


Проект "Вояджер"

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что знает о себе Джон: его нашли на берегу Моря у одной из рыбацких деревенек. Все, что осталось от прошлой жизни: странная одежда с вышитым на подкладке именем, непривычный язык и пулевое ранение. И слова, которых никто, никогда не слышал. Солнце, Луна, звезды — для всех это пустой звук, потому что днем с неба светят Люцерны, а ночью — Дорожка, и так было всегда. Или почти всегда, ведь сказки — всего лишь сказки. Подгоняемый стремлением выяснить свое прошлое, Джон отправляется в Лондон, где случайно знакомится со странным человеком по имени Шерлок Холмс, и это меняет все. Вместе они не только раскроют не одно преступление, выяснят прошлое Джона, но и узнают, что находится за легендарной Стеной, опоясывающей мир, и есть ли там что-нибудь вообще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Шерлок Холмс Биг Бэнг.
> 
> За вычитку текста и безграничное терпение спасибо [dzen_moroz](http://dzenmoroz.diary.ru/)
> 
> За прекрасные арты еще большее спасибо [Сципионе](http://sonscipiona.diary.ru/)

  
_Но вспыхнет факел малый там иль тут —_  
И ночь в смертельном страхе прочь метнётся,  
Настолько призрачна, что в клочья рвётся,  
Едва огнивом в темноте взмахнут. 

Микеланджело Буонаротти

Он появился недалеко от Дувра. Невысокий светловолосый человек в странной одежде. Ранним утром рыбаки отправились проверять расставленные сети и нашли его: скорчившееся на песке безжизненное тело. Сначала решили, что Море просто выбросило утопленника. Такое случалось. Не часто, но все же достаточно, чтобы никто не обращал особого внимания.

Самый старый из пятерых мужчин опустил снасти на землю, подошел ближе. Наклонился, прижимая пальцы к шее, и резко взмахнул рукой. Это значило, что под тонкой кожей бился пульс.

Найденыша немедленно доставили к знахарке. В ее старой покосившейся лачуге пахло травами, плесенью и чем-то тошнотворно-сладким. Рыбаки вежливо толпились у порога, пока Старуха Мэй расстегивала странный наряд незнакомца, обтирала его удивительного золотистого оттенка кожу смоченной в разведенном спирте тряпкой. Подойти ближе никто не решался.

Наконец, все ушли. Оставшись с нежданно свалившимся пациентом наедине, знахарка взяла в руки комбинезон из необычной, слегка тянущейся в пальцах серебристой материи и задумчиво замерла у окна. За всю свою долгую жизнь она ни разу не видела ничего подобного.

В одном месте на подкладке были то ли вышиты, то ли выжжены крошечные буквы. Прищурившись, Мэй с трудом — она умела читать, но уж больно мелко было написано — разобрала: «Джон Уотсон». Оставалось предположить, что так звали найденного человека. 

Случись такое в самом Дувре, а не в одной из приютившихся неподалеку от него деревенек, здесь моментально оказался бы уже представитель Ратуши. Но деревни никого не волновали, пока там не вспыхивало восстание или не разгоралась беспощадным огнем чума, поэтому светловолосому мужчине позволили плавать в жарких волнах бреда сколько ему будет угодно.

Несколько показавшихся бесконечными дней Мэй практически не отходила от него. Найденыш то всплывал на поверхность, то вновь окунался в беспросветный мрак забытья. С его губ срывались обрывки фраз на странно звучащем языке, стоны. Порой он кого-то звал. По крайней мере, Мэй решила, что это именно так.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/NJ7BDuE.jpg)

На пятые сутки он открыл глаза и впервые обвел комнату осознанным взглядом. Тяжело поднявшись со старого продавленного кресла, Мэй взяла плошку с травяным отваром и подошла к постели.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джон?

Слабо шевельнувшись, найденыш что-то произнес в ответ, но слов было практически не разобрать. Со вздохом Мэй поднесла плошку к его губам.

К исходу третьего дня после того, как найденный на берегу человек пришел в себя, стало ясно, что он говорит на какой-то непонятной разновидности английского языка. Жители деревни знали множество диалектов, но такого никогда не встречали. Произносимые им слова казались удивительно знакомыми, точно, стоит немного напрячься, и ты все разберешь, но, сколько они ни бились, понять смысл фраз не удавалось.

Со своей стороны найденыш, похоже, тоже никого не понимал. После часа мучительных попыток найти общий язык в его голубых глазах разгорелось отчаяние, и Мэй решительно выпроводила гостей вон, заперев за ними дверь.

Прошел месяц. Понемногу время стирало следы, оставленные болезнью. Ушла мертвенная бледность, перестали дрожать руки, пропали синие круги вокруг запавших глаз. Вечерами, покрутив ручку настройки радиоприемника и найдя волну, на которой, помимо треска, удавалось разобрать далекие голоса и обрывки музыки, Мэй садилась в любимое кресло и, водя пальцем по строчкам и с трудом складывая буквы в слова, читала «своему найденышу» книги. Иногда это были сказки про могучих, огромного роста людей, умевших подниматься в небо на хитроумных машинах. Иногда — старинные романы, герои которых жили в упиравшихся вершинами в облака домах. 

Как-то незаметно стало казаться, что Джон всегда был рядом.

Джон стоял на берегу. Крепко просоленный ветер трепал одежду, то и дело задирал полы куртки, бросал в лицо мелкие брызги и хрустел песком на зубах. В пробивавшемся сквозь облака свете трех Люцерн вода отливала грязно-зеленым, отчетливо ледяным оттенком. Пахло морем, тем особым острым и характерным запахом, который въедается во все поблизости и в тебя самого, а еще выброшенными на берег водорослями, расклеванными ракушками, деревом, копченым дымком и рыбьей чешуей. Гнусаво орали носящиеся над волнами чайки, но если в первые дни Джон морщился от этих воплей, то сейчас уже притерпелся. Привык.

Он устало опирался о деревянную трость и в очередной раз пытался разобраться в себе. Получалось плохо. Самое первое воспоминание: он открыл глаза в незнакомой комнате, в носу свербит от странного, едкого запаха, а с потолка свешиваются пучки трав. Первый увиденный человек — обвешанная амулетами седая старуха. Естественно, так быть не могло, не родился же он уже взрослым, с сединой в волосах и пулевым ранением в плече, но все остальное тонуло в беспросветном мраке. Воспоминания как обрезало, мигом перенеся Джона вот в эту стартовую точку: приютившая его деревенька, ранение, чужие люди вокруг. 

Прибавлял проблем и незнакомый язык. Вернее, не совсем незнакомый, но какой-то чуждый и непривычный, точно оказался в местности со странным диалектом. Правда, Джон легко запомнил слова — слишком уж легко, точно он когда-то знал их, но забыл — и уже свободно общался с жителями, но легче от этого не делалось.

Джон простоял на берегу еще полчаса, но застилавший память чернильный мрак оставался все таким же непроглядным. Окончательно продрогнув, он развернулся, и, хромая, побрел назад.

В пабе было яблоку некуда упасть. В немалой мере тому способствовала погода — затяжной дождь с ветром, наползший с Моря туман, чавкающая под ногами грязь. Сквозь плотные, свинцово-серые тучи не пробивалось ни лучика, и день как-то сам собой превратился в вечерние сумерки.

Естественно, все спешили нырнуть в благословенное тепло. Бодро трещащий огонь в камине манил людей, заодно заставляя раскошелиться на кружку-другую эля. Трактирщик довольно ухмылялся, время от времени беззлобно прикрикивая на чересчур расшумевшихся посетителей.

— А я тебе говорю, нет там ничего и быть не может, — в сотый раз повторил Рыжий Джо и для большей весомости своих слов стукнул кружкой по столу, обдав всех присутствующих брызгами.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, дубина? — ухмыльнулся кузнец, здоровенный и обычно немногословный, но, стоило ему завидеть Рыжего, как в него будто сам черт вселялся и тянул за язык. — Ты там бывал, чтобы такое твердить? Хочешь нам лапши на уши за здорово живешь навешать?

— То есть это я по-твоему брешу? — Джо налился багрянцем, окончательно сделавшись похожим на громадную тыкву с усами. — Я?! Да я в жизни не соврал.

— Тогда какого ты нам тут распаляешься, что, дескать, за Стеной лежат Золотые земли? Будь оно так, да разве королева не послала бы туда армию? — внес свою лепту гончар.

— Золотые земли? — удивленно переспросил Джон.

Спорщики рывком обернулись, точно только что вспомнили о его присутствии, разом разинули рты.

— Еще бы! Про них столько сказок…

— Брехня! Сказки они сказки и есть…

— Да погодите, мужики. Джон же не знает, — осадил всех кузнец. — Оно ж как. Есть мы, Англия то бишь, вокруг нас Море, а вокруг Моря Стена. И вот в сказках-то как бывает? Уплывает герой в Море, а там его подхватывает шторм и несет прямо к Краю. Да только случается чудо, и он не тонет и не разбивается в лепешку, а попадает за Стену, где и обнаруживает Золотые земли. Мол, там золото, как булыжники, под ногами валяется, а люди золотыми вилками с золотых тарелок едят, не стареют и не умирают. Только брехня все это, нет ничего за Стеной такого, и не было.

— Сам ты брехня! — взвился Рыжий Джо, но Джон его уже не слушал. Он не раз и не два слышал про Стену, но как-то до сих пор не задумывался, есть ли что-нибудь по другую сторону. И лишь сейчас ему в голову пришел один простой вопрос: почему до сих пор никто не попробовал узнать наверняка? Следом мелькнула какая-то мысль — очень важная, которую обязательно следовало обдумать — но тут же пропала, оставив после себя лишь легкое ощущение неправильности. 

За окном окончательно стемнело, все так же выл ветер, хлестал дождь и ревело Море. Спорщики давно переключились на столичные байки, а Джон все пытался понять, что здесь было не так.

В небе с тревожными криками носились чайки, спускались к самой воде. Больше всего Море сейчас напоминало огромного многоязыкого пса, голодно лизавшего свинцово-серыми волнами прибрежные скалы. От них во все стороны разносились студеные брызги, невесомой микроскопической пылью зависали в воздухе.

Джон сидел на песке и смотрел вдаль, туда, где бесконечность сходилась в линию горизонта. Он не знал, с чего вообще решил, будто море и небо бесконечны. Просто так было, и все. Должно было быть, иначе — никак. Это казалось настолько же естественным и само собой разумеющимся, как и то, что два плюс два равно четыре, а не три или пять. Но только не в этом сумасшедшем мире.

Он должен идти. За последние три дня эта мысль возникала не раз и не два, сперва как легкое зудящее беспокойство где-то на краю сознания, пока не разрослась до настоятельной потребности, противиться которой не было никаких сил. Джон не знал, куда и зачем, но словно некий неслышный зов подталкивал его вперед, не давал усидеть на месте. Все то время, что он болел, этот голос молчал, но теперь, видимо, проснулся снова. Наверно, он был как-то связан с его прошлой жизнью, от которой не осталось ничего, кроме имени, странной одежды, языка, которого никто не понимал, и слов, означающих то, что никогда не существовало либо попросту не было известно в здешней глуши.

Джон вздохнул. Окружающая обстановка давила, могильной плитой ложилась на плечи. Не убогость деревушки, косые взгляды местных жителей, их ничем не прикрытое, болезненно-откровенное любопытство и жалость, нет. Сложнее всего было воспринимать наличие в небе Люцерн. Почему-то они упорно казались чем-то чуждым, инородным. Когда Джон смотрел на них, в голове то и дело всплывало слово «солнце», а, закрыв глаза, он даже мог его представить: яркое пятно света в чистом голубом небе, дающее тепло и радость, огромный багровый шар, ныряющий за горизонт. Но вот только откуда он мог это знать, где мог видеть, если всю свою жизнь прожил под мертвым светом Люцерн? Или это что-то не так с ним самим? Мало ли о чем он бредил после ранения. Ответов на эти вопросы не было. По крайней мере, здесь.

Можно было остаться. Освоить какое-то дело — да хоть начать всерьез ходить за рыбой, он ведь уже работает на подхвате, а лишние руки всегда нужны; местные же, хоть и посматривали на чужака с настороженным любопытством, людьми были неплохими и в итоге, через пару лет окончательно приняли бы Джона как совсем своего. Странного человека, у которого не совсем в порядке голова, не помнит ведь ни черта, но в целом-то мужик хороший и правильный. Остаться было можно. Осесть на месте, вписавшись в размеренный, устоявшийся уклад здешней жизни, и надеяться, что однажды каким-то чудом воспоминания вернутся сами, какими бы они ни были. Не самая плохая перспектива. В ней была хотя бы какая-то надежность, но всякий раз, как Джон взвешивал это решение, такое понятное, логичное, безопасное, внутри поднимался протест. Под лежачий камень вода не течет. Ему нужно куда-то еще, не в крохотное поселение — в крупный город, туда, где могут знать больше, чем навсегда закостеневшие в своем крохотном мирке жители этой деревни (иногда казалось, что даже если случится конец света, они этого не заметят, так и будут жить, как жили, удивляясь только, что не ловит больше приемник — наверное, поломка на радиостанции). Там могут отыскаться какие-то сведения, документы в конце концов, хоть что-то указывающее на то, кто он и откуда, ведь не может же человек прожить несколько десятков лет и не оставить тому никаких следов. Там будут опытные лекари, а не деревенская знахарка, которые, возможно, смогут помочь. Да чем черт не шутит, может где-то обнаружатся люди, которые его знают и помнят. Впрочем, Джон понимал, что шанс на это невелик — отправиться куда-то наугад и встретить знакомого… проще попасть пальцем в небо. А вот документальные свидетельства… По всей логике, так или иначе сведения о людях должны стекаться в столицу. 

Два дня спустя Джон отправился в Лондон.

Город оказался внезапно огромным. Серые улицы, серые дома, серые одежды горожан. Листва деревьев тоже казалась серой. И это было неправильно. Джон чувствовал, что так быть не должно, хотя сказать почему, не мог.

Он бесцельно бродил по городу, думал, прикидывал. Идти было некуда, а делать нечего. На небе ярко полыхали четыре Люцерны, теплый ветерок ерошил волосы на голове, приятно овевал лицо. Народа постепенно все прибавлялось, улица расширялась. Еще немного — и Джон оказался на площади, вдоль и поперек заставленной лотками и палатками. Здесь разнообразие цветов было гораздо шире: голубой, желтый, зеленый, алый. Вокруг толкались, наступали на ноги, что-то выкрикивали. Из огромных рупоров, привинченных к столбам уличного освещения, лилась бравурная мелодия, мешая разобрать слова.

Похоже, это была ярмарка. Вдалеке Джон увидел некое сооружение — большое колесо, к которому были приделаны сиденья. На сиденьях расположились человечки. Неожиданно в памяти всплыло словосочетание: колесо обозрения. Джон мрачно усмехнулся. Говорят, на ярмарках можно отыскать все, что угодно. Любопытно, как бы отреагировали торговцы, если бы им заявили о желании найти свое имя, узнать прошлое? Наверно, в лучшем случае рассмеялись, а то и пальцем у виска повертели бы. 

После полудня — к четырем Люцернам добавилась последняя, пятая — Джон купил у бойкой торговки в относительно чистом фартуке пирожок с капустой и, жуя на ходу, направился дальше. Видимо, в этой части ярмарки обосновались всевозможные гадалки и предсказатели: многие палатки были украшены либо крупным изображением ладони с линиями, либо привязанными к длинным перекладинам пучками трав крупными гадальными костями. Кое-где перед входами кипели на медленном огне котлы с помятыми и поцарапанными боками. Внутри них утробно булькало вязкое варево, а в небо поднимался густой, едко пахнущий дым. Около одного из них к Джону привязалась бойкая цыганка — по виду совсем еще девчонка. Звеня бесконечными браслетами и ослепляя яркими красками платья, она затараторила, предлагая погадать на будущее, раскрыть все тайны. Джон решительно ответил отказом: вряд ли эта девочка могла ему что-то сказать. Гадания — страшная глупость. Не прорицатели ему нужны, а хороший лекарь. Возможно, тот сумеет что-то сделать, сможет вернуть ему память. Вот только где его взять, нормального врача. Нарваться на шарлатана не хотелось ни капли. 

Пошатавшись еще какое-то время между рядами, Джон свернул в узкий проход между палаток и балаганов. Народа здесь было на порядок меньше, никто не толкался, не задевал локтями, не орал над самым ухом, рекламируя свой товар или пытаясь сбить цену, зато в изобилии стали попадаться мусорные кучи с вьющимися над ними роями мух, да и пахло соответствующе. Не сказать, чтобы над основными ярмарочными рядами витали тонкие ароматы роз, но все же, чем дальше уходил Джон от праздничной толчеи, тем невыносимее становилась вонь.

Вскоре ярмарка осталась далеко позади. Кажется, Джон вышел к реке. Самой воды видно не было, но в воздухе ощутимо потянуло сыростью, гнилью и тиной, а окружающие строения начали смахивать на полузаброшенные доки. Не особо глядя по сторонам, Джон брел между ними, не в силах справиться с охватившим его одиночеством. Наверное, зря он приехал сюда. Непонятный зов почти затих, напоминая о себе лишь слабым шепотом на краю сознания, а мысль отыскать лекаря да и вообще стараться что-то изменить перестала казаться такой уж привлекательной.

А потом на него что-то свалилось.

Шерлок с детства любил крыши. Любил слышать, как потрескивает под ногой черепица, ощущать, как скользит сапог на скате. Любил бесконечное небо над головой и теплый ветер, ласково поглаживающий кожу, треплющий волосы, развевающий полы одежды. На крыше весь мир ощущался иначе. Можно было оседлать конек, крепко вцепиться в какую-нибудь печную трубу и смотреть вдаль, впитывая раскинувшиеся перед тобой просторы, чувствуя себя свободным и всемогущим.

С тех пор прошло много лет, детство как-то незаметно закончилось, а любовь к крышам осталась. Наверно, поэтому всякий раз, как погоня за очередным преступником с узких и грязных улиц перемещалась наверх под бледное лондонское небо, в груди сладко екало, и Шерлок бросался вперед, чувствуя, как разум захлестывают волны восторга.

По скользким, крытым крошащейся черепицей скатам он умел перемещаться с поистине кошачьей грацией. Полы длинного темного камзола хлопали позади точно крылья гигантской птицы, когда Шерлок в пылу погони перепрыгивал с одной крыши на другую. Все они — остроконечные и пологие — подчинялись ему с легкостью и охотой. 

Поэтому сегодняшнее падение оказалось особенно обидным.

Доки были плоскими, точно столешница, на них без труда удержался бы и пятилетний ребенок. Шерлок даже не задумывался, куда ставить ногу, полностью сосредоточившись на маячившей впереди цели — торговце, без зазрения совести убившем свою сестру и двух малолетних племянников. Конечно, особо деваться тому было некуда, внизу его поджидал Лестрейд со своим сборищем болванов, но Шерлоку слишком хотелось в очередной раз утереть им нос, приведя преступника лично. 

Он почти настиг его — пару раз тот загнанно оборачивался, явно не представляя, что делать — как внезапно нога подвернулась. Нелепо взмахнув руками, Шерлок предпринял отчаянную попытку ухватиться за воздух и сохранить равновесие, но только все ухудшил, кубарем скатившись вниз.

На мгновение мир вокруг застлала густая пелена боли. Она оказалась настолько острой, что из головы вылетели все мысли, оставляя вместо них одну звенящую пустоту. К счастью, неприятное ощущение длилось всего миг, а затем мозг принялся с математической скупостью анализировать происходящее.

Судя по всему кости целы, но без ссадин и синяков не обойтись. Одежду в лучшем случае придется отчищать от грязи после недавнего дождя, в худшем — выбросить. Преступник, возблагодарив судьбу, наверняка ушел. Впрочем — Шерлок подавил невольную усмешку — недалеко, Лестрейд все же пригодился. И, наконец, самое неожиданное — что-то живое внизу.

Одним быстрым слитным движением он откатился в сторону, легко вскочил на ноги и настороженно посмотрел на незнакомца. Светловолосый, синеглазый, одежда явно крестьянская. Впрочем, она была единственным, что указывало на отношение к этому безусловно полезному сословию. Взгляд, которым тот ответил, скорее говорил, что перед ним профессиональный солдат, а руки — врач. Еще можно было добавить, что непонятный крестьянин-воин-лекарь недавно тяжело болел — бледное, осунувшееся лицо говорило само за себя.

— Эм… С вами все в порядке? — в свою очередь поднявшись, спросил тот. Шерлок мысленно кивнул — осанка, манера держать голову и общая уверенность, проглядывавшая за вызванной ситуацией скованностью, только подтверждали выводы.

— Ерунда, пара ссадин, и только, — отмахнулся Шерлок и небрежным движением попытался смахнуть со штанов грязь. Неудачно, только еще больше размазалась, окончательно убеждая в их дальнейшей непригодности. — А вот Картер теперь прямиком попадет в лапы Лестрейда и его дубин. Если те, конечно, не проявят свойственный им идиотизм и не прохлопают его. Шерлок Холмс, — откровенно наслаждаясь застывшей на лице незнакомца растерянностью, представился Шерлок.

— Шерлок Холмс, — с изящным полупоклоном произнес свалившийся словно с неба незнакомец и замер, явно ожидая ответа. Поразительно светлые глаза смотрели пристально и чуть насмешливо, заставляя смутиться еще больше. Хотя, казалось бы, дальше и так уже некуда.

Повисло молчание. Джон лихорадочно пытался придумать, что ответить, Шерлок просто смотрел. Темные волосы, идеально скроенный точно по фигуре костюм, дорогая ткань, кружево, словно высеченное скульптором лицо. Породистое — неведомо из каких глубин пришедшее словечко характеризовало его лучше всего. И дышащее ледяной надменностью. Явно не чета простецким физиономиям рыбаков и горожан. 

— Очень приятно, — выдавил Джон только потому, что молчать и дальше казалось уже совсем неприличным. Желание провалиться сквозь землю тем временем сделалось совсем уж отчаянным, заставляя подумывать о бегстве. — Э… Джон.

— И только? — вежливое любопытство и легкое удивление, ничего больше, но Джон, не задумываясь, проклял ту минуту, когда решил свернуть сюда, подальше от ярмарочной толчеи. 

— Джон, — мгновенная заминка, торопливое взвешивание последующих действий, и, наконец, неизбежное решение сдаться: может, после того, как он представится, этот свалившийся с неба франт потеряет к нему интерес и уйдет, это же он упал, а не Джон его столкнул, — Джон Уотсон. Прошу прощения, мистер Холмс. Я… я тороплюсь.

Развернувшись, Джон поспешно шагнул в сторону, и тут, кинжалом в спину, позади раздалось:

— Не думал, что солдаты так легко бегут прочь.

Джон застыл. А в голове раскаленным алым шаром запульсировала надежда, порожденная брошенной этим Холмсом фразой. Солдаты. Может быть, он военный? Почему бы и нет? Пулевое ранение, потеря памяти. Ее могла вызвать контузия, так бывает. Это могло иметь смысл. Возможно, тогда стоит…

— С чего вы взяли, что я солдат?

— Осанка, манера держаться. Ты довольно быстро взял себя в руки, что не свойственно обычным людям, не попадающим то и дело в переделки, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Все просто. Ну наконец-то.

Резко развернувшись, он впился взглядом в появившуюся из-за доков группу — четыре человека в форме и при оружии. Трое полукругом выстроились вокруг крепкого черноволосого бородача, один, явно выше чином, шел впереди. По лицу пленника от виска стекала тонкая струйка крови, теряясь в зарослях на подбородке, бровь была рассечена, а руки заведены за спину.

— Лестрейд, сколько можно было с ним возиться? — недовольно фыркнул Шерлок.

Названный Лестрейдом — седой, внушительный и очень усталый — тяжело вздохнул, открыл рот, чтобы ответить… Джон и сам не понял, что именно произошло дальше. Он даже не увидел — нечего было видеть, совсем — просто почувствовал каким-то шестым чувством, чутьем, которого совсем не ожидал у себя обнаружить. Это было как прозрение, наитие свыше — что вот сейчас оно случится. Не раздумывая, он бросился к Шерлоку, толкнул, увлекая того к земле, закрывая собой, и одновременно крикнул:

— Ложись!

Но предупреждение прозвучало слишком поздно. Практически беззвучно дернулся бородатый, начал заваливаться на спину, падать, падать, пока не осел на землю посреди ошеломленно оглядывающихся охранников. Секунда, другая. Внутренний хронометр, о котором Джон тоже не подозревал до этого момента, отсчитывал время. На исходе третьей те выстроились в боевой порядок, вскинули оружие. В руках Лестрейда тоже появился пистолет, легкий, многозарядный и явно очень хороший. А нервы, натянутые до предела, напряженно звенели, заставляя осматривать противоположные крыши в поисках даже не стрелка — места, откуда тот _мог бы_ стрелять. И убить еще.

Внизу закопошилось, недовольно ругнулось. Джон потряс головой, и мир немедленно пришел в норму. Опасности больше не ощущалось, только общая муторная напряженность, вызванная чужой смертью и всей нелепостью ситуации: он, непонятный незнакомец со странным именем, вооруженные люди, выстрел. Пробормотав извинение, Джон поднялся, неловко попытался отряхнуть одежду, но махнул рукой, быстро осознав бессмысленность затеи. Рядом с недовольным видом оглядывал себя Шерлок — шикарному камзолу теперь место было только на свалке.

— Все целы? — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, спросил Лестрейд, шагнул внутрь оцепления, бросил взгляд на лежащее на земле тело. Присвистнул. — Ну надо же, точно промеж глаз.

Джон тоже глянул, благо охранники расступились. Еще минуту назад живой человек был мертв. Глаза, ничего не выражая, смотрели в небо, рот приоткрылся, а между бровей виднелась аккуратная дырочка. Земля вокруг развороченного затылка потемнела, впитывая в себя кровь и нечто более мерзкое и жуткое.

— Любопытно, — пробормотал Шерлок, шагнул к Лестрейду, присел на корточки рядом с трупом. Джон старательно перевел взгляд на стену дока. В старом дереве светлела выщерблина. Никто не возражал, не пытался его остановить, и Джон подошел к ней. Пуля сидела крепко.

— Снайпер. Профессионал, — знание пришло само, выскочило из ниоткуда, как и предчувствие, что сейчас случится нечто непоправимое. Поинтересуйся кто, с чего он решил, что стрелок — настоящий виртуоз и убил того, кого хотел, а не банально промазал, он бы не ответил. Он просто знал.

Обернулся Лестрейд. Посмотрел, сжав губы, но так и не поднявшись с корточек, Шерлок. Джон вздрогнул.

— Рассредоточиться. Искать стрелка. Соблюдать осторожность, — отрывисто велел Лестрейд. 

— Бесполезно, — Шерлок все-таки встал, принявшись отряхивать ладони. — Его здесь уже нет, иначе трупов среди нас стало бы больше. Максимум, что вы отыщете — место со следами его пребывания. Хотя это может дать ответы на некоторые вопросы.

Джон не отказался бы, если бы про него все забыли. Но Лестрейд, проводив охранников взглядом, обернулся, нехорошо уставился. Шерлок приблизился легкой танцующей походкой, самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся засевшей в стене пули, еще раз хмыкнул, то ли удивленно, то ли удовлетворенно.

— Ты знал про снайпера, — обернувшись к Джону, скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнес он. — Откуда?

Джон сглотнул и оторопело уставился в ответ, краем глаза отметив, что Лестрейд отошел в сторону и внимательно слушает появившегося откуда-то еще одного охранника, поразительно хрупкого по сравнению с остальными. Широкополая шляпа скрывала лицо, мешая убедиться, но все остальное давало возможность заподозрить, что это женщина.

— Вы… Вы считаете, что я… мог… был…

— Заодно? О нет, — Шерлок махнул рукой. — Глупости. Но ты знал, что он там есть. И знал, что это снайпер. Снайперская винтовка — не мушкет и не ружье, ее практически не встретишь на городских улицах, — слова вылетали с такой головокружительной скоростью, что Джон едва понимал, о чем речь. — Познакомиться с ними можно только в армии. Равно как и приобрести соответствующие чутье и скорость реакции. Значит, ты служил. А потом, видимо, был ранен, и тебя вышвырнули. Уэльс?

— Что? — вконец ошарашенный внезапной сменой темы переспросил Джон.

— Место службы — Уэльс? Я прав? — с нетерпеливым видом переспросил Шерлок.

Джон открыл рот, лихорадочно пытаясь решить, что ответить. Лгать придется в любом случае, ну не признаваться же, что ни черта не помнишь, первому встречному. К счастью, от необходимости выкручиваться избавил вернувшийся Лестрейд.

— Донован говорит, позицию снайпера нашли. Как ты и предупреждал, сам стрелок исчез. Я распорядился ничего не трогать и послал за Андерсоном, пусть осмотрит. Заодно и труп оформит.

— Андерсон — идиот, — поморщился Шерлок. — Я хочу посмотреть.

— Хорошо, идем, — с каким-то обреченным видом кивнул Лестрейд и повернулся к Джону. — Полиция Лондона. Вам придется…

— Он отправится со мной, — перебил его Шерлок.

— Куда? — от неожиданности выпалил уже приготовившийся к неприятному разговору и последующему разоблачению Джон.

— На место преступления, естественно, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся сообщил тот. — Ах да, это инспектор Лестрейд, Лондонский Ярд. Я время от времени консультирую их, когда эти болваны садятся в лужу, что бывает почти всегда.

— Шерлок, — предостерегающе начал инспектор.

— Да ладно, я не собираюсь покушаться на чужие лавры. Ну так что, Джон, ты согласен?

Светлые глаза смотрели пристально и выжидающе, и внезапно Джон подумал… А почему бы и нет. Делать ему все равно нечего, а идти некуда. А поиски хорошего лекаря могут и подождать. Если он вообще станет искать.

— И зачем мне это?

— Тебе все равно придется ждать, пока у тебя возьмут показания, — Шерлок кивнул на лежащее на земле тело. — А так можно хотя бы развлечься.

— Развлечься?

— Ну или вроде того.

Еще пару мгновений Джон неверяще смотрел на Шерлока, а затем сдавленно хохотнул и кивнул. Лестрейд в очередной раз с тяжким вздохом закатил глаза.

Джон оказался интересным. Очень интересным. Настолько, что снайпер на данный момент практически не увлекал, да и выводов по обнаруженному месту, откуда тот стрелял, можно было сделать всего ничего. Мужчина шести футов роста, крепкого телосложения, правша, судя по оставшимся в пыли отпечаткам. Сделал свое дело и ушел прежде, чем его бросились искать. Расчетливо и хладнокровно. Добавить к этому было нечего. Скука. Другое дело Джон.

Он давал показания Лестрейду в стороне от бестолково суетящихся полицейских во главе с Андерсоном и казался абсолютно спокойным. Всем, кроме Шерлока. Что-то в Джоне было не так, но что именно, понять пока не выходило. Эта неправильность ускользала, не давая себя ухватить, сообразить, в чем дело. Отделить зерна от плевел не получалось, как Шерлок не старался. И это было восхитительно.

Наконец, Лестрейд закончил. С сомнением покосился на Джона, затем, видимо, все же решился и протянул для подписи металлическое стило. Мгновенное колебание — и Джон решительно черкнул внизу листа. Лестрейд удивленно приподнял брови, но промолчал, даже руку пожал на прощание. Смешно. Никогда не стоит торопиться с выводами.

Шерлок ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Джон не только умеет читать и писать, но и обладает целым рядом весьма специфических знаний. Скорее всего, он был хирургом. Эта профессия лучше всего сочеталась с проявленным Джоном хладнокровием, небольшими кистями рук и военной выправкой. Но не так давно с ним произошло что-то, что в корне все изменило, и дело было не в ранении. Вернее, не только в нем. Пожалуй, ранение стало следствием случившегося. И Шерлок хотел разобраться, что же там произошло.

— Мистер Холмс, я… хотел попрощаться, — Джон смотрел открыто и прямо.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — Шерлок небрежно поправил манжеты. — Предпочитаю, чтобы ко мне обращались по имени и на «ты».

Джон удивленно вскинул брови.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — он немного помедлил, но все же сказал, — Шерлок. И постарайтесь, то есть постарайся больше не падать с крыш.

— Обещать не могу. Может, проследишь лично?

Вопросительно приподняв бровь, Шерлок выжидательно уставился на Джона. Тот, как и предполагалось, замер, изумленно приоткрыв рот.

— То есть, вы… В смысле, ты… — то, как Джон не находил слов, было просто очаровательно. Настолько очаровательно, что Шерлок решил его не торопить, просто наслаждаясь моментом. — Ты имеешь в виду…

— Ровно то, что сказал. Тебе некуда идти, а мне нужен компаньон, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Ты мне подходишь. Пошли, в этом захолустье надо постараться, чтобы поймать кэб или такси, а тащиться пешком через полгорода скучно.

Принять решение было просто. Решиться — немногим сложней. Что Джон в Лондоне впервые и понятия не имеет, где остановиться, стало очевидно сразу же. Фраза про компаньона выскочила спонтанно: хороший предлог, не более — Шерлок привык со всем управляться один, чтобы никто не крутился под ногами и не мешал. Впрочем, явно армейская выучка и подготовка могли принести пользу, спорить с этим не приходилось. Разумеется, любой человек, узнай он, что Шерлок вот так, на голубом глазу связался с абсолютным незнакомцем, покрутил бы пальцем у виска: мало ли что тот собой представляет на самом деле? Мерзавцев, способных убить даже за шляпную булавку, на свете хватает. Но Шерлок — не любой человек, Джона он считал с достаточной легкостью, чтобы понять — перед ним личность со строгими моральными принципами, такие убивают, чтобы выжить или защитить, но никак не ради выгоды или из садистских побуждений. Да, он может быть полезен. Но все же основной причиной оставалось именно любопытство. Разойдись они сейчас, и Джон попросту исчезнет с горизонта, отправится куда-то еще, а упускать его не хотелось. Шерлок буквально чуял в нем загадку, такую, от которой заранее захватывало дух. Тут определенно должно было крыться нечто значительное. А если разум его подвел и нет там ничего интересного, что ж, распрощаться со случайным знакомым никогда не поздно.

Джон и сам не понял, как совсем без сопротивления позволил увести себя и усадить в просторный салон такси. Внутри пахло бензином и чем-то хвойным, Шерлок молчаливо таращился в окно на проплывающие мимо в сумерках дома и время от времени хмурил брови. Впереди по-прежнему была неизвестность, и отдавала она явным сумасшествием.

Наконец, авто, надсадно тарахтя, остановилось у небольшого особнячка. Сунув таксисту деньги, Шерлок выбрался наружу и замер на краю тротуара, поджидая Джона. Здесь было мило и довольно тихо. По крайней мере, вокруг, насколько просматривалась улица, не наблюдалось ни одного нищего, а у всех дверей лежали изрядно потрепанные, но чистые коврики. В свете фонаря тускло поблескивали медные цифры 221.

— Первый этаж занимает домовладелица, миссис Хадсон, — отперев дверь, сообщил Шерлок и шагнул к лестнице. В глубине дома что-то скрипнуло, зашуршала ткань, послышались торопливые шаги, и Шерлок досадливо поморщился, а через мгновение в коридоре появилась дама в фиолетовом платье — видимо, та самая домовладелица.

— Боже, Шерлок, дорогуша, — всплеснула она руками, разглядев в слабом свете вмонтированной в потолок лампы, во что превратилась одежда ее жильца.

— Все в порядке, миссис Хадсон, — решительно оборвал тот, но Джону почудилось, что на этот раз резкость в его голосе была напускной, а в глубине глаз промелькнуло что-то теплое. Или это была просто игра света. — Джон Уотсон. Если не ошибаюсь, вы на прошлой неделе говорили, что у вас пустует спальня. Джон готов ее снять.

— Но… — попытался вклиниться Джон, но его тут же перебили.

— Как замечательно! — воскликнула миссис Хадсон и затарахтела, решительно не давая вставить ни слова. — Шерлоку совершенно необходимо, чтобы за ним кто-нибудь приглядывал. Он то и дело забывает поесть, а уж про сон я и не говорю. Вас ведь не затруднит? Уверена, вы поладите. Надеюсь, вы не такой, как он? Шерлок постоянно срывается среди ночи, пропадает где-то сутками, а я себе места не нахожу. Мой муж был точно таким же. Вскакивал и убегал, не сказав ни слова. Ой, что это я, совсем вас заболтала. Вы, наверное, устали, Джон. Можно, я буду называть вас Джоном, просто по имени? Я уже так привыкла с Шерлоком. Пойду заварю вам чаю и принесу пирожков, как раз поспели. 

Сверкнув напоследок на Шерлока глазами, миссис Хадсон развернулась и скрылась в глубине квартиры.

Шерлок легко взлетел по лестнице и замер на пороге, поджидая Джона.

— Здесь гостиная, кухня, ванная комната и моя спальня. Твоя выше, в мансарде, — пояснил он, пропуская его вперед.

Представшую взору комнату проще всего было охарактеризовать словом «свалка», хотя, при должном размышлении, в беспорядочно разбросанных, разложенных и расставленных вещах некая логика все же просматривалась. Потрепанные стопки книг соседствовали с пристроенной в углу алебардой, на столе грудой были свалены какие-то камни и совсем уже непонятный хлам, тут и там на стенах висели потускневшие портреты, схемы и карты с многочисленными стрелочками и наползающими друг на друга надписями, несколько кинжалов и шпага с весьма впечатляющим эфесом. На каминной полке красовалась проткнутая перочинным ножом стопка писем, а я рядом гордо возлежал… ну да, самый настоящий череп.

— Шерлок, я не могу себе это позволить, — вопрос следовало прояснить раз и навсегда, как бы ни было неприятно об этом говорить.

Какие-то сбережения у Джона имелись, весьма скромные, надо заметить, заработанные той самой помощью на рыболовецких судах. В деревне их тратить было особо негде, а здесь… ну да, кошкины слезы, но он и не рассчитывал, что задержится надолго. Максимум, чтобы выяснить, нет ли шансов разобраться с собственным прошлым. Если да, то куда-то наняться, руки везде нужны, а нет — так вернуться всегда можно. 

— И что? — Шерлок замер около окна, посмотрел на Джона.

— Я здесь чужой, работы нет и… Словом, мне нечем платить аренду.

— Глупости. Я тебя позвал, значит, все вопросы с оплатой касаются только меня.

— Подаяний мне не нужно, — хмуро отрезал Джон. Он уже начинал жалеть, что согласился сюда приехать. — Я лучше пойду.

— И где ты собираешься ночевать? Под мостом? — в голосе Шерлока послышалась насмешка, и Джон окончательно решил, что он уходит. Прямо сейчас.

— Да хоть бы и так, — бросил он и решительно развернулся к двери.

— Я тебя не покупаю, если ты об этом. И милостыню тоже не подаю, — раздалось за спиной. — Я оцениваю людей по тому, чего они стоят, и веду себя с ними соответственно. Ты, похоже, неплохо разбираешься в оружии, побывал во всяких переделках, а мне нужен компаньон. Считай, я тебя нанимаю. Жилье и стол за мой счет. Это тебя устроит? Впрочем, если нет, можешь идти.

Шерлок говорил холодно и сухо, и в его словах была логика, хоть и порядком извращенная. Если на самом деле рассматривать его предложение как наем на работу. К тому же оно, похоже, являлось действительно единственной достаточно прочной альтернативой возвращению в деревню с перспективой пожизненной рыбной ловли — и реальной возможностью попытаться разобраться во всем самому. При должном старании наверняка можно отыскать в Лондоне людей, которые могли бы подсказать, как следует действовать, чтобы выяснить собственное прошлое.

— Ты работаешь на полицию? Помогаешь им расследовать преступления и все такое?

— В основном, как я уже сказал, я вытаскиваю их из лужи, куда они имеют привычку садиться. Но гораздо чаще ко мне обращаются за помощью с улицы, когда сталкиваются с загадкой. Я детектив-консультант, единственный в своем роде. Так ты согласен?

Что Джон мог ответить на это? Только одно.

— Да.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро встретило неласково — бьющим в глаза светом и тоскливыми завываниями, смахивавшими на вопли застрявшей в водосточной трубе кошки. Джон распахнул глаза и несколько мгновений оторопело таращился на простенькую спальню с покатым потолком, большим решетчатым окном, прикрытым занавесками в легкомысленный цветочек, и потертую мебель, пока в голове разом не всплыло, где он и как он тут оказался. Доносящиеся снизу звуки сразу встали на свое место — скрипка. Шерлок вчера предупреждал, что имеет привычку играть, когда думает. Правда, Джон полагал, что «игра» — это немного другое.

Зашипев от того, что пол под ногами оказался до ужаса холодным, он огляделся в поисках одежды. Безрезультатно. Джон озадаченно нахмурился, а затем до не успевшего до конца проснуться мозга дошло — вот эта вот аккуратная стопка на стуле она и есть. Новая. Джон поворошил ее и чертыхнулся — все оказалось дорогим и отменного качества. Шерлок и здесь проявил отвратительную последовательность. Под ноги спланировал листок бумаги. Нагнувшись, Джон поднял, развернул записку и громко выругался. «Может, тебе и нравятся обноски, но не мне. Можешь считать это обязательной формой».

Внутри поднялось нестерпимое желание спуститься вниз и высказать Шерлоку все, что он о нем думает. Но не идти же туда в одной ночной рубашке. Еще раз, больше уже по инерции, чертыхнувшись, Джон принялся одеваться.

Голоса он расслышал еще на лестнице. Один из них оказался незнакомым, высокомерным и таким холодным, что впору было бежать по спине мурашкам. Его владелец что-то говорил, но что именно, разобрать из-за скрипки не получалось. Шерлок изредка отвечал, коротко и явно неохотно. Джон остановился, задумавшись, не лучше ли будет повернуть назад и подождать, пока гость уйдет, но, в конце-то концов, Шерлок сам его сюда притащил, а значит, он имеет полное право ходить там, где хочет.

Посетитель оказался чуть полноватым рыжеволосым мужчиной лет сорока с бледным надменным лицом. Стоило Джону войти, как он тут же замолчал и окинул его цепким взглядом. Шерлок фыркнул и опять провел смычком по струнам.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Джон. Под холодными, оценивающими глазами было неуютно до крайности.

— Доброе, мистер Уотсон. Надеюсь, вам хорошо спалось на новом месте, — тоном, которому так и хотелось дать определение светский, хотя Джон естественно не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь бывал в высшем обществе, произнес незнакомец. — Несмотря на все усилия моего брата.

Еще один взгляд, теперь уже на Шерлока. Джон ошеломленно уставился на гостя. Прическа — волосок к волоску, идеально ровный пробор Накрахмаленный жесткий воротник так и топорщится, камзол — хоть сейчас на королевский прием. Правая рука поигрывает с эфесом шпаги. Ни капли сходства.

— Майкрофт, отвяжись, я все равно не возьмусь, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок. Он, в отличие от брата, был растрепан, облачен в халат, а в расстегнутом вороте рубашки виднелись четко обрисованные ключицы.

— И все же я оставлю это здесь, — кивнул Майкрофт на лежащую на столе простенькую папку.

— Сомневаюсь, что от этого будет толк. Мне не интересны твои загадки, они напоминают сыр в мышеловке. Джон, если Майкрофт или его правительственные прихвостни будут донимать тебя всевозможными «несложными поручениями», — Шерлок отчетливо выделил голосом последние два слова, — не поддавайся, иначе они решат, что ты состоишь у них в штате и примутся подсовывать всякую макулатуру.

— Шерлок, у меня нет никаких прихвостней, — вздохнул Майкрофт, всем своим видом демонстрируя бесконечную усталость.

— То есть против того, что ты замещаешь собой правительство, ты не возражаешь? — прищурился Шерлок.

— Возражаю, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я всего лишь скромный служащий на службе у нашей многочтимой монархини. Джон, — Майкрофт встал, небрежно придержав шпагу, — надеюсь, вы сумеете продержаться рядом с моим братом хотя бы неделю, хотя, понимаю, что мои ожидания беспочвенны. В любом случае, желаю вам удачи.

И, развернувшись, вышел.

Шерлок раздраженно закатил глаза и отложил скрипку.

— Что это было? — поинтересовался Джон и подошел к окну. На улице сиял всеми поверхностями шикарный черный автомобиль. Процокал мимо всадник на гнедой, прокатил кэб. Внизу хлопнула дверь, чуть грузноватая фигура в темном нырнула в любезно придержанную водителем заднюю дверцу, мягко рыкнул мотор, авто плавно тронулось и вскоре исчезло из поля зрения.

— Шерлок? — так и не дождавшись ответа, обернулся Джон.

— А, это всего лишь мой брат. Он же британское правительство в одном лице. Не обращай внимания, — Шерлок уже сидел, уткнувшись носом в с таким жаром отвергнутую папку, и азартно шелестел бумагами. Приблизившись, Джон разглядел какие-то официальные документы со множеством печатей и снабженными различными загадочными визами отчеты. — Если хочешь завтракать, посмотри, что там есть в холодильнике. Миссис Хадсон сегодня, вроде, еще не заходила.

На кухню Джон отправился, но предварительно решил наведаться в ванную. Та поражала водопроводом — хотя что это именно водопровод, Джону определенно знать было неоткуда, в простой рыбацкой деревне о таком и не слышали, но ведь знал же. С первого взгляда вчера понял, что это за штука, а название словно само собой всплыло в голове — и гораздо больше второй зубной щеткой с приложенной к ней запиской, написанной уже знакомым почерком. Та любезно извещала, что Джон может пользоваться ею, потому что запах изо рта не лучшее качество для компаньона. Джон обреченно вздохнул и принялся умываться, оставив всякую мысль о выяснении отношений. Похоже, по-другому Шерлок просто не умел.

В небольшом холодильничке оказалось негусто. Вернее, забит он был почти под завязку, но рассматривать в качестве еды чьи-то легкие, по виду человеческие, кисть правой руки и кусок желудка явно не стоило. Стараясь, не думать, чем может грозить такое соседство, Джон осторожно вытащил масленку, убедился, что там именно масло, и задумался, можно ли что-то приготовить из полупустой баночки с каким-то соусом, кочана цветной капусты, бутылки молока и засахарившегося вишневого варенья. В итоге он все же остановился на тостах. Кофе не нашлось, зато в коробке с надписью «Сахар» обнаружился цикорий, а в кульке рядом с полфунта подсохших соевых конфет. 

— А кофе у тебя где? — на всякий случай уточнил он. Мало ли, в какую коробку его пересыпали. Может, вообще в пакет из-под муки. 

— Что, прости? — в ответном голосе из гостиной слышалось такое изумление, что Джон поспешно откликнулся «Ничего, нашел, он почему-то в сахарной коробке». Отсутствие кофе в деревне, как и странные взгляды в ответ на его вопрос, Джона не удивили, тамошние жители и цикорием-то себя баловали редко, все больше заваривая травяные отвары, а Мэй и вовсе пила исключительно их, причем своей рецептуры: от ревматизма, от головной боли, для хорошего сна… Но в городе-то… Похоже, дело не в доходах деревенских, а в том, что этот самый «кофе» — нечто подобное «солнцу». Несуществующее. И надо же было ляпнуть! У него было четкое ощущение, что Шерлок будет отнюдь не в восторге от сосуществования с ничего не помнящим человеком, ищущим какие-то странные вещи, имеющиеся лишь в его воображении, и он внутренне приготовился к череде вопросов, но тот смолчал. Пронесло.

Судя по отсутствию на кухне чая, про него упоминать тоже не стоило. 

Джон очень надеялся, что в коричневый порошок с резковатым запахом не добавлен какой-нибудь яд. Впрочем, высыпанный в небольшой ковшик и поставленный на огонь, цикорий начал пахнуть очень даже приятно. Шерлок, видимо, учуял аромат, потому что рассеянно крикнул: «Мне тоже свари. И молока добавь» — и опять умолк.

Когда Джон вернулся в гостиную с двумя кружками, папка уже опять лежала на столе, а Шерлок сидел, уткнувшись подбородком в кончики сложенных вместе пальцев.

— Не расскажешь, в чем будут заключаться мои обязанности? — вручив одну Шерлоку, спросил Джон.

— Я же уже говорил. Будешь помогать мне в расследованиях. Временами мне требуется мнение врача, — ответил Шерлок, сделал глоток и бросил на него какой-то странный взгляд. — Хм, неплохо.

— Рад, что ты оценил мои таланты, — Джон решил не заморачиваться и просто выяснить, что же он должен делать и сколько у него останется свободного времени, чтобы заняться поисками собственного прошлого. Он очень надеялся, что его будет достаточно, потому что прямо сейчас совершенно не представлял, с какого конца браться за дело. — Шерлок, мне, наверно, нужно будет…

— Допивай и собирайся, - перебил тот. — Поедем в Ярд, узнаем, не нашли ли там чего нового на нашего снайпера. В чем я сильно сомневаюсь.

С каждой минутой Джон становился все интереснее и интереснее. Само его поведение только подтверждало, что с ним все не так просто. Вернее, сам-то он был убежден, что не представляет собой ничего особенного, но это было не так. Взять хотя бы его реакцию на водопровод и электричество. Подобные блага цивилизации мало где встречались, Джон же не просто не удивился, но и продемонстрировал, что прекрасно умеет ими пользоваться.

А еще он никак не отреагировал на хранящиеся в холодильнике препараты. Не испугался и не возмутился, а отнесся к ним как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся. Это было восхитительно. Шерлок еще ни разу не встречал ничего подобного.

И его вопрос с утра… 

Кэб медленно тащился по улицам, цокали копыта. Автомобили понемногу вытесняли лошадей, но последних все еще было на порядок больше, так что поймать такси удавалось далеко не всегда. Шерлок раздраженно передернул плечами и уставился в окно, нетерпеливо забарабанив пальцами по колену. Он ни на минуту не сомневался, что ничего нового ему в Ярде не скажут — вряд ли там умудрились узнать то, что еще не знал он, но у этой поездки имелась и иная цель, а он терпеть не мог, когда приходилось ждать.

— Не расскажешь, что было в той папке?

Взгляд Джон был спокойным, но в самой его глубине притаилась неуверенность, словно он сомневался, что имеет право спрашивать и подсознательно ждал, что ему ответят отказом. В любом другом случае Шерлок бы так и сделал, но, во-первых, он хотел выяснить, что же с Джоном не так, что за странность никак не дает ему покоя, ускользая от понимания, а во-вторых, делать все равно было нечего. Так почему бы и не поговорить.

— Очередная ерунда от Майкрофта. В одной секретной лаборатории пропал лаборант, и теперь Майкрофт трясется, что это может оказаться вражескими происками.

— С чего ты взял, что это ерунда? Вдруг это правда? — Джон встревоженно нахмурился.

— Что именно? Что ничего не значащего и мало что знающего сотрудника похитили, чтобы выпытать сверхсекретные сведения? — Шерлок фыркнул, представив себе подобную возможность. — Глупости. Для начала это просто некому делать. У Англии нет врагов, кроме кучки никак не связанных идиотов, воображающих себя последними защитниками справедливости. Им такое просто в голову не придет. Но даже если нет, гораздо проще и эффективнее заплатить кому-то вышестоящему, кто имеет доступ к соответствующей информации. По крайней мере, я поступил бы именно так.

— А не могло быть так, что этот человек специально устроился на работу в лабораторию, а теперь узнав, что надо, сбежал? — предположил Джон.

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. Нет, Джон определенно был очень интересен.

— Не могло. Майкрофт всех под лупой рассматривает, кого попало он не возьмет. Так я был прав?

— Прав? В чем? — Джон озадаченно свел брови, явно пытаясь соотнести тему разговора с прозвучавшим вопросом.

— Что тебя ранили в Уэльсе.

Заминка была крошечной, всего какое-то мгновение — никто бы и не заметил. Никто, кроме Шерлока. Плотно сжав губы, Джон потянулся было дотронуться рукой до левого плеча, но опомнился и передумал. Ответил.

— Да. Все так и было, как ты говорил, — и с отсутствующим видом отвернулся к окну, демонстрируя полное нежелание продолжать разговор на эту тему.

В этом тоже чувствовалась неправильность, та самая, едва ощутимая. И Шерлок твердо намеревался выяснить, в чем она заключается.

В Ярде было как всегда — шумно, носились туда-сюда с бумагами люди, то и дело раздавался трезвон, телефонистки принимали сообщения, спешно передавали их по назначению. Миновав центральный зал, Шерлок направился к лестнице, ведущей на этажи, где располагались кабинеты детективов. Джон, ни слова не говоря, шел следом, как привязанный.

Лестрейд сидел за столом, доверху заваленным бумагами. Потрескивали над головой электрические лампочки, слабый ветерок шевелил край отвратительно-безликой серой шторы на окне. Стоило войти, как инспектор поднял голову и с видимым облегчением отодвинул в сторону толстую, прошитую грубыми нитками стопку вдоль и поперек исписанных листов.

— Шерлок? Какие-то новости? — потянувшись так, что хрустнули суставы, спросил он.

— Пока нет, — Шерлок привычно занял стул по другую сторону стола, смахнув с него на пол очередной доклад, для разнообразия напечатанный. Джон скромно пристроился в углу.

— У нас тоже пусто, снайпер как сквозь землю провалился. Что и не удивительно, учитывая ярмарку. В такой толпе там могла целая рота затеряться, — Лестрейд устало потер глаза. — Добрый день, мистер Уотсон. Вы, похоже, решили попытаться ужиться с Шерлоком? Предупреждаю: он ужасен почти всегда. Хотя вы не могли этого не заметить.

В ответ Джон как-то неуверенно пожал плечами. Рядом с Лестрейдом ему явно было неуютно. Хотя нет… Шерлок присмотрелся внимательнее: дело не в Лестрейде, а в том, о чем тот может _спросить_. Вот это действительно тревожило Джона, и он напрягался, ожидая вопроса, как удара ножом из-за угла.

— У меня есть идея, но для ее проверки понадобится архив за последние пять лет, — отчетливо произнес Шерлок, пресекая любую попытку расспросов. Не нужно ему, чтобы Джон зажался. Он хочет узнать его, разобраться, а не загонять в глухую оборону. — Надеюсь, его перевели в электронный вид? А то возиться с пыльными бумажками…

— Перевели, — вздохнул Лестрейд. — Но никто из операторов после того случая работать с тобой не станет, и, уж извини, их можно понять. А у Донован и без того дел полно.

Ну и скука. Как будто он не в состоянии справиться самостоятельно. А операторам тогда правильно досталось, нечего быть такими занудливыми и предсказуемыми.

— Без нее обойдусь, — отрезал Шерлок. — Так я могу воспользоваться базой?

Лестрейд на мгновение неуверенно замер, а затем кивнул.

— Ладно, будет тебе ЭВМ. Пойдем, посажу вас в оперзал, - поднимаясь из-за стола, произнес он.

Крохотная комнатка была забита техникой под завязку. Вокруг гудело, жужжало, мерцали разноцветные огоньки, а Шерлок сидел в неудобном даже на вид кресле и, не отрываясь, пялился в экран, по которому медленно ползли строчки. ЭВМ потрясала своими размерами, но Шерлок обращался с ней легко и непринужденно.

— Что ищешь? — три часа спустя не выдержал Джон. Второй имевшийся в наличии стул был не удобнее первого, и из-за жесткой спинки уже начали ныть мышцы, а сам Джон решительно не понимал, зачем он здесь нужен. Казалось, Шерлок напрочь забыл о его существовании, с головой уйдя в изучение документов.

— Похожие случаи, — неохотно ответил тот, нажимая очередные кнопки.

— Похожие? На что?

— Джон, не будь таким глупым, — Шерлок вздохнул, чуть повернулся вместе со стулом. — Здесь и так чересчур много идиотов на квадратный фут. Похожие на наш. Дела, которые закончились внезапной гибелью подозреваемого, желательно насильственной. И только не говори, что думаешь, будто стреляли в меня, все равно не поверю, — окончательно развернулся Шерлок. — Если похожие случаи все же есть, они могут оказаться связаны с нашим, а, значит, появится вероятность, что тогда мы сможем выйти на снайпера. Или того, кто за ним стоит.

— С чего ты взял, что за ним кто-то может быть? — Джон свел брови, пытаясь понять, что могло подтолкнуть Шерлока к подобному выводу, но ничего дельного в голову не приходило. 

— А зачем неизвестному снайперу понадобилось бы избавляться от рядового убийцы, незамысловато расправившегося с ближайшими родственниками? Нет, здесь просто обязано что-то быть, просто я пока этого не вижу.

Шерлок опять замолчал, и тут дверь распахнулась. На пороге появился Лестрейд.

— Что-то новое? — Шерлок резко развернулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.

— Возможно, — Лестрейд шагнул внутрь, протянул конверт. — Пять минут назад дежурный обнаружил у входа. Адресовано тебе.

— И никто не видел, кто его принес? — Шерлок уже сосредоточенно изучал рыжеватую бумагу. Конечно, Джона никто не приглашал к осмотру, но все-таки он поднялся и встал позади. Конверт был плотным, но тонким. Крупными печатными буквами на нем значилось: «Шерлоку Холмсу лично в руки».

— Дежурный определенно нет, а больше я никого не спрашивал. Если там что-то важное, можно опросить всех, кто находился неподалеку от входа на протяжении примерно пятнадцати последних минут, потому что появился он там в это время. Когда констебль выходил на улицу в предпоследний раз, конверта там еще не было.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво кивнул Шерлок. — Бумага дорогая, как и чернила — взгляните, какой чистый и насыщенный цвет. Почерк однозначно искажен, принадлежит мужчине. Больше пока сказать ничего не могу. Посмотрим, что внутри.

Длинные бледные пальцы ловко надорвали бумагу, и наружу выскользнул один-единственный глянцевый квадратик.

— Фотокарточка, — чуть удивленно констатировал Лестрейд.

— Любительская, — добавил Шерлок и перевернул снимок.

Джон невольно сглотнул. На фото была изображена девушка в сорочке. Порванной сорочке. Коротко остриженные каштановые волосы топорщились во все стороны, частично закрывая лицо, под левым глазом наливался синяк, руки связаны. И внизу, тем же почерком приписка: «Бедная, бедная мисс Алиса!».

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Лестрейд. Джон был всецело с ним согласен. — Это же похищение.

— Несомненно, — кивнул Шерлок. Глаза его азартно блестели, а лицо сделалось хищным и напряженным. — Быстро проверьте конверт и карточку на отпечатки пальцев, хотя сомневаюсь, что вы их там найдете. Просмотрите все заявления за последние три дня о пропаже юной девушки из хорошей семьи — вряд ли ее похитили раньше, а теперь решили подкинуть снимок. У нас есть имя — это плюс. И еще нужно попытаться установить, где ее держат. Действуйте.

Коротко кинув, Лестрейд выскочил наружу. Вскоре послышался его удаляющийся голос: 

— Донован и Андерсона ко мне, быстро!

— Что можешь сказать, Джон? — Шерлок сложил ладони домиком, уткнулся подбородком в кончики пальцев и выжидательно на него уставился.

— Что это какой-то урод, — пробормотал Джон.

— Ценное наблюдение, — хмыкнул Шерлок, — но хотелось бы поконкретнее. Состояние девушки, помещение, в котором ее держат. Ты видел карточку.

— Да откуда мне знать? — внутри медленно, но верно закипала злость. Хотелось бежать, что-то делать, но что и куда — непонятно, и это бесило. — Я не чертов ясновидящий.

— Нет, но ты врач и часто сталкивался с насилием.

Спорить было бесполезно. Не мог же он взять и выложить Шерлоку, что совершенно не помнит, кто он такой. Да, это было обманом, подлостью, и правду следовало сказать сразу или просто уйти, но… Но Джон не мог. Шерлок, несмотря на все свое поведение, поразительным образом притягивал. Да и идти было некуда. И, что греха таить, азарт той жизни, куда его втягивал новый знакомый, внезапно, хотя и полных суток не прошло, начинал казаться правильным, нужным. А потому следовало попытаться выжать из себя хоть что-то.

Джон задумался, припоминая, и тут в голове словно что-то щелкнуло, и он понял, что действительно _видел_.

— Девушка. У нее на лице синяк, но на запястьях кровоподтеков нет. По крайней мере, на фотокарточке их не видно. Она не сопротивлялась, видимо, ее чем-то опоили.

— Согласен, — кивнул Шерлок. — Даже если она знала похитителя, она бы была против того, чтобы ее связали. Вывод один — наркотик. Что-нибудь еще?

Джон неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Снимок чересчур демонстрационный. Нам показывают жертву, точно кидают приманку. Дают понять, что игра началась, и жизнь девушки — ставка в ней, — Шерлок говорил быстро и тихо. — Кто-то хочет, чтобы я принял вызов. Он мог бы подбросить фотокарточку на Бейкер-стрит, ни от кого не секрет, где я живу, но нет, она появилась на пороге Ярда и именно в тот момент, когда я был здесь. А это значит?..

Он умолк, явно ожидая, что Джон продолжит мысль. И действительно, вывод напрашивался сам собой.

— А это значит, что он знает, где и когда ты находишься.

— В точку. Этот некто следит за мной, а я этого даже не понял. О, он хорош, очень хорош, — возникшая на лице Шерлока улыбка казалась чем-то противоестественным, совершенно не вяжущимся с событиями. У Джона в голове не укладывалось, как можно радоваться или восхищаться, узнав, что за тобой наблюдают, и этот наблюдатель похитил человека. Но Шерлока, похоже, ситуация приводила в восторг.

— И чему ты радуешься?

— Ты разве не понимаешь? — в светлых глазах промелькнуло нетерпение. — Это же достойный противник.

— Вот ведь счастье, — хмыкнул Джон. — Только этот твой противник похитил человека и хорошо, если еще не убил и не собирается.

Шерлок мотнул головой, точно отметая все сказанное в сторону, и продолжил.

— Теперь насчет места. Это явно подвал, не видно никаких естественных источников освещения. Свет на снимке желтый, теплых тонов, значит, электричества в помещении тоже нет. Согласись, что с электричеством сделать фотокарточку проще, чем со свечами. Последних понадобится не меньше трех десятков, чтобы все детали были настолько хорошо различимы. Дальше, место достаточно сырое, на стене позади пленницы видны потеки и плесень. И заброшенное, учитывая состояние той же стены. Вывод: нам нужен старый заброшенный дом около реки, в каком-нибудь глухом местечке вроде Ботанических садов.

— Потрясающе, — невольно выдохнул Джон.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — изогнул бровь Шерлок.

— Да. Это было просто гениально. Но что теперь? Ждать, когда выяснится, кто пленница, или отыщется дом, где ее держат? 

— Ждать? Ну уж нет, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Этим пусть Лестрейд занимается. Его команда, какие бы болваны ее ни составляли, получат фамилию максимум к вечеру, так что это оставим им. А сами займемся домом.

Когда Джон собирался в Лондон, он и примерно не представлял, какой это огромный город. Знай он это тогда хотя бы приблизительно — возможно, так и не осмелился бы оставить деревню. Просто-напросто испугался. Но сейчас бояться было уже поздно, все было сделано, и оставалось только восхищаться широкими центральными улицами, красивыми мостами через Темзу, величественным Вестминстерским аббатством, древним Тауэром.

Впрочем, была у Лондона и другая сторона — та самая, с которой Джон успел отчасти познакомиться вчера на ярмарке и в доках. Тесные улочки, покосившиеся развалюхи, хлюпающие под ногами помои. Сюда не забредали аккуратно одетые джентльмены и нарядные дамы, да и смотрелись бы они на фоне куч мусора как нечто инородное. Точно случайно затесавшийся среди булыжников алмаз.

Шерлок же чувствовал себя на задворках Лондона как рыба в воде. Он отпустил такси и решительно нырнул в какую-то узкую щель между домами. Джон двинулся следом и тут же наткнулся на глубокую, подернутую зеленью лужу. 

— Советую не приближаться к стенам, — на минуту остановившись, предупредил Шерлок. — Здесь в окно вполне могут ночной горшок выплеснуть. Да и вообще благоразумным людям тут лучше не появляться.

Широкая ухмылка у него на лице однозначно говорила, что сам он себя к упомянутым «благоразумным людям» не относит.

— И что мы здесь делаем? — спросил Джон.

— Идем на встречу с информаторами. Никто не знает город лучше проживающих в нем бродяг. Им никакие заборы не препятствие — пролезут в любую щель и в кратчайшие сроки выяснят то, на что полицейским понадобится несколько дней, а то недель или месяцев. Утаить что-либо от обычных попрошаек просто невозможно.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/C5OlgQv.jpg)

— И они со всех ног кинутся выполнять твое задание? — недоверчиво уточнил Джон, припомнив, как отзывались рыбаки о «чистеньких господах», к которым по всем параметрам относился Шерлок.

— Бегом побегут, — ухмылка сделалась еще шире. — У нас, знаешь ли, нечто вроде взаимовыгодного договора. Деньги и мелкие услуги в обмен на информацию. 

Встреча проходила во дворе полуразвалившегося двухэтажного дома. Окна первого этажа были заколочены, местами прибитые когда-то крест-накрест доски оказались отодраны, местами — висели на одном гвозде. Второй этаж щерился темными пустыми проемами, и только в одном окне мутнело грязно-серое стекло. По углам высились кучи мусора, над гниющими объедками и многочисленными лужами кружились тучи мух. Пахло соответствующе. 

Безапелляционно потребовав ждать его на углу, Шерлок брезгливо обошел одну особенно зловонную лужу и остановился напротив второго по счету крыльца. Из темного дверного проема появился человек в лохмотьях, приблизился. Рядом с Шерлоком он казался особенно оборванным и грязным. Бродяга что-то хрипло сказал, Шерлок ответил, потом достал из кармана небольшой мешочек и вручил его собеседнику. Тот подбросил его на ладони, кивнул и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Шерлок, и глазом не моргнув, ответил, сказал что-то еще и, развернувшись, пошел обратно.

— Джек и его парни прочешут окрестности Темзы, — сообщил он, вытирая ладонь платком. Скомкал тонкую белую ткань, бросил в ближайшую канаву. — Но я не вижу смысла сидеть сложа руки, так что мы тоже займемся поисками.

Остаток дня они пролазили по всевозможным развалинам, причем у Джона сложилось стойкое впечатление, что Шерлок хранит в голове их подробнейший список. Тот с уверенностью находил очередной заброшенный дом, бегло осматривался и всякий раз качал головой. В какой-то момент Джон не выдержал и спросил, что именно они ищут.

— Признаки того, что здесь недавно кто-нибудь был, — нетерпеливо отозвался Шерлок. 

В животе тем временем то и дело призывно урчало, напоминая, что Джон сегодня почти не ел. Тост и кружку цикория утром смело можно было не считать, а больше перекусить нигде не пришлось. Утешала лишь мысль, что Шерлок, похоже, вообще ограничился одним напитком. 

Наконец, на землю опустились сумерки. Люцерны гасли одна за другой, на их месте вспыхивали искры Дорожки. Неподалеку по-прежнему азартно шебуршал кустами Шерлок. Это да плеск реки были единственными звуками, разносившимися в окутавшей берег тишине.

Джон устало привалился к стволу дерева и посмотрел на небо. Оно казалось чересчур неправильным — серо-стальное, перечеркнутое россыпью ярких огоньков с наползающими на них тучами. Ночь обещала оказаться отменно темной. Джон окинул взглядом словно вырезанные из черного картона силуэты деревьев, зябко передернул плечами, зевнул. Ломило ноги, хотелось проглотить чего-нибудь теплого, забиться под одеяло и уснуть, но, когда удастся добраться до дома, было неизвестно. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что бегать вдоль реки по темноте Шерлок не станет.

И все-таки что-то было не так. Джон задрал голову и уставился вверх, туда, где меж ветвей сияла Дорожка. Привычная. Такая же, как всегда. Неизменная.

_—… а там — Полярная звезда. Видишь ее?_

_— Ага. Как же это все красиво, — вздох, запястье обхватывают теплые тонкие пальцы._

_Зрелище и впрямь захватывающее. Наверху — как будто над самыми головами раскинулись мириады звезд. Они сплетаются в сияющие реки, дрожат и переливаются, точно россыпь небывалых самоцветов. Это Млечный Путь — огромная галактика, в которой Солнце лишь одна из песчинок перед лицом Бесконечности, и от осознания этого захватывает дух._

_А потом начинает казаться, что вся эта сияющая река устремляется вперед. От несуществующего движения кружится голова, но сил отвести взгляд нет._

_— В древности Полярная Звезда указывала мореходам на север. Только представь себе — та же самая звезда, что мы видим сейчас, тысячи лет назад вела наших далеких предков домой._

_Внизу шумит прибой, лижет гальку соленая морская вода, на запястье благодарно сжимаются пальцы, касается щеки теплое дыхание._

_— Как же здорово, что ты вытащил меня сюда. Спасибо тебе…_

Джон вздрогнул и проснулся. Ну надо же, задремал стоя. А ведь ему что-то снилось, что-то очень приятное и далекое. Шерлок пока так и не вернулся. Джон запрокинул голову. Все так же бездушно светила в небе Дорожка, уже наполовину заслоненная тучами. 

И тут в памяти всплыла великолепная картина, та самая, что он видел во сне, и до чего же _то_ небо было непохоже на это.

— Полярная Звезда, — тихо произнес Джон, словно пытаясь распробовать словосочетание на вкус. И повторил: — Звезды.

— Звезды? — Шерлок вынырнул из тьмы совершенно беззвучно, заставив чуть ли не подскочить от неожиданности. — Это ты о чем?

— Ни о чем, — отмахнулся Джон и поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему. — Нашел что-нибудь?

— Нет, здесь тоже никого не было. Придется возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит, искать что-либо в темноте бесполезно. Остается надеяться, что нас уже ждут какие-нибудь новости.

Джон согласно кивнул и вслед за Шерлоком двинулся к оставшейся далеко в стороне дороге. Он очень надеялся, что пристальный, полный заинтересованности взгляд ему просто померещился.


	3. Chapter 3

_Звезды…_ Джон определенно умел удивлять. Шерлок встречал это слово всего пару раз, в старинных летописях, пересказывавших не менее древние легенды, и сам не понял, почему запомнил. В легендах утверждалось, что когда-то, неимоверно давно весь небосвод был усыпан звездами — мирами, отстоящими от нашего на многие и многие миллионы миль. Потом произошла катастрофа, и звезды погибли, а могучие древние люди, чтобы укрыться от беспощадного звездного дождя, создали Стену. Но память заставляла тосковать по прошлому, и они заменили звезды Дорожкой, а затем по неизвестной причине сгинули сами.

Это было давно и, естественно, многочисленные переписчики все переврали. Возможно, в прочитанном и содержалось зерно истины, но оказалось похоронено под таким слоем выдумки, что докопаться до него стало уже нереально. Шерлок и не пытался — летописи изучались исключительно в практических целях, ради нового расследования. Однако словечко запало. Изредка он смотрел на небо и пытался представить, что это такое — звезды.

И тут Джон. Шерлок сильно сомневался, что тот усердно рылся в архивах Королевской библиотеки. Тем более что смотрел Джон на небо, и во взгляде его была такая тоска, что хоть иди и стреляйся. Или вешайся. Точно он воочию видел эти самые звезды.

Шерлок мысленно добавил этот пункт к утреннему словечку. 

Добраться до Бейкер-стрит удалось лишь далеко за полночь. Стараясь не издавать лишнего шума, Шерлок провернул ключ в замке. Внизу царили тьма и сонный покой. Знакомо заскрипели под ногами старые ступени, часы с маятником в прихожей пробили три четверти первого.

Конечно же, миссис Хадсон про них не забыла. На столе в гостиной, среди кое-как сдвинутых в сторону книг, стояли укрытые белоснежным полотенцем кастрюля и блюдо. В первой оказалось рагу, во втором — пирог. Джон с голодным видом потянул носом, заявил:

— Пойду разогрею и заодно чайник поставлю, — подхватил кастрюлю и скрылся в кухне. Шерлок никак к этому не отнесся — всеми людьми руководили животные инстинкты и глупые телесные потребности, но это не значило, что он собирался им поддаваться. Сам-то он во время расследования практически не ел, но Джон, все-таки, другое дело.

Издав некий звук, отдаленно похожий на «угу», Шерлок взялся просматривать пришедшие за день и любезно положенные миссис Хадсон рядом с пирогом письма. Два из них можно было сразу отправлять в камин за непроходимую скуку, третьей оказалась записка от Майкрофта — брат в отвратительно-вежливой манере интересовался, когда может рассчитывать на первые результаты расследования. Как будто Шерлок стенке говорил, что не возьмется за дело! — а вот четвертое было от Лестрейда.

— Они выяснили ее фамилию, — сообщил Шерлок Джону, появившемуся в дверях с двумя исходящими паром тарелками в руках.

— И как ее зовут? — спросил он и поставил одну из них на стол перед Шерлоком.

— Мисс Алиса Рукасл. Безутешные родители подали заявление вчера утром, когда выяснилось, что дочь вышла поболтать с подругой и так и не вернулась ночевать. Что это?

— Рагу из кролика, — сообщил Джон. — С ними всеми уже поговорили?

— Нет, — Шерлок покачал головой, — установить личность удалось поздно вечером, когда ни о каких визитах не могло быть и речи. И я вижу, что это рагу. Я не ем во время расследований, это отупляет.

Нахмурившись, Джон смерил Шерлока внимательным взглядом.

— Вообще-то питаться нужно регулярно. Еда — основной источник топлива для организма, без нее можно ослабнуть и умереть к твоему сведению.

— Сомневаюсь, что голодная смерть будет грозить мне так скоро, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Лестрейд собирается заняться допросами с самого утра. Мы приглашены.

— Замечательно. Но это по-прежнему не повод морить себя голодом. Давай, Шерлок, хотя бы пару кусочков.

Шерлок вгляделся в лицо Джона. Тот смотрел прямо, и в его взгляде, в плотно сжатых губах и выставленном вперед подбородке читалось твердое намерение добиться своего. Со вздохом отложив записку, Шерлок взялся за вилку и наугад ткнул.

— Я думал, что нашел себе компаньона, но, похоже, ошибся, получив еще одну няньку. Съезди к Майкрофту, вы прекрасно поладите, — мрачно сообщил он кусочку кролика с приставшим к нему кружочком моркови.

Всю ночь напролет Джону снилась какая-то ерунда — взрывы, автоматный треск, крики, ослепительно-синее небо и слепяще-белый песок, а потом — волны, волны, в белых барашках пены, лижущие прибрежные скалы, и маяк, а над всем этим чайки. Утром он чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал десяток миль, ныло плечо и болела голова, да вдобавок ко всему испортилась погода — небо затянули тучи, сквозь которые едва пробивался тусклый свет двух Люцерн.

Шерлок обнаружился в гостиной. Растянувшись на диване, он внимательно изучал какой-то толстенный, сильно потрепанный фолиант, взирая на него так, словно тот был его личным врагом. На утреннее приветствие он только молча кивнул и, по-прежнему не произнося ни звука, махнул рукой в сторону кухни. Растерявшись от такой пантомимы, Джон проследовал в указанном направлении и с удивлением обнаружил, что часть лабораторного оборудования на столе сдвинута, а ее место занимает чайник с исходящим парком травяным отваром, тарелка с тостом и яичница. Судя по пустой тарелке, усыпанной крошками, и чашке с остатками заварки, Шерлок все же изменил своему правилу и уже позавтракал. Ну хоть что-то.

— Можешь не спешить. Лестрейд заедет за нами только минут через тридцать-сорок, тогда и отправимся в гости к мистеру и миссис Рукасл, — наконец-то соизволил разомкнуть уста Шерлок.

— А что твои информаторы? Есть что-нибудь? — честно говоря, Джон первым делом собирался узнать, как продвигается расследование, но Шерлок настолько его огорошил, что оно напрочь вылетело из головы. И теперь приходилось расплачиваться муками совести. Впрочем, судя по раздраженному виду Шерлока, ничего нового пока не случилось.

— Пусто, остается только ждать, — подтвердил тот предположение.

Инспектор появился не через полчаса и не сорок минут, а через пятнадцать. С улицы донеслось тарахтенье, потянуло бензином, а затем на лестнице послышались шаги, и в гостиную вошел Лестрейд. Следом появилась миссис Хадсон.

— Доброе утро, Джон, — кивнула она. — Шерлок, дорогуша, я помню, ты просил, чтобы мистер Лестрейд поднимался сразу наверх. Может, вам принести еще отвара? У меня и пирог есть, только что испекла.

—Нет, мы уже уходим, — отрезал Шерлок и, захлопнув книгу, вскочил на ноги. 

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — проявил вежливость Джон.

Квартирная хозяйка только укоризненно покачала головой.

— Обедать вы, я так понимаю, тоже не будете? 

— Совершенно верно, — Шерлок метнулся к камину, скинул на кресло халат, подхватил с него же камзол. — И ужинать тоже вряд ли.

— Инспектор, вы уж проследите, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось? — миссис Хадсон умоляюще посмотрела на Лестрейда.

— Конечно, обещаю, — поспешил заверить тот.

Полицейское авто отличалось от такси, пожалуй, лишь окраской и степенью вонючести топлива. У последнего оно определенно пахло меньше. Едва выйдя из дома, Шерлок потянул носом, поморщился, но от комментариев все же отказался.

— Итак, что узнали про родителей пострадавшей? — устроившись на заднем сиденье, спросил он.

— Ничего особенного, — Лестрейд взял лежавшую там же папку, достал из нее несколько листков. — Отец владеет мелкой ссудной конторой, мать умерла, а мачеха увлекается цветоводством и воспитывает сына. Мальчик младше сводной сестры на двенадцать лет. Ни в чем предосудительном никогда замечены не были, в высшем обществе не вращались, да и к нему не принадлежат. Обычные мещане с неплохим достатком. 

— А сама девушка? — Шерлок выразительно протянул руку и тут же принялся просматривать полученные документы.

— Тоже ничего. Воспитывалась дома, почти никуда не выезжает. Имеет единственную подругу, дочь приятельницы матери, жениха нет, хотя мисс Рукасл уже двадцать три. Недавно серьезно болела, но уже неделя как оправилась.

Джон, конечно, мало что понимал в расследовании преступлений, но один вопрос у него все же возник, и он решил его задать.

— Почему же тогда девушку отпустили к подруге одну, если она недавно перенесла тяжелую болезнь? Разве нельзя было найти ей сопровождающего?

— Вот это мы и спросим у мистера и миссис Рукасл, — серьезно кивнул Лестрейд.

Жили Рукаслы во вполне приличном домике, окруженном буками. Дверь открыла экономка — худая, как жердь, старуха с бледными, плотно поджатыми губами.

— Проходите, джентльмены, — посторонилась она, впуская их внутрь. — Вам придется немного подождать в гостиной, хозяин вышел прогуляться перед завтраком, а хозяйка одевается.

Ждать, впрочем, пришлось недолго. Не прошло и пары минут, как в гостиную вкатился невысокий толстячок в сильно измятом камзоле. Унизанные кольцами пальцы сжимали носовой платок, а лицо, видимо, жизнерадостное от природы, приобрело трагическое выражение, отчего стало похожим на маску.

— Джентльмены, у вас есть какие-то новости о моей несчастной дочери? — прижав руку к груди, с надрывом вопросил он.

— Сожалею, сэр, — покачал головой Лестрейд. — Пока нам лишь известно, что ее похитили и она, скорее всего, жива. По крайней мере, мы очень надеемся на это, иначе зачем бы понадобилось преступнику присылать нам фотокарточку с ней. И потому нам крайне необходимо побеседовать с вами и вашей супругой. Возможно, ваши ответы прольют свет и помогут нам установить местонахождение мисс Рукасл.

Мистер Рукасл лихорадочно закивал, уверяя, что как он, так и миссис Рукасл сделают все возможное, чтобы спасти их крошку. На последнем слове Шерлок поморщился и даже открыл рот, наверное, чтобы заметить, что девица двадцати с лишним лет крошкой уже давно не является, но, к счастью, передумал и промолчал.

Послышались шаги, и в дверях появилась миссис Рукасл. Вот уж кто был полной противоположностью своему мужу — высокая, с тонкой талией и выразительным красивым лицом.

— Мне сообщили, что пришли господа из полиции, — низким грудным голосом произнесла она. — Я так переживаю за Алису. Хоть я ей и не мать, но чувствую свою ответственность. Бедняжка ужасно одинока. Спрашивайте, я готова ответить на любые ваши вопросы.

— Я готова ответить на любые ваши вопросы, — пропела безутешная миссис Рукасл и промокнула глаза кружевным платочком. Абсолютно ненатурально, на взгляд Шерлока. Уж лучше бы заламывала руки и падала в обморок, и то естественней выглядело бы.

С первого же взгляда становилось ясно, что падчерица ей была не нужна. Более того, наличие молодой женщины в доме ее откровенно бесило, и теперь она только радовалась ее исчезновению. Что, к сожалению, мотивом не являлось. Конечно, теоретически миссис Рукасл могла возжаждать избавиться от живого напоминания о своей увядающей молодости и даже нанять кого-то для воплощения замысла в жизнь, но верилось в это слабо. К тому же строить теорию, не имея фактов, нельзя, а тех сейчас как раз и не было.

Мистер Рукасл тоже мало походил на убитого горем отца. Нет, он честно потел, бледнел, вещал о своем несчастье, даже пустил скупую слезу, но что-то в этом было не то. Какая-то недоговоренность, которая маячила на самом краю понимания, но никак не поддавалась. 

Тем временем беседа шла своим чередом — скучно и предсказуемо. Лестрейд задавал вопросы, Рукаслы на них старательно отвечали. Джон внимательно слушал, и вот это как раз было хорошо. 

— Почему же вы отпустили недавно выздоровевшую девушку вечером к подруге одну? 

— Ах, она так соскучилась по Мэри. Бедняжка проболела несколько месяцев, не видела никого, кроме врача, а семья Мэри приехала в Лондон только на пару дней. Вот Алиса и поспешила к подруге. Конечно, в любом другом случае мы ни за что не отпустили бы ее одну, но у нас служат только Толлеры, а они отпросились, причем за неделю до случившегося. Не могли же мы лишить их выходного только потому, что Алиса захотела в гости, — миссис Рукасл всхлипнула. — Господи, если бы я только знала.

— А почему бы той самой Мэри было не приехать сюда? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Шерлок. Рукаслы торопливо переглянулись.

— Ну, она не могла надолго оставить дом, — начал мистер Рукасл.

— Мистер Рукасл, хватит уже увиливать, — грубо оборвал его Шерлок. — Алиса ведь поехала на встречу к своему возлюбленному, я прав?

В комнате повисло молчание. Мистер Рукасл пошел красными пятнами, супруга его наоборот побледнела, Джон, приоткрыв рот, уставился на него, даже Лестрейд удивленно приподнял брови, а не бросился отчитывать за грубое поведение со свидетелями.

— Я слушаю, — поторопил Шерлок. — Вы же только что утверждали, что сделаете все, чтобы спасти дочь. Пожалуйста, у вас есть такая возможность.

Рукаслы опять переглянулись, потом едва заметно кивнули друг другу.

— Вы правы, мистер Холмс, — вздохнул мистер Рукасл. — Совершенно правы. Она уехала на встречу со своим мужем.

— Мужем? — удивленно переспросил Лестрейд.

— Да, неделю назад Алиса обвенчалась с мистером Эндрю Фаулером, — сообщила миссис Рукасл. — Мы узнали об этом из записки, оставленной Алисой, чтобы объяснить свое отсутствие, и пришли в ужас. Тайное замужество — это же позор!

— Но зачем мисс Рукасл и мистеру Фаулеру вообще понадобилось делать из своего брака тайну? — удивленно спросил Джон.

Мистер Рукасл испустил очередной, полный вселенского горя вздох. С каждой минутой он нравился Шерлоку все меньше и меньше.

— Дело в том, что мы уже начали устраивать брак Алисы с сыном одного достопочтенного джентльмена из Кардифа. Он тоже владеет ссудной конторой, мы могли бы объединить наше дело. И тут Алиса заявляет, что никогда и ни за что за него не выйдет. Что нам оставалось делать? — мистер Рукасл развел руками. — Только запретить. Однако девочка все равно поступила по-своему.

Лестрейд задумчиво провел рукой по волосам, покачал головой.

— Тогда, может быть, они просто уехали?

— Нет, — миссис Рукасл всхлипнула и промокнула многострадальным платочком глаза. — Алиса не могла. Не собиралась. Она написала, что обязательно вернется домой и что мы не должны беспокоиться и искать ее. И так и не пришла.

Мистер Рукасл обнял жену за плечи, притянул к себе. Джон старательно смотрел в сторону. Лестрейд делал вид, что что-то записывает. Наконец, всхлипывания стихли, и он произнес:

— Мы очень благодарны вам за помощь. У вас сохранилась записка?

— Да, — кивнул Рукасл.

— Я должен забрать ее. И вы случайно не знаете, где можно найти этого Фаулера?

— Конечно, я сейчас принесу. А насчет Фаулера — он живет в Ислингтоне.

— Ну что ж, по-моему, все ясно, — произнес Лестрейд. Они только что вышли на улицу и остановились около тарахтевшего мотором автомобиля. В руках инспектор держал записку — ту самую, которую Алиса оставила перед своим исчезновением.

— Да, видимо, ее похитил Фаулер, — согласно кивнул Джон.

— Значит, наша задача — как можно быстрее отыскать его, а потом добиться, чтобы он сказал, где она, — заключил Лестрейд. И действительно, все складывалось просто одно к одному. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, ожидая подтверждения, но тот только презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся.

— Ты считаешь иначе?

-—А вы что, серьезно думаете, что Фаулер похитил собственную жену, связал ее и посадил под замок?

— Все улики указывают именно на это, — пожал плечами Лестрейд.

— Ничего подобного, — возразил Шерлок, — они говорят, что такое _возможно_ , и только.

— А по-моему все предельно ясно. Отправилась на встречу с Фаулером, тот потребовал, чтобы она оставила родителей и уехала с ним. Она не согласилась, и Фаулер связал ее и посадил под замок.

— Зачем? Для чего он это сделал? Джон, а ты что думаешь? — Шерлок требовательно взглянул на Джона, не оставляя путей отхода. В голове, как назло, не было ни одной дельной мысли. Раньше казалось, что Лестрейд прав и, кроме Фаулера, похищать девушку некому, но Шерлок-то считал иначе. 

— Не знаю, — наконец, честно признался он. — Возможно, Фаулер вовсе и не любил ее, а устроил все это, чтобы получить у ее родителей крупную сумму?

— И где, в таком случае, его требования? — парировал Шерлок. — Мы имеем только одну-единственную фотокарточку, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что ее сделал похититель. Нет, в этом деле замешан кто-то третий.

— Прекрасно, — неожиданно громко заявил Лестрейд. — У тебя уже появился таинственный недоброжелатель. Можешь искать его, а я займусь Фаулером и, клянусь, вытрясу из него, где девушка. У меня есть его домашний адрес, и первым делом я намерен наведаться туда. Ты поедешь?

— Нет, — покачал головой Шерлок. — У меня иные планы.

— Мистер Уотсон?

— Спасибо, нет, — поспешил ответить он. 

— Тогда желаю вам удачи.

Стоило полицейскому авто скрыться из поля зрения, как Шерлок вскинул руку в призывном жесте. Не прошло и минуты, как рядом затормозило такси.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Джон. У Шерлока определенно имелся план, а не одни голословные утверждения, и это придавало сил, заставляло сердце биться быстрее, а кровь струиться по венам, подталкивая бежать вперед, кого-то искать, действовать.

— Я — общаться с хозяевами соседствующих с конторой Рукасла заведений, а ты — с соседями Фаулера. Мне необходимо знать, что они о нем думают. Встретимся на Бейкер-стрит в шесть вечера. Надеюсь, к тому времени Алиса Рукасл найдется.

Если честно, Джон даже примерно не представлял, с какого конца браться за данное ему задание. Постучаться в первую попавшуюся дверь, представиться частным детективом и завести речь о Фаулере? Наверно, вот только никто не гарантировал, что его не выставят вон.

Шерлок предусмотрительно велел таксисту остановиться за несколько домов до необходимого, так что Джон получил прекрасную возможность пронаблюдать, как Лестрейд стучится в дверь, не получает никакого ответа, спускается с крыльца, поднимается на соседнее. Там ему открывают, он о чем-то говорит с миловидной женщиной, держащей на руках ребенка, затем спускается, садится в машину и уезжает. С минуту Джон еще стоял на улице, спрятав руки в карманы — один оттягивал мешочек с монетами, врученный Шерлоком; Джон было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тот безапелляционным тоном заявил: «Это если понадобится заплатить за информацию» — и выставил его из такси — а затем тряхнул головой и двинулся к тому же крыльцу, что и Лестрейд.

На Бейкер-стрит Джон вернулся в начале шестого. Шерлок до сих пор не объявлялся, и делать пока было решительно нечего. Заглянула миссис Хадсон, поинтересовалась, не нужно ли накрывать к обеду. Джон на мгновение задумался, но решил, что лучше все же дождаться Шерлока — иначе в того и вовсе не удастся впихнуть ни крошки, а Джон за прошедший день успел понять, что тот предпочитает игнорировать необходимость питаться, если только кто-то ему о ней настойчиво не напоминает. Миссис Хадсон вздохнула, покачала головой, но скрылась.

Чтобы как-то убить время, Джон принялся рассматривать раскиданные по всей комнате книги. Большинство оказалось посвящено точным наукам вроде физики или химии, но встречались среди них и более экзотичные, например, «Френология» или «Антология ядов». Все они были прочитаны и определенно не раз, в тексте часто встречались подчеркнутые строчки или даже целые абзацы, а на полях — набросанные уже знакомым почерком заметки.

Часы пробили шесть. Джон еще немного побродил из угла в угол, потом постоял у окна — внизу проехало несколько кэбов, и он всякий раз ждал, что какой-нибудь из них остановится, но этого так и не произошло — и, наконец, решил, что можно сделать цикория. Вкус скорее непривычный, как будто он ожидал другого, насыщенного, мягкого, чуть терпкого, но вполне нормальный. 

С тостом и исходящим парком кружкой Джон устроился на диване. Здесь тоже лежала книга — очень потрепанная и старая. Вспомнилось, что Шерлок читал ее утром. На обложке украшенными многочисленными завитушками буквами было вытиснено «Сказки и легенды Старой Англии». Джон провел пальцем по теплой коже, очертил корешок, а затем раскрыл книгу. Внутри шрифт оказался не менее замысловатым, а стиль изложения — довольно-таки тяжеловесным и причудливым. Слова сплетались в узор, в котором легко было увязнуть. Джон пролистнул страницы дальше, обнаружил, что примерно посередине уголок одной загнут. Однако проверить, что же счел нужным отметить Шерлок, не удалось — дверь внизу хлопнула, на лестнице послышались шаги, заглушая скрип ступеней, и тот — растрепанный, с сияющим взглядом — влетел в гостиную.

— Уже вернулся? Хорошо, — с порога заявил он. — Лестрейд не появлялся?

Джон отрицательно покачал головой, потом сообразил, что по-прежнему держит на коленях раскрытую книгу. Уши обожгло, он поспешил захлопнуть ее и отложить в сторону, но Шерлок на нее даже не посмотрел. Широким шагом он прошел в спальню.

— Тогда едем в Ярд. Я все понял, — донесся оттуда его голос. — Что узнал, расскажешь по дороге.

А потом Шерлок вернулся, подошел к Джону и протянул ему пистолет — самого простого вида, поблескивающий черной сталью, многозарядный. Джон озадаченно воззрился на него.

— Держи, может пригодиться, — произнес Шерлок, впихнул пистолет Джону в руки и направился к двери. — Пошли, такси ждет нас.

Джон смотрел на пистолет как на внезапно заговоривший булыжник, но, тем не менее, держал его правильно и профессионально. Как и не менее отработанным движением убрал за пояс. С моторной памятью всегда так — раз научишься, и потом уже никогда не забудешь.

Улицы, к счастью, оказались полупустыми, и автомобиль с места взял весьма приличную скорость. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Шерлок сложил ладони домиком и взглянул на Джона.

— Что удалось выяснить?

Джон неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Соседи все как один утверждают, что Фаулер — добропорядочный молодой человек самой положительной репутации. Пару лет назад скончался его отец, оставив сыну небольшое, но вполне доходное дело. Фаулер-младший оказался умен и предприимчив и значительно его расширил. Также никто не слышал, чтобы он брал деньги в долг. Примерно полгода назад в его доме стала появляться молодая особа, по описанию Алиса Рукасл. Правда, в последнее время ее примерно месяц никто не видел — это как раз то время, когда Алиса болела — а потом она начала приезжать снова. 

— На этом все? — Джон казался гордым тем, как он справился с порученной работой. Это было приятно, хотя сама информация особой роли уже не играла. Картинка сложилась, и то, что узнал Джон, просто подтверждало уже имеющиеся сведения. 

— Не совсем. Одна дама, с которой я разговаривал, рассказала, что никак не могла уложить ребенка в тот вечер, когда исчезла Алиса. Ну, вернее, она-то не знала, что Алиса исчезла, да и вообще не была с ней знакома, но речь шла именно об этом дне. Так вот, она видела, как Фаулер в сильном волнении выбежал из дома, остановил кэб и уехал. С тех пор он не возвращался. Ведь это подтверждает, что именно он похитил мисс Рукасл, разве нет? Преступник не хочет появляться у себя дома, где его в два счета поймают.

Джон уверенно свел брови, и Шерлок невольно восхитился изяществом, с которым было организовано это дело. Тот, кто дергал за ниточки, точно знал, на что и как отреагируют окружающие. Он не просто предполагал, а не сомневался, распределяя роли, как режиссер в театре.

— Либо он куда-то уехал и просто не успел вернуться, — возразил Шерлок. — Правда, я в этом сомневаюсь. Полагаю, наш доблестный инспектор уже отыскал мистера Фаулера и сейчас допрашивает его, а потому наш приход будет как нельзя кстати.

— То есть ты распутал это дело? — уточнил Джон. — И знаешь, где держат мисс Рукасл?

— Миссис Фаулер, — поправил Шерлок. — Брак законен. И да, я знаю все. Ну, вернее почти все, — в редком приступе скромности поправился он, — но надеюсь это исправить.

Первой, на кого они наткнулись в Ярде, оказалась Донован — не сказать, чтобы встреча была приятной, но она, по крайней мере, пришлась кстати. 

— Какой чудесный вечер, Салли, что уж говорить о ночи, — протянул Шерлок. В ответ та яростно сверкнула глазами. Женщины в Ярде были явлением редким, Шерлок предпочел бы, чтобы их там и вовсе не встречалось. Салли, в свою очередь, была такого же мнения о нем. Это было смешно, и Шерлок всякий раз не мог удержаться от того, чтобы поддеть ее. — Надеюсь, ты искала меня?

— Тебе повезло. Сюда везут Фаулера, и инспектор не хотел начинать допрос, пока ты со своим помощником не явишься, — Салли выразительно глянула на Джона. — А ты прямо как чувствуешь, я уж думала, придется по всему Лондону разыскивать.

— Я не чувствую, я знаю, — отрезал Шерлок. — Это большая разница. 

— Лет сто пятьдесят назад в нее никто не стал бы вдаваться, и тебя просто вздернули бы на площади. Ах да, ты же Холмс. Дело ограничилось бы покаянием и домашним арестом. Прошу, — Салли резко толкнула дверь. — Инспектор, Холмс, как вы и просили.

Лестрейд просматривал какие-то бумаги, но с первого взгляда было видно, что он не понимает в них ни слова и взялся только чтобы занять время. Стоило им с Джоном войти, как он отложил их и поднялся навстречу.

— Фаулера взяли на вокзале, уже везут сюда, — Лестрейд сжал кулаки. — Я из него все до последнего слова вытрясу.

— Ничего вы не вытрясете, инспектор, — возразил Шерлок. — Еще раз повторяю, это не он.

— У тебя есть другие кандидаты? — Лестрейд прищурился, пристально посмотрел на него.

Торопиться с ответом Шерлок не собирался. Посмотрел на часы, убедился, что все идет точно по плану, приподнял уголки губ в едва заметной улыбке. Рядом нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу Джон. Вот уж кто кинулся бы спасать прекрасную даму, не задумываясь о том, как станет доказывать, что похитивший ее мерзавец — преступник. Впрочем, все остальные ничуть не лучше. Главное, чтобы несчастной жертве удобно лежалось на мягкой перине в окружении врачей и охающих родственников, и не важно, что ничего бы с ней не случилось, посиди она еще час под замком. Плевать, что тогда вины не доказать.

— Есть. Я знаю, кто похитил Алису Фаулер и где он ее держит.

Джон потрясенно уставился на Шерлока.

— Знаешь? — переспросил Лестрейд с таким видом, словно его только что огрели по голове пыльным мешком.

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил тот, — и если поторопиться, то мы даже застанем там похитителей. У нас как раз есть полчаса.

— Ну ты и… — Лестрейд подскочил к двери, широко распахнул ее, крикнул. — Донован, живо! Ты и еще трое констеблей в машину. Организуй медицинскую помощь, есть адрес, где держат заложницу.

Снаружи загрохотали шаги, послышались торопливые выкрики. Лестрейд вновь обернулся к Шерлоку, волком глянул на него.

— Шерлок, и какого черта ты молчал? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался он. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что она там одна, связанная, напуганная. Может быть, ее избили, может быть мучили.

Честно говоря, Джон был совершенно с ним согласен. Он даже представить не мог, каково попасть в лапы безумца и что должна была пережить Алиса Рукасл. То, как поступил Шерлок, было жестоко, но ему просто не верилось, что эта жестокость не являлась оправданной. Наверное, так нужно. Шерлок же сказал, что они смогут застать похитителя на месте преступления. И все же… Оно того не стоило.

— Ты должен был сказать сразу, — глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза, тихо произнес он.

— И спугнуть преступника? — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Оно того не стоит, — больше для того, чтобы убедить себя самого, произнес Джон. — Его бы поймали и так.

— Возможно. А может быть и нет. Я же предлагаю безотказный вариант. Джон, ну как ты не понимаешь? — во взгляде Шерлока читалось неподдельное изумление, казалось, он действительно не мог поверить, как можно рискнуть поимкой преступника ради спасения жертвы. — Часом больше, часом меньше — с ней все равно ничего не случится. А у нас будут неопровержимые доказательства.

Дверь открылась, внутрь заглянула Салли Донован.

— Машины готовы, ждут внизу, — сообщила она и опять скрылась.

Лестрейд подхватил со стола пистолет, сунул его в закрепленную на поясе кобуру, напомнив Джону о подаренном Шерлоком, приятной тяжестью сейчас ощущавшемся за ремнем.

— Пошли, быстро, — прорычал Лестрейд. — И я тебе этот фокус еще припомню. Если с ней что-то случилось…

— Да все с ней в порядке, — огрызнулся Шерлок, и Джон от всей души понадеялся, что так и есть.

— Молись, чтобы так и было, — словно прочитал его мысли инспектор. — Адрес.

— Сент-Кэтаринс-уэй, — мрачно отозвался Шерлок.

Когда они уже устроились в автомобиле и покатили в указанном направлении, Лестрейд обернулся к Шерлоку и не терпящим возражений тоном велел:

— А теперь выкладывай, кто похититель. 

Шерлок недовольно засопел, но Джон видел, что на самом деле ему до ужаса не терпится все рассказать. Прямо-таки распирает от заслуженной гордости.

— Алису похитил собственный отец, — наконец, произнес он. — В сговоре с теперешней женой.

Джон недоуменно моргнул. Сначала он подумал, что ослышался: подобное было настолько дико, что не укладывалось в голове. Но уверенный взгляд Шерлока, все его поведение заставляли признать: все так, как он сказал.

— Я навел справки, его дело разваливалось как карточный домик. Рукасл по уши увяз в долгах. И тут — такой подарок, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Дочь тайно вышла замуж за вполне состоятельного человека. Наметился реальный шанс поправить пошатнувшиеся дела. Не знаю, как заботливый отец пронюхал о замужестве дочери, скорее всего случайно. В любом случае он поспешил совместно с женой разработать план. У меня есть основания полагать, что Алиса заболела не просто так. Скорее всего, ее чем-то травили. И естественно, что оправившись после долгой болезни, она захотела увидеться с мужем и написала ему. Вот только она и подумать не могла, что записку перехватят и составят фальшивый ответ. А Фаулеру отправили телеграмму, в которой говорилось о тяжелой болезни дальней родственницы. Тот срочно сорвался с места и крайне удивился, застав ее в добром здравии. Да, инспектор, я успел переговорить с ним прежде, чем его заметили констебли, — подтвердил Шерлок невысказанный вопрос. — Собственно, я почти сразу начал подозревать нечто вроде этого. Так вот, устранив на время Фаулера, Рукасл одновременно сделал из него идеального подозреваемого. Дальше оставалось лишь аккуратно заронить эту мысль в голову допрашивавшего его полицейского. Итак, Фаулер исчез из города, Алиса бросилась на встречу с возлюбленным и попала в клетку. Полиция пошла бы по неверному следу, арестовала ничего не подозревающего Эндрю, и в итоге он оказался бы на виселице. А Алиса стала бы наследницей приличной суммы, которая помогла бы ее отцу выбраться из долговой ямы.

Джон вспомнил людей, которых видел всего лишь этим утром — и передернулся от отвращения.

— Но у Фаулера остался бы билет, подтверждавший, что его не было в Лондоне в момент похищения, — нахмурившись, возразил Лестрейд.

— Нет ничего проще, чем украсть билет. Сегодня ночью у мистера Фаулера неизвестный похитил багаж. Скажите, инспектор, вы поверили бы, что у главного подозреваемого кто-то украл документ, способный подтвердить его невиновность?

— Нет, — со вздохом признался тот.

Шерлок в ответ лишь выразительно приподнял брови.

Дом и впрямь был заброшенным и стоял в каких-то трех ярдах от реки. Со всех сторон его окружали такие же развалюхи с выбитыми окнами и провалившимися крышами. Когда-то здесь, наверно, кипела жизнь, но сейчас крохотная улочка в трех кварталах от доков Святой Катерины казалась вымершей.

Подняв тучи брызг, автомобили затормозили в тени дышащего на ладан двухэтажного особнячка. Стоило им всем выбраться наружу, как из окружавших его кустов появился бродяга.

— Леди внутри, никто не появлялся, сэр, — сообщил он.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Шерлок, скользнул рукой в карман, выудил из него монету. Бродяга ее принял, коротко поклонился и растворился среди окружающих строений.

— Авто нужно убрать, а констебли постараются сделаться незаметными. Надеюсь, на это они способны? Рукасл появится минут через пять-десять.

Лестрейд махнул рукой, подзывая Донован, коротко отдал распоряжение. Та кивнула, обожгла Шерлока раздраженным взглядом и занялась полицейскими. 

— А где будем мы? — поинтересовался Джон, чувствуя внезапно нахлынувший азарт. Наверное, именно так ощущает себя охотник, уже почуявший дичь — невыносимо-острое желание подкараулить добычу ради одного мига растерянности, когда та осознает, что проиграла.

— Наши места в первом ряду, — улыбнулся Шерлок.

В кустах было сыро и холодно, над ухом с противным писком вились комары, то и дело норовили взять на пробу очередную порцию крови. Джон отмахивался, но безрезультатно — маленькие кровопийцы были упрямы и увертливы. Шерлок, правда, сидел с каменным лицом и, казалось, совершенно не страдал от их нападок. Утешало одно: вход в покосившуюся развалюху отсюда был как на ладони.

Коротко чертыхнувшись, Лестрейд потянулся почесать колено и так и замер: вдали послышался шум мотора, и, наконец, мимо прокатился темный автомобиль, остановился чуть в стороне от входа. Раскрылась дверца, наружу выбрался человек — круглая фигурка мистера Рукасла узнавалась на раз.

Лестрейд предупреждающе вскинул руку, а дальше все случилось очень быстро. На Джона обрушилось уже знакомое ощущение опасности — будто кто-то недобро смотрит в спину — он вскочил, и одновременно грянул выстрел. Мистер Рукасл на миг застыл, а затем рухнул на землю. Чертыхнулся Шерлок, вскочил на ноги, ни на кого не глядя бросился к неподвижному телу. Джон судорожно завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда стреляли. Лестрейд, на ходу выхватив пистолет, побежал следом, крикнул несшимся навстречу с разных концов улицы полицейским:

— Искать снайпера! Бегом!

Выстрелов, к счастью, больше не последовало. Помедлив еще пару секунд — удобных позиций вокруг было море, прямо как тогда, в доках — Джон бросился туда, где лежало на земле неподвижное тело.

Рукасл был еще жив, и это можно было расценивать только как чудо. По его искаженному болью лицу стекала кровь, скапливалась под головой. Пальцы правой руки, чуть подрагивая, слабо скребли по камням тротуара. Шерлок с размаху рухнул на колени, склонился, вцепившись в камзол.

— Имя! Как его зовут? Вы не могли придумать и провернуть все это в одиночку. Назови имя!

Умирающий захрипел, скосил глаза.

— Ну же, имя! — Шерлок яростно тряхнул его, на мгновение полоснул окружающих полубезумным взглядом. — Называй!

На губах Рукасла выступила кровавая пена, он, как рыба, глотнул воздух и прохрипел:

— Мориарти, — а затем для него все было кончено.


	4. Chapter 4

— Я никогда с ним не встречалась, — миссис Рукасл нервно комкала платок, и на этот раз все было по-настоящему.

— И ваш супруг совсем ничего вам не рассказывал? — Лестрейд недоверчиво наклонил голову. На его месте Шерлок тоже ей бы не верил, но не сейчас. Известие о гибели любимого мужа и раскрытии преступления — тяжелая новость, непривычному к постоянной лжи человеку сложно после такого контролировать каждое мельчайшее движение, каждый мускул, взгляд, голос. А если учесть, что и, будучи абсолютно спокойной, ей не удалось вести себя достоверно, то сейчас об обмане и речи быть не могло.

— Нет, — она громко всхлипнула и прижала платок к глазам. — Просто сказал, что есть один человек, который нам поможет, и все. Я даже имени его не знала.

Шерлок отвернулся к окну. Больше здесь делать было нечего — преступника он вычислил, жертву спасли, дальнейшее — дело Лестрейда. К сожалению, узнать еще хоть что-то про Мориарти не получилось, но он на это и не особо рассчитывал. Знай миссис Рукасл про него хоть что-то, и они, почти наверняка, застали бы лишь ее остывающее тело. Мориарти был осторожен, он стоял за занавесом, дергал за ниточки и не оставлял никаких следов, точно и вовсе не существовал. Проверка конверта и фотокарточки показала, что на них отпечатков пальцев нет. Картер, Рукасл мертвы. Все ниточки оборваны. И так будет везде.

Конечно, Шерлок не собирался так просто сдаваться. Любой человек, насколько умен бы он ни был, все равно должен где-то ошибиться, что-то упустить, и тогда его можно будет вычислить. Нужно было просто искать, придирчиво и тщательно, если ошибка уже допущена, либо ждать, когда она произойдет. Конечно, ждать — это очень скучно, но если ничего иного не остается…

— Ладно, жаль, что вы ничего не знаете. Уводите, — распорядился Лестрейд. Загрохотали тяжелые шаги, скрипнул диван, хлопнула дверь, и все стихло. Шерлок обернулся. 

— Отвратительно, — поморщился Лестрейд и потер начавший зарастать щетиной подбородок. — Ненавижу такие дела. Казалось бы, давно следовало привыкнуть к человеческой подлости, но все равно всякий раз удивляюсь: на что только люди не идут ради денег.

— Что же теперь будет с ребенком? — Джон выглядел уставшим и подавленным, морщинки вокруг глаз сделались заметнее, у рта залегла резкая складка. — Я имею в виду с мальчиком.

— Если Фаулеры не захотят взять его себе, он отправится в приют, — вздохнул Лестрейд. — Шерлок, послушай, этот Мориарти… Мы даже примерно не представляем, кто он такой. Он может быть опасен. Да что это я, «может». Он _опасен_ , очень опасен. И ему что-то от тебя надо. Я, конечно, сделаю все возможное, чтобы найти его, задействую все свои каналы, но, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. 

Шерлок кивнул, но Лестрейд, казалось, этого даже не заметил, обернувшись к Джону.

— Мистер Уотсон, вас я прошу о том же. У вас, судя по всему, большой опыт…

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — Джон решительно сверкнул глазами и плотно сжал губы, демонстрируя полную готовность защищать — совершенно излишнюю, кстати говоря. Хотя, покопавшись в собственных ощущениях, Шерлок обнаружил, что ему… приятно. — Это псих, его необходимо поймать.

— Необходимо, — вздохнул Лестрейд, провел рукой по волосам, — только как, ума не приложу.

Наконец, выдав напоследок еще парочку напутствий и предложив подвезти, от чего Шерлок категорически отказался, чтобы не слушать дальнейшие нравоучения, Лестрейд уехал. Джон стоял на крыльце, смотрел на понемногу меркнущие Люцерны — последние две. Ложившиеся сумерки заливали улицу, скрывая детали, в домах зажигались огни. Тихие, мирные, уютные. До невозможности скучные.

— Джон, — окликнул Шерлок. Тот не откликнулся, и пришлось позвать еще раз. — Джон!

Вздрогнув, Джон с отсутствующим видом посмотрел на него, словно был он сейчас где-то очень далеко. Но уже в следующую секунду его взгляд сконцентрировался, давая понять, что он — само внимание.

— Предлагаю пойти перекусить. Тут неподалеку есть неплохое кафе — я всегда их определяю по нижней трети дверной ручки.

— Ты же не ешь во время расследований, — удивился Джон подобной сознательности.

— Да, но расследование закончилось, — Шерлок пожал плечами, показывая, что дело закрыто. — Похититель найден, прекрасная дама спасена.

— А как же Мориарти?

— Мориарти — это совсем другой случай, и я его найду, чего бы это ни стоило. Я ему должен партию, — жестко заключил Шерлок.

Кафе, и правда, оказалось на удивление приятным. Несмотря на то, что электричество там было проведено, небольшой зальчик заливало мягкое, мерцающее сияние свечей. Переговаривались посетители, звенели бокалы, тихо лилась из динамиков музыка — по радио транслировали какой-то концерт — одуряющее вкусно пахло едой, и Джон и сам не заметил, как расслабился. Оказывается, до этой минуты он и не подозревал, до чего напряжен, до чего придавлен, новыми знакомствами, знаниями, своим одиночеством. Шерлок назаказывал кучу всего — Джон попытался отдать ему деньги «на информаторов», но тот только отмахнулся, потребовав не нести чушь. И дальше все пошло и вовсе замечательно. Шерлок болтал то об одном, то о другом, в своей манере перескакивая с темы на тему, но, тем не менее, завораживая — то ли самим рассказом, то ли просто голосом, низким, бархатистым, плавным. И в какой-то момент Джон почувствовал себя с ним совершенно свободно, точно знал сто лет, а не познакомился пару дней назад. Порой, правда, были странные, пристальные взгляды, но Джон списал их на игру света и привычку все анализировать. По крайней мере, они не мешали.

Домой они возвращались пешком, по притихшим, уже не вечерним, а ночным улицам, где-то — залитым светом фонарей, электрических, газовых, масляных, где-то — слабыми отблесками светящихся окон. Было легко и хорошо, словно наконец-то все стало правильно, наконец-то встало на свои места, и Джон внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что за те же несколько дней Бейкер-стрит действительно стала для него домом. 

Но уже на пороге Шерлок внезапно замер и ощутимо напрягся.

— В чем дело? — встревожено спросил Джон, быстро огляделся, но ничего подозрительного не заметил.

— Дверь, — Шерлок провел кончиками пальцев по темному дереву. — Видишь царапины?

Пояснять дальнейшее не было никакой необходимости. Действуя автоматически, будто не раз так делал, Джон потянулся к пистолету, осторожно передернул затвор, кивнул. Шерлок мягко, стараясь лишний раз не шуметь, провернул ключ. В замке тихо щелкнуло, он толкнул дверь, Джон вскинул руки, целясь в открывшееся пространство.

В холле было темно и пусто, только падавший в окошко над дверью свет разбивал пол на цветные квадраты. И в самом их центре лежал конверт из плотной желтой бумаги.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Джон, обессилено опуская руки. Больше всего сейчас хотелось выругаться, спуская напряжение, но какой в этом смысл?

Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Шерлок присел перед конвертом на корточки. 

— Бумага та же, — наконец, произнес он. — Джон, включи свет.

На мгновение он растерялся, но потом вспомнил, где находится выключатель. Вспыхнула под потолком лампа, заливая помещение ясным и чистым светом. Шерлок аккуратно, двумя пальцами подцепил конверт за уголок, выпрямился сам, поднес его к самым глазам.

— Взгляни.

На желтой бумаге отчетливо выделялись синие буквы. «Шерлоку Холмсу с сердечным приветом». Ровная строчка, уверенное, четкое написание. 

— Сволочь. Это ведь он, Мориарти.

— Несомненно, — подтвердил Шерлок. В его взгляде читалось неподдельное любопытство с изрядной долей восхищения. — Использованные чернила и почерк совпадают идеально. О, он очень хорош!

— Шерлок, это не игрушки! — не выдержал Джон и тут сообразил, что продолжает сжимать в руке пистолет. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, принялся разряжать его. — Он же ненормальный, ему убить — раз плюнуть.

— Я прекрасно это осознаю, Джон, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — В любом случае, он про нас знает все, а мы про него ничего, и поэтому он пока ведет, а мы можем лишь идти туда, куда он скажет.

В глубине коридора скрипнула дверь.

— Мальчики? — послышался неуверенный оклик миссис Хадсон, а затем появилась и она сама, в надетом поверх ночной рубашки халате и наброшенной на голову шали. — О, вы вернулись? — и тут заметила напряженные взгляды, пистолет в руках Джона. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, миссис Хадсон, все в порядке, — ответил Шерлок, развернулся на пятках и начал быстро подниматься по лестнице.

— Извините. Спокойной ночи, — чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, выпалил Джон и поспешил следом.

Шерлок уже успел включить свет. Ногой отодвинув стул, он плюхнулся на него, аккуратно вскрыл конверт и вытряхнул на стол сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. 

— Это ведь не фотография? — на всякий случай уточнил Джон, склонившись над его плечом. В принципе, он уже ждал всего, чего угодно, в том числе очередного жутковатого снимка, а то и чьего-нибудь пальца или уха, и потому простая записка застала врасплох.

Шерлок покачал головой, развернул письмо. Две ровных строчки тех же печатных букв.

— «С тобой так приятно играть. Надеюсь, ты не откажешься в следующий раз снова составить мне компанию?», — прочитал Джон. — Да чтоб его.

— Удивительно содержательное замечание, — хмыкнул Шерлок, на мгновение задумался, а затем оттолкнул стул от стола, встал и скрылся в кухне. Оттуда он вернулся с баночкой, наполовину заполненной серо-бурым порошком, и кисточкой. Посыпав им листок и конверт, он старательно смахнул порошок и недовольно нахмурился. — Отпечатков, кроме моих, нет. Впрочем, думать, что он оставит такой подарок, было бы глупо.

Больше из него не удалось вытянуть ни слова: Шерлок сложил ладони домиком, уткнулся в них подбородком и уставился в пустоту. Джон попробовал выяснить, что он собирается делать дальше — с запиской в частности и ситуацией с Мориарти вообще, потому что что-то делать требовалось срочно, пока все окончательно не вышло из-под контроля — но Шерлок его словно не слышал. Две следующих попытки провалились с не меньшим треском, и Джону пришлось сдаться — разговаривать со статуей, в которую внезапно превратился сосед и наниматель, казалось странноватым и, откровенно говоря, бессмысленным.

Дальше можно было пойти спать, тем более что глаза немилосердно слипались. После целого дня беготни сил не осталось никаких, за исключением необходимых на то, чтобы вползти еще на один пролет вверх, стянуть одежду и рухнуть в кровать. Вместо этого Джон пошел на кухню и сделал травяной отвар. 

Когда он вернулся и водрузил на стол перед Шерлоком кружку, полную ароматного напитка, тот сидел в совершенно той же позе, что и пятнадцать минут назад. Даже смотрел в ту же точку. Не дождавшись реакции, Джон устроился на диване и попытался читать. Питье бодрило, сказка казалась смутно знакомой — про юношу, влюбленного в небо. Следуя за своей мечтой, тот создал крылья и стал подниматься на них все выше и выше, летать все дальше и дальше, пока однажды не достиг Небесного свода и не обнаружил в нем пролом. Он пролетел в него и оказался в чудесном мире песков и палящего белого света. Жаждущий знания, он полетел дальше, но с каждой милей становилось все жарче и жарче, и вот однажды от нестерпимого зноя его крылья рассыпались пеплом, а сам он упал в бескрайние пески и погиб.

За окном шелестел ветер, мерно тикали часы, отсчитывая секунды.

Часы… Или чьи то шаги…

_— Быстрее, мать вашу! Что вы как вареные курицы?!_

_Высоко стоящее в небе солнце жарит вытоптанное поле, как огнедышащая печь. Тяжелые ботинки поднимают облачка пыли, сердце отчаянно колотится где-то в самом горле, с хрипом рвется в легкие воздух — левой, правой, вдох, выдох. Ручьями струится пот, заливает глаза, мешая рассмотреть, что там впереди. Да оно и не нужно — бег по кругу._

_— Быстрее! — снова оклик. Кругом тишина, ее нарушает лишь мерный топот и тяжелое свистящее дыхание._

_Жарко так, что кажется — проще сдохнуть, чем подчиниться, но он делает невозможное. Ноги наливаются свинцом, голову ведет, заставляя мир вокруг крутится как на карусели. И еще это солнце, чертово солнце — белое, злое…_

Джона разбудил пристальный взгляд и пение скрипки. Мелодия лилась, причудливо переплеталась, стирая только что виденное — не-воспоминание и не-сон. Мягкий электрический свет заливал Шерлока золотом, четко вырисовывая каждую его черточку, каждый завиток волос, давая рассмотреть, как ловко движутся пальцы, зажимая струны. И осененные густыми ресницами светлые, с ореховыми крапинками глаза, смотрящие пристально и неотрывно.

Еще один аккорд — трепещущий, нежный, и музыка затихла. Шерлок опустил смычок и скрипку, сделал шаг вперед.

— С тобой что-то не так, — тихо произнес он. По спине волной мурашек пронеслась паника, разом забилось быстрее сердце, сдавило горло. — Я никак не пойму, что именно, но что-то неправильно. Я должен знать.

Джон подавил первое — паническое — желание бежать, глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и попытался твердо посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза — завораживающие, засасывающие, как бездонные омуты.

— О чем ты? 

Голос — как можно невиннее и небрежнее, точно спрашиваешь о чем-то несущественном, не имеющем здесь и сейчас никакого значения, хотя в груди бешено колотится сердце, кончики пальцев покалывает от необходимости сделать уже _что-нибудь_ , а не сидеть и не ждать. Ждать — это самое страшное.

Шерлок чуть склонил голову, прищурился.

— Я могу объяснить подробнее.

— Если тебе не сложно, потому что я совершенно не представляю, о чем речь, — Джон сам поразился, до чего ровно звучит его голос.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок положил скрипку на стол, чуть прикрыв глаза, сомкнул кончики пальцев, на мгновение поднес их к губам, а затем напористо заговорил. — Я почувствовал, что с тобой что-то не так, в первые же десять минут — ты казался растерянным и ошарашенным. В общем-то, неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства нашего знакомства. К тому же, даже и без дополнительных условий, любой крестьянин растерялся бы, окажись он в городе. Крестьянин, но ты, несмотря на одежду, таковым не казался. Слишком чистая и правильная речь, слишком уверенное поведение. Ты держался как минимум как горожанин, каждый день сталкивающийся в своей лавке или конторе с самой разной публикой. Это была первая нестыковка, которая и зародила сомнение. 

Его тихий быстрый голос легко разносился по комнате, заполнял ее, выталкивая все остальные звуки. Казалось, Джон до краев наполнился им и теперь не сумел бы скрыться, даже если бы захотел. Взгляд Шерлока держал, не отпуская, и Джон сидел на диване, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как ответить.

— Вторая, и куда более серьезная, возникла, когда ты почувствовал снайпера. Обычный человек на такое не способен — для этого нужен талант, особое чутье, причем над ним необходимо подолгу работать, развивать его, тренировать. И я уже не говорю о том, что снайперские винтовки не валяются на каждом углу. Она — особое оружие, которое и увидеть-то удается немногим, не то что контактировать настолько долго, чтобы научиться ее чувствовать.

— Ты сам сказал, что я бывший солдат, — попытался возразить Джон, но Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Сказал, но я так не думаю. Вернее, не совсем. Я сказал, что ты военный и предположил, что твоя служба проходила в Уэльсе. Ты согласился, и вот это-то и есть неправда. Там никогда не было особых частей, в которых готовят снайперов. А значит, и ты там не бывал.

— Я мог начинать в одном месте, а потом меня перевели.

— Нет. Не пытайся выдумывать на ходу, лжец из тебя никудышный. Так как, тебе хватит этого, или мне продолжить?

Джон промолчал — он просто не знал, что сказать. Рассказать, как есть, казалось невозможным: вряд ли Шерлоку нужен помощник, который понятия не имеет, кто он такой и чем занимался в прошлом. Ему хватает тайн и загадок и без этого, а значит, велика вероятность, что он выставит его вон. Джон же, несмотря на то, что за прошедшие дни ни минуты не потратил на поиски своего прошлого, постоянно занятый расследованием, не хотел уходить. Незаметно для самого себя он понял, что это — именно то, чем он хочет заниматься, а сам Шерлок — тот человек, рядом с которым он хочет быть. Это было странно, учитывая, как мало они были знакомы, но факт оставался фактом, каким бы невозможным он ни казался.

Шерлок расценил его молчание по-своему — как знак согласия и безмолвное приглашение говорить дальше.

— Еще более интересным и заставляющим задуматься является тот факт, что ты произнес слово «звезды». Если это происшествие выпало из твоей памяти, то я могу напомнить: мы искали, где держат Алису Рукасл, и ты на какое-то время остался один. Ты стоял, смотрел на небо и тут-то и произнес это слово. Я знаю, что оно значит. Как-то мне понадобилось для одного расследования научиться разбираться в старинных легендах. Среди прочего в них рассказывалось о звездах — мирах, находящихся настолько далеко от нашего, что они казались просто светящимися точками на ночном небе. Это было настолько давно, что сейчас о них уже никто и не помнит. Так откуда тебе, Джон, известно про них?

Джон и сам прекрасно помнил тот случай, просто тогда он понадеялся, что Шерлок ничего не расслышал или не понял. Как выяснилось, зря. Даже за столь недолгий срок их знакомства можно было бы догадаться, что Шерлок никогда и ничего не пропускает мимо ушей. 

— Может, ты просто неправильно меня понял? — предпринял Джон отчаянную попытку.

— Нет, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Я слышал все совершенно отчетливо и ни в чем не ошибся. Джон, — вздохнул он, — не пытайся увести разговор в сторону, я все равно все узнаю, так или иначе. Между прочим, звезды — не первая твоя оговорка. 

— Кофе, — потеряно согласился Джон. Все-таки тот запомнил. 

— Кофе, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Понятия не имею, что это такое, но раз ты явно ожидал его найти, когда сделал цикорий, логично предположить, что напиток. О котором не знает никто в Лондоне, кроме тебя. Ну так что, собираешься и дальше молчать? 

Больше выбора не оставалось. Шерлок не остановится и не отступит, он добьется своего, но, чем позднее это произойдет, тем хуже Джону. Возможно, сейчас еще удастся все спасти, объяснить, что, пусть он и ничего о себе не помнит, это ничуть не помешает ему помогать Шерлоку. Да, именно так. Нужно убедить, заставить выслушать. Но сперва — все рассказать.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это слышать? — выдавил из себя Джон.

— Джон, по-моему, не будь я уверен, я не стал бы спрашивать, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Так что это за страшная тайна? Ты шпион, тайно подосланный Майкрофтом?

— Нет, — невольно рассмеялся Джон. — Вчера я увидел твоего брата впервые в жизни. Наверное…

Когда он закончил, Шерлок с задумчивым видом опустился на диван.

— И только? — недоверчиво уточнил он, обернувшись к Джону, стоило тому замолчать. — Это стоило хранить, как самую страшную тайну?

— Понимаешь, я же не знал, как ты… В смысле, вдруг тебе… — Джон окончательно запутался и замолк, решив отдаться на милость судьбы. Пару секунд Шерлок молчал, а потом внезапно расхохотался.

— Джон, ты идиот, — кое-как выдавил он.

Джон непонимающе посмотрел на него. Глаза Шерлока весело сияли, бледную кожу на скулах залил чуть заметный румянец, лишь подчеркивая ее алебастровую белизну. Шерлок сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и смотрел на Джона как на какое-то чудо, требующее немедленного и подробного изучения.

— Скажи мне, с чего ты взял, что узнав все, я не пожелаю иметь с тобой дело? 

Джон неопределенно пожал плечами. Сейчас-то все его страхи казались сущей глупостью, высосанной из пальца. Ну в самом деле, амнезия может случиться с каждым — ладно, не с каждым, но явление не то чтобы уникальное, — так чего тогда трястись?

— Не знаю, — честно признался он и улыбнулся.

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ, широко и открыто.

— Так, ну-ка, снимай рубашку, я хочу взглянуть на шрам, — велел он.

Джон подчинился, даже не задумываясь. Вывернулся из рукава камзола, расстегнул и стянул рубашку, обнажая левое плечо. Стоило это сделать, как по коже моментально побежали мурашки, а потом ее коснулись пальцы Шерлока. Прикосновение было мягким и осторожным, точно к чему-то хрупкому, над чем лучше не дышать, потому что оно может от этого рассыпаться на составляющие детали.

— Твоя знахарка неплохо поработала, — произнес он. — А стреляли в тебя, скорее всего, из пистолета. Будь это какой-нибудь мушкет, рана выглядела бы на порядок хуже.

— И что это дает? — Шерлок убрал руку, и Джон с сожалением принялся возвращать одежду на место.

— Например, что тебе невероятно повезло — у них были крайне серьезные намерения на твой счет.

— Знать бы еще, что эти намерения вызвало, — мрачно вздохнул Джон.

— Именно. Похоже, придется обращаться к Майкрофту, — у Шерлока был вид, словно он проглотил что-то очень кислое. — Он задерет нос выше потолка.

— А зачем тебе понадобился Майкрофт? — недоуменно нахмурился Джон.

— Не он, а его архивы. Самая мощная и современная ЭВМ содержит наиболее полные данные обо всех гражданах Англии. Это одна из немногих возможностей выяснить, кем ты был в прошлом и как оказался в Дувре. Но так просто Майкрофт пропуск не даст.

Шерлок, точно еще раз взвешивая все за и против, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, а затем все же решился. Когда он поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона, глаза его азартно сверкали.

— Я все выясню. Задобрю Майкрофта, получу доступ в архивы и попытаюсь найти там похожие случаи.

— И как ты будет задабривать Майкрофта? Мне он не показался человеком, способным потакать чужим капризам.

— Я и не буду. Я предложу ему то, от чего он не сможет отказаться. Майкрофт приволок сюда дело об исчезновении лаборанта в одной из его любимых секретных лабораторий? Хорошо, я сделаю, что требовалось: найду его. И пусть тогда Майкрофт только попробует выставить меня вон, мало ему не покажется.


	5. Chapter 5

Наутро Джон спустился в гостиную с некоторой опаской. Казалось бы, никаких причин для этого не было, Шерлок отнесся к признанию совершенно спокойно и даже загорелся желанием помочь, восприняв его историю как первоклассную загадку, но, тем не менее, сейчас, несколько часов спустя, ночной разговор казался сном, который не может иметь никакого отношения к реальности. Джон понимал, что это глупо, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

— Доброе утро.

Шерлок скользнул по Джону взглядом, кивнул и опять уставился в пространство. Взъерошенный и в халате, он сидел в кресле, подтянув колени к груди и уже знакомым жестом уткнувшись подбородком в кончики пальцев. На полу полукругом белели листки бумаги. 

Умывшись, Джон отправился на кухню. Никаких следов завтрака там не было и в помине — верный признак того, что Шерлок опять с головой ушел в расследование. Майкрофт, наверное, придет в восторг, что его дело все-таки взяли, и Джон ощутил укол совести от того, что невольно вынудил Шерлока заняться тем, чем тот заниматься не хотел. Засвистел закипевший чайник. Джон залил кипятком заварку и задумался, стоит ли пытаться уговорить Шерлока позавтракать. Пожалуй, все же да. Шерлок был тощим до неприличия, и лишний перекус ему явно не повредит, невзирая на все заявления, что еда — это скучно. 

Джон обернулся — и немедленно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Позади, прислонившись боком к столу, стоял Шерлок и смотрел на него очень странным взглядом. 

— Что-то не так? — осторожно уточнил Джон.

Тот молча покачал головой, но глаз не отвел. Подождав немного и так и не дождавшись пояснений, Джон пожал плечами и шагнул к холодильнику.

— Будешь тосты? — содержимое полок значительно пополнилось, продукты в кои-то веки обогнали по численности части тел. Благодарить за это стоило миссис Хадсон, и Джон сделал мысленную пометку зайти к домовладелице и сказать той спасибо. — Могу предложить на выбор с маслом, сыром и джемом. Яблочным, — присмотревшись к этикетке, уточнил он. — Так как?

— Пожалуй, — вид у Шерлока был, словно он оказывает огромное одолжение. — С джемом.

Джон молча выставил на стол банку, разлил в чашки исходящий парком напиток. И все это под пристальным взглядом.

— Я еще раз просмотрел материалы, которые оставил Майкрофт, — Шерлок уселся на стул, отщипнул кусочек хлеба, принялся катать его в пальцах. — Зацепиться в них, считай, не за что, разве что-то расскажут коллеги и родственники. Последних, правда, негусто — Майкрофт редко изменяет своим правилам. По его мнению, чем меньше у человека родни, тем больше он будет сосредоточен на работе, и в этом я с ним согласен. Однако полным одиночеством мистер Уэст не страдал.

Джон глубокомысленно кивнул и подул на чашку. Вытягивать из Шерлока подробности дела он не собирался — сочтет нужным, сам расскажет. Более того, он не очень был уверен, стоит ли ему вообще встревать в расследование. Все-таки дело принес Майкрофт, а не понять, что тот за человек, мог бы только полный кретин, к каковым Джон себя не причислял. Майкрофт не одобрял официально его участие, а потому мог отнестись к нему враждебно. Конечно, Джону было глубоко плевать на потенциальную возможность вызвать гнев «почти британского правительства», но вот подставлять Шерлока не хотелось.

— А вообще дурацкое дело, — пожаловался чашке Шерлок. — Самое идиотское из всех, что у меня были за последние два года. Не считая того случая с кроликом.

— Ты же против скоропалительных выводов, а сейчас, едва успев начать расследование, заявляешь, что дело дурацкое.

Шерлок презрительно передернул плечами и наградил Джона осуждающим взглядом.

— Не путай разные понятия. Делать выводы, не имея достаточных данных, это одно, а понять, что подсунутое Майкрофтом дело — полная чушь, совсем другое. Он обожает вынуждать меня браться за такие расследования, скучные и бессмысленные. 

— Бессмысленные? Не сказал бы, — покачал головой Джон. — Пропал человек, а ты можешь ему помочь. Разве это бессмыслица?

— Полнейшая, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула, чуть прикрыл глаза. Как раз позади оказалось окно, и падавший свет вызолотил ему волосы, окружив голову сияющим ореолом. — Скорее всего, наш пропавший просто сбежал, не выдержав характера своего непосредственного начальства. Что не удивительно: в правительстве и этих секретных лабораториях сидят страшные зануды, как раз в духе Майкрофта. Но даже если это не так, мой брат мог найти его в два счета, просто поручив поиски своим людям. Поверь, Джон, у него служат лучшие из лучших. В работе он не признает ни состояния, ни происхождения, только ум и способности.

— Вот видишь, не так уж он и плох.

Шерлок недовольно фыркнул.

— Он считает, что мне следует заняться «серьезным делом», а не носиться по крышам и водиться с бродягами. В идеале он хотел бы, чтобы я работал на него. Писал бумажки и искал пропавших лаборантов. У моего брата нездоровая тяга к значимости и респектабельности, он убежден, что все просто обязаны жить по его образу и подобию, и как только это случится, наступит всеобщее благополучие. А ничего более респектабельного, чем работа на правительство, он не знает.

— И чем это плохо? — мягко спросил Джон.

— Тем, что такая жизнь не по мне, — отрезал Шерлок. — Равно как и не по тебе.

Джон отставил чашку, сжал и разжал кулаки. Шерлок был прав. Он не помнил своего прошлого, не знал самого себя, но одно мог сказать точно: тихая, спокойная жизнь была не для него. Ничто не мешало ему остаться в деревне, ходить в море, удить рыбу. Да, на него косились, но не выгоняли, а лет пять-десять спустя от любопытных взглядов не осталось бы и следа. Он мог бы жениться, растить детей и в итоге мирно состариться и умереть в кругу семьи. Вместо этого Джон предпочел отправиться в Лондон, поддавшись непонятному зову — то ли голосу прошлого, за которым стояло какое-то неоконченное дело, то ли просто жажде авантюр и новизны, и в первый же день связался с полным незнакомцем. Как бы там ни было, Шерлок угодил в точку, легко вычислив в нем эту черту.

— Но большинство людей предпочитает однообразные и предсказуемые будни. Джон?

— Что?

Взгляд светлых взгляд был спокоен и серьезен, а лицо — сосредоточено, точно тот столкнулся с чем-то очень необычным и теперь изучает непонятное явление, пытаясь его классифицировать.

— Тебе снятся сны. Расскажи.

— Зачем? — просьба застала врасплох. От Шерлока можно было ожидать чего угодно: требования в подробностях, чуть ли не поминутно описать первые из сохранившихся в памяти дней, вопроса про любимый цвет или внезапной заинтересованности, почему Джон никогда не вынимает из чашки ложечку, но никак не этого. Сны казались областью настолько далекой от сухих фактов, что Джон и представить не мог, что он внезапно спросит о них.

— Может пригодиться, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Во сне люди часто видят то, что не могут вспомнить осознанно. Временами воспоминания искажаются, но, как правило, их удается восстановить в первоначальном виде.

Джон кивнул, показывая, что принимает объяснение.

— Ничего такого. Очень часто море, но это может быть вызвано и тем, что я прожил несколько месяцев на побережье. Временами синее небо и песок. Еще какие-то люди, чьих лиц я никогда не вижу, просто знаю, что они есть. Выстрелы. Может, мне снится и больше, но я просто не запоминаю.

— Возможно, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок, одарил Джона еще одним странным взглядом, а затем резко тряхнул головой. — Итак, что у нас есть. В обожаемой Майкрофтом секретной лаборатории, специализирующейся на, — здесь он изобразил в воздухе кавычки и донельзя напыщенным тоном произнес, — теоретических и прикладных аспектах моделирования, создания и развития механико-электронных технологий…

— Подожди, — Джон потряс головой, пытаясь понять сказанное. — Теоретических и прикладных аспектах чего?

— Моделирования, создания и развития механико-электронных технологий. Выражаясь по-человечески, разработка и улучшение современных образцов оружия, хотя совершенно не представляю, перед кем Майкрофту им бряцать. Так вот, в этой лаборатории последние три года работал некто Роберт Уэст, молодой человек двадцати семи лет, мещанин. Сомневаться в его благонадежности не приходится — Майкрофт проверяет сотрудников вдоль и поперек, даже если потенциальный кандидат в младенческом возрасте стащил со стола леденец, он это узнает. Работал мистер Уэст вполне добросовестно, нареканий не имел. Ни в какие страшные тайны его также не посвящали. Но в один прекрасный день он взял и пропал. Люди Майкрофта проверили его дом, дом его невесты и брата, но не нашли никаких следов. Те не представляли, куда мог бы отправиться мистер Уэст и почему. На этом Майкрофт всучил дело мне.

— И что теперь? Что ты станешь делать?

— Мы, Джон, — с напором поправил Шерлок. — Что бы ты себе ни надумал, я намерен и в дальнейшем пользоваться твоей помощью. Поэтому _мы_ займемся разговорами.

— Хочешь еще раз пообщаться с братом и невестой Уэста? — Джон непонимающе нахмурился и принялся вертеть в руках ложечку. — Но с ними же уже беседовали, и они ничего не смогли сказать. В чем тогда смысл?

— С ними говорил не я, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Люди Майкрофта, возможно, и компетентны, но я все равно могу заметить что-то, чего не увидели они. Впрочем, первым делом мы отправимся совсем к другому человеку.

Шерлок растянул губы в предвкушающей улыбке. Выглядела она немного жутковато, но Джон все равно заинтересованно подался вперед, предлагая продолжить.

— Сначала съездим к Майкрофту, — Шерлок проглотил последний кусочек тоста. — Хочу убедиться, что он предоставит мне требуемую плату.

Джон смотрел в окно, а Шерлок на него. И еще думал. То, что Джон оказался еще более интересным и уникальным, чем представлялось сначала, было настоящим подарком. Необычная загадка с огромным числом вероятностей. Ради того, чтобы докопаться до истины, можно было даже потерпеть всученное Майкрофтом дело. В конце концов, это такая мелочь по сравнению с тайной Джона.

Вчера вечером они еще какое-то время просидели в гостиной, пока Джон не начал окончательно клевать носом. Вернее, клевал-то он уже давно, но как-то держался, то и дело выныривая из дремы на поверхность. Шерлок не совсем понимал, но, кажется, Джон просто-напросто боялся уйти в спальню. Словно пока его здесь не будет, Шерлок передумает и, несмотря на все заверения в обратном, все же решит, что компаньон с непонятным прошлым, в котором могло быть черт знает что и которого он сам не помнит, ему без надобности. По крайней мере, складывалось именно такое впечатление. Вот тот и сидел рядом, пялился в темное окно, старательно, хоть и безуспешно, пытаясь держать глаза открытыми.

В какой-то момент Джон опять задремал. Голова склонилась на грудь, дыхание сделалось мягким и поверхностным. Пару минут он просто сидел, а потом что-то пробормотал и привалился к Шерлоку. Это было необычно. Шерлок напряженно застыл, не зная, что делать. Так уж сложилось, что в его жизни редко появлялись люди, подбиравшиеся к нему настолько близко. В детстве родители пресекали любые попытки общения с дворовыми мальчишками, заявляя, что Шерлок выше них и должен брать пример с брата. Именно тогда зародилась неприязнь к Майкрофту, всегда разгуливавшему по дому, задрав нос. А потом, немного повзрослев, Шерлок понял, насколько скучны и глупы окружающие, и уже сам не особо стремился сблизиться с ними. Его миром стали крыши, книги из огромной родительской библиотеки и скрипка. Люди, в свою очередь, отвечали ему полной взаимностью, презирая и боясь. Лишь совсем немногие, вроде миссис Хадсон или Лестрейда, сумели принять его и пустить в свою жизнь.

Но Джон совершенно не походил на них. Казалось, с самого начала он безоговорочно признал, что Шерлок может быть только таким, каков он есть, и каким-то образом полностью включил этот факт в свой мир. 

Шеи коснулось теплое дыхание, Джон немного поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, вздохнул. Шерлок позволил себе чуть расслабиться, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Поразительно, но внутри не возникало никакого протеста, ни намека на желание отстраниться. В оконные стекла билась ночная тьма, в камине потрескивал огонь, было тепло и уютно. Было хорошо. Необъяснимо хорошо. Хотелось сидеть так, вслушиваться в тиканье часов и дыхание Джона. 

Вздохнув, Шерлок осторожно коснулся его плеча, чуть потряс. Джон распахнул глаза и мгновенно выпрямился. 

— Ох, прости, — начал он, но Шерлок решительно оборвал его.

— Иди спать. От тебя не будет никакого толку, если ты станешь засыпать на ходу.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, а потом кивнул.

— Ты прав, — встал, потянулся. — Ты тоже, кстати, ложись.

Шерлок промычал что-то утвердительное, но не сдвинулся с места. Примерно через минуту наверху послышались шаги, заскрипели половицы, вздохнули пружины кровати, а затем все стихло.

Практика и история показывали, что чем запутаннее и загадочнее ситуация, тем проще решение. За самым закрученным сюжетом обычно скрывались простенькие и банальные мотивы, в которых разобрался бы и ребенок. Проблема заключалась в том, что люди просто не умели отбрасывать в сторону всю шелуху, чтобы вычленить главное. Шерлок это умел. Специфические знания и навыки Джона оставляли место лишь для одного, весьма неутешительного вывода: он проходил подготовку и служил в одной из тех частей, что напрямую подчинялись Майкрофту. То, что Джону было известно про звезды, лишь подтверждало это. Видимо, он по какой-то причине читал те же легенды, что и Шерлок. Рассказы о других мирах, правда, вовсе не означали, что они обязательно существовали. Возможно, в них в иносказательной, сильно искаженной за давностью лет форме просто говорилось, что когда-то, очень давно Дорожка была другой. Как бы то ни было, это означало, что Джон имел доступ к очень ограниченной информации. Дальнейшие выводы лежали на поверхности. Скорее всего, Джон узнал что-то, что поставило его жизнь под угрозу. На него определенно покушались, на что указывало ранение. То, что он спасся, — просто удача. И тут возникал вопрос: кто мог пытаться его убить?

Шерлок поморщился, а затем вскочил на ноги и взволнованно заходил по комнате. Ответ казался очевидным. Майкрофт. Это было бы ясно всем, вот только… Шерлок слишком хорошо знал брата. Тот холоден, рационален и циничен. В случае необходимости он пойдет по головам, чтобы добиться того, что считает правильным или нужным. Но никогда не станет действовать настолько грубо. Такое просто не в его стиле.

С размаху плюхнувшись в кресло, Шерлок подтянул колени к груди и уставился в догорающее пламя в камине. По его темному нутру плясали дрожащие багряные сполохи, постепенно вытесняемые траурным пеплом. Мог Майкрофт пытаться убить Джона? Нет, скорее всего — нет. Их случайная встреча это лишь подтверждала. Конечно, Майкрофт тот еще лицемер, но Шерлок в любом случае что-нибудь бы заметил. Брат же вел себя так, словно видел Джона впервые в жизни, и Шерлок был скорее склонен верить в это, чем нет. Но в таком случае, что же произошло? 

Пламя в камине дрогнуло в последний раз и окончательно погасло, остались лишь едва тлеющие угли и зола. В трубе засвистел ветер, заскрипели где-то внизу старые перекрытия. Дом спал, как спал и весь город. Почти весь. Шерлок со вздохом закрыл глаза. Так, еще раз, сначала. Вероятно, Джон действительно узнал не предназначавшуюся для чужих глаз и ушей информацию. Вероятно, об этом пронюхали и решили его устранить. Неудачно, усмехнулся Шерлок, ощутив иррациональный прилив гордости. Так что же это могли быть за сведения, что ради них стоило лишить жизни? Вывод напрашивался сам: у Майкрофта завелась крыса.

Джон, наконец, отвернулся от окна, посмотрел на Шерлока.

— А почему мы едем именно в клуб… как его там?

— «Диоген», — подсказал Шерлок. — Во-первых, не выношу Букингемский дворец. В нем даже чихнуть нельзя без того, чтобы не сделать все по правилам, а потом сорок раз извиниться. Майкрофт там становится особенно невыносимым, задирает нос и изображает памятник. А во-вторых, большую часть суток он проводит в клубе, одним из учредителей которого, кстати, является. Можно сказать, «Диоген» его второй дом. После работы.

— Ясно, — Джон особо воодушевленным не выглядел, а после того, как узнал, что они едут к Майкрофту, и вовсе сник. Хотелось бы думать, что он просто невзлюбил брата с первого взгляда или что, даже несмотря на амнезию, сказывается прежняя неприязнь, но дело явно было в чем-то другом. Уже не в первый раз в общении с Джоном Шерлок ощутил, до чего плохо он разбирается в чувствах и настроении. Мысленно отметив необходимость изучить этот вопрос более подробно, Шерлок сделал единственное, что пока мог — спросил напрямую.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, что ты, все в полном порядке, — вымученно улыбнулся Джон.

— А мне кажется, нет. Джон, — Шерлок вздохнул. — Я не выставлю тебя вон только потому, что ты мне расскажешь, что тебя тревожит. Скорее наоборот. Твои теперешние страхи могут рассказать о твоем прошлом.

— Я не боюсь. Вернее, боюсь, но… — Джон закусил губу. — Ты взялся за это дело только потому, что так можешь получить у Майкрофта доступ к архивам, а понадобились они тебе из-за меня. То есть я виноват, что тебе пришлось взяться за работу, выполнять которую ты не хотел. А еще я не уверен, как именно отнесется твой брат к моему участию в расследовании. Я так понимаю, он обратился к тебе, чтобы соблюсти конфиденциальность, и вряд ли предполагал мое появление.

Шерлок растерянно уставился на Джона, даже примерно не представляя, что ответить. Джон определенно умел озадачить. Но разубедить его было необходимо.

— Глупости, — он взволнованно взмахнул рукой. — Если Майкрофту действительно нужен результат, он проглотит что угодно. Против тебя он так точно ничего не имеет, иначе давно бы уже сказал. Мой брат не любит оставлять тревожащие его вопросы непроясненными.

— Ладно, допустим, он возражать не станет, но что насчет тебя? Ты же не хотел браться за это дело. И потом, если за то время, что ты занимаешься этим расследованием, подвернется что-нибудь более стоящее, ты точно не обрадуешься, если не сможешь взяться за него.

Джон активно жестикулировал, и в какой-то момент кончики его пальцев случайно коснулись запястья Шерлок. Резко замолчав, он тут же их отдернул. Шерлок на мгновение замер: движение было мимолетным и легким, точно перышко, но в месте соприкосновения необъяснимым образом сделалось тепло. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

— Джон, прекрати. Поверь мне на слово, если бы я _действительно_ не хотел браться за расследование, меня бы не переубедило ничто. Так что заканчивай самобичевание.

И улыбнулся.

В клубе как всегда было тихо, чинно и благопристойно до отвращения. Шерлок не часто удостаивал брата визитами, хватало того, что Майкрофт то и дело приезжал на Бейкер-стрит, выводя из себя напыщенным видом и бесконечными нравоучениями, но эта тишина — ватная, забивающая уши — помнилась прекрасно. В полумраке большого зала слабо различались темные силуэты в креслах с высокими спинками, шелестели газеты и изредка звякала чашка о блюдце.

Материализовался лакей, с молчаливым поклоном повел их вглубь помещения. Там находилась комната для посетителей — единственное место, где дозволялись разговоры. Шерлок хмыкнул: любовь Майкрофта к тайнам и скрытности здесь определенно достигла апогея, приняв нездоровую форму клуба молчальников. Скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, что Джон открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, Шерлок посмотрел на него и прижал палец к губам, напоминая о правилах.

Майкрофт, естественно, был на месте — с сосредоточенным видом изучал какие-то документы, но стоило им войти, как отложил эти бумаги, взмахом руки отпустил слугу и поднялся навстречу.

— Рад вас видеть, Шерлок, мистер Уотсон. Отвара? 

Не дожидаясь согласия, взял со стоявшего по правую руку от него столика чайник и принялся разливать ароматный напиток по чашкам.

— Мы вполне могли бы обойтись без всех этих придворных церемоний, а сразу перейти к делу, — поморщился Шерлок и сел. Джон, мгновение помедлив, тоже опустился в кресло. 

— Либо вести себя как воспитанные люди, — с напускной мягкостью (Шерлок помнил этот тон с детства, Майкрофт всегда им пользовался, когда хотел показать, до чего нелепо и неблагоразумно ведет себя его младший братец) возразил тот, протянул чашку. Шерлок вынужденно ее принял, откинулся на спинку. — Надеюсь, ты захотел поговорить о чем-то важном, раз поспешил встретиться со мной? Мистер Уотсон? — вторая чашка перекочевала в руки Джона.

— Несомненно, — пробовать отвар он и не собирался, вообще предпочел бы избавиться от чашки, но столик находился слишком далеко, а поставить ее на пол здесь было просто немыслимо. — Считай, что твое дело о пропавшем лаборанте сумело меня заинтересовать. Я беру его, но хочу оговорить некоторые моменты.

Краем глаза Шерлок отметил, как Джон отпил глоток и замер, неестественно выпрямив спину и стараясь смотреть куда-то мимо Майкрофта. Брат, в свою очередь, сохранял абсолютное и непоколебимое спокойствие и, казалось, полностью перестал замечать Джона. Либо он действительно его не знает, либо достиг в своем умении прятаться за масками идеала, который не раскусить даже Шерлоку.

— Какие же? Прошу, я готов выслушать и даже пойти навстречу, если твои требования достаточно разумны.

А вот это уже становилось интересно. Обычно Майкрофт предпочитал не сдавать позиций, отметая любые, даже крошечные уступки. Сегодняшняя готовность выслушать — действительно выслушать — интриговала и наводила на вполне определенные мысли.

— Для начала, я хочу, чтобы Джон помогал мне в этом расследовании. 

— Бога ради. Это твое личное дело, — Майкрофт пожал плечами, поставил чашку на столик, сомкнул кончики пальцев. — Как я понимаю, ты его именно для этого и нанял. Простите, мистер Уотсон, что говорим о вас в третьем лице, — кивнул он Джону. Тот что-то пробормотал в ответ, но Майкрофт уже отвернулся. — Если тебе это так необходимо, поступай как знаешь. 

— Прекрасно. Первый вопрос мы уладили, — Шерлок прищурился, — переходим ко второму. Мне нужно точно знать, к каким именно проектам имел отношение Уэст.

— Шерлок, — вздохнул Майкрофт, — я передал тебе все документы. Все, _какие мог_. Большее уже не в моих силах.

До чего же типично. Майкрофт и его страшные тайны.

— Не начинай, — Шерлок чуть раздраженно поморщился. — Я тебя прекрасно знаю. Сейчас ты заведешь песню, что от этих сведений зависит государственная безопасность и потому доступ к ним есть у очень ограниченного круга лиц. А именно у тебя и у твоей помощницы. Так вот, смею тебе напомнить, что я умею хранить тайны. Возможно, ты сомневаешься, но напрасно. Я спрашиваю не из праздного любопытства. Глупо полностью исключать вероятность, что исчезновение Уэста случайно, пока не доказано обратное. В Ирландии и Шотландии до сих пор не все спокойно, да ты и сам прекрасно знаешь это. Официально нам подчинились, приняли корону, но не будь смешным. Если нет открытого огня, это еще не значит, что пламя не тлеет где-то внутри, под слоем пепла.

Майкрофт поджал губы и задумчиво забарабанил пальцами по колену. Шерлок не спускал с него глаз. Если сейчас брат согласится, хотя бы намекнет на то, что готов уступить, тогда можно быть полностью уверенным — речь идет о чем-то по-настоящему важном, а не такой банальщине, как разработка нового оружия.

Наконец, Майкрофт поднял взгляд и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я попробую что-нибудь сделать.

Итак, он не ошибся. За размытыми фразами справок и отчетов действительно до поры до времени пряталось нечто любопытное. Пожалуй, делом об исчезновении лаборанта Роберта Уэста можно было даже увлечься. Вернее, не им самим, а окружающей эту лабораторию с зубодробительным названием тайной.

— Прекрасно, — Шерлок поднялся, поставил чашку с практически нетронутым напитком на столик. Джон, чуть помедлив, сделал то же. — С тобой приятно иметь дело, дорогой брат, когда тебе так нужна моя помощь, — и, уже почти дойдя до двери, обернулся. — Кстати, раз уж ты сегодня так щедр. Мне нужно покопаться в королевских архивах. Выпиши мне допуск к «Ординару» на неделю. И только не начинай, я знаю, это полностью в твоей власти.

Майкрофт со вздохом мученически возвел глаза к потолку.

—Шерлок, зачем тебе архивы? Что ты задумал на этот раз?

Шерлок бросил на Джона настороженный взгляд — тот стоял, уставившись в дверь, но кончики его ушей предательски алели. Оставалось надеяться, что Майкрофт никак не свяжет между собой данные факты — и состроил максимально честное лицо.

— Ничего. Мне нужно проверить одну из моих теорий. Ты же не думаешь, что за прошедшее время я не сделал никаких предположений насчет причин исчезновения Уэста? Одно из них требует доступа к архивам. Так как, Майкрофт, мне действительно начать заниматься этим делом или просто сделать вид, что я его расследую?

Вместо ответа брат испустил еще один тяжкий вздох.

— Что теперь? — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот с невозмутимым видом вскинул руку, подзывая такси. — Поедем допрашивать родственников или коллег?

Проезжавший по противоположной стороне улицы кэб развернулся, замер у кромки тротуара. Шерлок недовольно поморщился, но распахнул дверцу.

— Нет, для начала посетим анатомический театр Бартса, возможно, наш мистер Уэст успел уже всплыть в какой-нибудь канаве.

Встреча с Майкрофтом, к счастью, прошла гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось. Тот не сказал ни слова против того, чтобы Джон участвовал в расследовании, и это было хорошо. Но в то же время в воздухе все время висела какая-то напряженность, источник которой понять никак не удавалось. Это было мучительно неприятно.

Пять минут спустя Джон, наконец-то, решился нарушить повисшее молчание.

— По-моему твой брат не слишком-то доволен, ты практически вынудил его дать тебе доступ к ЭВМ.

— Естественно, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Это же Майкрофт. Он — большой поклонник таинственности, дай ему волю, он весь мир запер бы в коробке со штампом «Совершенно секретно». Брат никогда не бывает доволен, особенно когда я лезу в его дела, а ему нечем крыть. 

— И часто такое случается? — с невольной улыбкой уточнил Джон.

— Постоянно, — широко ухмыльнулся в ответ Шерлок.

Бартс — точнее, Госпиталь святого Варфоломея — занимал сразу несколько зданий. Шерлок уверенно направился ко входу в одно из них, миновал холл и спустился в подвал. На то и дело попадавшихся по дороге людей в белых, тщательно накрахмаленных халатах он не обращал ни малейшего внимания, да и, похоже, вообще их не замечал. Те, в свою очередь, равнодушно скользили по нему взглядом, в котором временами вспыхивали самые разнообразные эмоции, заставлявшие предположить, что все они хорошо с ним знакомы или, по крайней мере, представляют, кто он такой и что здесь делает.

А Джона охватила какая-то раздвоенность. С одной стороны весь их вид, все эти халаты, видневшиеся кое у кого на груди стетоскопы казались до странности знакомыми, а с другой — чужими. Сейчас он напрочь не понимал, что могло заставить его надеяться когда-то на помощь. От проходивших мимо людей так и веяло холодом и чисто научным интересом.

Наконец, Шерлок толкнул тяжелые, обитые медью двери с тусклым смотровым окошком, и они попали в сам театр. Пахло хлоркой и формальдегидом. Заполнявший обширный зал полумрак разбавляла электрическая лампочка над одним из смотровых столов. В ее ярком свете виднелось неподвижное тело и склонившаяся над ним фигурка в фартуке и прикрывавшей половину лица маске — судя по выбивавшимся из-под шапочки длинным волосам, женская.

— Ох, Шерлок, — фигурка вздрогнула, отложила в сторону скальпель и стянула маску, полностью подтвердив предположение Джона — девушка, скорее даже молодая женщина, достаточно миленькая и глупо улыбающаяся.

— Добрый день, Молли, — Шерлок словно и не заметил благоговения, с которым та взирала на него. — Нам нужно осмотреть все тела, поступившие за последнюю неделю. Если каких-то уже нет, необходимы протоколы осмотров с подробным описанием.

— Ага. А… — Молли растерянно перевела взгляд на Джона, но Шерлок, не вдаваясь в дальнейшие пояснения, уже двинулся к оцинкованным ящикам холодильника. Делать было нечего, оставалось брать все в свои руки.

— Джон Уотсон. Я… помогаю ему. Что-то вроде компаньона.

— А, ясно, — кивнула Молли и тут же утратила к нему всякий интерес.

Шерлок тем временем с грохотом выдвигал ящики, бросал мимолетный взгляд или наоборот пристально всматривался в лежащие в них тела, и задвигал обратно. Молли какое-то время неуверенно помялась на месте, а затем, решительно сжав губы, двинулась к нему.

— Эм… Шерлок. — Тот, не прерываясь, чуть повернул голову. — Я тут подумала, может, заварить отварчику?

— Да. С сахаром. И не забудь про отчеты.

— А… вам?

Джон обернулся к неуверенно смотревшей на него Молли.

— Да, если не трудно. Спасибо.

Кивнув, девушка вышла. Джон уже собирался присоединиться к Шерлоку, как тот сам его окликнул:

— Джон? Взгляни-ка. 

Приблизившись, Джон уставился на отливающее сине-зелеными тонами тело мужчины, обложенное кусками сухого льда. Шерлок извлек из кармана вчетверо сложенный лист, развернул. С него на них серьезно смотрел парень с длинным носом, тонкими губами и острым подбородком. Рядом был изображен он же, только в профиль.

— Кажется, мы его нашли, — пробормотал Джон, переводя взгляд с фотокарточки на тело и обратно. Конечно, лицо было искажено смертью, но очевидное сходство просто бросалось в глаза.

— Не стоит спешить с выводами, — Шерлок улыбнулся, сложил лист так, чтобы был виден только второй снимок. Окинул взглядом зал, сделал несколько шагов в сторону к столу с хирургическими приборами. Назад он вернулся с резиновой перчаткой, натянул ее на руку и повернул голову трупа набок. — Я выяснил, что ушные раковины индивидуальны. При всем желании ты не найдешь двух одинаковых пар. А теперь сравни эти с ушами Уэста.

Джон посмотрел в указанном направлении и озадаченно нахмурился. Уши действительно были разными.

— Это не Уэст, — растерянно пробормотал он.

Кивнув, Шерлок отпустил голову, убрал снимок обратно в карман и задвинул ящик.

Хлопнула входная дверь.

— Шерлок, вот, я принесла. С сахаром, как ты и просил…

— Мистер Холмс? — Джон обернулся на незнакомый голос. Его обладателем оказался молодой мужчина в камзоле нежно-фиалкового цвета, обильно украшенном вышивкой и кружевами. Точно такие же кружева кипельно-белой волной окружали его запястья и шею. Волосы были тщательно завиты и уложены. — Я так давно хотел с вами познакомиться, вы не представляете. Не сочтите за фамильярность, просто Молли столько про вас рассказывала.

Шерлок обернулся.

— Это Джим, он недавно устроился в канцелярию, — пискнула Молли. Ледяной взгляд светлых глаз переместился с нее на пришельца.

— Я понимаю, вы сейчас заняты, но может быть как-нибудь потом, как освободитесь, — со смущенным видом продолжал тот. — Вот, я оставлю вам свою визитку. Тут мой адрес.

Оглянувшись и не обнаружив в радиусе двух шагов никаких подходящих горизонтальных поверхностей, Джим протиснулся между Шерлоком и Джоном и пристроил белый прямоугольник на краю холодильного ящика.

— Буду очень рад, — он смущенно улыбнулся, повернулся к Молли. — Кстати, как насчет вечера? Мы могли бы сходить поужинать. Я знаю одно замечательное местечко.

Молли до корней волос залилась краской и судорожно кивнула, Джим с поклоном вышел.

— Альфонс, — равнодушно бросил Шерлок и задвинул ящик, даже не взглянув на визитку.

— Ч-что?

— Этот набивающийся в твои приятели красавчик — альфонс,— четко повторил он. — Советую не тратить на него время.

Джону показалось, что Молли сейчас разрыдается. Она захлопала глазами, раскрыла рот, но так и не произнеся ни звука, снова его закрыла, а потом срывающимся голосом выпалила:

— Это… Он… Да он ухаживает за мной! — И вылетела прочь, громко хлопнув дверью.

Джон осуждающе посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот казался растерянным и слегка озадаченным.

— И зачем ты это сделал?

— Вообще-то я сэкономил ей кучу времени и почти наверняка денег, — Шерлок пожал плечами, обернулся к холодильным ящикам и взялся за ручку следующего. — То, что этот Джим — типичный жиголо, видно невооруженным глазом. Тщательно завитые и уложенные волосы, идеально пошитая одежда, чрезмерное количество кружева.

— Вообще-то ты тоже так одеваешься, — возразил Джон.

— Но при этом моя одежда не напоминает платье невесты, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Да и тебе тоже не пришло бы в голову нашить на свой камзол такое количество бесполезных тряпок.

Против этого возразить было нечего, но Джон все равно не удержался.

— Но можно же было, по крайней мере, сообщить ей деликатней?

Ответом его Шерлок не удостоил, с головой уйдя в исследование следующего тела.


	6. Chapter 6

Ни среди имеющихся покойников, ни среди уже отсутствующих обнаружить тело Уэста так и не удалось. Джон думал, что Шерлока это должно расстроить, но тот, вопреки ожиданиям, выглядел довольным. Черты его лица, и так словно высеченные скульптором из единого куска мрамора, сделались еще более острыми, а глаза заблестели, как у вышедшей на охоту гончей.

В Бартсе они пробыли до самого вечера, так что оттуда направились сразу на Бейкер-стрит, где Шерлок с отсутствующим видом принялся расхаживать по гостиной. В какой-то момент Джону удалось всучить ему тарелку с заботливо приготовленным миссис Хадсон ужином, Шерлок немного в ней поковырялся, явно думая совсем о другом, а затем отставил в сторону и моментально напрочь о ней забыл. Когда Джон, уже практически ночью, ушел к себе, Шерлок все так же сновал из угла в угол, а затем, минут десять спустя, снизу донеслись звуки скрипки. Под них Джон и уснул.

То ли этой ночью никакие видения его не посещали, то ли он их просто не запомнил, но наутро в памяти не сохранилось ничего — Джон просто открыл глаза, а за окном было светло, плыли по небу облака и светила Люцерна.

Шерлок выглядел чуть побледневшим, изрядно лохматым и полным желания действовать. Спать он определенно не ложился — на последнее указывали шесть кружек со следами заварки, рассованных по всей гостиной, едкий, несмотря на распахнутое окно, запах в кухне и большое прожженное пятно весьма прозрачного происхождения на столе.

— Если совсем никак не можешь обойтись без завтрака, то поторопись, — не сводя глаз с испещривших стену в гостиной листков с непонятными стрелочками и пиктограммами, бросил Шерлок.

— Ага, десять минут, — кивнул Джон, размышляя, как совместить умывание и приготовление завтрака. В конце концов он поставил чайник греться, а сам бросился в ванную — выпадать из расследования не хотелось.

Двадцать минут спустя они уже ехали домой к пропавшему Роберту Уэсту. Всю дорогу Шерлок нетерпеливо ерзал так, словно поставил себе целью протереть дырку в обивке сиденья. Джону казалось, что если бы он мог, то вообще побежал бы впереди такси. 

— А почему мы не начнем с опроса сослуживцев Уэста? — не выдержал он в конец концов и решил занять Шерлока хоть чем-то.

— Бесполезно, — отмахнулся тот и опять замолчал.

— Почему?

— Потому что те вряд ли вообще обратили бы внимание на перемены в поведении какого-то там лаборанта. Равно как и нет смысла осматривать его рабочее место. Ни один здравомыслящий человек не станет хранить нечто, указывающее на его решение исчезнуть там, где постоянно толкутся люди.

— То есть ты считаешь, что он сбежал? — уточнил Джон.

— Нет. Я рассматриваю все версии. Поэтому в крайнем случае, если уж совсем ничего не останется, попробуем попасть в лабораторию. Правда, уговорить Майкрофта нас пустить будет гораздо сложнее — он предоставил все протоколы осмотра и опросов сотрудников, — мрачно заключил Шерлок и отвернулся к окну.

Роберт Уэст жил в Саутварке. Район был тихим и довольно приятным — чистенькая улочка, застроенная скромными коттеджами, невысокие ограды, фонари, порой электрические, но гораздо больше газовых. Дверь открыли сразу же — пожилая седая женщина с усталым лицом и покрасневшими глазами.

— Я хотел бы видеть мистера Дэниела Уэста. Мое имя Шерлок Холмс, я расследую исчезновение его брата, мистера Роберта Уэста. Это мой помощник Джон Уотсон.

Женщина — видимо, экономка — кивнула и посторонилась, пропуская их внутрь.

— Проходите в гостиную, джентльмены, мастер Дэниел там.

Гостиная оказалась простенькой и весьма скромной, но обставленной с явной любовью. Первое, что в ней бросалось в глаза — большой фотографический портрет на столике. На снимке были изображены сам Роберт Уэст, открывшая им дверь женщина и юноша с очень правильными чертами лица, огромными глазами и пухлыми, чувственными губами — видимо, Дэниел Уэст. Последний поднялся навстречу из глубокого кресла.

— Мистер Холмс? Я немало слышал о вас. Если вы взялись за поиски моего брата, я уверен, вы его отыщете. Присаживайтесь, джентльмены.

— Полагаю, да, — кивнул Шерлок и опустился на диванчик справа от кресла хозяина. Джон устроился рядом. — Однако, может получиться так, что это вас вовсе не обрадует.

Открылась дверь, вошла экономка с подносом, уставленным посудой. Поставила поднос на столик, принялась разливать отвар. Наполнив чашки, она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Уэст-младший поймал ее за руку.

— Мелинда, останься. Господа ищут Роберта. Наша мать рано умерла, и Мелинда заменила нам ее, — пояснил он, обернувшись к Шерлоку и Джону. — Больше у нас с братом никого нет.

— Что вы, мастер, я пойду, — женщина смущенно улыбнулась, но Шерлок тут же перебил ее.

— Нет-нет, останьтесь. Я хочу поговорить со всеми, кто знал Роберта. Это важно, — и мило улыбнулся. Джон пораженно уставился на него, не в силах справиться с удивлением, но пару секунд спустя постарался взять себя в руки. Шерлок тем временем продолжал.

— Мне нужно знать все детали, малейшие подробности. Вы можете решить, что это мелочь, не стоящая внимания, но именно она способна оказаться решающей и дать ответ на загадку исчезновения Уэста. Итак, как прошли его последние дни перед тем, как все случилось?

Первым заговорил Дэниел. Долго-долго смотрел на фотокарточку с братом и Мелиндой, потом часто заморгал и, когда Джон уже думал, что он не справится с собой, хрипло произнес:

— Все было как обычно. Ничего странного, совсем.

— Да, именно так, сэр, — кивнула Мелинда.

Шерлок нахмурился, скользнул по их лицам мгновенным недовольным взглядом.

— И все же постарайтесь вспомнить в подробностях.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — кивнул Дэниел, тяжело сглотнул, прикрыл глаза. Мелинда закусила губу и, вытащив из кармана платок, принялась его комкать. — Все шло как всегда. Он ходил на службу, за день до исчезновения был с Жаклин в театре. Жаклин — это его невеста. Жаклин Мур. Они давно вместе, два месяца назад объявили о помолвке.

— Превосходно, с мисс Мур я тоже поговорю. Она живет неподалеку?

— Да, в паре улиц отсюда, — Дэниел снова глубоко вдохнул.

— Хорошо. Не замечали ли вы каких-нибудь странностей? Не был ли ваш брат расстроен, излишне возбужден. Возможно, у него появились новые привычки или случались резкие перепады настроения.

— Нет, — в который раз покачал головой Дэниел. — Боб был влюблен, радовался предстоящей свадьбе. Она должна состояться через три недели.

Шерлок недовольно поморщился. Джон и сам прекрасно видел, что тут им не добиться ничего: либо исчезнувший Уэст превосходно скрывал свои чувства, либо он действительно ничего не планировал.

— А что скажете вы? — Шерлок посмотрел на Мелинду.

Та всхлипнула, прижала платок к глазам и помотала головой.

— Уж я бы заметила, случись что, сэр, — выдохнула она. — Пожалуйста, найдите моего мальчика, прошу вас.

Это было ужасно. Горе этих двух человек ощущалось настолько отчетливо, что казалось, будто оно липнет к коже, как туман. Джон хотел помочь, но сам он ничего поделать не мог. Оставалось надеяться на Шерлока, но тот, судя по лицу, пока не нашел никаких зацепок, подтверждавших его теории.

На пару минут повисла тишина. Шерлок чуть прикрыл глаза, видимо, задумавшись, Дэниел огромными, полными надежды и отчаяния глазами смотрел на него, Мелинда, сжав губы, платком вытирала слезы. Наконец, Шерлок решительно тряхнул головой.

— Мне нужно осмотреть его спальню и кабинет.

— Да, конечно. Мелинда, проводи, пожалуйста, джентльменов, — кивнул Дэниел.

Комнаты Уэста отличались поразительной чистотой и спартанской обстановкой. В спальне, с которой они начали, — кровать, платяной шкаф, прикроватный столик и кресло. В кабинете — письменный стол с массивным стулом, бюро, еще три стула вдоль стены и как единственное украшение — горшок с пышным, примерно в пять футов высотой растением.

— Я каждый день протираю пыль, — вздохнула Мелинда, — все жду, что вот-вот откроется дверь и мистер Роберт вернется. Простите, джентльмены, если я вам больше не нужна, я пойду?

Шерлок в ответ только кивнул — он уже полностью сосредоточился на комнате, выбросив присутствующих из головы. И так заметный блеск в его глазах сделался еще ярче, лицо приняло напряженное и сосредоточенное выражение. Он медленно обводил помещение взглядом, время от времени задерживаясь на отдельных предметах, а затем стремительным шагом подошел к шкафу и распахнул дверцы. Джон, не зная, чем можно помочь и нужно ли вообще, на всякий случай отступил в сторону и замер у стены, чтобы не мешать.

Шерлок черным вороном закружил по комнате. В какую-то минуту он достал из кармана лупу, плюхнулся у кровати на колени и, склонившись так, что чуть ли не ткнулся носом в пол, принялся что-то рассматривать. Однако время шло, и с каждой минутой в его чертах все сильнее проступало разочарование. Последние пять минут он изучал какие-то едва заметные глазу крапинки на подоконнике, а затем покачал головой, сложил лупу и со вздохом убрал ее в карман.

— Такое впечатление, что я наконец-то встретил человека, у которого нет абсолютно никаких секретов, — с разочарованным видом сообщил он.

— Разве это плохо? — удивился Джон. — Вовсе не обязательно, чтобы у всех поголовно имелись скелеты в шкафу.

— О нет, большие и маленькие тайны есть у каждого, просто не все умеют их хорошо прятать. Но, как бы кто ни скрывал свой секрет, его следы всегда можно обнаружить. Кто-то может нестандартно развлекаться в кровати, а кто-то — лопать печенье под покровом ночи. Здесь же — ничего. Абсолютная и идеальная пустота.

У Шерлока был такой расстроенный вид, словно Уэст нанес ему личное оскорбление. Джон подавил иррациональное желание протянуть руку и потрепать Шерлока по голове в попытке утешить и спросил:

— Как думаешь, нужно тогда осматривать кабинет? 

— Естественно, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Не стоит оставлять за спиной неизвестность.

Впрочем, обыск кабинета тоже ничего не дал. Несколько пачек писем самого повседневного содержания, счета, блокноты с текущими заметками да коробочка с обручальными кольцами, мужским и женским, — вот и все, что удалось обнаружить. Теперь Шерлок откровенно бурлил от негодования, с ненавистью разглядывая идеально чистую, без единой пылинки или чернильного пятнышка столешницу. В комнате не оказалось ни тайников, ни каких-либо подозрительных следов.

После нескольких часов безуспешных поисков Шерлок сдался. Сгреб в кучу все найденные бумаги, кивнул Джону и вернулся в гостиную.

— Это мы заберем с собой, — сообщил он поднявшему на него взгляд от книги Дэниелу. — Возможно, при тщательном изучении удастся обнаружить что-нибудь важное.

Тот с горячностью заверил, что не имеет ничего против и вообще мистер Холмс и мистер Уотсон могут обращаться к нему в любое время дня и ночи, лишь бы это помогло отыскать его брата.

До дома мисс Жаклин Мур они добрались пешком. Он действительно оказался неподалеку, всего в десяти минутах ходьбы. Шерлок, похоже, прекрасно ориентировался в городе, потому что ни разу не свернул не туда, уверенно ведя Джона за собой.

Жаклин оказалась худенькой белокурой девушкой с бледным лицом. При их появлении она судорожно поднялась навстречу, неестественно выпрямившись и упрямо вскинув голову. В ответ на приветствие она протянула руку для пожатия — хрупкая ладошка оказалась на удивление сильной — и жестом предложила садиться.

— Мистер Холмс, умоляю вас, найдите Роберта. Я чувствую, с ним случилась беда.

— Вы так в этом уверены? — в демонстративном изумлении приподнял бровь Шерлок. — Может быть, он просто устал и сбежал, чтобы начать жизнь с начала?

Джон нахмурился, но промолчал, хотя на его взгляд Шерлок изрядно перегнул палку. Можно же было вести себя с бедной девушкой так же, как с кормилицей и братом Уэста. Жаклин, к счастью, никак не отреагировала, только покачала головой.

— Нет, Роб не мог. Он не бросил бы меня, особенно вот так, в неизвестности. Мы любим друг друга, по-настоящему любим. Уже и свадьбу назначили… Вот посмотрите, — она протянула изящную руку, на безымянном пальце которой сверкала синяя блестка колечка. — Это Роб подарил мне на обручение.

Джон не представлял, сколько может стоить подобное украшение, но Шерлок выразительно приподнял брови и хмыкнул.

— Позволите? — приподнявшись, спросил он.

Жаклин кивнула, сняла кольцо, протянула Шерлоку. Тот достал из кармана лупу, внимательно его осмотрел, после чего вернул.

— У мистера Уэста хороший вкус. И неплохие финансовые возможности.

— О нет, что вы, — Жаклин надела кольцо, с явной любовью посмотрела на него, а затем перевела взгляд опять на Шерлока и улыбнулась. — Он копил деньги почти полгода. Я сказала ему, что не надо, я бы и без всяких колец приняла его предложение, а он ответил, что ради меня готов на все. Вот он какой, мой Роб.

Она с лаской погладила кольцо и вздохнула. Джон видел, что на глаза у нее навернулись слезы, но Жаклин не стала их вытирать. В какой-то момент одна слезинка покатилась по щеке, оставляя после себя блестящую дорожку.

— Мы… Шерлок постарается его найти, — не выдержал Джон, поймал взгляд девушки и улыбнулся. — Он обязательно разберется в случившемся и отыщет вашего жениха.

Жаклин судорожно вдохнула, быстрым движением вытерла щеку и улыбнулась в ответ.

— Спасибо.

Шерлок нетерпеливо поморщился, закатил глаза и открыл рот. Вылететь из него, как уже успел понять Джон, могло что угодно, и, стараясь действовать незаметно, он пнул его носком сапога. Шерлок вздрогнул и застыл, явно пытаясь на ходу перестроить фразу.

— Скажите, мисс Мур, вы не замечали в последнее время каких-нибудь странностей в поведении мистера Уэста? — наконец, поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — покачала головой Жаклин. — Все было нормально. За день до того, как он… пропал, мы ходили в театр. Роб был так весел, шутил, смеялся. А потом — исчез. Я пришла к нему вечером, а его нет. Думала, что задержался на службе, там случались авралы, оставила записку. Пришла на следующий вечер — Мелинда в слезах, Дэн совершенно сбит с толку. Оказывается, Роб так и не объявился. И с тех пор от него никаких вестей. Уже почти неделю.

— Кстати, о его службе. Он рассказывал, чем занимался?

— Никогда. С Роба на службе взяли подписку о неразглашении, и он относится к ней очень щепетильно. Он говорит, что не хотел бы потерять эту работу. Там неплохо платят, гораздо лучше, чем если бы он пошел в банк или куда еще, да и Робу нравится, чем он занимается. Если я спрашивала, как у него дела, он просто расцветал. Он говорил, что его ценят. Как по мне, так не удивительно. Роб умный и очень хороший.

Больше Жаклин ничего не знала. В конце концов, Шерлок с мрачным видом попросил ее сообщить, если она что-то вспомнит или что-нибудь произойдет, что угодно, что покажется необычным или подозрительным. Та обещала.

Когда они вышли на улицу, уже ложились сумерки. Подул свежий ветер, на небе прибавилось облаков, некоторые из которых подозрительно смахивали на тучи. Словно в подтверждение, принялся накрапывать дождь. Большие холодные капли падали на мостовую, норовили попасть за шиворот. Джон поежился и обернулся к Шерлоку. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой и определенно ничего не видел. На его лице причудливо перемешались азарт, недовольство и раздражение. Наконец, он глубоко вдохнул и передернул плечами, словно сбрасывая что-то. 

— Любопытно, — произнес он.

— Что именно? — уточнил Джон.

Шерлок неопределенно покачал головой.

— Все. Начиная со слишком уж идеального мистера Уэста и кончая его внезапным и таинственным исчезновением, — развернувшись, он зашагал вниз по безлюдной улочке. Джон поспешил следом. — Во-первых, идеальных людей не бывает, что бы ты, Джон, ни думал. Это миф. Чтобы быть идеальным, нужно жить в идеальном мире, мы же от него очень далеки. А во-вторых, человек не может исчезнуть бесследно. Все равно что-то должно остаться. Если он сбежал, то мы должны были заметить следы сборов или родственники обратили бы внимание на перемены в поведении. Согласись, что естественно хоть немного переживать перед столь важным шагом. Если бы он погиб или его убили, за прошедшее время появилось бы тело. Все обнаруженные в Лондоне и его окрестностях трупы стекаются в Бартс, но там не было никого, похожего на Уэста. Конечно, остается вероятность, что его пока просто не обнаружили — например, он упал в Темзу, утонул, и его унесло в Море, но процент вероятности подобного ничтожен. Третий вариант — Уэста похитили. Но где, в таком случае, требования похитителя? 

— Действительно, странно, — пробормотал Джон. — Обидно, за сегодняшний день мы так ничего и не выяснили. 

— Ну отчего же, — Шерлок остановился и, обернувшись к нему, ухмыльнулся. — Мистер Уэст — живое воплощение идеалов Майкрофта. Неудивительно, что он так разволновался.

Подсунутое Майкрофтом дельце оказалось куда запутаннее и интереснее, чем можно было предположить. И обнаруженная дома папка с краткими справками по проектам и картонным прямоугольником пропуска к «Ординару» заинтриговала только сильнее. Похоже, Майкрофту действительно было крайне необходимо отыскать этого Уэста, раз он с такой готовностью шел на любые уступки. Подобное было совершенно не в его правилах. Правда, полностью отказаться от своей обычной тяги к тайнам и секретам у брата не вышло — присланные бумаги отличались обтекаемостью формулировок и общей туманностью изложения. Сделать общий вывод, впрочем, было возможно. Из разбросанных по листам полунамеков и оговорок получалось, что Уэст сопровождал деятельность, связанную с разработкой программируемых систем контроля и безопасности. Видимо, Майкрофту взбрело в голову наводнить Англию ЭВМ и через них следить за собственным населением. Тотальный контроль — более чем в его духе. Хотя сама идея была впечатляющей и крайне смелой, а отказать брату в умении мыслить масштабно и находить новые, невиданные раньше пути и решения было нельзя.

Наскоро вздремнув на диване — порой, даже несмотря на расследование, все же приходилось идти на уступки дурацким требованиям организма — все утро и весь следующий день Шерлок посвятил изучению забранных из дома Уэста бумаг. Как можно было ожидать, ничего любопытного или важного в них не обнаруживалось. Исчезнувший лаборант продолжал стойко поддерживать репутацию кристально честного и крайне скучного человека. Как раз такого, каким хотел видеть Шерлока Майкрофт. Сам Шерлок скорее бы удавился, чем стал жить подобной жизнью.

Итак, расследование благополучно зашло в тупик. Строить какие бы то ни было версии сейчас было совершенно бессмысленно — недостаток фактов мог привести к тому, что теории станут основываться на вымысле, а подобное недопустимо. Данных вообще было вопиюще мало, складывалось такое впечатление, что кто-то взял и прошелся ластиком, стирая все имеющиеся следы. И тем не менее Шерлока не отпускало ощущение, что он что-то упускает. Что-то, что видел, но не понял или не придал значения. Это чувство крутилось на самом краю сознания, раздражая и требуя искать, искать и еще раз искать. Шерлок в сотый раз мысленно перебрал все, что им было известно, воспроизвел обе вчерашние встречи, но ошибка так и не обнаружилась. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что в итоге его все-таки осенит. Надежда эта, впрочем, была крайне шаткой.

Джон тем временем маялся рядом: вымыл посуду, заварил отвар. Одну кружку поставил на стол рядом с локтем Шерлока, с другой устроился на диване и с головой ушел в пристальное изучение газет. Шерлок их еще не смотрел, но не сомневался, что ничего любопытного там не имеется. Джон, однако, явно увлекся.

Вечер прошел так же безрезультатно и тоскливо, как и день. Джон стойко сидел на диване и зевал, а Шерлок стоял у окна, смотрел в темноту и играл на скрипке — не что-то конкретное, а что придет в голову. Обрывки мелодий переплетались, порождая причудливую картину жизни.

Дело Уэста требовалось отложить, пока не появятся новые, проясняющие ситуацию данные. Но имелась еще одна загадка, в сто, а то и тысячу раз более интересная — Джон. Кем именно он был, что с ним случилось — это было захватывающе и требовало выяснения. К тому же поиски крысы в рядах проверенных и перепроверенных сотрудников Майкрофта представлялись неплохой интеллектуальной разминкой. Приятным бонусом в комплекте шла возможность щелкнуть брата по носу.

Следующие три дня Шерлок не вылезал из оперцентра Майкрофта. Допуск был только на него одного, так что Джону пришлось остаться на Бейкер-стрит. Тот, правда, заверил, что все в порядке и он вовсе не рвется получить доступ к особо секретной информации, но Шерлок видел, что Джон встревожен и, пожалуй, боится, и от этого ему самому становилось не по себе. Чувство было необычным. Как правило, ему не было никакого дела до страхов окружающих, если только на них не удавалось сыграть, добиваясь своего. К Джону, похоже, это не относилось. Честно говоря, он то и дело выпадал из привычных рамок давно и надежно выстроенных взаимоотношений с окружающими, и это с одной стороны тревожило, а с другой заставляло с жадностью погружаться в эти новые, до сих пор неизведанные отношения.

Методичный просмотр файлов, впрочем, как и в деле Уэста ничего не дал. Сперва это было нормально — он и не надеялся наткнуться на след с самого же начала, потом стало раздражать, а в конце — удивлять. Не вытерпев, Шерлок расширил сферу поисков до двадцати лет, что само по себе было смешно — не мог же Джон попасть в поле зрения британского правительства еще подростком, да и сам Майкрофт в те далекие времена только мечтал управлять миром, — пролистал документ за документом, но никого, даже близко похожего на Джона не попалось. Складывалось впечатление, что Джон не имел к работавшим на Майкрофта военным никакого отношения. Может быть, он ошибся в выводах? Шерлок просмотрел вообще все документы, но результат оставался прежним. Ничего. Словно Джон был каким-то человеком-невидимкой, не оставившим ни малейших следов.

Так, значит, все-таки ошибка? Такое, конечно, случалось, но только не сейчас. Знания и навыки Джона говорили сами за себя, нигде больше, кроме как в армейских частях, находящихся под началом брата, их получить было нельзя. Шерлок знал это наверняка.

В конце концов, непросмотренной осталась всего одна папка. Количество пользователей, имеющих к ней свободный доступ, ограничивалось одним Майкрофтом. Шерлок попробовал все известные ему пароли брата, но остался ни с чем. Либо тот просто придумал что-то новое, либо поменял специально, чтобы не дать Шерлоку залезть в нее. Тогда в ней должно содержаться нечто крайне любопытное и, по мнению Майкрофта, чрезвычайно ценное. Конечно, брат вряд ли запрятал в нее данные на Джона, но проверить стоило. Промучившись несколько часов, Шерлок раздраженно откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в мигающий экран. Папка стояла насмерть, точно неприступный бастион. Майкрофт мог быть собой доволен.


	7. Chapter 7

Третий день подряд Шерлок с утра пораньше уносился из дома и возвращался только поздно вечером, раздраженный и недовольный. От еды он всякий раз отказывался, но Джон все равно ставил перед ним полную тарелку, и Шерлок, сам того не замечая, съедал все, что на ней находилось. А потом долго играл на скрипке или ставил на кухне опыты. И молчал. А Джон ничего не спрашивал. Он уже не был уверен, хочет ли вообще что-нибудь знать. Вернуть прошлое — безусловно, замечательно, вот только… Вдруг оно такое, что лучше его не помнить? Кто знает, что там, в этом прошлом? Что если лучше просто взять и оставить все как есть?

Впервые эта мысль пришла в голову в вечер того дня, когда они допрашивали Дэниела Уэста и Жаклин Мур. Они вернулись домой, а на столе их ждала картонная папка. Внутри оказалось несколько листов бумаги, заполненных печатным текстом и снабженных гербами. Шерлок взял их, бегло просмотрел, потом повертел в руках синеватый, запаянный в пластик прямоугольник с набранной крупным шрифтом надписью «ПРОПУСК» и изумленно хмыкнул, недоверчиво приподняв брови. Пропуск он отложил, устроившись в кресле с документами. Джон же пошел разогревать ужин. Они поели — Шерлок изо всех сил брыкался, но тактика «подсунуть под руку — авось, съест и не заметит» давала свои плоды — после чего Джон принялся мыть посуду, и тут впервые подумал об этом. Аккуратно положил тарелку в раковину. Отошел от нее, обернулся к гостиной. Шерлок с ногами сидел в кресле, шелестел бумажками, чему-то хмурился. За окном сгущалась тьма, прорезаемая светом уличных фонарей. Потрескивал в камине огонь, бросал на пол багряные отблески. Мерно тикали часы. Было хорошо. Правильно. Уютно. И Джон мысленно повторил: «Я вовсе не уверен, что хочу знать, что было раньше». 

Открытие оказалось настолько ошеломляющим, что Джон потом с четверть часа стоял у кухонного окна и пытался как-то ужиться с этим знанием. Это оказалось непросто. Внезапно то, что двигало им не один месяц, оказалось ненужным, лишним. А вот все это — Шерлок со своими потрясающими, практически противоестественными талантами, старая захламленная квартира, непонятная жизнь, беготня, преступления, расследования, скрипка посреди ночи, едкие щелочи и яды на обеденном столе — важным и необходимым. Мог ли Джон подумать в ту минуту, когда соглашался на «работу», что она незаметно, за какие-то считанные дни станет его жизнью, частью его личности? Конечно же, нет. Предположить подобное мог бы лишь умалишенный. И вот, так и получилось. Забавно. Усмехнувшись, Джон вернулся к недомытой тарелке.

Два следующих дня Джон окончательно сживался с этой мыслью. _Мне не важно, что со мной было раньше, мне важно то, что происходит сейчас._ И если в первый день рядом был Шерлок, шелестел бумагами, что-то черкал, взлохмачивал волосы, ругался сквозь зубы, вскакивал и принимался расхаживать взад-вперед, если можно было отвлечься на то, чтобы заварить ему отвар или подсунуть тарелку с обедом, то на второй Шерлок умчался, оставив Джона с его открытием наедине. И вот тогда-то, когда в квартире стало пусто, когда никто уже не отгонял вязкую, как смола, тишину шагами, недовольными вздохами и причудливыми пассажами скрипки, Джон окончательно его признал и принял. Без Шерлока было одиноко и неуютно, словно он лишился чего-то важного — руки или ноги — хотелось бежать, искать его. Джон пытался чем-нибудь себя занять, но ничего не выходило. И лишь когда Шерлок вернулся, все встало на свои места.

На следующий день Джон спустился вниз и немедленно столкнулся с миссис Хадсон. Та держала в руках блюдо, накрытое полотенцем и издающее одуряющий аромат свежей выпечки. 

— О, Джон, как замечательно, что я тебя встретила, — немедленно заулыбалась та. — Последнее время такая погода, опять бедро разболелось, а тут еще эта ужасная лестница. Я тут занялась выпечкой и подумала, что вам с Шерлоком не помешает побаловать себя пирожками с вишней. Скажу по секрету, он ее просто обожает. Как и я. В этом мы с ним едины. А ты, дорогуша?

— Очень люблю, миссис Хадсон, — заверил он, принимая из ее рук блюдо. — Спасибо.

— Ох, дорогуша, не за что. 

Джон уже развернулся, собираясь подняться обратно в квартиру, как ему в голову пришла одна мысль. И правда, а почему бы нет. Ну не к Майкрофту же обращаться.

— Миссис Хадсон?

— Да, дорогуша? Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет. Миссис Хадсон, а как давно вы знаете Шерлока?

Та на пару секунд задумалась, потом ответила:

— Да уж немало, почти пять лет. Он помог мне, когда моего мужа обвинили в убийстве.

— Шерлок очистил его имя?

— Вовсе нет, доказал, что убил именно он, после чего Рона отправили на виселицу, — с безмятежной улыбкой сообщила миссис Хадсон.

На такое оставалось только промолчать, что Джон и сделал.

— И что, он всегда был таким?

— Сколько я его знаю, — подтвердила та. — Я так рада, что вы встретились и поладили. Шерлок был так одинок, а сейчас вы просто неразлучны. Вы так хорошо друг другу подходите.

Похлопала Джона по руке и, что-то напевая под нос, удалилась к себе.

После этого разговора Джон еще с час промаялся в гостиной, но тишина и безделье сделались совсем уже невыносимыми, и он решил прогуляться. Лондон встретил его обычной будничной суетой — спешащими куда-то прохожими, цокотом копыт, тарахтением моторов авто, тихим ропотом разговоров. Джон бесцельно бродил по улицам, разглядывая витрины. Через какое-то время по пути попался парк, обнесенный кованым забором. Посыпанные песком дорожки уводили в густые заросли кустов и деревьев, по обочинам росли цветы, кое-где попадались скамейки. Народа было немного — в основном, прогуливающиеся леди, гувернантки с детьми да неспешно шествующие джентльмены. Джон наугад выбрал одну из дорожек и двинулся по ней вглубь парка. 

Минут через десять идущие навстречу или обгоняющие его прохожие стали попадаться все реже и реже, а затем и вовсе пропали. Тускло светили сквозь облака Люцерны, шумел в кронах деревьев ветер, где-то неподалеку заливалась радостной песней птица. Дорожка вильнула, и впереди открылся пруд. Зеленоватая, чуть подернутая ряской вода шла легкой рябью, плескалась о берег. С одного края покачивались камыши, подрагивали длинными узкими листьями. Посередине с важным видом плавали несколько уток с зеленоголовым селезнем во главе, и Джон пожалел, что не захватил из дома хлеба. Хотя откуда ему было знать.

Вечерело. Одна из Люцерн погасла, пора было возвращаться. Шерлок, конечно, скорее всего, придет затемно, но Джон оказался довольно далеко от Бейкер-стрит, а плутать по малознакомым темным улицам не хотелось. При некотором усилии удалось вспомнить, как он сюда шел. 

На обратном пути город выглядел чуточку иначе. Загорелись фонари, озарились слабым светом витрины, вывески. В какой-то момент Джон, видимо, все же свернул не туда: уже через пару минут улочки стали казаться незнакомыми, а потом он наткнулся на книжную лавку, которой определенно не встречал днем. Можно было развернуться и отправиться обратно, но в голову пришла мысль зайти внутрь. В кармане звенели кое-какие деньги, а в лавке могло найтись что-нибудь по медицине. Если он действительно врач, это требовалось подтвердить — в конце концов, неважно, удастся Шерлоку найти о нем сведения или нет, но если восстановить знания, ими может получиться зарабатывать на жизнь. Для этого, правда, требовалось определить, в какой сфере он разбирается лучше, а на Бейкер-стрит, несмотря на обилие книг, никаких, связанных с медициной, Джон не обнаружил. 

Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, но на звук никто не появился. Внутри было тихо и пыльно, пахло бумагой, кожей, типографской краской. У стен тянулись заставленные книгами полки. Джон двинулся вдоль них, внимательно рассматривая корешки. Нужный том нашелся в самом дальнем углу и присутствовал в единственном экземпляре. На его страницах в изобилии были разбросаны рисунки человеческих органов, схемы, графики. Судя по введению, это был справочник общей направленности, дающий представление о теле человека в целом, наиболее распространенных болезнях и методах борьбы с ними, но не вдающийся в подробности — самое то, что сейчас было нужно Джону.

Денег хватило, даже еще осталось. Торговец — сгорбленный старик с седой бородой, как привидение, вынырнувший откуда-то из глубин лавки — вцепился в покупателя мертвой хваткой и принялся засыпать предложениями. Джон стойко отказывался, не соблазнившись даже «Птицами Британии» в двух томах. В конце концов, старик сдался и с недовольным сопением пригласил заходить еще.

Когда Джон добрался до дома, Шерлока еще не было. На столе уже привычно ждал ужин, но есть не хотелось, да и начинать без Шерлока было глупо — тогда в того не удалось бы запихнуть ни крошки. Вскипятив чайник, Джон заварил себе отвару и устроился в кресле с кружкой горячего напитка и книгой.

Ощущение было таким, словно он постепенно вспоминает что-то, что раньше хорошо знал, но забыл. С одной стороны каждое предложение несло новизну, а с другой — стоило дойти хотя бы до середины, как сразу становилось ясно, что он знает, что будет дальше. Не дословно, конечно, но Джон определенно имел самое подробное представление о количестве, строении и свойствах внутренних органов, так что выходило что-то вроде повторения изученного.

Уже совсем стемнело, когда внизу хлопнула дверь, заскрипели ступени, а затем вошел Шерлок, еще более недовольный, чем вчера. Молча пересек гостиную, плюхнулся в кресло и, уткнувшись подбородком в кончики пальцев, уставился куда-то мимо Джона ничего не видящим взглядом. О результатах поисков можно было не спрашивать — все было ясно и так. По-прежнему ничего.

— Пойду, разогрею ужин, — скорее для очистки совести, чем чтобы узнать мнение Шерлока, произнес Джон. Тот ожидаемо никак не прореагировал.

Джон уже раскладывал еду по тарелкам, когда неожиданно раздался вопрос.

— Ты это читал?

— Что? — переспросил Джон, возвращаясь в гостиную. Он успел с головой уйти в размышления о том, есть ли еще шанс найти Роберта Уэста, слишком уж много времени прошло со дня его исчезновения, а потому оказался застигнут врасплох. — Прости, что ты сказал?

— Книга, — пояснил Шерлок, для наглядности помахав ею перед Джоном. — «Общие основы лекарского дела». Ты читал ее?

— Да. Делать все равно было нечего. Вышел прогуляться, наткнулся на книжную лавку и вот купил, — Джон поставил перед Шерлоком полную тарелку, удостоившуюся такого презрительного взгляда, словно в ней лежала фаршированная гадюка, а не банальная отбивная с картошкой. Впрочем, гадюкой бы Шерлок заинтересовался – хотя и не с кулинарной точки зрения. — Что-то не так?

— Скука, — Шерлок уронил «Основы» обратно на стол и опять уставился в стенку. Джон только пожал плечами. Может быть, по меркам Шерлока подобное чтение и было пустой тратой времени, но он всяко не обладал такой же гениальностью.

Остаток вечера прошел в уже привычном хождении из угла в угол с завершением в виде скрипичного концерта. Джон попробовал читать, но тогда Шерлок начинал бросать на него такие взгляды, что он не выдержал и отложил книгу в сторону, решив вернуться к ней утром, когда останется один. Делать это в присутствии Шерлока и не почувствовать себя конченым кретином было совершенно невозможно.

Следующий день прошел без происшествий, только заглянула «на пять минут» миссис Хадсон, со смешком пересказала историю про квартирантов миссис Тернер и удалилась. Джон с зевком заварил еще чашку отвара и вернулся к «Основам». 

Вечером, как всегда когда уже стемнело, вернулся Шерлок. Ни слова ни говоря подошел к сидевшему в кресле у растопленного камина Джону и протянул прямоугольный сверток.

— Эм…Что это? — серая оберточная бумага чуть холодила ладонь, поверх нее крест-накрест шла бечевка. Сверток оказался довольно увесистым. Когда Джон взял его, его пальцы на мгновение коснулись пальцев Шерлока.

— Книга, — пояснил тот. — Гораздо лучше той ерунды, что ты сейчас читаешь.

И ушел на кухню. Джон обалдело уставился вслед с чувством, словно мир сошел с ума. Либо он заснул под убаюкивающее потрескивание огня в камине, и все происходящее ему просто снится. Джон потряс головой, но ничего не поменялось. Шерлок гремел на кухне посудой, а на коленях лежала тяжелая, тщательно упакованная книга. Попытка ущипнуть себя тоже ни к чему не привела, только обожгло болью запястье. Приходилось признать очевидное — Шерлок в своей манере решил, что Джон изучает неподобающую литературу и на следующий же день принес то, что счел более подходящим. 

Пожав плечами, Джон потянул за кончик бечевки, развернул шуршащую бумагу. Книга оказалась очень старой, с плотными, изрядно потрепанными листами. Местами на полях пестрели заметки, написанные мелким убористым почерком с многочисленными завитушками. На не менее старой обложке было вытиснено «Очерки по хирургии». Позолота давно осыпалась с букв, но кое-где до сих пор сверкали редкие блестки. 

— Откуда ты это взял?

Джон встал, подошел к кухонной двери, прислонился к косяку. Шерлок стоял у плиты, над закипающим чайником вился парок.

— Взял у одного знакомого букиниста. Меня медицина никогда особо не увлекала, но он заверил, что это лучшее из написанного.

Шерлок говорил спокойно и сухо, но Джон внезапно почувствовал, как где-то в районе желудка зародилось тепло, волной стало подниматься все выше и выше, охватывая и согревая сердце, пока не встало непонятным комком в горле. Сглотнул.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

Утро было тихим, мирным и скучным. За окном глупо суетился город, снизу доносилась музыка — миссис Хадсон опять затеяла печь пироги и включила радио, наверняка еще и подпевает, словно в мире нет ничего лучше этих дурацких песенок про цветочки-щеночков-любовь. Отвратительно. Спустился Джон, зевнул, пожелал доброго утра и скрылся в ванной. Зашумела вода, наконец-то заглушая слащавую мелодию. Шерлок со вздохом опять перевел взгляд на потолок. Там змеилась тонкая трещина, расходилась многочисленными микроскопическими ответвлениями. Трещина тоже была банальной и скучной.

Шерлок зло пнул пятками ни в чем не повинный подлокотник и закрыл глаза. Самоуглубление по-прежнему давалось легко. Вернее, почти легко. Небольшие сбои начинались, лишь когда в непосредственной близости — до пяти футов включительно, как было установлено опытным путем — оказывался Джон. Шерлок долго пытался выяснить, что тому причиной, но пока не преуспел. Рядом с Джоном мысли просто начинали фатально путаться, вертясь только и исключительно вокруг него. Это должно было быть неприятно, но по каким-то неведомым причинам не было. Наоборот, мысли о нем приносили исключительно удовольствие. Сейчас, впрочем, объект раздражения в поле зрения отсутствовал — судя по всему, Джон как раз заканчивал с бритьем. Шерлок уже до мелочей выяснил, в какой последовательности проходят его утренние процедуры, и мог с легкостью определить, чем тот занимается. 

Гораздо хуже дело обстояло с обоими расследованиями. Шерлок уже два дня не появлялся в оперцентре: все файлы, которые хотя бы теоретически могли иметь отношение к Джону, он давно пересмотрел, а та таинственная папка взлому не поддавалась. С делом Уэста все было еще плачевней. Шерлок чувствовал, что что-то упускает, что-то мелкое, но крайне важное, но никак не мог понять, что именно. Мысль крутилась на краю сознания, зудела, но никак не хотела оформляться во что-либо отчетливое. 

Внизу постучали. Шерлок насторожился: возможно, наконец-то появятся долгожданные новости, не может же получиться так, что дело намертво застрянет, и его так и не удастся сдвинуть с места. Правда, вероятность подобного была ничтожно мала. Просто микроскопически.

Дверь открылась и практически сразу же закрылась. Судя по тому, что никаких голосов не раздалось, явился посыльный. Письмо или телеграмма. По делу или нет? Вероятнее второе. Если бы по делу, миссис Хадсон уже поднималась бы по лестнице, а сейчас никаких шагов не слышно.

Шум воды стих, опять послышалась музыка — едва уловимо, на самом краю слуха, но достаточно, чтобы ее различить. Шерлок раздраженно скрипнул зубами и, рывком перевернувшись на бок, подтянул колени к груди. Иметь дело с этим отвратительным миром совершенно не хотелось.

Послышались шаги. Джон. Вышел из ванной в гостиную, заметил его и озадаченно остановился. Затем шаги приблизились. Через небольшую паузу — Джон неуверенно замер, размышляя, стоит ли — плеча коснулись пальцы. Шерлок на полувдохе поперхнулся воздухом, подавил внезапную иррациональную дрожь.

— Что случилось? — в голосе Джона чувствовались встревоженные нотки. 

Шерлок неопределенно передернул плечами. Интенсивность странных, непривычных реакций собственного тела и разума, какими бы приятными они ни были, все же отвлекала и немного… пугала. Ничего подобного с ним никогда еще не происходило.

— Шерлок, — голос сделался настойчивее. Джон уже совсем освоился и теперь если действительно хотел добиться ответа, прилагал для этого все возможные усилия.

— Ничего. Скука, — говорить, уткнувшись в подушку, было не особенно удобно, да и голос звучал приглушенно, но оборачиваться лицом к этому отвратительному миру Шерлок определенно не собирался.

— У тебя же расследование. Мы так и не узнали, что случилось с Робертом Уэстом, — возразил Джон. — Наверняка есть что-то, что все объясняет.

— Ну конечно, есть, — Шерлок рывком сел, мгновенно позабыв о недавнем решении, яростно сверкнул глазами, уставился на Джона, вцепившись одной рукой в полу его рубашки. — Я чувствую, что есть, но никак не могу понять, что!

И тут в дверь постучали.

— Мальчики, ку-ку!

Скрипнув зубами, Шерлок разжал пальцы и откинулся на спинку дивана. Миссис Хадсон. Как всегда в самый неподходящий момент.

— Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон.

— Доброе утро, Джон. Доброе утро, Шерлок, — миссис Хадсон одарила каждого улыбкой. — Только что пришел почтальон, принес телеграмму. Оказывается, у моей племянницы через неделю свадьба, я должна буду уехать на несколько дней. Справитесь тут без меня?

Свадьба. Какая скука! Лицемерные поздравления, пожелания счастья. А в это время головы всех присутствующих заняты вычислением стоимости подарков, платьев, угощения и очередным обдумыванием услышанных сплетен.

— Ну конечно, справимся, верно, Шерлок? И не спешите назад, это же праздник, — Джон теперь тоже радостно улыбался.

— Тогда я буду спокойна, — миссис Хадсон кивнула. — Я уезжаю послезавтра, там надо будет еще помочь. Столько всего предстоит сделать!

Она взмахнула руками и, развернувшись, удалилась. Шерлок раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Смотрю, свадьбы в число твоих любимых развлечений не входят, — усмехнулся Джон, стоило им остаться одним.

— Самая дурацкая вещь, на какую только может пойти человек, — Шерлок опять лег, отвернувшись лицом к диванной спинке. — Все эти приглашения, торты, платья, танцы, конфетти, обручальные…

_О!_

Господь всемогущий, какой же он все-таки идиот! Шерлок сел, уткнувшись взглядом в окно. Как он мог не догадаться, это же было так просто. Лежало на самой поверхности, буквально напрашивалось. Сама очевидность. Слишком идеальный мистер Уэст, а ведь идеальных людей не бывает. 

— Шерлок? — Джон настороженно посмотрел на него. — Ты в порядке?

— Я идиот, Джон, — Шерлок тряхнул головой, перевел взгляд на озадаченное лицо Джона и улыбнулся. — Не забудь мне как-нибудь об этом напомнить. Все было так просто, — вскочил с дивана, сбросил на него халат. — Собирайся, едем!

— Куда? — ошалело моргнул Джон.

— Домой к нашему идеальному мистеру Уэсту. Я понял, что мне не давало покоя, что было неправильно.

— И что же? – Джон, замечательный, великолепный, потрясающий Джон, уже без лишних вопросов шел к двери, но на полпути обернулся, вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Кольцо, — торжественно объявил Шерлок.

Стоило двери немного приоткрыться, как Шерлок тут же толкнул створку и влетел внутрь. Мелинда, не ожидавшая ничего подобного, отшатнулась к стене, испуганно пискнула и, раскрыв рот, уставилась ему вслед.

— Прошу прощения.

Джон мысленно пообещал устроить Шерлоку хорошую выволочку. Когда-нибудь. Потом. После того, как тот, черт бы его побрал, объяснит уже наконец, что не так с кольцом. Потому что всю дорогу он молчал, полностью игнорируя вопросы, и только сверлил взглядом затылок водителя, словно тот от этого поедет быстрее.

Из гостиной на шум выглянул Дэниел Уэст.

— Мистер Уотсон? — он озадаченно умолк, огляделся, словно в поисках еще одного гостя, и, наконец, никого больше не обнаружив — еще бы, Шерлок, наверняка, уже потрошит наверху ящики — продолжил. — А… мистер Холмс?

Джон обреченно вздохнул.

— Я приношу вам свои самые глубочайшие извинения, но Шерлок не стал дожидаться вас, а сразу поднялся наверх. Понимаю, это несколько…

И тут к Мелинде вернулся дар речи.

— Ох, мастер Дэниел, — всхлипнула она. — Я уж подумала, зашибет меня. Господин ворвался точно ураган, показалось, сейчас дверь с петель слетит.

Нет, пожалуй, одной выволочкой дело не ограничится. Придется знакомить Шерлока с элементарными правилами поведения, причем тот, наверняка, досконально знает весь этикет. Просто не считает нужным его придерживаться. Ведь гораздо проще и быстрее вломиться в дом, чем ждать, пока тебя туда впустят. Хотя если на кону жизнь человека…

— Джон, я был прав. Идеальных людей не существует, — появившийся на верхней ступеньки лестницы Шерлок разве что только не светился от счастья. Присутствующих здесь же Дэниела и Мелинду он словно вообще не видел.

— Мистер Холмс, — начал Уэст, но оказался благополучно проигнорирован.

— Зато это наконец-то дает нам зацепку, — Шерлок продемонстрировал бархатную коробочку, в которой, как помнил Джон, хранились обручальные кольца.

— Может быть, ты наконец уже скажешь, что с ними такое? 

— А ты не видишь? — легко сбежав вниз, Шерлок раскрыл коробочку. Джон, прищурившись, всмотрелся в ее содержимое. Два простых золотых ободка, без каких-либо вставок или гравировок. Самый обычный вариант, ничего примечательного. Точно такое же носил, к примеру, Лестрейд.

— Нет, — покачал головой Джон.

Шерлок с мученическим видом возвел глаза к потолку, пододвинул одно кольцо так, чтобы они оба теперь лежали рядом.

— А сейчас ничего не замечаешь?

Возможно, ему все и было ясно, но Джону подобные манипуляции явно ничем не помогли. Как, впрочем, и остальным. Взгляды и Дэниела, и Мелинды оставались озадаченными, только теперь туда примешалась некоторая опасливость.

— Да размер же, — наконец, не выдержал Шерлок. — Ты только посмотри, оба кольца, что женское, что мужское, практически одинакового размера. А помнишь, какие руки у Жаклин Мур?

— Очень изящные, с тонкими пальцами, — машинально ответил Джон, и тут до него дошло. Обручальное кольцо было бы ей безнадежно велико. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Уэст купил кольцо вовсе не для Жаклин? Подожди, а что если он просто ошибся с размером?

— Исключено. Мисс Мур продемонстрировала нам помолвочное кольцо, которое ей преподнес мистер Уэст. Оно было впору, следовательно, он знал, какой размер следует брать. Вывод один.

— Он собирался жениться не на Жаклин, — закончил Джон.

— Подождите, мистер Холмс, этого не может быть, — голос Дэниела буквально звенел от негодования, а глаза чуть ли не метали молнии. — Брат никогда… он не такой… Да они с Жаклин с детства вместе! Это какая-то ошибка. Он не говорил мне, что купил обручальные кольца.

— Возможно, ваш брат просто не посчитал нужным делиться этим фактом,— пожал плечами Шерлок. — Все-таки то, что он задумал сменить невесту…

— Вы не понимаете, — горячо перебил Дэниел. — Он на то кольцо с сапфиром копил полгода. Серебро, драгоценный камень. Да оно стоило запредельно! У Боба просто не было денег еще и на обручальные, они должны были появиться только перед самой свадьбой.

Шерлок на мгновение задумался, явно прикидывая, можно ли считать это аргументом. Джон, пожалуй, не стал бы. Было бы желание, а деньги раздобыть можно, пусть и не самым честным путем. Шерлок, видимо, мыслил так же.

— Чушь, — отрезал он. — Деньги можно занять или, в крайнем случае, украсть кольца.

— Но Боб…

— Роберт Уэст обманывал свою невесту. Вы все еще считаете, что он не мог совершить какую-нибудь другую подлость? — холодно осведомился Шерлок. Дэниел от этих слов отшатнулся, словно его наотмашь ударили по лицу, а Мелинда громко всхлипнула и прижала к лицу передник. На взгляд Джона, Шерлок мог бы вести себя и помягче.

— Шерлок вовсе не утверждает, что мистер Уэст сделал это, — попытался он исправить ситуацию. — Просто предположил, что это возможно.

— Я полагаю, присутствующие не идиоты и способны отличить категорическое заявление от предположения, Джон, — Шерлок бросил уничижительный взгляд. — Итак, постарайтесь вспомнить, не появилось ли у мистера Уэста в последний месяц новых знакомых дам? Найти эту таинственную незнакомку крайне важно — возможно, он доверил ей то, что не рассказал вам. Это могло бы дать ключ к его исчезновению.

Уэст-младший, видимо, опять хотел возразить, даже рот раскрыл, а потом как-то внезапно передумал. Наклонил голову, опустил плечи, словно весь разом сдался перед лицом фактов. Мелинда теперь всхлипывала, не переставая. Наконец, Дэниел покачал головой.

— Нет, ничего такого не припомню. Если Боб обставил все с такой таинственностью, обманул и меня, и Мелинду, и Жаклин, то вряд ли он захотел бы, чтобы мы вообще узнали о существовании той, другой, до свадьбы. Ведь тогда бы мы могли о чем-нибудь догадаться.

Шерлок разочарованно вздохнул, захлопнул коробочку и протянул ее Уэсту. Джон в отчаянии сжал кулаки — казалось, они были так близки, наконец-то нашли зацепку, которая могла бы пролить свет на эту загадочную историю, и вот опять уперлись в глухую стену. А тем временем, пока они топчутся на месте, Роберт может погибнуть. Если вообще еще жив.

— Ладно, спасибо за помощь, — произнес он. — И еще раз простите, что мы вот так вот.

— Вы же пытаетесь найти моего брата, — пожал плечами Дэниел.

Они уже вышли на крыльцо — Шерлок мрачно сжал губы и явно что-то обдумывал, хотя Джон не представлял, как теперь искать эту новую невесту Уэста — как Мелинда внезапно окликнула их.

— Джентльмены, простите. — Шерлок резко развернулся, прожег ее взглядом, отчего та отвела глаза и принялась смущенно теребить в руках и так изрядно измочаленный передник, но все-таки продолжила. — Может быть, я сейчас глупость скажу, джентльмены, но вы не обессудьте. Я очень хочу помочь мистеру Роберту, он ведь мне все равно что родной. Вы вот про мисс спрашивали, ну с которой он мог недавно познакомиться.

— Вы что-то вспомнили? — поспешно спросил Джон.

— Не то чтобы вспомнила. Сомнительно, чтобы мистер Роберт засмотрелся на обычную зеленщицу, но я подумала, вдруг вам пригодится. И еще раз простите, если глупость сморозила.

Джон ждал, что Шерлок опять выкинет какую-нибудь резкость, но тот против ожидания улыбнулся и мягко произнес:

— Вы не правы. Хорошо, что вы сказали. Сейчас может помочь любая мелочь, — и, видимо, вознамерившись, окончательно вогнать Джона в ступор, чуть помедлив, добавил. — Спасибо.

Лавка располагалась на соседней улице. Внутри вкусно пахло яблоками, блестели глянцевыми боками помидоры. Стоило входной двери захлопнуться, как за прилавком материализовалась очаровательная девушка — пухленькая, с румяными щечками, огромными глазами и толстой каштановой косой.

— Чем могу служить джентльменам? — проворковала она. — У нас в продаже самые лучшие и свежие овощи, нежные, ароматные. Вы будете довольны.

— Несомненно, — прищурившись, Шерлок окинул девушку взглядом. — Мисс…

— Стокер. Нэнси Стокер, сэр, — девушка буквально лучилась счастьем и неумеренным желанием услужить. Еще бы, Шерлок выглядел идеальным покупателем — таким, какой может оставить в лавке приличную сумму. Подобных следует удерживать любыми силами и выполнять все их капризы. 

— Прекрасно. Скажите, мисс Стокер, знакомы ли вы с мистером Робертом Уэстом?

Бледность сменила румянец с такой скоростью, что Джон испугался, как бы Нэнси не рухнула в обморок. Но та все же удержалась, только с силой вцепилась в прилавок — так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и уставилась на Шерлока широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Судя по всему, ответ да, — с кивком констатировал тот. — В таком случае следующий вопрос: в каких отношениях вы с ним находитесь? Вы его любовница?

Джон обреченно вздохнул. Задохнувшись, Нэнси схватилась одной рукой за воротник платья и отчаянно замотала головой.

— Сэр, что вы… да как вы… — наконец, сумела она выдавить из себя.

— Прошу вас, не переживайте так, — поспешил вмешаться Джон. Угроза обморока миновала, зато вероятность истерики, особенно если Шерлок продолжит в том же духе, возрастала с каждой секундой. Ситуацию требовалось срочно спасать. — Мы не причиним вам вреда. Мы ищем Роберта Уэста, чтобы помочь ему. Если он для вас что-то значит, ответьте на наши вопросы.

Еще пару мгновений Нэнси дрожащими пальцами комкала воротник, а затем сделала глубокий вдох, выпустила измятую ткань и кивнула.

— Замечательно, — ободряюще улыбнулся ей Джон и повернулся к Шерлоку. — Шерлок, я прошу тебя.

— Скука, — недовольно поморщился тот. — Ладно. Итак, мисс Стокер, в каких отношениях вы состоите с мистером Уэстом?

— Я… мы… Подождите секундочку, я все вам расскажу, — она выскочила из-за прилавка, бегом бросилась к двери, провернула в замке ключ, перевернула табличку и только тогда вернулась. — Я вам все расскажу, все-все. Если вы действительно можете помочь моему Робби, — Нэнси судорожно всхлипнула и прошептала. — Пожалуйста. Он в беде, огромной беде, сэр.

Итак, похоже, они наконец-то нашли то, что искали. Человека, который хотя бы приблизительно представляет, что случилось с Уэстом. И все благодаря тому, что Шерлок заметил, что второе кольцо слишком большое. Потрясающе.

Потянувшись, Джон накрыл рукой ладонь Нэнси.

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, — заверил он. — Мы с мистером Холмсом обещаем ему помочь.

Пальцы под его рукой дернулись и выскользнули. Раскрыв рот и с явным ужасом уставившись на Шерлока, Нэнси попятилась, пока не уперлась спиной в витрину позади нее. С грохотом обрушилась пирамида яблок, несколько штук закатились под прилавок.

— Мистер Холмс? — пролепетала она. — О боже, нет. Нет, нет, нет!

С каждым повтором она выкрикивала это слово все громче и громче, похоже, плохо представляя, что вообще делает, и видя одного лишь Шерлока.

— Мисс Стокер, — окликнул ее Джон и, не добившись своего, уже громче, — Нэнси!

Механические повторы прекратились. Нэнси тяжело сглотнула, озадаченно посмотрела на рассыпанные яблоки.

— Простите, — прошептала она. — Вы ведь не тот мистер Холмс, правда?

— Не тот? — Джон озадаченно посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Полагаю, мисс Стокер имеет в виду моего брата, — пояснил тот. — О нет, я не имею и не желаю иметь ничего общего с Майкрофтом, можете быть спокойны. Так чем же он успел вам так насолить? Пытался завербовать?

— Нет, он… он самый главный там, где работает Робби. Я не знаю подробностей, просто неделю назад Робби пришел ко мне. Он был сильно встревожен, даже напуган. Он никогда не рассказывал о своей работе, ни разу, а тут рассказал, — теперь Нэнси стиснула пояс. — Сказал, что он узнал кое-что очень важное, случайно, просто так получилось, а на следующий день на него напали. Робби отбился. Он был уверен, что это не грабители, а люди, подосланные его начальником, Майкрофтом Холмсом. Видимо, тот как-то понял, что Робби знает. Он мне так и сказал: если я погибну или исчезну, знай, это Майкрофт Холмс.

Джон потрясенно уставился на Шерлока. Майкрофт? Тот самый, который так упорно добивался от Шерлока, чтобы тот взялся за поиски Уэста? Готов был пойти на любые уступки, лишь бы брат согласился? Ерунда какая-то. Шерлок первую секунду тоже выглядел совершенно ошарашенным, но мгновенно взял себя в руки.

— А теперь рассказывайте все по порядку, с самого начала. Когда вы познакомились с Уэстом? — с ледяным спокойствием, от которого у Джона по спине побежали мурашки, спросил он.

— Робби… он пришел сюда месяц назад, — Нэнси хлюпнула носом и тут же смущенно покраснела. — Я только нанялась, первый день, все валилось из рук. Робби попросил слив, а я их рассыпала. Думала, он станет ругаться, такой красивый и строгий джентльмен, а он наоборот бросился помогать собирать. Ну и в какой-то момент мы столкнулись лбами. И он рассмеялся. Представляете, он сидел на полу с руками, полными слив, и хохотал. И я не удержалась и тоже засмеялась. На следующий день он пришел еще раз, и еще, и еще. Шутил, даже цветок мне подарил. А потом сказал, что никогда не встречал такой девушки, как я, и хочет, чтобы я была его женой. Он предупредил меня, что помолвлен, но сказал, что обязательно разорвет помолвку. Я решила, он сошел с ума, так ему прямо и заявила, что, мол, я совсем простая девушка и ему не чета, а он рассмеялся и согласился, и еще сказал, что ему плевать. Он такой хороший, — она всхлипнула и торопливо вытерла рукавом бежавшие по щекам слезы. — Мы ходили с ним гулять, когда он бывал свободен, Робби рассказывал мне про своего брата, кормилицу, говорил, что они обязательно полюбят меня, как только узнают. Что меня невозможно не полюбить.

— Очень трогательно, — перебил Шерлок. Джону показалось, что в его голосе проскользнула злость, но сказать наверняка он не мог. — С вашими высокими отношениями все ясно. Теперь переходите к угрозам и исчезновению Уэста. Рассказывайте.

— Ну, Роб пришел ко мне весь взбудораженный и говорит, что его наверняка попытаются убить. Ну да я вам все рассказала. А через день он исчез. Мы договаривались, что сходим в кафе, я прождала его весь вечер, а он так и не пришел, — Нэнси опять всхлипнула. — Я не знала, что делать, думала, до него добрались, — теперь она уже не вытирала слез, те катились по щекам, оставляя после себя извивающиеся, пересекающиеся дорожки, капали на платье. Там, куда они попадали, ткань потемнела от влаги. — А утром сюда прибежал какой-то мальчишка из бродяжек и передал мне записку. Робби… он писал… что на него опять покушались… и он спрятался. Ему помогли найти убежище. И что он очень-очень меня любит, и у нас все будет хорошо. В конце он просил сжечь записку.

— Вы послушались? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Да, — кивнула Нэнси и разрыдалась, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Джон обогнул прилавок, встал рядом, обнял ее за дрожащие плечи. Нэнси уткнулась ему в грудь, громко всхлипывая и сотрясаясь всем телом.

— Жаль, — поморщился Шерлок.

— Получается, он жив, просто спрятался? — подняв на него взгляд, спросил Джон.

— Вероятно, — тот задумчиво потер подбородок. — Надеюсь, до него не добрались. Но это не Майкрофт. Он, конечно, беспринципный мерзавец, но на такое мой брат не пойдет. И уж тем более не станет просить меня отыскать человека, на которого открыл охоту. Мисс Стокер? Если ваш… — он на миг замялся, — друг снова с вами свяжется, постарайтесь передать ему, чтобы он обратился ко мне. Я могу ему помочь.

Отстранившись от Джона, Нэнси кивнула и торопливо принялась вытирать мокрое лицо рукавом платья.


	8. Chapter 8

— Шерлок, на улицу выходить необходимо, — со вздохом в который раз повторил Джон. — Нельзя постоянно сидеть взаперти.

— Я и не сижу, — Шерлок мрачным взглядом смерил проехавший мимо экипаж, запряженный парой вороных тонконогих красавцев и украшенный пышным гербом. — Я очень даже часто бываю на улице. Вчера, например.

— Вчера ты выходил по делу — мы ездили к Уэсту. Но можно же просто пойти прогуляться! — Джон еще не сдался, но был крайне близок к этому. Спорить с Шерлоком было совершенно бесполезно, его логика в корне отличалась от человеческой, а аргументация просто ставила в тупик. — Или поужинать. Мне кажется, ты дырку в полу протрешь, постоянно расхаживая из угла в угол.

В ответ Шерлок молча пожал плечами. Вытащить его поужинать стоило немало труда и нервов. С самого вечера после разговора с Нэнси Стокер он засел в гостиной, сосредоточенно уставившись в одну точку и явно намереваясь провести таким манером ближайший десяток часов. Какое-то время Джон сидел в кресле и пытался читать, но в конце концов сдался и ушел наверх. Он, в отличие от Шерлока, не умел не спать сутки напролет или сохранять полную неподвижность, напоминая собой статую.

Утром Шерлок обнаружился точно там же в ровно той же позе. Джон умылся, побрился, поставил вариться цикорий, после чего выглянул в гостиную только затем, чтобы убедиться: ничего не изменилось. Не выдержав, он окликнул Шерлока. Тот вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на Джона. Вид у него при этом был такой, словно он и не заметил, что рассвело. 

Впрочем, ближе к полудню от былой неподвижности не осталось и следа. Теперь Шерлок мерял гостиную шагами, то и дело хватался за скрипку, но тут же бросал ее, едва издав несколько душераздирающих звуков. В ход пошли даже эксперименты, которые, правда, пришлось быстро прекратить — заволокший кухню вонючий дым нежно-салатового оттенка мало способствовал дыханию и любой иной деятельности. В общем, ближе к вечеру Шерлок готов был лезть на стенку, и Джон вместе с ним.

— Да прекрати ты уже мельтешить, — не выдержал он. — От того, что ты станешь бегать туда-сюда, ничего не измениться.

— О, боже. Джон, как ты не понимаешь, — Шерлок в тысячный раз запустил пальцы в волосы, и так напоминавшие собой воронье гнездо, и посмотрел на Джона ярко блестящими глазами. — Уэст где-то рядом, но нам его не найти. Единственный шанс — он решит написать мисс Стокер, но он настолько ничтожен.

— По-моему, он любит ее, а, значит, не удержится от того, чтобы справится, как у нее дела.

— В таком случае он идиот, — буркнул Шерлок и, отвернувшись, уставился в окно. Вот тогда-то Джон и заявил, что с него хватит и они идут ужинать. Стоит отдать должное, Шерлок сопротивлялся. Он в подробностях объяснил, почему не стоит тратить время на такое скучное и бесполезное занятие, как еда, а особенно — в компании полных незнакомцев, но на этот раз Джон был непреклонен. Доходить до нервного тика у него не имелось ни малейшего желания.

В ресторане Шерлок был не менее несносен — сначала мрачно изучил меню, потом долго таращился на тарелку, а затем принялся подробно и очень громко излагать все, что заметил, про других посетителей. Ладно хоть те не оскорбились окончательно и не стали вызывать полицию, а то хороши бы они были. К своему заказу Шерлок так почти и не притронулся.

Всю обратную дорогу Джон пытался донести мысль, что любому человеку необходимо нормально питаться и совершать регулярные прогулки. Он старался, как мог, но все усилия явно пропали втуне — Шерлок по-прежнему был мрачен, а его голову определенно занимали мысли об Уэсте. Так что Джон ничуть не удивился, что, стоило им подняться в гостиную, как Шерлок тут же схватился за скрипку. 

Очередному концерту помешал стук в дверь. Затем та открылась и вошла миссис Хадсон, в дорожном платье и шляпке.

— Вы уже уезжаете? — удивился Джон. — Собирались же только завтра утренним поездом.

— Решила отправиться пораньше, — с улыбкой пояснила она. — Шерлок, дорогуша, я просто обязана тебе это сказать. Я ни в коем случае не в претензии, но мне кажется, я уже забыла, как выглядит нормальный почтальон. От твоей почты я просто вздрагиваю. То ее принесет попрошайка, которому самое место на площади у Чаринг-Кросс или Виктории, то в дверь постучится какое-нибудь волосатое чудовище, сунет в руки сверток, буркнет что-то нечленораздельное и исчезнет. И это я уж не говорю о тех случаях, когда тебе доставляют пакеты от Майкрофта. Он твой брат, у него очень тяжелая и ответственная работа, но его помощница могла бы быть хоть чуточку не такой самодовольной. Сегодня же, буквально за пять минут до вашего прихода, по улице с гиканьем пронеслась толпа мальчишек. Когда об дверь грохнуло, я испугалась, что они кинули камень. С них ведь станется и окна побить, — миссис Хадсон сокрушенно покачала головой. — Когда все стихло, я выглянула проверить, но оказалось, что вокруг камня была обернута записка, адресованная тебе, дорогуша. Джон, я прошу вас…

Но узнать, о чем именно просит миссис Хадсон, так и не пришлось. Опустив скрипку, Шерлок развернулся вокруг собственной оси и с жадностью уставился на нее.

— Записка? Где она?!

— Вот, дорогуша, держи, — миссис Хадсон протянула крохотный клочок бумаги. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз нам на порог не подбросят бомбу. Ну ладно, мальчики, мне пора. Надо еще погрузить багаж и свадебный подарок.

Дверь закрылась. Джон обернулся к Шерлоку, который, как и следовало ожидать, стоял, уткнувшись в записку.

— Это от Уэста? 

— Да, нам повезло. Ненавижу дела, в которых все зависит от везения, — пожаловался Шерлок и протянул записку Джону. — Не прослеживаешь логические связи, не строишь выводы, а ждешь, когда судьба сама подкинет решение. Отвратительно.

— По-моему, следует радоваться, что она это делает, а не возмущаться, — Джон пробежал нацарапанные карандашом строчки глазами. — Это его почерк?

— Да, совпадает с тем, которым написаны блокноты и письма.

— Значит, он согласен встретиться завтра. Найн Элмс. Это ведь, кажется, заброшенный завод? Погоди, что? — Джон, не веря себе, еще раз прочел последнее предложение. — Он хочет, чтобы ты пришел один?

— Вполне закономерное требование, если учесть, что Уэст опасается, что его могут убить, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Я бы тоже не стремился оказаться в центре толпы. Анонимность — лучший защитник.

— Шерлок, какая толпа? Нас всего лишь двое!

Надеясь, что ему показалось — глупость страшная, но противиться соблазну не было никаких сил — Джон еще раз прочитал записку. Текст от этого, естественно, не поменялся. «Найн Элмс, завтра в девять вечера. Мистер Холмс, вы должны быть одни, иначе встреча не состоится. Роберт Уэст». Господи, ни за что. Он не позволит Шерлоку тащиться черти куда в полном одиночестве. Просто не пустит. Это бог знает чем может закончиться. Джон сглотнул. В груди зародилось и стало стремительно разрастаться странное чувство, и самое близкое определение, которое ему можно было дать — страх. Вот только не за себя.

— Это слишком опасно. 

— Что именно? Встреча с Уэстом? Считаешь, что там может прятаться отряд наемных убийц? Джон, не будь таким скучным, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— О боже, не строй из себя идиота, — вздохнул Джон. Манера Шерлока выдвигать абсурдные предположения, когда его что-то не устраивает, потихоньку начинала раздражать, но сейчас был не тот момент, чтобы злиться. — Естественно, не считаю, но все может быть. Кто знает, вдруг это ловушка.

— И кто же ее подстроил?

— К примеру, тот же Мориарти. Его привычка убивать собственных клиентов очаровательна, — положив записку на стол, Джон решительно скрестил руки на груди. — Я считаю, тебе нельзя отправляться туда в одиночку.

— Предлагаешь обратиться за помощью к Майкрофту? — нехорошо прищурился Шерлок. Его плечи напряглись, он чуть подался вперед, выдавая желание отстаивать свое мнение до последнего. Биться за него.

— Нет, но вовсе не потому, что рассказала мисс Стокер, — поспешил внести ясность Джон. — Я не знаю наверняка, но сильно сомневаюсь, что твой брат мог пытаться убить Уэста. Если так, то зачем бы ему тогда понадобилось добиваться, чтобы ты занялся этим делом? Это нелогично, такое даже я понимаю. Подключать полицию, думаю, тоже преждевременно, мы же ни в чем не уверены. Но я сам мог бы прикрыть тебя. Просто на всякий случай. Пистолет у нас есть.

По мере того как Джон говорил, лицо Шерлока прояснялось, а настороженное и замкнутое выражение уходило, вытесняемое улыбкой, открытой и искренней. Он расслабил плечи, задумчиво потер указательным пальцем нижнюю губу.

— Ну так что? Согласен? В одиночку я тебя туда не пущу, даже не мечтай. Попробуешь обдурить — и я тут же поеду в Ярд и все расскажу Лестрейду. Сразу же после визита к Майкрофту. Пусть тот поднимает армию, — в шутку пригрозил Джон.

— Вообще-то это шантаж, — хмыкнул Шерлок. Можно было бы подумать, что он недоволен, но Джон отчетливо видел, как азартно блестят у него глаза. — Уголовно наказуемое деяние. Не боишься?

— Плевать. С тобой иначе все равно нельзя, — усмехнулся он. Ответом ему стала широкая улыбка.

Ждать было невыносимо. Настолько, что каждая минута казалась вечностью. А Джон спокойно сидел в кресле, отхлебывал из кружки отвар и как ни в чем не бывало читал «Очерки». Словно не существовало никакой записки. Никакой тайны, ключ от которой лежал на самом виду, но дотянуться до него было невозможно. И это бесило.

Наступила ночь. Джон, зевая и потягиваясь, ушел к себе, какое-то время сверху доносился скрип половиц, потом он стих. Миссис Хадсон вообще давно уехала на вокзал, так что дом погрузился в тишину. Через пятнадцать минут Шерлок решил, что непременно умрет от нестерпимого желания перенестись в завтрашний вечер. Ну или как минимум сойдет с ума. А что, Майкрофта это совершенно точно разозлило бы. Впрочем, брат сейчас интересовал его мало. Гораздо любопытнее была реакция Джона — его нежелание отпускать Шерлока на встречу с Уэстом одного. Конечно, этот факт увлекал не настолько, чтобы напрочь забыть о необходимости ждать, но хотя бы давал какое-то дело мозгам.

Так почему Джон так повел себя? Что могло послужить причиной для подобной реакции? Джон солдат, он специально обучен защищать гражданских. Это у него должно быть буквально в крови. Значит, дело в потребности прикрывать других от опасности? Стал бы он возражать, если бы на месте Шерлока оказался кто-нибудь другой, или же нет? Шерлок задумался, но ответа не было. Слишком много данных не хватало, чтобы говорить что-нибудь определенное, а самым большим белым пятном оставалось прошлое Джона. Еще одна загадка, которую никак не удавалось решить. Впору лезть на стенку от злости.

В камине потрескивал огонь, слабо светила настольная лампа, шевелились, будто живые, по углам тени, и Шерлок сам не заметил, как заснул.

Разбудило его смущенное покашливание. Открыв глаза, Шерлок обнаружил, что камин давно потух, а в окне в прорехи меж облаков виднеется Люцерна. 

— С добрым утром, — Джон смерил Шерлока недовольным взглядом, но больше ничего не добавил, хотя явно очень хотел. Вот только продолжения вчерашней лекции про регулярные прогулки и питание не хватало. 

— Если его можно считать таковым, — недовольно буркнул Шерлок, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и тут же зашипел от резкой боли, пронзившей шею. Все же спать в кресле было на редкость отвратительной идеей. Конечно, он вообще ложиться не собирался, просто так получилось, и вот теперь придется расплачиваться за то, что поддался телесной слабости. Ну хотя бы вечер стал немного ближе. 

В ванной полилась вода, и Шерлок, чтобы немного размяться, решил спуститься вниз и забрать оставленную у двери утреннюю газету. Когда он вернулся, шум воды уже стих, а из кухни доносился аромат жарящегося хлеба.

— На завтрак сегодня только тосты, — пояснил выглянувший в дверной проем Джон. — Или хочешь чего-нибудь другого?

— Не хочу, — газета полетела на и так порядком заваленный стол, Шерлок плюхнулся в кресло, подтянув колени к груди и прижав к губам кончики сомкнутых пальцев. — Мне без разницы.

— Ладно. Тогда минут через десять все будет готово. Как раз цикорий к тому времени сварится, — покладисто согласился Джон и опять скрылся на кухне. Шерлок задумчиво уставился ему вслед. 

Цикорий оказался просто отменным, от одного глотка окончательно прояснилась голова, несколько поднимая настроение. Шерлок отломил от тоста корочку, растер ее в пальцах.

— Ешь давай, — покосился на него Джон и потянулся за газетой. Зашуршали страницы. Шерлок бросил взгляд на набранный огромными буквами заголовок «Внеочередное заседание парламента по вопросам здравоохранения». Скука.

— Тебе больше ничего не снилось?

Вздрогнув, Джон поднял на него взгляд, пару секунд просто молчал, медля с ответом.

— Нет, — наконец, покачал он головой. — Но, может быть, я просто не запоминаю.

— А воспоминания? Ты ничего не вспомнил? — Шерлок выпустил изрядно покалеченный тост, жадно подался вперед. — Хоть что-то определенное?

И снова ответ пришел не сразу. Теперь Джон плотно сжал губы, отвел взгляд, принявшись рассматривать стену так, словно внезапно увидел на ней нечто примечательное. А Шерлок делал то, что ненавидел чуть ли не больше всего на свете — ждал. И сам не понимал, почему.

— Шерлок, — Джон вздохнул, словно нехотя отвел взгляд от стены, наклонив голову, уткнулся им в стоявшую перед ним кружку, а затем опять посмотрел на Шерлока. — Неужели ты думаешь, что, вспомни я хоть что-то, любую мелочь, не сказал бы тебе? 

Снова зашуршала газета, стукнула о стол кружка. А Шерлок молчал, потому что нечего было говорить. До этого самого момента он и не подозревал, что, оказывается, знал, уверен был: случись нечто подобное, и Джон расскажет. 

Рассыпался крошками очередной кусочек хлеба, набежало на Люцерну, принося с собой тень, облако. Кружка была горячей, напиток обжигал губы, язык, небо. Шерлок упрямо сделал глоток, подумав, потянулся к масленке…

— Шерлок!

Напряженно замерев, Джон смотрел на газету, раскрытую в самом конце, на разделе происшествий. Глаза широко распахнуты, вдоль рта залегла жесткая складка, пальцы с силой сжали бумагу.

— Что такое? — Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что в скучной газете могло так взволновать Джона.

— Ты… ты только посмотри.

Заголовок здесь был не таким крупным, как на первой полосе, но тоже достаточно внушительным и с потугой на сенсационность. Журналисты хорошо умеют устраивать их на ровном месте. «Автомобили: благо или зло?» взывал он. Дальше шел столбец текста. Шерлок скользнул взглядом по строчкам, и тут глаза зацепились за знакомое имя. «Вчера вечером на пересечении Мейден-лэйн и Бедфорд-стрит произошло вопиющее по своей жестокости происшествие. Неизвестный автомобилист на бешеной скорости выскочил из-за угла, сбил молодую женщину и скрылся, даже не остановившись, чтобы оказать ей помощь. Случайные свидетели, в том числе кэбмен Том Роббс и его пассажир, достопочтенный мистер Реджинальд Пинк, бросились к пострадавшей, но та уже скончалась. Погибшей оказалась мисс Нэнси Стокер, двадцатидвухлетняя жительница…». Имевшаяся в конце фотография не оставляла никаких надежд на ошибку.

Подавив желание выругаться, Шерлок свернул газету и бросил ее на пол. Он идиот, самый настоящий идиот, такой, что до болванов Лестерейда ему очень и очень далеко. Как он мог не понять? Все же лежало на поверхности, Нэнси Стокер сама сказала, что Уэсту помогли. Конечно, автомобиль — не снайпер, но зато очень хорошо укладывается в общую картину.

— Шерлок, ты думаешь… Может быть, она погибла случайно? Ты же говорил, что твой брат… — Джон замялся, явно не зная, как продолжить.

— Вероятно. Просто какой-нибудь лихач, — побольше уверенности в голосе, небрежный взмах рукой. Мориарти. Он все время где-то рядом, следит, выжидает, дергает за ниточки, убирает с доски лишние фигуры. Его присутствие незримо, он бестелесный дух, кукловод за ширмой. И так напоминает этим Майкрофта. — Вряд ли ее смерть связана с запиской Уэста. Просто совпадение.

Совпадение. Мир не терпит совпадений, у всего есть причина и следствие, и здесь они очевидны. Теперь очевидны.

— Надеюсь ты прав, — улыбнулся Джон. Улыбка вышла натянутой, неестественной и куда сильнее похожей на гримасу боли, а уже через секунду от нее не осталось и следа. — Но черт возьми, Шерлок, еще вчера она была жива, боялась, любила. Да мы разговаривали с ней позавчера! И стоило нам получить записку от Уэста, как она погибла.

Откинувшись на спинку, Шерлок сомкнул кончики пальцев и очень спокойно посмотрел на Джона.

— Люди умирают. Такое случается, и довольно часто. Тебе ли, Джон, этого не знать.

— Да, конечно, просто… — не договорив, он помотал головой. — Ладно. В любом случае, сегодня вечером эта история закончится.

— Конечно.

День прошел в молчании, но не прежнем, уютном и теплом, а полном мучительного напряжения. Джон старательно пытался вести себя как обычно — заваривал отвар, читал, пару раз задавал ничего не значащие вопросы. Пытался. Чуть не опрокинул полную чашку, по пять раз возвращался к началу страницы, тут же забывал, о чем только что спрашивал.

А Шерлок никак не мог перестать смотреть на него и все гнал неотвязчивую мысль: послать все к черту и не ехать. Связаться с Лестрейдом, рассказать Майкрофту. Братец только обрадуется, получив информацию. Вышлет в оговоренное место отряд головорезов, а к нему с Джоном приставит на время операции охрану. Полная безопасность. И совершенно неприемлемая ни для одного из них. Сам он всегда терпеть не мог прятаться, предпочитая встречать опасность лицом к лицу. Про Джона, на основе имеющихся наблюдений, он мог сказать то же самое. Вот только если с ним самим что-то случится, что станет с Джоном, не имеющим ни денег, ни знакомых, ни прошлого? Это был аргумент, и очень серьезный.

Когда часы показали пять, Джон вышел, а вернулся с пистолетом. Сел за стол, принялся сосредоточенно его разбирать, внимательно осматривая каждую деталь. Привычными и четкими движениями человека, явно не задумывающегося, что и как он делает. И Шерлок не выдержал. Вытащил чистый лист, ненадолго задумавшись, набросал несколько строк, расписался, затем запечатал, надписал и сунул получившийся конверт между бумаг. В случае чего Майкрофт найдет.

Вышли они уже в сумерках. До Найн Элмс достаточно далеко, так что, когда они туда доберутся, уже стемнеет. Джон сбежал по ступенькам и, следуя за Шерлоком, остановился в световом круге уличного фонаря.

— Едем вместе, но за милю до места разделяемся. Будешь действовать сам. Джон, запомни, ты только наблюдатель, твоя главная цель — смотреть и запоминать. Вмешаешься только в самом крайнем случае, — пристально глядя ему в глаза, произнес Шерлок. Убедиться, что Джон не полезет на линию огня, было крайне важно. Он бы предпочел расписать каждый шаг более подробно, но передумал: все же Джон был солдатом, и, пусть даже сам он не помнил, но его мозг на подсознательном уровне точно знал, что и как делать.

— Ясно, — серьезно кивнул Джон, скользнул рукой к пистолету у пояса и чуть заметно свел брови. В ту же секунду все его тело моментально перестроилось, и на месте обычного добропорядочного гражданина оказался боец.

У Найн Элмс царила мертвая тишина, только доносился едва уловимый плеск реки, да шелестел листвой изредка налетавший ветерок. Шерлок, поежившись, плотнее запахнул камзол, еще раз оглянулся. Тихо, пусто. А еще где-то неподалеку здесь Джон. И очень даже может быть, что не только он. 

Внутри тоже было пусто и тихо. Пахло сыростью, чем-то затхлым. С каждым шагом под ногой потрескивал мелкий сор. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Шерлок вытащил из кармана портативный электрический фонарик. Тонкий луч света пронзил тьму, заставляя ее немного отступить. Проявились и обрели четкость контуры каких-то ящиков и не поддающихся идентификации громоздких предметов — видимо, брошенных здесь разваливаться станков. А в покрывавшей пол пыли стали видны четкие отпечатки сапог. Нахмурившись, Шерлок присел, задумчиво всмотрелся в один из них. Кто бы ни был этот человек, он прошел здесь не единожды. О, он очень старался ступать след в след, но кое-где все же промахнулся. Немного, на какую-то четверть дюйма, но этого было вполне достаточно. И это был не Уэст. Судя по длине шага, неизвестный как минимум на полфута ниже.

Встав, Шерлок бесшумно двинулся вперед. Цепочка следов петляла по коридорам, пока, наконец, не вывела к огромным дверям, обитым листами железа. Одна из створок оказалась открыта, и из нее лился слабый электрический свет. Выключив фонарик и убрав его обратно в карман, Шерлок шагнул внутрь.

Огромный зал, видимо, некогда, в период расцвета завода, бывший производственным цехом, освещали прожекторы, работавшие от автономного генератора. В гигантские грязные окна едва сочился тусклый свет Дорожки. А справа у стены, ярдах в пятидесяти от входа, лежал, свернувшись в позе зародыша, человек.

Еще раз внимательно осмотревшись и убедившись, что вокруг никого не видно, Шерлок бросился к нему. Упал на колени, потянул за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом. Неподвижное тело поддалось легко и охотно. Это был Роберт Уэст. Шерлок прижал к его шее пальцы, но не обнаружил ни малейших признаков пульса. Бледное, осунувшееся лицо, щетина, отросшая настолько, что ее уже можно назвать бородкой, запавшие глаза, и ни капли крови, ни единой раны, насколько это можно было сейчас рассмотреть. Уэст был безнадежно мертв уже примерно с час.

— Проигрыш — ужасная вещь, не правда ли, Шерлок? — прокатился под потолком многократно усиленный голос.

Единым плавным движением Шерлок поднялся на ноги, оглянулся, пытаясь понять, откуда он доносится.

— Ты ведь ненавидишь проигрывать, я знаю.

Похоже, спереди, из дальнего, более темного конца. Шерлок сделал осторожный шаг вперед. Итак, он оказался прав, здесь его ждали, но отнюдь не Уэст. Мориарти.

— Я и не проиграл. Ты хотел меня видеть, я пришел.

— О нет, Шерлок, проиграл, только не хочешь в этом признаваться, — рассмеялся невидимка. — Ты слишком любишь игры, любишь блефовать. Скажи, тебе понравилась моя игра?

— Не особо. В какой-то момент, не скрою, стало не так скучно, как обычно, но он быстро прошел. И я не считаю себя проигравшим.

— Серьезно? Фи, Шерлок, врать нехорошо, разве тебе в детстве не говорили?

Да, точно, спереди и немного справа. Еще шаг, второй. Ну где же ты, покажись. И, Джон, пожалуйста, только не лезь сюда.

— Наверно, я прослушал этот момент. Видимо, ты считаешь, что я должен чувствовать себя проигравшим, потому что ты убил Уэста, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок, не переставая прислушиваться, вылавливая малейшие шорохи. — Боюсь тебя разочаровать. Он мне безразличен. Меня интересовали причины его исчезновения, они мне известны. Я должен был его найти, я его нашел. Про то, что он должен быть жив, речи не шло.

— Шерлок Холмс, человек без сердца, — голос скакнул вверх. — Или ты только хочешь казаться таковым?

Опять шаги, все ближе и ближе, а потом…

Нет. Джон!

Сердце в груди пропустило удар, другой, а затем понеслось вскачь. Шерлок стиснул кулаки так, что ногти до боли впились в плоть, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с невиданным, небывалым, сбивающим с ног потоком чувств. Но даже тогда, несмотря на это, он все так же отчетливо продолжал видеть Джона, словно пропечатавшегося у него на веках с внутренней стороны, и слышать визг ударившей в пол у его ног пули. Совсем рядом, еще немного и… 

В этот момент Шерлок понял, что действительно способен пожертвовать ради кого-то жизнью.

— Вижу, я прав. Так как, ты готов признать, что проиграл, Шерлок, или мне необходимо это доказать, велев пристрелить твоего нового питомца?

— Кто ты? — ярость была ледяной и всеобъемлющей. Он не мог потерять Джона, только не теперь, когда понял, что… — Покажись!

— Я оставил тебе свой адрес, но ты так и не зашел, — в голосе проскользнула обида. В повисшей затем тишине особенно отчетливо послышались приближающиеся шаги, затем мелькнул силуэт. — У твоего Джонни с собой был пистолет, — блеснуло сталью знакомое оружие. — Неплохая игрушка. Правда, сам я пачкаться не люблю. Джим Мориарти.

Желание схватить и запустить в появившегося человека — невысокого, худого, в строгом черном камзоле, с гладкими волосами и такого знакомого — чем-нибудь тяжелым было просто невыносимым. Чем угодно: обрезком железной палки, камнем. Да просто броситься вперед и задушить голыми руками. Шерлок сам не знал, как сдержался.

— Что, Джим? Джим из больницы? — удивленно-издевательское восклицание, вот только руками всплеснуть осталось. А тем временем Мориарти все приближался и приближался танцующей, расслабленной походкой смертельно опасного хищника, а Шерлок стоял и впервые в жизни не знал, что делать. Потому что под угрозой была жизнь Джона. — О, я произвел такое слабое впечатление? Ну и пусть. Я того, может быть, и добивался. 

Стиснуть зубы, терпеть. Не забывать про снайпера, уже продемонстрировавшего, что держит Джона на прицеле. Они справятся, сумеют выбраться отсюда целыми и невредимыми. Обязательно. Он придумает, как.

— Я дал тебе понять, дал тебе легчайший намек на то, что творю в этом дурном мире, — Джим разочарованно закатил глаза. — Я большой специалист, видишь ли. Кстати, Джонни, можешь уже не вытягиваться по стойке смирно. Вольно.

Джон едва заметно выдохнул, чуть расслабил плечи. Шерлок позволил себе бросить на него беглый взгляд: ни следа паники на лице, только сосредоточенность и готовность ко всему — опять посмотрел на небрежно вертевшего в руках пистолет Джима.

— Чего тебе надо? Чего ты добиваешься?

— Ну, раньше я бы сказал, что хочу тебя заинтересовать. Ты был мне любопытен — единственный человек, достаточно умный и беспринципный, чтобы суметь избавиться от этой чертовой ежедневной скуки. 

— А теперь? — осторожно осмотреться, пытаясь определить, где засел снайпер. Джон, судя по сосредоточенному взгляду, обшаривающему пространство вокруг, занят тем же. Так, похоже вон тот квадрат, самая удобная позиция — все как на ладони.

— Теперь? У меня появились новые цели, в которых ты — всего лишь разменная фигура. Не пешка, конечно, кто-то вроде слона, а то и ферзя, но которой можно и нужно пожертвовать при необходимости. И она настала.

Голос Мориарти то падал вниз, то уходил вверх, создавая впечатление разговора с безумцем. Причем очень и очень опасным. Что же делать? Их ведь никто не хватится, если только у Майкрофта не случился очередной приступ паранойи и он не отправил своих людей следить за полоумным младшим братцем. Обычно это бесило, но сейчас, как ни стыдно признать, пришлось бы кстати.

— Разменять? Полагаю, ты собрался убрать меня, — покачал головой Шерлок, краем глаза отметив, как вздрогнул Джон. Реакция на холод? Стресс? — И что же за необходимость может этого требовать? Не поделишься?

Мориарти, продолжая поигрывать пистолетом, сделал пару шагов, потом скользнул одной рукой в карман камзола, достал часы, с сомнением посмотрел на циферблат.

— У меня есть еще десять минут, почему бы нет.

Слабость гения — нужда в аудитории. А за десять минут можно придумать многое. И произойти тоже может очень многое. Шерлок чуть заметно усмехнулся.

Попался он совершенно по-идиотски, и винить за эту беспросветную глупость можно было только себя. Выйдя из кэба, Джон сразу нырнул в темноту и, ориентируясь, как и сказал Шерлок, на шум реки, отправился к Найн Элмс. Осторожно, но достаточно быстро, потому что опасаться определенно было некого. Сейчас Шерлок встретится с Уэстом, поговорит с ним, и все разрешится. Наверняка парень просто что-то не так понял, да и убить его никто не пытался, просто обычные грабители попались, а он перепугался.

А потом Уэст поедет к себе домой, а они к себе. Шерлок опять примется мучить скрипку или ставить опыты, а может, уляжется на диван и уставится невидящим взглядом в потолок. Впрочем, есть вероятность и того, что после раскрытия дела его потянет поиграть в шахматы. У них уже успела состояться пара партий, которые Джон с разгромом продул. И все же это было бы лучше всего, хотя и остальное тоже неплохо. Любой момент, когда рядом находился Шерлок, автоматически становился замечательным, хотя Джон абсолютно не понимал почему. Шерлок был капризен, привередлив, требователен, нетерпим, у него часто вырывались резкости и грубости, а то и прямые оскорбления, но в то же самое время стоило Джону встретиться ним взглядом, как на душе разом теплело, а руки так и тянуло запустить в ворох густых волнистых волос.

И вот тут-то приятные размышления самым грубым образом прервали. Больше всего это походило на укус пчелы. Шею пронзило острой болью, а затем наступила тьма.

Очнулся он в какой-то грязной каморке, где были двое — незнакомый высокий тип, едва различимый в полумраке, и другой, обладающий холодной улыбкой и взглядом сумасшедшего. Несмотря на разительно изменившийся костюм и прическу, Джон сразу же узнал в нем Джима, которого они с Шерлоком встретили в Бартсе. И сейчас он вовсе не казался мирным и немного смущенным. В общем, тут и без объяснений все становилось ясно.

— Шеф, очнулся, — низким голосом сообщил неизвестный, небрежным жестом поправил какой-то длинный предмет, висевший у него за спиной.

— Вижу. Иди на позицию, — велел Джим, если, конечно, именно так его звали и, обернувшись к Джону, пропел. — С пробуждением, Джонни.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить, что он думает об этом гребаном психопате вообще и пробуждении в частности, но не успел.

— Тщщ, - приложил палец к губам Джим. — Я намерен довести свою партию с Шерлоком до конца, и ты мне поможешь. Так что не утруждайся. Если только попытаешься что-то вякнуть, Джонни, твой ненаглядный Шерлок тут же получит пулю в лоб. Моего Себа ты видел, как он работает знаешь. Ну так как?

Джон прикусил язык и, мысленно поклявшись прикончить Джима собственными руками, кивнул. От одной только мысли, что с Шерлоком может что-то случиться, грудь сковывало льдом.

Промелькнувший на лице Шерлока ужас, когда тот увидел его в цехе под прицелом снайпера, был столь мимолетен, что Джон решил, будто ему показалось. Мориарти — а это оказался именно он — производил впечатление полного безумца. Когда он сказал, что намерен убить Шерлока, Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не броситься на него, отрезвила только память о выстреле при его появлении. . Хотя, в целом, какая разница, его-то уж точно в живых не оставят. Дальше Шерлок принялся расспрашивать Джима о его планах. Джон стоял, слушал и решительно не понимал: зачем? Тянет время? Так об их поездке сюда никто не знает. Некому приходить, спасать, хотя сам Джон с радостью отдал бы жизнь ради того, чтобы с Шерлоком все было хорошо. Пытается нащупать слабую сторону? Ну так их просто нет. Никакого выхода. Все, конец.

— Шерлок, Шерлок, ты, конечно, интересен, но твой брат, Майкрофт, еще и полезен, — Джим ласково провел рукой по стволу пистолета и счастливо улыбнулся. Джона чуть не передернуло. — У меня есть одна знакомая, к ней в дом ходят всякие высокопоставленные чиновники. Она их развлекает, а попутно вытягивает информацию. Бывает у нее и заведующий лабораторией, где трудился бедняга Уэст. От него она и узнала об одном весьма примечательном проекте и тут же рассказала мне. А я так люблю все примечательное.

— Придется сказать Майкрофту, что он так и не научился отбирать сотрудников, — делано вздохнул Шерлок.

— Не думаю, что у тебя это получится, — широко ухмыльнулся Джим. — Проект заинтересовал меня, я попытался проникнуть в лабораторию, ничего не вышло. Попробовал найти подходы к твоему брату, но он начал на меня охоту, — теперь казалось, что он жалуется, и это было по-настоящему жутко.

— Майкрофт никогда не любил, чтобы на него давили.

— Я заметил. Но я нашел безотказный способ.

— Серьезно? Ты собираешься шантажировать его моей жизнью? Боюсь, у тебя ничего не выйдет, Майкрофт только обрадуется, избавившись от меня.

— Шерлок, Шерлок, не разочаровывай меня так, — Джим покачал головой и тут же улыбнулся. — Ну ты же умный, подумай! Я собираюсь шантажировать его твоей смертью. Твоей и Уэста, которого он, якобы, хотел убить за то, что несчастный лаборант узнал про свое высокое начальство страшную тайну. И рассказал вмешавшемуся в дело сыщику. Майкрофт Холмс настолько печется о ее сохранности, что без колебаний убил и Уэста, и собственного брата, и случайно оказавшегося там же компаньона брата. Какая чудовищная жестокость! 

Все это время Джим прохаживался взад-вперед, впрочем, не оказываясь в зоне доступа Джона, но в последний момент сделал еще один шаг. И его было достаточно. Стараясь не думать, что может погибнуть в любой момент, Джон рванулся в сторону, пытаясь выхватить пистолет из рук Мориарти. 

— Шерлок, беги! — крикнул он.

И тут грянул выстрел. Пуля впилась в бетон у ног Шерлока, выбив из него крошку. Тот отшатнулся, Джон неподвижно замер. Последний шанс, и у него ничего не вышло. Если они погибнут — если _Шерлок_ погибнет, а к этому все и идет — виноват будет только он, и сам себя он за это не простит никогда.

— Нет-нет-нет, Джонни, — Джим отступил, целясь в него из пистолета. — Еще шаг, и вторая пуля попадет точно в цель — в него. Смотрю, он тебе небезразличен. Такая самоотверженность, и всего-то через две недели знакомства. Я уже начинаю подумывать тоже питомца завести.

— И как же он меня прикончит? — Шерлок казался все таким же холодным и собранным, но если бы взглядом можно было убивать, от Мориарти давно уже осталась маленькая кучка пепла.

— Взрыв. Здесь полно взрывчатки, по всем углам. Бум! — и никого нет. Только обгорелые кости. Которые он попытается объяснить несчастным случаем — взрывом газа, например. Просочись такое в газеты и на радио, и карьере Майкрофта Холмса конец.

— Значит, все это…

— Снайпер, трупы, Уэст, жадная глупышка Нэнси Стокер, записка с просьбой о встрече были лишь затем, чтобы заманить тебя сюда, — торжественно улыбнулся Джим. — Ну все, хватит разговоров.

Это был конец. Что бы он только не отдал, лишь бы все вышло иначе, а Шерлок оказался далеко отсюда. Да, собственно, все. Даже свою жизнь. Но сейчас ее забирали бесплатно. Джон глубоко вдохнул и опять взглянул на него. Тот смотрел злым взглядом, плотно сжав губы, а подсвеченные прожектором растрепанные волосы золотистым ореолом окружали его голову. Понимание пришло разом и мгновенно все объяснило. И невыносимое желание защищать, и готовность терпеть, и непреодолимую потребность быть рядом. Вот только… Слишком поздно. Да и не будь поздно, признаться в подобном Шерлоку было просто невозможно, а значит, оставалось два выхода: либо спрятать все это поглубже и радоваться каждому мгновению рядом, либо уйти. Но им предстояло погибнуть от руки какого-то психа. Жуткая несправедливость.

— Подожди, я еще не все выяснил. Нэнси Стокер, она ведь никогда не была влюблена в Уэста, а тот и не собирался на ней жениться?

—- Правильно. Как ты понял?

Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул, пожал плечами.

— По кольцам. Уэст купил Жаклин Мур очень дорогое помолвочное кольцо, на обручальные у него никак не могло быть денег. А, значит, им неоткуда было взяться.

Джим чуть помолчал, переминаясь с пятки на мысок.

— Умно, — произнес он, затем его рука скользнула в карман, а наружу появилась уже с двумя шприцами в ней. — Но мне действительно пора. Попрошу ваши руки, не оставлять же вас здесь совсем без присмотра. Джонни? И не нужно больше этих глупостей, — Джим покачал головой с притворной укоризной. — Выстрелом ведь можно убить не сразу. Пуля в живот, к примеру, и кто-то, — взгляд указал на Шерлока, — будет умирать долго и очень, очень… неприятно. 

На него самого уставилось черное дуло пистолета. Подчиняясь, Джон закатал рукав и подставил руку. Игла впилась в тело, поршень вытолкнул в вену прозрачную жидкость.

Эффект был мгновенным — окружающая картинка утратила резкость, все звуки сделались далекими, точно доносились через подушку, а пол начал медленно вращаться под ногами.

— Замечательно. Хороший мальчик, — восхитился Джим. — Теперь ты, Шерлок. 

Повторив манипуляцию, Джим с театральным видом поклонился.

— Ну что ж, прощайте, вы мне очень пригодились. Ты был интересен, Шерлок, но что поделать, я такой непостоянный, меня все время влекут неизведанные дали. А ты преданная собачка, Джонни. Вот только кусаться тебе больше не придется.

И ушел. 

— Джон. Это было… я хочу сказать, твой поступок… — Шерлок схватил его за рукав.

— Не надо. Не сейчас, — слова давались с трудом, язык заплетался и категорически отказывался слушаться, а свет вокруг мерк под давлением наступающей тьмы. — Нам нужно попытаться выбраться. Это ведь Уэст? — он повернулся к неподвижно лежащему человеку.

— Бесполезно. Мертв, — мотнул головой Шерлок. — Джон, я…

— Потом, пошли.

Джон неуверенно потянул его в сторону, а потом даже не увидел, а почувствовал, как воздух вокруг зазвенел от напряжения и наполнился смертью. Изо всех последних сил он толкнул Шерлока на пол, а сам упал сверху, не особо надеясь, что им удастся спастись. Но попытаться защитить его он был просто обязан. Грохнуло так, что заложило уши. Краем глаза Джон еще успел заметить взметнувшуюся взрывную волну, полетевшие осколки, поднявшуюся пыль, а потом не стало ничего.


	9. Chapter 9

Дышать было очень трудно и очень больно, словно с каждым вдохом в грудь втыкали и проворачивали здоровенную палку. Потом пришло понимание, что больно не только груди, а еще и спине, рукам, ногам. Всему, короче говоря.

Мгновением спустя вернулись воспоминания. Заброшенный завод, труп Роберта Уэста на полу, псих Мориарти, полный отчаяния взгляд Шерлока и взрыв. Дальше картинка более чем закономерно обрывалась, и, если честно, на продолжение Джон не рассчитывал.

Запястья осторожно коснулись чьи-то пальцы, а затем сквозь заполнявший голову гул удалось разобрать:

— Джон. Джон, пожалуйста…

Шерлок. Распахнув глаза, Джон попытался рывком перевернуться, за что немедленно и поплатился. Бок пронзила острая боль, и так мутная картинка перед глазами поплыла и заколыхалась, и он со стоном опять опустил голову на подушку.

— Джон! — пальцы на запястье сжались сильнее. А затем еще один голос, теперь уже незнакомый, — сэр!

Стоп. Подушку? Откуда, черт побери, здесь подушка?

Собрав всю волю в кулак, Джон открыл глаза и, задержав дыхание, очень осторожно, точно держал что-то крайне хрупкое, сел. Больно было не меньше, чем в первый раз, но сейчас он хотя бы оказался к этому готов.

— Сэр, вам лучше не двигаться, пока мы не убедимся…

Пожилой мужчина в белом халате и со стетоскопом на шее. Врач. Рядом с ним — бледная как полотно девчонка в покрывале сестры милосердия. Вокруг суета, беготня, пробивающиеся сквозь гул в ушах крики, рассеянный свет и багровые сполохи, бьющий в нос запах гари. И чуть подрагивающие пальцы на запястье.

— Я в норме, — попытался отмахнуться свободной рукой Джон и тут же поморщился. 

— Джон, ты действительно?..

Шерлок стоял рядом на коленях, и вид у него был такой, что Джон, на месте лекаря, не раздумывая отправил бы его в больницу. Виднеющийся из-под наброшенного на плечи одеяла камзол порван, а во многих местах и прожжен, да и в целом сильно напоминает половую тряпку. Левая рука забинтована, сквозь бинт проступает кровь. На лице она же перемешалась с потеками сажи и грязи, скулу и правую бровь пересекает светлая нашлепка пластыря, волосы повисли грязными прядками. И — наверняка это не так, просто острое, нестерпимое желание верить, что увиденное правда, или дело и вовсе в причудливой игре света — кажется, будто, в светлых глазах, когда Джон посмотрел в них, промелькнуло облегчение и радость.

— Действительно. Уверен, что ничего страшнее ссадин, синяков и парочки ожогов у меня нет. А что ты? — Джон выразительно покосился на забинтованную руку. Особых травм у Шерлока, судя по всему, не было, да и не позволили бы ему в противном случае сидеть здесь, но иррациональный страх не отпускал. Даже не страх, ужас. Перед угрозой потерять, не уберечь. Хотелось сжать обхватившую его запястье ладонь, стиснуть в объятиях этого невыносимого, но такого потрясающего человека и не выпускать никогда, но Джон сдержался. Позволить себе подобное — наверняка оттолкнуть Шерлока, навсегда лишиться его, а это было в сто раз хуже необходимости скрывать внезапно открывшиеся чувства.

— Ерунда, одним из осколков руку распороло, даже зашивать не надо, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Но тебе несомненно досталось больше.

— Сэр, я настаиваю! — яростно сверкнув глазами, вмешался врач, и Шерлок, недовольно поморщившись, отстранился. 

— Просто чудо, что мы так легко отделались, — заметил Джон. Чужие руки осторожно сняли с него камзол — вернее, то, что от него осталось — расстегнули и спустили рубашку. Принялись омывать дезинфектом спину. Джон, поморщившись, закусил губу.

— Это точно, — вздохнул Шерлок, поежившись, натянул на плечи сползающее одеяло. И все это — не сводя глаз с Джона. — Повезло. Иногда судьба вмешивается в человеческие дела, и любые, даже самые продуманные планы идут прахом. Мориарти никак не мог этого учесть, — задумчиво протянул он. — Для начала мы практически не пострадали от взрыва. Так, по мелочи — синяки, ссадины, незначительные ожоги. Это чудо, вероятность которого меньше процента. Плиты, которым полагалось бы нас раздавить, натолкнулись друг на друга и превратились в укрытие. Во-вторых — мимо в момент взрыва проезжал полицейский патруль. Мы безусловно задохнулись бы во время пожара, начавшегося после взрыва, если бы не они. Констебли услышали грохот, бросились к заводу и вместо одного из цехов увидели руины. Тогда один из них поспешил к ближайшему телефонному аппарату вызывать подмогу, а другой не побоялся лезть в развалины, где понемногу начал разгораться пожар, чтобы выяснить, нет ли пострадавших. И практически сразу наткнулся на нас. В общем, уже через двадцать минут здесь была полиция во главе с Лестрейдом, врачи и пожарные. И не удивлюсь, если с минуты на минуту нагрянет Майкрофт. Ему несомненно уже должны были донести.

На лице Шерлока при этих словах застыла такая детская обида, что Джон едва сдержался от смеха. Впрочем, резкое давление на ребра заставило моментально забыть об этом и сдавленно зашипеть от боли.

— Переломов нет, но будет лучше, если в ближайшие дни вы проведете в постели, — заявил лекарь, доставая из появившегося рядом с ним чемоданчика какой-то тюбик. — Я сейчас нанесу заживляющую мазь от ожогов. Ложиться в больницу вы, я так понимаю, отказываетесь?

— Отказываюсь, — с готовностью подтвердил Джон.

— Дело, конечно, ваше, — врач укоризненно покачал головой, поджал губы. — Никаких серьезных травм я не вижу, а потому принудить вас не могу. Но требую, чтобы вы соблюдали все мои рекомендации. И вы, мистер Уотсон, и вы, мистер Холмс. Это вы в состоянии мне пообещать?

Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул, и Джон поспешил, пока тот не открыл рот, ответить.

— Конечно, будем делать все, что нужно.

— Хорошо, — врач еще раз смерил их недоверчивым взглядом и приступил к объяснениям. Шерлок по виду их совсем не слушал, вертя головой и кого-то внимательно высматривая. Джон тоже в подробности особо не вдавался. Их отпускали домой, даже не уговаривали остаться, пройти осмотр — это могло значить только одно: они практически целы и невредимы. Вот уж действительно чудо. Причем для него уже второе, и это вызывало очень нехорошие мысли. Долго так везти просто не может, и в третий раз все вполне способно окончиться плохо. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что до этого не дойдет, и надежда эта, чего уж таить, была крайне шаткой.

В какой-то момент неизвестно откуда вынырнул Лестрейд, замер неподалеку, дожидаясь, когда лекарь закончит. Наконец, последняя повязка была затянута, все, что нужно, рассказано, и врач, в сопровождении так ни слова и не проронившей сестры, удалился.

— Рад видеть, что с вами все более-менее в порядке, — Лестрейд с улыбкой пожал Джону руку, кивнул Шерлоку. — Труп Уэста мы нашли, он сильно пострадал при взрыве и последующем пожаре. Пожалуй, если бы не ваше свидетельство, опознать его было бы непросто.

— А Мориарти? — Шерлок, поморщившись, поднялся на ноги, стянул с плеч одеяло, с критическим видом осмотрел его и отбросил в сторону. Джону вставание далось гораздо труднее, слишком все болело, слишком кружилась голова. В какой-то момент он покачнулся, и его тут же поймали крепкие уверенные руки, помогли выпрямиться, а в следующий миг Шерлок уже отстранился с таким видом, словно ничего не было.

— Никаких следов, — со вздохом покачал головой Лестрейд. — Ни его самого, ни его снайпера. Мы прочесали округу, насколько это, конечно, сейчас возможно, но все тщетно. Ночь, на улицах никого, даже ни одного бродяги не найти. Ничего, с утра продолжим. Я этого мерзавца из-под земли достану.

— При желании он легко способен отправить под землю вас, — с максимальной серьезностью произнес Шерлок. — Будьте начеку, инспектор.

— Он преступник и должен быть наказан, — Лестрейд смотрел прямо и твердо, ни на мгновение не сомневаясь в том, что говорит. — Это моя работа. Какой из меня полицейский, если я стану трястись за свою шкуру.

— Безусловно. Вот только Мориарти не обычный преступник. Он гений криминального мира, вашим обычным убийцам и грабителям до него очень и очень далеко. Он умен и опасен, он будет видеть вас насквозь и заранее знать, какой шаг вы соберетесь предпринять. Учтите это, инспектор. Нам же здесь больше делать нечего. Если появятся какие-то новости, сообщите. Пойдем, Джон.

На руке чуть выше локтя сомкнулись пальцы, осторожно потянули прочь. Джон успел только наспех попрощаться, неумолимо увлекаемый Шерлоком туда, где, вроде бы, находилась дорога. Но не успели они выбраться из освещенного, переполненного суетящимися людьми круга, как послышался шум мотора, затем визг тормозов, а следом шагах в десяти от них затормозил знакомый хромированный автомобиль. 

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Шерлок остановился, но пальцев не разжал. Открылась дверца, наружу показались идеально начищенные сапоги и кончик шпаги, а следом — и сам Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной.

— Шерлок, мистер Уотсон, — лишенным каких бы то ни было эмоций голосом произнес он. — Рад вас видеть в целости и относительной сохранности. Прошу, — и посторонился, придерживая дверцу.

— Чего не сказать о нас, — презрительно задрав подбородок, бросил Шерлок. — Чему обязаны неудовольствием? Если решил подбросить нас до дома, то можешь не утруждаться, мы с Джоном вполне способны добраться на кэбе или такси.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но поверь, дорогой брат, желание просто подвезти тебя, оказывая незначительную услугу, — последнее, что могло прийти мне в голову. В такой день я предпочитаю убедиться лично, что вы оказались там, куда собирались, и никто не пытается вас при этом застрелить или взорвать. Садитесь, — уже не терпящим никаких возражений тоном не произнес, а именно приказал тот.

Отказаться было решительно невозможно. Еще пару мгновение Шерлок стоял на месте, а затем двинулся вперед. Джон уже привычно пошел следом. Под ледяным взглядом Майкрофта, от которого по спине ощутимо пробежал не предвещавший ничего хорошего холодок, они забрались в машину. Дождавшись, когда все усядутся, Майкрофт, привычно придержав рукой шпагу, тоже нырнул внутрь, пару раз стукнул в отделявшее салон от водителя окошко, подавая знак трогаться, расправил кружево на манжетах, сложил руки на коленях и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Итак, дорогой брат, твои игры, наконец-то, привели к закономерному результату. Почти привели. То, что вы с мистером Уотсоном до сих пор живы, я могу расценивать лишь как проявление вмешательства свыше.

В ответ Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул и уставился в окно. С трудом подавив желание уточнить, кто именно стал причиной всего случившегося с ними, Джон чуть подвинулся, устраиваясь так, чтобы не соприкасаться спиной со спинкой сиденья и в то же время оказаться чуть ближе к Шерлоку.

— Не сомневаюсь, ты прекрасно знал, кто будет ждать тебя в Найн Элмс и чем это может закончиться. И все же полез в петлю, причем не один, а потащил за собой Джона. Шерлок, ты хотя бы на минуту задумался, что твоя смерть станет горем для меня и для нашей матери? — руки на коленях сжались в кулаки, но это по-прежнему было единственным, что, кроме неестественно ровного голоса, выдавало всю степень ярости, овладевшей Майкрофтом.

Шерлок дернул плечом, но упорно продолжил молчать, хотя было видно, что дается ему это с большим трудом.

—Ну конечно же, нет. Ты слишком импульсивен, горяч, увлекаясь, вспыхиваешь, как спичка, и ни о чем больше не думаешь. Видишь цель — не видишь препятствий. Скажи, дорогой брат, неужели, суясь к волку в пасть, ты не мог обратиться за помощью ко мне? Понадеялся на своего напарника? Счел ниже своего достоинства? 

Джон почувствовал, как с каждым словом Шерлок напрягается все больше и больше, становясь похожим на чересчур сильно натянутую струну — еще немного, и она неизбежно порвется — и не выдержал. Слова Майкрофта были справедливы, но лишь отчасти: нападки на него самого его задевали, но мало, куда как меньше нападок на Шерлока. К тому же Майкрофт не знал всего, не знал истинных мотивов Мориарти, а, может быть, не желал знать, и он обязан был ему это сказать.

— Вообще-то Мориарти подстроил эту ловушку для Шерлока из-за вас.

Вздрогнув, Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул и пару мгновений молчал. Джон бы даже сказал «растерянно», если только можно представить растерянный айсберг.

— Это правда? — наконец, произнес он.

— А ты как думаешь? — Шерлок яростно уставился на него. — Я понимаю, секретность — твое второе имя, но, втравливая меня в это расследование, мог бы и сообщить, что тебя шантажировали, пытаясь вытянуть информацию по проектам той самой лаборатории. Знаешь, если бы кое-кто не оборонял так рьяно важные государственные тайны, — он изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — это сэкономило бы прорву времени и, кстати, снизило бы риск вдвое.

— Шерлок, я…

— Не ожидал ничего подобного? Ну что ж, можешь мучиться угрызениями совести, но только не смей обвинять меня и Джона в легкомысленности и импульсивности. Когда я просил тебя дать мне все подробности, всё, что хоть как-то может быть связано с исчезновением Уэста, ты промолчал об угрозах в свой адрес. Видимо, решил, что это неважно. Действительно, ты же видный политический деятель, тебе просто обязаны угрожать. Это часть твоего социального имиджа, — Шерлок презрительно скривился. — Да и противник просто не может быть умнее тебя, ты его враз обыграешь, так ведь?

— Шерлок…

Но Майкрофту опять не удалось договорить до конца. Шерлок резко тряхнул головой и, опасно сузив глаза, подался вперед, навстречу брату.

— Вот только ты не учел одного — что он может оказаться не глупее тебя и решит в своей партии воспользоваться мной. Фактически, ты подставил меня, Майкрофт, лишь бы сохранить деятельность той лаборатории в полнейшей тайне.

В салоне повисло молчание, чуть разбавляемое мягким рычанием мотора, молчание настолько плотное и ощутимое, что, казалось, его можно потрогать руками. Оно давило, морозным инеем ложилось на кожу, заставляя испытывать нестерпимое желание оказаться как можно дальше от этих двух мужчин, пристально уставившихся друг другу в глаза и словно ведущих немой разговор.

— Этот проект имеет первостепенное значение для Британии, — если к Майкрофту применимо слово «ощетинился», именно это он и сделал. — И разумеется, о нем пытаются разузнать те, кому узнавать не следует. Это — часть моей работы. А вот ты сейчас занимаешься тем, что пытаешься полностью переложить вину за собственную непредусмотрительность исключительно на мои плечи. Не стану спорить, отчасти здесь есть и мой промах, но значительная доля ответственности за случившееся лежит на тебе. Даже не пытайся это отрицать. Ты хотя бы представляешь, какой шанс был у вас обоих выжить при том взрыве? Отдаешь себе отчет? 

— Более чем, — мрачно буркнул Шерлок и опять отвернулся к окну. 

— Удивительная для тебя редкость.

В такой ярости Шерлок не видел брата уже очень давно. Пожалуй, с тех самых пор, как как-то раз еще во времена учебы в колледже приехал на каникулы домой и, изнывая от скуки, решил заняться у того в кабинете химическими опытами. Причина подобного выбора места действия была крайне проста — огромный дубовый стол, так и манивший к себе своими безграничными просторами. Кончилось, все, впрочем, печально, и для стола, и для его содержимого, и для Шерлока. Смесь, которая, по идее, должна была «пениться и шипеть, издавая отчетливые миазмы», рванула так, что мало не показалось. Шерлок попытался ликвидировать катастрофу, но потушить пожар удалось лишь десять минут спустя. Майкрофт тогда, по возращении домой обнаруживший бесславную кончину важных документов и младшего брата с синяками и ожогами, впал в тихое, но от того еще более страшное бешенство, унять которое удалось только мамочке и то на второй день.

Вот и сейчас он, казалось, готов был взорваться от злости, но упорно сохранял на лице маску вежливого равнодушия. Ни на минуту, впрочем, не обманувшую ни самого Шерлока, ни, что характерно, Джона. Тот сидел, неестественно выпрямившись — конечно, это могло быть вызвано полученными травмами, но Шерлок сильно сомневался, что причина исключительно в них, — и то и дело бросал на Майкрофта настороженные взгляды. Атмосфера в авто с каждой секундой все накалялась, к концу поездки достигнув градуса, при котором большинство известных газов воспламеняются без причины. 

С Джоном вообще все стало очень непросто. Тогда, на заводе, Шерлок ни на секунду не сомневался, что им не выбраться. Это было очень странное ощущение: смесь боли, отчаяния и в то же время облегчения. Потому что он совершенно не представлял, что делать с открывшейся ему истиной дальше, вернись они благополучно домой. Наверно, от недостатка опыта в подобных вещах, он не сумел бы долго скрывать ее, а признавшись, с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов рисковал Джона потерять. Впрочем, на тот момент он больше всего на свете желал, чтобы Джон оказался как можно дальше от Найн Элмс, и безумно раскаивался, что потащил его с собой на эту встречу.

А потом случилось невозможное: они выжили. Говорят, человек, чудом избежавший смерти, испытывает полную переоценку всех ценностей и нередко кардинально меняет взгляды на противоположные. Нечто подобное произошло и с Шерлоком, но только в одном-единственном аспекте. Касательно Джона. Их образ жизни предполагал ежедневный риск, каждый миг они могли погибнуть, а потому утаивать что-либо было просто нерационально. Просто следующего раза, чтобы все рассказать, может и не случиться. И не важно, как отнесется к сказанному Джон, главное — дать им обоим шанс.

Когда за окном замелькали знакомые дома Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок едва удержался от вздоха облегчения. Подолгу находиться в одном помещении с братом ему никогда особо не удавалось, а с ним же, пребывающим в ярости, и подавно. Слишком сложно удержаться от язвительных замечаний и взаимных обвинений, благо все уязвимые точки друг друга изучены давным-давно.

Вильнув к тротуару, автомобиль плавно сбавил ход, а затем остановился. 

— Шерлок, надеюсь, впредь ты будешь более рационален и научишься наконец-то оценивать последствия своих поступков, — не удержался от прощального напутствия Майкрофт, кивнул Джону и собственноручно открыл дверцу, выпуская их наружу.

Впрочем, возможность наконец-то оказаться наедине никакого облегчения не принесла. Повисшее в воздухе напряжение и не подумало никуда деваться, словно не в брате было дело. В полном молчании они вошли в дом, поднялись по лестнице и, только оказавшись на площадке второго этажа, Джон, старательно избегая встречаться с Шерлоком взглядом — _почему? Согласен с Майкрофтом, что Шерлок заведомо подверг их жизни опасности? Сомнительно; зная Джона, можно ожидать, что тот сказал бы все прямо. Тогда в чем дело? Догадался о чувствах Шерлока? Но это и вовсе невероятно, ведь Шерлок сам не подозревал о них до тех пор, пока не увидел Джона на прицеле у снайпера_ — произнес:

— Пожалуй, нам обоим стоит хорошенько вымыться. Ты иди первым, а потом я перевяжу тебе руку и обработаю ссадины и ожоги.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел к себе.

Можно было, конечно, подняться за ним, потребовать ответа, все рассказать, но Шерлок смалодушничал. Слишком велик был риск, что Джон разозлится и уйдет. Миг признания хотелось оттянуть, и в то же время понимание, что откладывать на потом нельзя, только не им, не позволяло махнуть рукой и наслаждаться тем, что есть сейчас.

Стараясь обращаться с пострадавшей рукой как можно аккуратнее, Шерлок устроился под душем и застонал от блаженства. Горячая вода на время отогнала боль, не слишком сильную, но и не дававшую о себе позабыть, усталые мышцы расслабились, и не отпускавшее напряжение немного спало. Закусив губу, Шерлок размотал бинты, критически осмотрел рану — ничего серьезного, заживет — и зажмурился, целиком отдавшись ощущениям.

Когда десять минут спустя он вышел в гостиную, Джон уже был там.

— Ты в порядке? — бросив на него встревоженный взгляд, спросил тот. Шерлок кивнул, и Джон продолжил: — Подождешь пять минут? Я быстро приму душ и перевяжу твою руку.

И исчез в ванной, не дав вставить ни слова.

Пару раз обойдя комнату по кругу, Шерлок привычно плюхнулся на диван, тут же сдавленно зашипев от боли — чертовы травмы! К счастью, сложить ладони домиком под подбородком они не помешали — и принялся ждать Джона.

Пять минут истекли, за ними истаяли и десять, к окончанию которых Шерлок успел весь известись от неопределенности. Характер требовал немедленно действовать, раз уж решение принято, но неприятный червячок сомнения заставлял колебаться, нашептывая на ухо, что, возможно, лучше повременить, а то и ничего не говорить вовсе. Все не так страшно, не будет же им каждый день попадаться Мориарти, горящий желанием их уничтожить. Все еще обойдется. К тому же Шерлок пообещал Джону решить загадку его прошлого. А как это сделать, если Джон уйдет?

Наконец, шум воды стих, а через пару минут хлопнула дверь ванной. Появился Джон, значительно посвежевший и взбодрившийся, с потемневшими от воды волосами, в одних пижамных штанах. В правой руке у него был тюбик мази, в левой — свежие бинты. Шел он немного неуверенно, стараясь не совершать лишних движений, и Шерлок решил, что сейчас, когда мазь смыта, а бинты сняты, ссадины и ожоги причиняют ему гораздо больше неприятностей. Предположение подтвердили наблюдения, когда Джон повернулся спиной — покрасневшая кожа, алеющие ссадины и начавшие наливаться фиолетовым синяки. Такое требовалось срочно обработать.

— Давай свою руку, — осторожно присаживаясь рядом с выпрямившимся Шерлоком, произнес он.

— Нет, — Шерлок решительно покачал головой, — сперва ты. Твои травмы гораздо серьезнее, я могу и потерпеть.

— Шерлок, какая разница, кто будет первым. Я буду очень тебе благодарен, если ты…

— Никакой разницы? Замечательно. Давай мазь, — Шерлок требовательно протянул руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, и после мига колебания Джон со вздохом подчинился.

Наносить мазь на его спину, разглядывая раны и прежний шрам, ощущая их под пальцами, равно как и нежную теплую кожу, было просто потрясающе. Сосредоточенно закусив губу, Шерлок легкими движениями, стараясь причинять как можно меньше боли, распределил жирную прохладную субстанцию по всей поверхности, а затем принялся бинтовать. Джон сидел неподвижно, хотя время от времени едва заметно вздрагивал и судорожно втягивал воздух через нос.

Наконец, все было закончено.

— Готово, — сообщил Шерлок и, не удержавшись, осторожно провел рукой по оставшемуся нетронутым плечу. Джон, скосив взгляд, проследил за движением, но ничего не сказал, только отчетливо сглотнул, и Шерлок поспешил убрать руку.

— Теперь твоя очередь.

Чужие пальцы касались больного места ловко и умело, их движения завораживали. Подняв глаза, Шерлок увидел внимательный, полный сосредоточенности взгляд и пересекшую лоб морщинку.

Он был знаком с Джоном всего две недели, но сейчас казалось, что знает его вечность. Никогда прежде ни одному человеку еще не удавалось настолько безболезненно и гармонично войти в его жизнь. Присутствие Джона воспринималось как нечто само собой разумеющееся, столь же естественное, как воздух, химические опыты, скрипка. А потому хотелось, чтобы он остался рядом навсегда. И не просто рядом, а стал с Шерлоком единым целым. И будь что будет.

Стараясь не думать о последствиях, Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, подался навстречу и очень-очень осторожно коснулся губами губ Джона.

Через миг — и одновременно вечность — Шерлок отстранился. Пару секунд Джон неподвижно смотрел на него, и это было хорошо, очень хорошо, возможно, даже оставался шанс, что он не уйдет, а затем судорожно вдохнул и обвел губы языком.

— Шерлок, ты…

— Ничего не говори, — оборвал его Шерлок. Голос прозвучал хрипло, и он кашлянул, прочищая горло. — Я знаю, как это выглядит. Тебе наверняка неприятно. Да что там, наверняка — с вероятностью в девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процента. Я прав?

Джон промолчал, глядя на него странным, точно завороженным взглядом. Шерлок пару секунд помедлил, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, продолжил — словно прыгнул с берега в бурную реку и отдался на волю течению:

— Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю и все пойму. Случившееся сегодня… это действительно чересчур. Майкрофт был прав, я виноват, — с каждым новым словом говорить становилось все легче и легче, а вскоре речь полилась сама, и, захоти он остановиться, ему это, наверное, уже бы не удалось. — Следовало сразу тебе сказать, кого я ожидал увидеть в Найн Элмс, дать шанс решать самому. Я солгал, и мы чуть не погибли. _Ты_ чуть не погиб _из-за меня._ Это сам по себе достаточный повод уйти, хлопнув дверью, а уж то, что произошло сейчас и вовсе…

И тут случилось невероятное. Улыбнувшись, Джон подался навстречу и прижал ладонь к его губам, принуждая замолчать.

— Прекрати, — выдохнул он. — Шерлок, слышишь, прекрати это немедленно. Я не собираюсь на тебя обижаться ни за то, что случилось тогда, ни за то, что было сейчас. Ты не мог знать планов Мориарти, не мог предвидеть, какой он гребаный псих. А это…

Замолчав, он выпустил его руку, обхватил за плечи и, чуть привстав, приник в поцелуе. Его губы были мягкими, чуть обветренными и очень настойчивыми. В первое мгновение Шерлок растерялся, а затем, боясь поверить самому себе, ответил. Он не очень ясно представлял себе, как люди это делают, не испытывая раньше желания с кем-либо практиковаться, но Джон, ни мгновения не колеблясь, взял на себя ведущую роль, и Шерлок первое время подражал, а затем, осмелев, решил попробовать сам. Скользнул чуть в сторону, прижался к самому уголку, принялся медленно смещаться к центру. 

Толкнувшийся в его губы язык оказался полной неожиданностью. Шерлок растерянно замер, а Джон, не прекращая своего занятия, усмехнулся, провел им по нижней губе, затем по верхней и отстранился.

— Шерлок... — тихо и серьезно прошептал он. — Никогда? 

Он ждал ответа, всматриваясь в лицо Шерлока, и удерживал за плечи, ласково и очень осторожно, почти целомудренным жестом, если бы не едва заметная дрожь рук. 

Шерлок попытался отвернуться, но тут губы Джона тронула едва заметная улыбка, и в лицо сразу хлынула кровь. Закусив губу, он отрицательно помотал головой. Улыбка стала шире, лежавшие на его плечах руки сжались, потянули, заставляя прижаться к Джону, ощутить исходящие от его кожи тепло и перемешавшиеся запахи мыла и мази.

— Когда я увидел тебя там… под этими выстрелами…я подумал, нет, понял, что без тебя… что ты — самое важное из всего, что со мной случалось, — прошептал он.

Тот ощутимо вздрогнул и коротко, с шумом втянул воздух, снова на мгновение заставив испугаться, что он, Шерлок, что-то сделал не так, но затем ладони скользнули по плечам вниз и легли на спину, и Джон прижал его к себе так крепко, как только мог, вместе с тем помня о полученных травмах.

Теплые губы прижались рядом с ухом, обожгли шумным дыханием, и в грудь колотилось, четко, быстро, сильно, чужое сердце. Еще раз вздохнув, Джон отстранился, снова посмотрел ему в лицо потемневшим, открытым и прямым взглядом.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я тогда испугался. Не за себя, плевать мне тогда на себя было, — а того, что может случиться с тобой, — севшим голосом проговорил он. — И если ты еще раз вот так сунешь свою гениальную голову под нож, я, честное слово, сам тебя прибью. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, снова приник к его рту. Настойчиво, уверенно, властно. Снова очертил языком сомкнутые губы, заставив невольно втянуть воздух, и проник им внутрь. Казалось бы это ощущение — чужой язык во рту — должно было стать неприятным, чуждым, противоестественным, но этого не было, только сильнее бросилась в лицо кровь и в голове разлилась ясная, звенящая тишина. 

Никогда в жизни он еще не испытывал ничего подобного — живое, теплое тело, прижавшееся к его, едва ощутимо вздрагивающее и то приближающееся, то отдаляющееся на какие-то доли дюйма, биение пульса в унисон с его собственным, разгоняющимся все быстрее и быстрее, точно сердце решило выскочить из груди, мягкое и уверенное прикосновение рук и ловкие, умелые движения языка, очертившего зубы, нырнувшего глубже, изучающего, исследующего. 

Они отстранились друг от друга, только когда решительно перестало хватать воздуха. Тяжело дыша, посмотрели в глаза друг другу. Внизу живота медленно, но верно начала скручиваться тянущая, томящая сладость, требующая еще большей близости, чем сейчас.

— Обещаю, — охрипшим голосом проговорил Шерлок. — Джон, я… Я не знаю, что это, но ты мне нужен, весь, без остатка.

Последнее слово он уже договаривал во вновь прижавшиеся губы, так что вышло невнятно и глухо, но и неважно, потому что Джон снова целовал его, с еще большей жадностью и одновременно — невозможное противоречие — осторожной нежностью. Оторвавшись от его рта, тот мягкими касаниями прошелся по скуле и вниз, горячо прижался к тонкой и такой чувствительной коже под челюстью, одновременно щекотно и невероятно хорошо. Слегка прихватил зубами, тут же пробежался языком и только тогда Шерлок расслышал тихий шепот.

— Да, — и еще раз. — Да. 

Было и еще что-то, перемежающееся поцелуями, кажется — «ты» и «твой» и «мой», но слова оседали где-то на поверхности сознания, теряясь в скольжении губ по коже, и рук — по плечам. 

Как-то сами собой руки Шерлока заскользили в ответных прикосновениях — осторожно, помня о полученных травмах, понемногу спускаясь все ниже и ниже, к крепким мышцам живота, и еще дальше, к скрытому мягкой тканью пижамных штанов члену, твердому и горячему. Стоило его коснуться, как Джон стиснул пальцы, судорожно втянул воздух, а выдохнул его с одновременно обжигающим и умоляющим «Шерлок».

От одного звука его голоса по телу пронеслась волна дрожи, заставляя необъяснимое и невыразимое желание сделаться совсем уж невыносимым. Оно требовало большей близости, больше прикосновений, большего единения, и не подчиниться было невозможно.

Уловив момент, когда Джон на мгновение отстранился, Шерлок наклонился и прижался губами к его ключице. Кожа там была нежной, тонкой и упоительно горячей, выступающая косточка манила к себе, требовала немедленно погрузиться с головой в исследование — ведь это страшное упущение, дать Джону изучать свою реакцию и не знать его.

На то, чтобы покрыть нежными поцелуями каждый дюйм кожи, понадобилось несколько минут. Осторожные, вдумчивые исследования показали, что, если прикасаться губами, Джон долго выдыхает, а если чуть прикусывать зубами, вздрагивает. Заинтересовавшись, Шерлок передвинул руку с пижамных штанов чуть выше, надеясь выяснить, как обстоит дело с животом — его, правда, пересекали полоски бинтов, но они не слишком мешали — но тут Джон поймал его за запястье, вернул руку обратно и прижал ее, переплетаясь с ним пальцами.

Шерлок послушно сжал сильнее, заставив поперхнуться воздухом и задрожать, а следом пришла уже его очередь ахнуть и крепко стиснуть зубы, потому что из груди рвался совершенно непристойный стон, когда ладонь Джона накрыла его член и провела настойчивым движением снизу вверх и обратно. Еще раз, и еще, а после — распустила пояс халата, пробралась под пижамную куртку, пробежала пальцами вдоль бока, а затем эти пальцы легко обвели сосок, сжали и потерли, так что тело само непроизвольно выгнулось, подаваясь навстречу контакту. 

И все это время Джон не переставал целовать. Губы, шея, ключицы и снова губы. Тягуче, жарко, требовательно. И Шерлок откликался, касался языком языка и запрокидывал голову, давая больший доступ, сам прикусывал кожу у ключиц и опять возвращался к тонким, умелым, горячим губам. 

В какой момент они вдруг изменили положение, он точно не понял, но теперь он не сидел, а лежал на диване, а Джон нависал над ним, опершись на руки, полуспущенный с плеч халат сбился под спиной, а пижамная куртка задралась. 

— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон. — Ты... 

Он не договорил, но Шерлок уловил вопрос и кивнул, потому что сил говорить не оставалось совсем, только — действовать, чувствовать, осязать; и мягко толкнулся бедрами вверх. 

Этого безмолвного приглашения, согласия — хватило. Джон расстегнул пуговицу за пуговицей, наклонился и уже не пальцами — языком очертил напряженный сосок, слегка прикусил, втягивая внутрь и щекоча самым кончиком, прежде чем повторить все то же самое с другой стороны. Это было восхитительно, остро, почти болезненно сладко, хотелось еще и еще, но гораздо больше хотелось вновь ощутить прикосновение там, внизу, и Шерлок настойчиво подтолкнул его руку к своему члену. 

Джон понимающе улыбнулся, щекоча, провел пальцами по животу и ласково, но в то же время жадно смял все, что попало в распахнутую ладонь — ткань, напряженную плоть. Шерлок охнул, выгибаясь навстречу, а Джон, закусив губу и чуть прищурив глаза, оттянул пояс и нырнул рукой внутрь.

Никогда еще ему не приходилось испытывать ничего подобного. Удовлетворять некстати возникшее желание, безусловно, случалось, Шерлок все же был человеком, но это превосходило все, что он только мог представить. Пальцы скользили, играли, то сжимались сильнее, то расслаблялись. И еще больше остроты ощущениям придавал сосредоточенный, восторженный и жаждущий взгляд потемневших глаз.

А потом там, внизу, обожгло нестерпимо-жаркой волной, хлынувшей от пальцев Джона вверх, заставляющей забыть обо всем на свете и до крови закусить губу, удерживаясь от крика. Тело выгнуло неведомой силой, сопротивляться которой не было ни возможности, ни желания, и Шерлока накрыла всепоглощающая волна наслаждения. Еще несколько, постепенно затихающих судорог, и она прошла, оставив после себя сладкую истому и чувство наконец-то обретенной полноты. 

Медленно, неправдоподобно медленно он осознал, что Джон ласково обнимает его, что-то шепчет и осыпает поцелуями лицо, беспорядочно, бестолково и так бесконечно правильно. Что он весь дрожит, как туго натянутая — тронь и лопнет — струна, а следом, практически тут же пришло осознание — почему. Мозг и разум тонули в блаженной расслабленности, но сквозь нее пробивался жгучий интерес: узнать, увидеть, что и как будет с Джоном, когда он... Шерлок решительно просунул руку между их телами, наощупь распустил завязки пижамных штанов и пробрался ладонью внутрь, обхватив член. Горячий, тугой, влажный и такой чувствительный. Джон глухо застонал ему в губы, толкаясь в сжавшийся кулак, и краем глаза было заметно, как напряглось его лицо, словно от боли. 

Угол был неловкий и неуклюжий, иной, чем когда приходилось доводить до разрядки себя самого, и неестественно вывернутая кисть мешала, но это не имело значения: слишком поглощенный реакцией, Шерлок попросту не думал о собственном дискомфорте. 

Положив свою руку поверх его, Джон легонько сжал, подсказывая — сильнее, а потом резко и сильно дернул бедрами несколько раз и замер, закаменев каждой мышцей. В ладонь и на живот плеснуло теплым, а затем Джон весь обмяк и привалился к нему, тяжело дыша, как будто после длительного забега. 

Осторожно обняв его поврежденной рукой, Шерлок чуть приподнялся и прижался губами к бившейся на виске тонкой венке. Ощущение тяжести привалившегося к нему теплого тела было приятным и невероятно правильным, хотелось, чтобы время остановилось и можно было лежать вот так вечно, не двигаясь и почти не дыша. Все мысли куда-то пропали, вытесненные чистыми эмоциями. Поддавшись им, Шерлок другой рукой провел по волосам Джона, пропуская через пальцы светлые пряди.

А потом, из этой сияющей пустоты выкристаллизовалась одна-единственная мысль: раз о Джоне нет никаких упоминаний, ни единого слова в самых секретных архивах Майкрофта, то и решение может быть только одно. Достаточно отбросить невозможное, и то, что останется, и будет правдой, какой невозможной она бы ни казалась.

Неловко завозившись, Джон приподнялся на руках, серьезно, внимательно и бесконечно нежно посмотрел на Шерлока и произнес:

— Ты — самое невероятное, что со мной случилось. Я знаю это.

— И ты тоже, — абсолютно искренне ответил Шерлок.


	10. Chapter 10

— Значит, ты считаешь, что я из-за Стены? — Джон отставил кружку с недопитым цикорием и посмотрел на Шерлока. Приведенные аргументы, конечно, выглядели логично, но поверить в услышанное от этого проще не стало. Считать, что за Стеной ничего нет, как-то само собой стало привычным, а рассказы о чудесных землях, лежащих по ту сторону, воспринимались не более чем обычные сказки.

— Да, это единственный вариант, который объясняет все, — привычным жестом Шерлок сложил ладони вместе, прижался губами к сомкнутым пальцам, но, поймав взгляд Джона, улыбнулся и, потянувшись вперед, положил свою руку поверх его.

То, что произошло между ними этой ночью, было совершенно потрясающе и абсолютно фантастично. Именно поэтому проснувшись утром, Джон первым делом подумал, что ему все просто приснилось — возвращение домой в автомобиле Майкрофта, медленно, но неотвратимо сгущающееся напряжение, вылившееся в поцелуй и последующую близость, необыкновенная нежность и открытость Шерлока. Все это было слишком хорошо, слишком совпадало с мечтами и потаенными желаниями Джона, чтобы оказаться правдой. Но стоило открыть глаза, как действительность сама подкинула самые неопровержимые доказательства реальности минувшей ночи в лице лежавшего рядом и неотрывно смотревшего на него Шерлока.

Перевернув ладонь, Джон переплел пальцы с пальцами Шерлока и чуть сжал их.

— И все-таки это просто в голове не укладывается. Мне постоянно твердили, что за Стеной пустота, что там ничего нет, и вдруг ты говоришь, что я пришел оттуда.

— _Считается_ , — выделил голосом Шерлок первое слово, — что за Стеной ничего нет, но наверняка это не известно. Еще ни один человек не добирался до нее и не возвращался обратно с подробным докладом. Зато с другой стороны есть множество легенд и сказок, повествующих о прекрасных землях, лежащих по ту сторону.

— Это всего лишь сказки, — пожал плечами Джон. — Забавные истории, придуманные, чтобы развлекать и поучать.

— Ничего подобного, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Любая сказка возникла не на пустом месте, а создавалась на основе реальных фактов, сильно искаженных при последующем пересказе. Но если во всех них есть общие черты, то логично предположить, что они и есть истина, погребенная под слоем вымысла. Абсолютно во всех легендах о Стене говорится, что ее создали древние люди, что за ней есть жизнь и что ее можно преодолеть.

— Ну и как это связано со мной?

— Джон! — выпустив его ладонь, Шерлок в отчаянии взлохматил волосы, чуть поморщившись от слишком резкого движения поврежденной рукой. — Тебя нашли на побережье, у тебя весьма специфическая подготовка, но в файлах Майкрофта о тебе ни слова, ты говоришь о таких вещах, о которых здесь никто никогда не слышал. Солнце, звезды, кофе.

— Шоколад, какао, алмазы, — продолжил Джон. Слова приходили сами, без всякого усилия, точно он всегда знал их.

— Именно, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Поэтому я считаю… Стоп, — внезапно оборвал он сам себя. — Когда тебя нашли, ты говорил, что не понимал ни слова, верно? Что язык казался знакомым, но как будто сильно искаженным?

— Типа того, — осторожно кивнул Джон. — А что…

— Скажи мне что-нибудь.

— Что? — Джон озадаченно уставился на азартно сверкающего глазами Шерлока.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь. На том языке.

— Что именно? — Джон нахмурился, пытаясь понять, зачем Шерлоку внезапно понадобилось это лингвистическое упражнение.

— Что угодно. Ну же, Джон.

На мгновение задумавшись, составляя фразу, Джон выполнил требуемое. Шерлок, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, выслушал, потом попросил повторить, потом повторил сам. Джон кивнул, подтверждая, что все правильно. Он понятия не имел, зачем Шерлоку это понадобилось, но, судя по его восторженно сияющим глазам, причина была.

— «Ты самый потрясающий человек на свете», верно? — наконец, переспросил тот.

— Абсолютно, — со смехом отозвался Джон. — Но как ты?..

— Как? Это же английский! Самый обыкновенный английский. Искаженный, конечно, но вполне узнаваемый. Так бывает по мере развития языка. За годы, десятилетия, даже сотни лет слова изменяются, становясь другими, но в то же время сохраняя прежние очертания. Еще одно подтверждение, что ты откуда-то из другого мира. Могу предположить, что когда-то настолько давно, что это уже позабылось, наши предки построили Стену. Часть ушла за нее, часть осталась здесь. Вот только, — Шерлок озадаченно нахмурился, — что могло стать причиной?

— Боюсь, этого мы никогда не узнаем, — со вздохом закончил Джон и, улыбнувшись, сменил тему. — Иди сюда.

Остаток завтрака прошел за куда более приятным занятием, чем обсуждение древних легенд, и временное отсутствие миссис Хадсон лишь способствовало этому.

Шерлок расследующий и Шерлок целующийся казались двумя абсолютно разными людьми. Куда-то неведомым образом девалась вся та резкость, вся угловатость, что отталкивала от него окружающих, сменяясь мягкостью, податливостью и нежностью. С фантастической осторожностью, тщательно избегая наиболее больных мест, руки Шерлока скользили по спине, на секунду останавливаясь на ягодицах, а затем вновь поднимаясь выше. Никогда не причиняя боли, но всегда замирая на самой грани, он покусывал губы, мочку уха, нежную кожу на шее. Отдавал ведущую роль Джону, но легчайшими полунамеками подталкивал в нужную сторону.

Впрочем, после завтрака Шерлок опять с головой погрузился в расследование. Ничего не сказав, он куда-то исчез, а через час вернулся, неся в руках гигантскую стопку книг. Большинство из них даже на вид казались настолько древними, что, по мнению Джона, им самое место было в каком-нибудь музее.

С грохотом обрушив всю эту гору на журнальный столик — странно, что тот немедленно не развалился — Шерлок плюхнулся на диван, взял первый попавшийся том и немедленно уткнулся в него. Какое-то время Джон пытался читать газету, но трогательно склоненная, то и дело взлохмачиваемая макушка манила к себе, точно намагниченная. Мешали и лезущие против воли в голову мысли. Несмотря на то, что было ночью, несмотря на сегодняшнее утро, крошечный червячок сомнения не желал оставлять, нашептывая, что все случившееся может оказаться сном, прекрасным, но недолговечным. Те несколько слов про «самый невероятный» так и остались единственными, больше с обеих сторон сказано не было ничего — они просто приняли внезапно, в минуту смертельного страха и смертельной опасности, открывшуюся истину и стали жить ею, глубоко и полно. Но что, если все это — только результат взбурлившего в крови адреналина, и, когда он пойдет на спад, то и возникшая между ними близость растает без следа? Да нет, глупости, гнать подобную чушь из головы следовало немедленно. И самым лучшим способом было отвлечься на что-нибудь постороннее. 

Немного подумав, Джон подошел к дивану и, взяв первую попавшуюся книгу, устроился в уголке, чтобы не мешать. На обложке значилось «О теориях мироустройства». Заинтересовавшись, он открыл ее, но не успел прочесть и страницы, как на коленях очутилась кудрявая макушка, поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, с самым невозмутимым видом бросила на Джона короткий взгляд и опять углубилась в чтение.

Пальцы словно сами собой зарылись в густые волосы, принялись их перебирать, поглаживать. Не прошло и пары минут, как Джон различил… урчание. Самое настоящее, какое может издавать очень большой кот, если ему почесать за ухом. Поверить, что эти звуки исходят от Шерлока — холодного, рассудочного, логичного до мозга костей — было практически невозможно. В качестве эксперимента Джон убрал руку, и звуки тут же прекратились. Зато им на смену пришло недовольное сопение. И все это — не отрываясь от книги. Рассмеявшись, Джон опять запустил пальцы в волосы.

Самые тщательные поиски ни к чему не приводили. Шерлок перерыл кучу литературы, пытаясь если не найти, то хотя бы логически вычислить, для чего понадобилось строить Стену и как ее можно миновать, но тщетно. В лучшем случае легенды выдавали всякую фантастическую чушь типа создания крыльев, в худшем в дело вступали смерчи, ураганы, штормы и так далее. Что в одно, что в другое верилось слабо.

Информация же требовалась как воздух. Имеющихся на настоящий момент данных катастрофически не хватало ни для каких выводов вообще, и это бесило. Уникальность загадки требовала сделать для ее решения все, но заведомое отсутствие каких-либо данных делало эту задачу практически невыполнимой. Раньше Шерлок в подобном случае давно бы уже лез на стенку: еще бы, три дня и ни малейшей надежды на продвижение вперед — но сейчас черная волна отчаяния и злости все не накрывала, и заслуга в этом была исключительно Джона. От одного только факта его присутствия случившийся застой казался куда менее раздражающим и катастрофичным, а мысли, стоило только Джону оказаться в поле зрения, сами собой перескакивали на возникшие между ними отношения.

Поверить в то, что Джон не только не оттолкнул его, но и сам немедленно пошел навстречу, было крайне сложно, но факты говорили сами за себя. Джон действительно хотел быть с ним, желал с ним близости. Это опьяняло. Конечно, для Шерлока построение отношений было сродни продвижению вслепую по болотной топи — данная сфера никогда особо его не интересовала, а потому осталась изученной лишь в теоретическом плане, и то недостаточно — но он искренне и с полной готовностью приступил к заполнению пробелов в знаниях. В первое же утро после взаимного признания он еще опасался сделать что-то не то, чем-то обидеть, оттолкнуть. Его раздирали противоречивые стремления — быть рядом с Джоном и продолжать вести привычный для себя образ жизни, то есть с головой погрузиться в разрешение имеющейся тайны. Однако опасение, что, если он отдаст предпочтение последнему, Джон обидится или разозлится, не подтвердилось — тот спокойно принял то, что Шерлок не уделяет ему все свое внимание, и просто устроился рядом.

Дальше стало проще. Новые правила поведения устанавливались как-то сами собой, и самой лучшей платой за привнесенные ими едва заметные неудобства стали мимолетные ласки и долгие, вдумчивые поцелуи. Еще лучше были ночи. Всякий раз они с Джоном продвигались все дальше в познании друг друга, отбросив неловкость и страх, открывали новые, неизведанные и восхитительные грани. Наконец-то Шерлок рискнул впустить в свою жизнь другого человека — вернее, оказался вынужден сделать это — и не прогадал.

Все это было прекрасно. Но все же… Тайна звала и манила, требуя найти ответ. И не только секрет прошлого Джона, как теперь Шерлок был уверен, протекавшего по ту сторону Стены, но и загадочная папка в архиве Майкрофта, та самая, взломать которую не получилось. Было у Шерлока чувство, что там скрыто что-то очень интересное, раз Майкрофт предпринял такие меры безопасности.

Впрочем, за прошедшие дни у Шерлока появились кое-какие еще идеи насчет того, что может представлять собой пароль. И их следовало опробовать. Оставалось только надеяться, что его допуск к «Ординару» по-прежнему действителен.

Повезло. То ли Майкрофт забыл его аннулировать — что вряд ли — то ли планирует подкинуть еще какое-то дельце и заранее задабривает. Может не надеяться, второй раз на ту же удочку он попадаться не собирается.

Мягкое гудение аппаратуры настраивало на рабочий лад. Добравшись до нужной папки, Шерлок прикинул несколько комбинаций, которые Майкрофт мог бы использовать в качестве пароля, и ввел первый вариант. Как и следовало ожидать, «доступ не подтвержден. Проверьте правильность введенных данных». Шерлок довольно усмехнулся и закусил нижнюю губу. Он, собственно, и не надеялся на столь легкую победу.

Вторая, третья и так далее комбинации вплоть до десятой тоже не дали никакого результата, и это уже было нехорошо. Неужели брат сумел придумать нечто такое, чего Шерлоку не отгадать? Конечно, в запасе оставалось еще шесть вариантов, но надежда, что один из них окажется верным, таяла на глазах. Хорошо еще Майкрофт не додумался сделать ограниченное число попыток ввода, тогда взломать эту папку было бы просто нереально.

Одиннадцатый вариант, двенадцатый… На тринадцатом ЭВМ надолго задумалась, затем удовлетворенно заурчала, мигнула экраном, и на месте поля для ввода пароля появилась россыпь значков. Чувствуя себя так, будто свернул гору — учащенное дыхание, дрожь в руках — Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла. Он все-таки победил.

Содержимое, как и думалось, оказалось достойных потраченных на то, чтобы до него добраться, усилий. Даже больше — попади оно в руки газетных репортеров, и стало бы настоящей сенсацией. Шерлок провел весь день, изучая чертежи кардинально нового устройства уникально малых размеров с интегральной микросхемой в его основе и целый банк программ, в том числе написанных на неизвестных ему языках программирования. Итак, лаборатория, в которой трудился Уэст, занималась разработкой абсолютно новой, невиданной мощности ЭВМ. Более того, судя по представленным чертежам, она ее все-таки разработала, а теперь экспериментировала с языками программирования, видимо, пытаясь составить некую программу. Взлома, судя по алгоритмам в тех, которые Шерлок мог прочесть. Вот только что могло понадобиться взломать Майкрофту?

Как и следовало ожидать, несмотря на поздний вечер — точнее, уже практически ночь — брат обнаружился в «Диогене». Безмолвный служитель, поклонившись, провел Шерлока в комнату для посетителей, еще раз поклонился и исчез. 

— Неплохо выглядишь для человека, которого три дня назад пытались взорвать, дорогой братец, — вместо приветствия бросил Майкрофт. — Обычно ты всеми силами избегаешь встреч со мной, но сегодня пришел сам. Боюсь спросить, что тебя привело? 

Опустившись в кресло напротив, Шерлок взял стоявший на столике между ними чайник, разлил по чашкам отвар, поставил его, сделал глоток и только тогда заговорил.

— Ты уже сам ответил, Майкрофт. Полагаю, тебя не должно удивлять, что меня интересует, как продвигаются поиски Мориарти и его снайпера.

— Себастьяна Морана, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Полиция сбилась с ног, да и я задействовал все доступные ресурсы, но пока безрезультатно. На настоящий момент удалось лишь установить его личность и подробности биографии. Он служил в одном из королевских полков, пятнадцать лет назад участвовал в подавлении беспорядков в Эдинбурге, даже совершил подвиг, спася сослуживца от разъяренного медведя. Слыл прекрасным стрелком и вообще пользовался всеобщим уважением. Но потом случился скандал, и Моран был вынужден подать в отставку. Дальше его следы терялись, пока он вновь не объявился в Найн Элмс в качестве личного снайпера Джеймса Мориарти.

— А что сам Джим? — Шерлок отпил еще глоток и аккуратно поставил чашку на столик.

— Ничего. Абсолютно обычная биография за исключением выдающихся математических способностей. Это отмечали еще в школе, потом в колледже. В университет мистер Мориарти не поступил, какое-то время подвизался на театральных подмостках, а потом, подобно Морану, пропал. Полагаю, в это время он упорно работал над своим имиджем злодея-консультанта.

— И вы понятия не имеете, где их теперь искать?

— К сожалению, никакого, — Майкрофт со вздохом отставил так и не тронутый напиток. — И это большая проблема. Не только потому, что он может вновь начать угрожать тебе или мне, но и еще потому, что могут пострадать невинные люди. Из того, что удалось узнать, стало ясно, что Джеймс Мориарти — человек, который не остановится ни перед чем в стремлении добиться своего, и это пугает.

— Тебя — и пугает? — приподнял бровь в демонстративном изумлении Шерлок.

— Представь себе, дорогой брат. Я в состоянии оценить, какой вред он способен нанести Англии, если его не остановить. И приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать это.

— Надеюсь, в этом случае твои люди проявят больше компетентности, чем в поисках Роберта Уэста, — не удержался от того, чтобы подпустить шпильку, Шерлок. 

— Не сомневайся, я прослежу за этим лично. Или ты хочешь принять участие в поисках?

— Ни в коем случае. Должны же твои подчиненные хоть иногда делать то, за что им платят.

На одну невероятно долгую минуту в комнате повисло молчание. Майкрофт, фамильным жестом сложив ладони и уткнувшись в кончики сомкнутых пальцев подбородком, разглядывал Шерлока, а Шерлок с самым безмятежным видом опять взял чашку, полностью сосредоточившись на ее содержимом.

— Шерлок, что ты хочешь на самом деле? — наконец, устало спросил Майкрофт. — Мориарти ведь только повод приехать сюда, я прав?

Смысла и дальше тянуть не было никакого, наступала пора говорить начистоту. И услышанное Майкрофту не могло понравиться по определению. Впрочем, от него это и не требовалось. Нужно было совершенно иное — подтверждение.

— Прав. Для начала хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты так любезно не аннулировал мой допуск к «Ординару». Вот уж не думал, что после того, как дело будет закрыто, ты не захочешь проявить власть.

— Не благодари. В связи с известными событиями мне было немного не до твоего допуска, но я немедленно исправлю ситуацию. Можешь отдать мне его прямо сейчас.

С сомнением посмотрев на раскрытую ладонь и для вида потянув время, Шерлок с тяжелым вздохом извлек из кармана карточку и положил ее на столик.

— Судя по тому, с какой легкостью ты с ней расстаешься, ты уже узнал все, что хотел, — Майкрофт взял допуск, но убирать не стал, вместо этого поднес его к глазам, точно мог на вид определить, что именно интересовало брата.

— Не совсем, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Но я нашел одну интересную папку — запароленную под твое имя, кстати говоря. 

Во второй раз тишина продержалась гораздо меньше. С силой стиснув в руке картонный прямоугольничек, Майкрофт застыл в кресле, уставившись на Шерлока.

— Шерлок, это секретная информация, от которой зависит благополучие Британии!

— Я на него и не претендую. Мне просто любопытно, для чего тебе понадобилась сверхЭВМ? 

Дважды довести Майкрофта до ярости за такой короткий промежуток времени не удавалось уже давно. Разве что в детстве, но с тех пор брат значительно преуспел в умении удерживать на лице маску ледяного равнодушия. Впрочем, сейчас она практически не помогла. Задохнувшись, он хватанул ртом воздух, задержал дыхание, а потом глубоко и размеренно выдохнул, явственно беря себя в руки.

— Данная информация находится под грифом «Совершенно секретно», — деланно спокойным голосом отчеканил он. — Тебя она не касается, потому, будь добр, дорогой брат, выкинь все, что ты там видел, из головы. Немедленно.

— Ты же знаешь, что не получится. К тому же мне очень интересно, зачем тебе все это понадобилось. Я посмотрел программы, и знаешь что? Я не знаю языков, на которых написана большая часть из них. Ты же понимаешь, что это означает, не так ли? Абсолютно новые языки программирования для абсолютно новой ЭВМ. Впрочем, судя по совпадающим алгоритмам тех, которые я могу прочесть, все они предназначены взломать что-то.

— Шерлок!

— Что, Майкрофт? Мне кажется, или ты решил выбраться за Стену? 

В первый момент Шерлоку показалось, что брат не сдержится. Мгновения ползли до ужаса медленно, напряжение все сгущалось, становясь настолько плотным, что его можно было ощутить всей кожей. Наконец, Майкрофт закрыл глаза, а когда снова их открыл, казался таким же спокойным, что и раньше.

— Это все глупые сказки. За Стеной, как тебе прекрасно известно, ничего нет. 

— Легенды утверждают обратное.

— Именно. Но, кажется, раньше ты никогда в них не верил. Не думаю, что стоит что-то менять.

— Стену возвели в древности. Почему бы не предположить, что наши предки обладали технологиями, которые нам и не снились? Например, уникальными по мощности ЭВМ. А тут твои люди сумели создать нечто решительно новое. Вот ты и… О-о-о, ну конечно, не сумели, — на мгновение Шерлок прижал к губам кончики сомкнутых пальцев, но тут же отвел руки в сторону. — Ты сам поставил им цель. Майкрофт, что ты ожидаешь увидеть на той стороне? Новый дивный мир? Невиданные возможности?

— Шерлок. Я запрещаю тебе лезть в это дело. Ты меня понял? Забудь, пока все не кончилось очень плохо. Для всех нас, — отчеканил Майкрофт.

— Значит, я прав, — кивнув самому себе, Шерлок встал, шагнул к выходу, но на пороге обернулся, посмотрел на брата. — В таком случае не удивительно, что Мориарти так заинтересовался тобой. Я бы посоветовал тебе проверить руководителя этой сверхсекретной лаборатории. Не сомневаюсь, он человек, заслуживающий доверия, в нем не может быть никаких сомнений, но Джим упомянул, что он очень любит поболтать с одной его знакомой, а ты, кажется, не терпишь болтунов.

И вышел, оставив Майкрофта обессиленно сидеть в кресле.

Шерлока не было весь день. Более того, он так внезапно вскочил и унесся, не сказав ни слова, что Джон не знал, что и думать, а потому весь буквально извелся. Чтение заполонивших журнальный столик книг помогало мало — сосредоточиться на странице удавалось с трудом, приходилось то и дело возвращаться в начало, перечитывая по которому кругу один и тот же текст, чтобы наконец-то суметь вникнуть в смысл.

Первой появившейся и непрошенной мыслью стало, что за каких-то три дня он сумел Шерлоку надоесть. Переход их отношений в новую плоскость не замедлил сказаться на увеличении прикосновений, на том, сколько времени они теперь проводили в непосредственной близости, а то и вовсе обнявшись. Для Шерлока же работа и возможность полностью распоряжаться самим собой всегда были на первом месте, а потому, возможно, такое резкое уменьшение личного пространства его задело, а то и вовсе сделалось неприятным.

Эти мысли весь день не давали Джону покоя. Поняв тщетность усилий, в конце концов, он бросил с ними бороться, оставил книгу на диване, а сам принялся расхаживать по комнате, живо напомнив себе занятого расследованием и с головой ушедшего в размышления Шерлока.

Да нет, не могло такого быть. Ведь буквально за пару минут до того, как убежать, Шерлок выглядел более чем довольным. Насколько, конечно, он мог быть довольным, если учесть, что ничего, что он надеялся отыскать в принесенной литературе, он так и не нашел. Так что глупости, и нечего засорять ими голову.

Поскольку миссис Хадсон все еще оставалась у родственников, вопросами готовки приходилось заниматься самим. Шерлок здесь отпадал сразу же, возможно, он и умел готовить, но рисковать и узнавать это на практике не хотелось. Оставалось два варианта — заказать еду в одном из близлежащих ресторанчиков либо попытаться соорудить что-то самостоятельно. Всякие несложные завтраки вроде тостов или омлета до сих пор удавались прекрасно, а потому Джон решил, что можно рискнуть и попробовать приготовить что-то более сложное. Почему-то он был абсолютно уверен, что все у него получится.

Набор продуктов в холодильнике не радовал, но, порывшись на полках, Джон пришел к выводу, что макароны с мясным соусом вполне получатся. За готовкой время пошло на порядок быстрее, и он сам не заметил, как стемнело. 

Когда все было готово, свет последней Люцерны уже с трудом пробивался сквозь плотную облачность, на улице зажглись огни, а Шерлок все не возвращался. Немного постояв у окна, Джон опустился в кресло и уставился в потрескивающее в камине пламя. Сейчас, когда занять себя снова стало нечем, в голову полезли совсем отвратительные мысли. Что, если Мориарти вернулся? Если он угрожает Шерлоку, опять пытается его убить, а Джон и не подозревает об этом? Поежившись — спина все еще побаливала, но доставляла уже гораздо меньше неприятных ощущений от соприкосновения с чем-либо — он подавил нестерпимое, но оттого не менее глупое желание бежать на улицу, хватать кэб или такси и нестись в Ярд. Хорош бы он был, подними на абсолютно пустом месте тревогу.

В общем, когда внизу хлопнула дверь, Джон был уже на взводе и едва удерживался от того, чтобы броситься разыскивать Майкрофта.

Появившийся Шерлок выглядел довольным и, что важнее, целым и невредимым. Потянув носом воздух, он удивленно посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты умеешь готовить?

Смущаться, вроде бы, было совершенно нечего — самый обычный вопрос, заданной в самой обычной ситуации — но Джон почувствовал, как у него внезапно загорелись уши.

— Как выяснилось, да. Будешь есть?

— Пожалуй.

Но не успел Джон сделать и шага в сторону кухни, как Шерлок решительно подошел к нему, заключил в объятия и приник в поцелуе, сперва легком, а затем все более глубоком. Обвел языком губы, сперва верхнюю, потом нижнюю, толкнулся им внутрь, исследуя, изучая, точно в первый раз. Не зная, что и думать, Джон отбросил все мысли и целиком и полностью отдался на волю подхватившего его потока. Стиснул в кулаках ткань одежды, прижался всем телом к этому невозможному, потрясающе прекрасному, самому лучшему человеку на свете, отвечая, отдавая. Они стояли, обнявшись, а их языки то соприкасались, то разъединялись, и это было лучше всего на свете.

В какой-то момент интерес Шерлока переместился и, разорвав поцелуй, прижался губами к нежной коже за ухом.

— Шерлок! — выдохнул Джон. — Ужин…

— Потом.

Голос Шерлока дышал страстью и желанием. Прикусив кожу, отчего Джон отчетливо застонал, он принялся спускаться поцелуями ниже, к ключицам, только затем, чтобы повторив проделанное, вновь подняться вверх, еще раз приникнуть к губам, теперь уже не углубляя поцелуя, и только тогда отстраниться.

— Это было… чертовски здорово, — ошарашено проговорил Джон, глядя в светлые, в разноцветных крапинках глаза. — С чего это ты?

В ответ Шерлок улыбнулся и разомкнул объятие.

— Просто соскучился. И вот теперь я бы, пожалуй, поужинал.

Они уже сидели за столом, когда Шерлок, отложив вилку, посмотрел на Джона и сказал:

— Я сегодня разговаривал с Майкрофтом.

— Да? И что он говорит? Мориарти ищут?

— Ищут, но, как и ожидалось, безрезультатно. Сомневаюсь, что полицейским или людям Майкрофта удастся напасть на его след, если он сам этого не захочет.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит? — внимательно глядя на Шерлока, уточнил Джон.

— Конечно, — тот беспечно пожал плечами. — Остается вероятность, что он решит довершить начатое и опять попытается меня взорвать. Или застрелить. Подозреваю, Джим не из тех, кто любит повторяться.

— И что теперь? — внезапно севшим голосом спросил Джон, тоже отложив вилку — та неожиданно громко звякнула об стол.

— Ничего. Вопрос про Мориарти был, собственно, только причиной, чтобы зайти к Майкрофту. На самом деле меня интересовало кое-что другое.

— Что же? — Джон нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что сейчас может быть важнее информации о местонахождении полоумного маньяка, пытавшегося их убить. Видимо, у Шерлока, как всегда, на этот счет имелось свое мнение.

— Содержимое той запароленной папки. Она была единственной, куда я не смог заглянуть с допуском Майкрофта. Я ее все же вскрыл, после чего у меня возникли вопросы. Пришлось ехать к брату и отдавать допуск в обмен на ответы.

— И он так просто на это согласился? — не поверил Джон.

— Не просто и не согласился, но я сумел вытянуть из него все, что хотел, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— Что же ты узнал?

— Что Майкрофта тоже интересует Стена, — глаза Шерлока азартно заблестели. — В той лаборатории, где работал Уэст, создали уникальную ЭВМ, абсолютно новый подход, и с ее помощью написали несколько программ взлома. Полагаю, брат хочет выбраться на ту сторону, причем произойдет это в самое ближайшее время. Мы должны успеть первыми.

— Что? Ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь пробиться наружу?

— В точку, — кивнул Шерлок. — А потому завтра же мы утренним поездом едем в Дувр.

Задуманное Шерлоком было настолько невероятно, что не укладывалось в голове. Немного поразмыслив, но так и не придя ни к каким выводам, Джон задал единственный, вертевшийся у него на кончике языка вопрос.

— Но если Майкрофту для этого понадобилась ЭВМ и многочисленные программы взлома, как ты собираешься пробиться сквозь Стену?

— Пока не знаю, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Разберусь на месте. Ты же как-то попал внутрь.


	11. Chapter 11

В Дувре было сыро и холодно, гораздо холоднее, чем в Лондоне. Оказывается, Джон уже успел забыть, каким пронизывающим может быть дующий с моря ветер. Налетающий резкими порывами, но никогда полностью не затихающий, он пробирался сквозь одежду и, казалось, продувал насквозь, до самых костей.

В городе они оказались где-то в середине дня. Шерлок порывался немедленно ехать в деревню, где нашли Джона, но в итоге его удалось отговорить. Большей частью благодаря хлынувшему дождю, в какие-то пять минут размывшему дороги до состояния полной непроходимости. Про автомобили здесь, похоже, не слышали — по крайней мере, за двадцать минут они увидели только один, тарахтевший всеми частями так, что казалось, он вот-вот развалится, а извозчичья пролетка неминуемо бы увязла и пришлось бы ночевать на обочине в ближайшей канаве.

Обе обнаруженные гостиницы впечатление производили удручающее — сыро, грязно, текущая крыша, стойкий запах пива и кислой капусты. Выбирать, впрочем, не приходилось, уж перетерпят одну ночь. Шерлок, конечно, презрительно скривился, обозрев скудную обстановку номера, но от комментариев все же удержался. И на том спасибо.

На следующий день распогодилось, тучи за ночь разогнало, и в небе засияли Люцерны. После завтрака — Шерлок с мрачным и обиженным видом в мгновение ока проглотил тост, запил его кружкой обжигающего цикория и принялся подгонять расправлявшегося со вполне приличной яичницей Джона — они наняли извозчика и по тянувшейся вдоль моря дороге отправились в путь.

— Никак джентльменам порыбачить захотелось? — после пятиминутного молчания поинтересовался возница.

— Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Джон.

— А что, многие приезжают? — внезапно заинтересовался Шерлок.

— Случается. Вот навроде вас уезжают в деревеньку, снимают себе избушку, лодчонку и в море. Если чего поймают, ходят потом гордые, что твой индюк, прошу прощения.

— Так плохо с рыбой? — удивился Джон, припоминая, сколько случалось наловить даже в не самый успешный день.

— Да какой плохо, сэр, — махнул рукой извозчик. — В рыбачестве оно ж как, сноровка нужна, тут просто забросить сеть и ждать, пока что выловится, не выйдет. Море такого не любит.

— Ты говоришь о Море как о живом существе, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Потому как понимаю, что к чему. Родичи у меня тут неподалеку, тоже рыбачат. Так, бывает, много чего рассказывают, хочешь-не хочешь, сообразишь.

— Рассказывают? Например? — жадно подался вперед Шерлок, впившись взглядом в спину извозчика.

— Да всяко разное, — пожал плечами тот.

— А что-нибудь необычное?

— Ну, сэр, в Море оно все необычно. И в то же время обычно, на то оно и Море, — усмехнулся извозчик, вскинул хлыст и прикрикнул: — А ну пошла, старушка!

Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем более странные и противоречивые чувства обуревали Джона. Это было похоже на возвращение в давно покинутый дом, где прошла твоя юность. Вот показался знакомый утес, вон — перелесок. И все сильнее начинало хотеться поскорее приехать, чтобы увидеться со старыми знакомыми, и одновременно оттянуть этот момент. 

Шерлок, точно почувствовав, как ему сейчас непросто, внимательно посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты боишься, — через пару секунд с некоторым удивлением констатировал он.

Отрицать очевидное, тем более перед Шерлоком, было глупо, и Джон кивнул.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, — пожал он плечами. — Может быть, потому, что все слишком изменилось. Эти люди помнят меня одного, а сейчас увидят другого, такого, каким я и сам не ожидал стать. Я же уходил в никуда, без каких-либо надежд. Мог прожить здесь всю свою жизнь, но уехал и, честно говоря, не особо планировал возвращаться. Ну, вернее, подумывал, что могу вернуться, но только в самом крайнем случае, и вот теперь возвращаюсь, но совсем по другим причинам. Черт, — Джон потер лоб. — Все слишком запутано, да? Но у меня просто не получается сказать яснее, я и сам не до конца понимаю. Прости.

Найдя руку Джона, Шерлок крепко сжал ее.

— За что? Джон, ты идиот, — фыркнул он. — Немедленно выкидывай эту чушь из головы, все пройдет нормально.

Улыбнувшись, он успокаивающе погладил его ладонь большим пальцем. Прикосновение, легкое и вроде бы такое незначительное, внезапно действительно заставило расслабиться. Неприятные ощущения отступили под напором тепла и чувства близости, и Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

— Нам нужен местный паб, — впереди показались крыши домов, и Шерлок чуть привстал, рассматривая их, точно на расстоянии мог определить, где что расположено. — Надеюсь, здесь такой имеется? Лучшее место, чтобы пообщаться с населением и найти кого-нибудь, у кого можно будет арендовать лодку.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Джон. — Только сначала мне бы хотелось… я подумал, что стоит зайти к Мэй.

Повозку тряхануло на попавшейся на дороге кочке, отчего Шерлок, не удержав равновесия, плюхнулся обратно.

— Это та знахарка, верно? — уточнил он и, дождавшись кивка, пожал плечами. — Пойдем.

— Вообще, я подумывал предложить тебе отправиться в паб одному, — смутился Джон. — Тебе ведь наверняка станет скучно и все такое. К тому же никакой пользы от этого не будет. Но если ты хочешь…

— Конечно, хочу. Она спасла тебе жизнь, к тому же деревенские лекари много чего могут знать. Обычно они одни из самых осведомленных людей. Так что я с удовольствием с ней познакомлюсь.

Стоило им въехать в деревню, как на них с удивлением вытаращились болтавшие у ограды две рыбачки, пару секунд постояли неподвижно и, сдвинув головы, сосредоточенно зашептались. Охнула сидевшая у входа в дом старуха, всплеснула руками. 

— Смотрю, ты здесь популярен, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. Джон в ответ молча толкнул его в бок, добившись только еще более широкой и довольной улыбки.

Домик Мэй был все таким же покосившимся, невзрачным и насквозь пропахшим травами и снадобьями. Состава последних Джон не знал и был этому только рад, но догадывался, что Шерлок с восторгом принялся бы их исследовать. Извозчика они отпустили, и, пока Шерлок расплачивался с ним, Джон неуверенно остановился перед крыльцом. Впрочем, сомнения разрешились сами собой — дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась Мэй, все такая же высокая и худая, в многочисленных побрякивающих на шее и запястьях амулетах.

— Вернулся, — улыбнулась она. — А я и не ждала уж. Ну проходи. И приятель твой тоже пусть заходит.

Она зорко глянула на Шерлока, развернулась и скрылась в полумраке дома.

Едва попав внутрь, Шерлок с восторгом уставился на украшавший главный угол бычий череп. Массивные рога оплетали цветные ленты, водопадом свешиваясь вниз, в глазницах тускло поблескивали зерна гагата. 

— Ты изменился, Джон, — проговорила Мэй, доставая из очага закопченный чайник. Вытащила три кружки, плеснула в них густой темной жидкости. По комнате мгновенно поплыл пряный аромат трав и меда. — Я рада.

— Я не… — попытался возразить Джон, но Мэй лишь махнула рукой.

— Изменился, я вижу. Нашел себя, — протянула Шерлоку кружку и, в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд, усмехнулась. — Не бойтесь, сэр, пейте. Уж не отравлю.

— Не боюсь, — фыркнул тот, сделал осторожный глоток и удивленно вскинул брови. — Вкусно!

Мэй лишь довольно усмехнулась, отошла, звеня амулетами, к стене, поправила несколько пучков трав.

— Это Шерлок, — поспешил внести ясность Джон. — Он мой…

— Друг, — не дала договорить ему Мэй.

— Да, — решительно кивнул Шерлок. — И я собираюсь выяснить, что случилось с Джоном перед тем, как его нашли. Он сказал, что на нем была одежда и что она осталась у вас. Могу я на нее взглянуть?

— Отчего нет, сэр. Помочь другу — дело хорошее. Погодите минутку, сейчас принесу.

Мэй вышла. Отставив кружку, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Что ты хочешь там найти? Я рассматривал комбинезон сотню раз и не нашел ничего, только имя.

— Джон, ты же знаешь мой метод. Я умею замечать то, что от всех остальных ускользает. Возможно, одежда, в которой тебя нашли, даст нам дополнительную зацепку.

Вернулась Мэй, протянула Шерлоку плотный сверток, перевязанный бечевкой, в который тот вцепился с жадностью скупца и немедленно уволок в сторону, к полузаставленному разнообразными баночками столу. С улыбкой Джон смотрел, как Шерлок против ожидания осторожно сдвинул их в сторону, развернул комбинезон и, вытащив из кармана лупу, принялся его изучать, чуть не утыкаясь в него носом.

Снова взяв кружку, Мэй опустилась в старое продавленное кресло, отпила глоток, подняла взгляд на Джона и чуть печально улыбнулась.

— Ты ему дорог.

Шерлок что-то недовольно проворчал, перевернул комбинезон и шумно принюхался.

— Надеюсь, — отвар, давно уже остывший, внезапно обжег горло, заставляя закашляться. Или дело было вовсе не в нем, а в том, что Мэй сказала то, на что Джон очень надеялся, то, чего он хотел. Возникшая между ними сейчас близость была восхитительна, Джон наслаждался ею, но порой у него возникали сомнения и страхи. Опасение того, что он заинтересовал Шерлока лишь потому, что представляет собой загадку. Это вовсе не означало, что Шерлок поступает нечестно — он мог и не догадываться, чем вызван его внезапный интерес, но заставляло бояться, что как только тайна исчезнет, пропадет и желание.

— А он дорог тебе.

На этот раз Джон кивнул.

Через пять минут Шерлок сложил и убрал лупу обратно в карман, с разочарованным видом приблизился, отхлебнул безнадежно остывшего отвара.

— Спасибо, — вид у него был довольно кислый, так что рука сама собой потянулась погладить по голове, хорошо хоть удалось вовремя спохватиться. — Не ответите еще на пару вопросов?

— Отчего ж не ответить, — кивнула Мэй.

— Не знаете кого-нибудь, кто плавал бы к Стене?

— Если только из сказок, — развела руками Мэй. — У Стены Край лежит, он никого не пускает, да и смельчаков нет, всем жить охота. 

— Может, тогда в Море что-то непонятное происходит? Какие-нибудь странности? 

— В Море всегда все странно, это любой моряк скажет. Ну и приврет маленько, не без этого. Но, коли надо, лучше вам у рыбаков наших поспрошать, я-то все больше с травами да болезнями дело имею.

— Спрошу, — поставив кружку, Шерлок развернулся и направился к двери

— Спасибо, — не удержавшись, Джон крепко обнял знахарку.

— Да было б за что, — улыбнулась та. — Вот что, если вам понадобится, ночевать ко мне приходите. Нечего по деревне шастать.

— Хорошо, придем, — подтвердил Джон.

Шерлок ждал его на улице, цепко поглядывая по сторонам, но, стоило Джону выйти, как он сразу двинулся вверх по улице, безошибочно направившись к пабу. Народу за то время, что они провели у Мэй, значительно прибавилось. В основном, рыбачки, старухи да уличная ребятня, оседлавшая заборы, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Как результаты? — поинтересовался Джон, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на доносящийся шепот.

— Пока никак. Ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Имя не вышито и не выткано, а скорее выжжено. Ткань явно синтетического происхождения, хотя я ничего подобного никогда не видел, — чуть озадаченно перечислил Шерлок. — Впрочем, это только подтверждает, что ее изготовили не у нас.

— Ты так в этом уверен? Возможно, ты просто не сталкивался с ней никогда, — резонно возразил Джон.

Замедлив шаг, Шерлок укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Джон, это моя работа. Любая информация может оказаться полезной, а в качестве улик часто попадаются обрывки тканей, а то и отдельные волокна. Естественно, я изучил все и составил каталог.

— Ладно-ладно, был неправ, — примирительно вскинул ладонь Джон. — И что теперь?

— Поболтаем с местными рыбаками, вдруг они что заметили. Потом наймем лодку и поплывем к Стене. Отчего-то ни один человек ни разу не пытался сделать это. Очень странно, и я намерен выяснить, в чем тут дело.

— Может быть, в том, что у Края подкарауливают чудовищные штормы?

— Глупости, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Шторм — природное явление, такое же, как дождь или ясное небо. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что в определенной точке пространства никогда не наступает штиль? 

— Не хочу. Но так говорится в легендах, а ты сам недавно утверждал, что если все сказки сходятся в одном, то оно должно существовать на самом деле.

Конец спору положил замаячивший впереди паб. По случаю хорошей погоды окна были распахнуты настежь, и наружу доносился нестройный, но несмолкаемый гул голосов вкупе с непередаваемой смесью запахов еды, выпивки и человеческих тел. Впрочем, стоило им войти внутрь, как все разговоры мгновенно стихли, а посетители, отдыхавшие после утренней ловли, разом уставились на них.

— Да ты здесь событие номер один, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, хлопнул Джона по плечу и направился к пустому столу у дальней стены.

Первым отмер Рыжий Джо, все такой же шумный и необъятный, как и прежде.

— Да чтоб меня морские черти драли, это ж Джон!

Разнесшийся по залу громовой голос как будто стал сигналом для всех остальных. Народ задвигался, зашумел, со всех сторон понеслось:

— Вы гляньте-ка, кого принесло! А мы уж думали, ты совсем сгинул.

— Что, не понравилось в Лондоне?

— Да какой не понравилось — выставили небось!

— Как же, выставили. Гляньте, приоделся как. А это что за тип с тобой?

— Тоже скажешь, тип. По всему видать – господин.

— Эй, Джон, откуда костюмчик взял? Ты у нас часом не из сэров оказался?

— А если и из сэров, тебе-то что? Пил, вот и пей дальше. 

— Как что? Ежели он из сэров, то тогда ясно, чего его утопить хотели. Я по радио слышал, у них завсегда так. Борьба за наследство называется, во как!

— И что, вот так сразу живого человека и топить? Заради денег?

— Да много ты понимаешь, Билл, у тебя того наследства одна дырявая сеть была да лодка, и та текла.

Чувствуя, как горят уши и даже не пытаясь вклиниться в галдеж, Джон старательно обошел всех, обнимаясь, хлопая по спине, пожимая руки и всеми другими возможными способами высказывая, как он рад их видеть. Последним на его пути оказался бармен и он же владелец паба. Хлопнул здоровенной ручищей по плечу, подмигнул и пробасил:

— Чтоб мне лопнуть, вот уж кого не ждал увидеть, так это тебя! Сейчас я тебе и тому господину, что с тобой пришел, эля налью. Самого лучшего, такого в Лондоне днем с огнем не сыщешь, помяни старину Чэмпа.

Когда Джон, наконец-то, добрался до Шерлока, тот сидел с таким видом, словно вот-вот лопнет от едва сдерживаемого смеха. 

— Прошу вас, благородный сэр, извольте присесть, — с трудом выдавил он.

— Шерлок, ну хоть ты не начинай, — взмолился Джон, падая на лавку напротив.

— Что? Я всего лишь присоединяюсь к большинству, — глаза Шерлока смотрели настолько невинно, что Джон не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Большинству? Что-то раньше ты никогда этим не страдал. Или я слишком плохо тебя знаю?

— Достаточно хорошо. А у тебя гости.

Обхватившие его со спины лапищи могли принадлежать только одному человеку — Рыжему Джо. Который, собственно, незамедлительно устроился рядом, порядком потеснив Джона.

— Выпьем, парень, за твое возвращение. Не побрезгуешь теперь-то?

— Почему я должен брезговать? — удивился Джон.

— Ну так вроде как ты теперь благородный, коли по одеже судить. Или нет, а? Выпьешь?

Материализовавшийся рядом Чэмп лично водрузил на стол кувшин с элем и толстостенные глиняные кружки. Следом появилась миска с круто присоленными сухариками, блюдо с вяленой рыбой, копченые ребрышки.

— Выпью, — кивнул Джон под утробное бульканье напитка.

— А это что за господин с тобой? — покосился на Шерлока Рыжий Джо. Судя по тому, как все вокруг притихли, остальных тоже крайне интересовал данный вопрос. Ответит Джон не успел.

— Меня зовут Шерлок.

— И только? — подозрительно нахмурился Рыжий. — Не сэр такой-то или граф этакий-то?

— Нет. Никогда не страдал нездоровой тягой к титулам и званиям, — фыркнул Шерлок, но, увидев недоуменно вытаращившихся на него рыбаков, закатил глаза и пояснил. — Своих титулов не имею, а чужих не выношу.

— Вот это по нашему, — хохотнул сидевший за соседним столом кузнец. — Выпьем!

— Выпьем, — подтвердил Шерлок.

Эль и правда был чудо как хорош, да и рыбка пришлась весьма к месту. И то, как Шерлок выцедил кружку, а затем с невозмутимым видом потянулся к блюду с угощением, немедленно расположило присутствующих в его сторону. Не прошло и четверти часа, как он уже вовсю болтал, рассказывая наиболее забавные случаи из своей обширной практики. Джон слушал, наконец-то, понемногу начиная понимать, как Шерлок сумел привлечь на свою сторону лондонских бродяг. Все-таки, при желании он умел был по-настоящему очаровательным.

— И вы поймали их в одиночку? – охнул кто-то, выслушав почти всю историю о честерфилдских людоедах. Надо сказать, рассказывал Шерлок мастерски, стойко придерживаясь при этом одних только фактов. У кого угодно другого это выглядело бы сухо и скучно, но он каким-то поразительным образом умудрился придать сводкам с места преступления очарование романа.

— Да. Надо сказать, это было не особо сложно, — пожал плечами Шерлок, чем вызвал еще больший восторг.

— А теперь, значит, ты взял нашего Джона себе в помощники? — уточнил гончар, когда все немного успокоились. Выпил он уже немало, но догадаться об этом можно было только по покрасневшему носу и чуть заплетающемуся языку.

— Взял. Как оказалось, мы оба обожаем тайны и приключения. Кстати, насчет тайн. Сюда же мы тоже приехали по делу.

— Это из-за того, что Джон ничего не помнит, да? — Рыжий Джо грохнул кружкой об стол так, что во все стороны полетели брызги. — Правильно. Джон парень хоть куда, помочь ему дело стоящее. Кабы мы могли, да уж куда нам.

— Вы можете, — подался вперед Шерлок. Несмотря на дружеский вид и широко выражаемое желание выпить со всеми, он едва пригубил вторую кружку, и Джон, глядя на него, тоже почти не притронулся к элю. — Вспомните, не сталкивались ли вы в Море с чем-нибудь странным, необъяснимым, особенно перед тем, как появился Джон?

— Тю, — присвистнул Алан, один из лучших местных рыбаков. — Море оно на то и Море, чтобы быть странным. То есть там завсегда что-то такое есть, словно оно живое. Море, если его обидеть, и отомстить может, к слову. А может наоборот помочь. Тут уж под какую волну ему попадешься. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Шерлок. — Возможно, Море живое, и в нем вечно творятся какие-то странности. Но, к примеру, погода. Может быть, стали происходить какие-то необычные погодные явления? Грозы, например?

На какое-то время в пабе повисла тишина, изредка прерываемая нестройным гулом голосов.

— Да как сказать, — Рыжий Джо задумчиво поскреб заросший густой и жесткой бородой подбородок. — Дед мой, бывало, сказывал, что в его молодость никогда таких осенних и зимних штормов не бывало, но оно ж как. Чем дале, тем трава зеленее, а Люцерны ярче.

— Значит, нелады с погодой все же есть? — прищурился Шерлок.

— Можно и так сказать. Дожди в последнее время, и правда, что-то зачастили. Да и снег посередь весны горазд идти.

Бросив короткий взгляд на Джона, Шерлок сделал глоток из кружки, бросил в рот несколько сухариков и снова посмотрел на Рыжего.

— Ну а Стена? Неужели у вас мало смелых моряков? Почему никто не попытается доплыть до нее? Вдруг, и правда, за ней лежат легендарные земли.

— Пытаться добраться до Стены будет только полный идиот. Это ж любой младенец знает, что тот, кто сунется к Краю, не жилец. Жуткие бури разобьют его корабль в щепки, которые разнесет по всему Морю, а сам он пойдет на корм рыбам.

— Серьезно? — склонив голову набок, Шерлок чуть сузил глаза, рассматривая его. — Никогда не любил верить на слово. Кто из вас может одолжить или продать мне моторный катер? В крайнем случае лодку, но катер лучше. За ценой дело не постоит.

Всеобщее гробовое молчание стало достаточным ответом. Покатилась выпавшая из рук Чэмпа тарелка, зазвенела, разлетаясь на множество осколков. Заскрипела под внезапным порывом ветра распахнутая створка окна, скрипнула под кем-то лавка.

— Что? Никто? — удивленно вскинул брови Шерлок.

— Сэр, да вы никак рехнулись, прощенья прошу, — пришел в себя первым Алан. — Это же все равно что с собой покончить, ей-богу.

— И верно, свихнулись, разрази меня гром, — прорычал Рыжий Джо. — Вишь, что удумал, к Стене поплыть. Да проще вона, пойти с причала в Море сигануть. И быстрее, и трудов меньше займет.

— Не сомневаюсь, кому-то, наверно, и проще, — холодно подтвердил Шерлок, — но я не кто-то. Плыть со мной я никого не прошу. Если боитесь за свои жизни, можете успокоиться. 

— Отчего же боимся, — послышался чей-то голос. Все закрутили головами, пытаясь понять, кто это может быть, пока в дальнем углу не поднялся на ноги рыжеволосый парень с пересекающим щеку шрамом. — Я могу довести.

— Джерри, да ты сдурел совсем!

— Ты плавал к Стене? — впившись в него взглядом, уточнил Шерлок. 

— Не совсем, но до штормов Края добирался. Да и лодка у меня есть, хорошая, крепкая. А катера вам здесь все равно не сыскать. Ну так как, по рукам? Только заплатить придется хорошо и вперед, дело это рисковое, а у меня сестра незамужняя, ей, если что, пригодится.

— По рукам, — торжествующе улыбнулся Шерлок.

— И ты хочешь на этом плыть к Стене? — они стояли на причале. Внизу шумело и билось Море, наверху с оглушительными воплями носились чайки, пахло йодом, солью. Джон кивком указал на покачивавшуюся на волнах лодку. — До Стены не меньше двенадцати миль, нас опрокинет.

— Не опрокинет, не сомневайтесь, — заверил выбравшийся на причал Джерри, белозубо улыбнулся, подтягивая канат. — Прошу, джентльмены.

Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на часы, затем запрокинул голову и вгляделся в Люцерны. 

— Вечер еще нескоро, как минимум успеем осмотреться. Ну же, Джон, будет весело.

— Не сомневаюсь. Особенно, если нам удастся вернуться назад живыми, — мрачно проговорил тот.

Что в Джоне было просто замечательным — так это то, что он ворчал, спорил, ругался, но все равно делал. Вот как сейчас: всем своим видом показывает, что крайне мало верит в успешность затеи, но все равно спускается в лодку.

Мотор завелся быстро — Джерри не подвел, за суденышком действительно старательно ухаживали. Солярки тоже было более чем достаточно, а если понадобится больше, ее можно купить. Заплатить, правда, пришлось немало, но Шерлок никогда не имел привычки трястись над деньгами. По молодости ему случалось сидеть на мели неделями, особенно если разозлить Майкрофта, и с тех пор изредка возникавшие денежные трудности казались просто смешными. Кроме того, братец взял на себя привычку регулярно класть на его счет некоторую сумму, отказываться от которой Шерлок не собирался из чистой вредности. С Майкрофта не убудет.

В море качка ощущалась гораздо сильнее. Волны следовали за ними, выгибая серебристо поблескивающие под Люцернами спины, как будто там, под поверхностью шел огромный рыбий косяк. Джерри правил уверенно, не давая себе сбиться с курса. Если честно, сам Шерлок даже примерно не представлял, в какую сторону следует плыть, но полагал, что если двигаться прямо, в итоге они неминуемо упрутся в Стену. Тем более что Джерри там уже бывал.

Берег стремительно удалялся, сперва превратившись в разрезавший колыхающуюся зеленоватую ткань горб, а вскоре совсем пропал из вида. Еще через некоторое время исчезли чайки, остались только небо, Люцерны, Море, ветер и они трое. Во всем огромном просторе. Чувство безграничности опьяняло, чем-то напоминая то ощущение священного трепета, что охватывало его в детстве на крышах. Но на этот раз все оказалось еще лучше, ведь рядом был Джон.

— Шерлок, тебе не кажется, что качка становится сильнее? — минут через двадцать спросил тот.

Волны и в самом деле сделались круче. Палуба то вспухала, то стремительно проваливалась вниз, отчего начинало казаться, они того и гляди перевернутся. Небо стремительно наливалось свинцом, осипший ветер свистел в ушах, пробирался под одежду, заставляя ежиться от холода, и сносил пену со взбесившихся волн. Швыряемые им капли секли лицо, как острые льдинки. 

За бортом вздыбился вал, увенчанный кипящей шапкой, и обрушил на палубу разом ведра два воды. Следующий ударил откуда-то сзади-справа, хлестнул, окатил льдом, и долгие мгновения, пока подхваченная лодка падала вниз, а сердце с желудком бултыхались где-то в горле, казалось, на этот раз они точно лягут на борт или как минимум черпанут воды и уже тогда лягут бесповоротно, но лодка выровнялась. 

— Тебе не кажется, что нам стоит повернуть? — еще минут десять спустя крикнул, перекрывая рев волн и свист ветра, Джон. — Мы опрокинемся.

Шерлок и сам видел, что шторм нарастает. Мощные гребни выгибали шеи, перехлестывали друг через друга и закручиваясь, рушились вниз. От поднимаемой ими пены казалось, что море кипит и клокочет. Окрепший ветер зло бил в грудь, норовя опрокинуть. 

— Надо поворачивать! Я бывал здесь, но никогда… таких волн… — Джерри чуть обернулся, глянул на них. Побелевшие от усилий пальцы стискивали рвавшийся из рук, как живой, руль, на лице безумно сверкали глаза и оскаленные зубы.

Молчание. 

— Шерлок, мы же утонем, ты что, не видишь?

Больше всего хотелось возразить, но ситуация и вправду становилась критической. Было ясно, что Джерри справляется со всбесившейся лодкой из последних сил. Разошедшиеся волны набрасывались словно со всех сторон, норовя разорвать добычу, стегали и разбивались о палубу. Черпай не черпай сунутым в руки ведром, один черт. А от бешеной, черно-зелено-водяной пляски к горлу неудержимо подкатывало. Да, достигнуть Стены и разобраться с ее тайнами важно, но не ценой же жизни. Они могут попробовать доплыть до нее завтра, или послезавтра, когда стихнет шторм. Если он стихнет…

— Шерлок, твою же мать…

— Подожди!

—Что?

— Тихо! — крикнул Шерлок, бросил ведро и прислушался. Ему показалось? На самом деле это все ветер и Море или же… Да нет же, вот еще раз, и еще. Едва различимо, но с каждым разом все ближе и ближе, все отчетливее и отчетливее.

— Это что, сирена? — Джон удивленно замер с ведром в руках и немедленно поплатился, чуть не полетев за борт.

— Справа! — через плечо бросил Джерри, в последний момент не дав их судну опрокинуться под очередным валом.

Через пару минут из общего окружающего мрака вырисовались более темные силуэты и внезапно отчетливо стали видны бортовые огни. Корабли. Огромные, не парусные. В количестве трех штук. Они явно шли мимо, но вдруг кто-то на борту, видимо, заметил их, потому что тон сирены изменился, а затем идущий первым корабль замедлил ход, немного повернулся, меняя курс, и двинулся к ним.

— Интересно, кто это? — крикнул Джон, вновь принявшись вычерпывать воду. — Мне все равно, кто нас подберет, но появился он чертовски вовремя.

Корабль все приближался и приближался, теперь уже можно было различить людей на палубе и — с некоторым усилием — тянущееся по борту название «Сент-Мэри». Зародившееся подозрение, кто бы это мог быть, крепло с каждой минутой, окончательно превратившись в уверенность, когда Шерлок разглядел рвущийся на ветру личный флаг королевы.

Вблизи «Сент-Мэри» гляделась настоящим монстром. С палубы что-то крикнули, свесилась веревочная лестница, полетели и плюхнулись рядом обвязанные тросами спасательные круги и кто-то с ними вместе приближался вплавь, готовясь помочь терпящим бедствие. Шерлок попытался было настоять на своем и заставить Джона лезть первым, но тот упрямо свел брови и наотрез отказался. Джерри, удерживавший на плаву лодку, без возражений согласился подниматься третьим.

Насквозь промокший канат так и норовил выскользнуть из рук, уставшие мышцы напрочь отказывались подчиняться. На последних футах казалось, что он сейчас не выдержит и сорвется, но вот его подхватили чужие руки, потянули и, наконец-то, перетащили через борт. Несколькими секундами спустя рядом оказался Джон, а потом и Джерри.

— Сэр! Мы их вытащили! — крикнул кто-то.

Еще что-то слышно было про перевернувшееся и затонувшее судно, но это уже ускользнуло от внимания. 

Кашляя, Шерлок с трудом заставил себя встать на четвереньки и поднять голову. Показавшийся впереди силуэт был и правда знакомым. Ну кто бы сомневался.

— Добрый день, Майкрофт. Если, конечно, _это_ можно назвать днем.

Если ради того, чтобы увидеть сейчас лицо брата, требовалось пережить все это, то Шерлок был согласен. Сменявшие друг друга с быстротой картинок в калейдоскопе удивление, потрясение и ярость были неподражаемы. Наконец, Майкрофт более-менее сумел взять себя в руки. Глубоко вдохнув и с силой сжав кулаки, он рявкнул:

— Быстро за мной, вы оба! А этого в кубрик, пусть просохнет, потом посмотрим, — и, не оглядываясь, пошел обратно.

В каюте было практически тихо и блаженно тепло. Никаких брызг, никакого пронизывающего до самых костей, чуть ли не сбивающего с ног ветра. Только доносящийся снаружи легкий шум. Не сдержавшись, Шерлок с блаженным стоном повалился в стоявшее у привинченного к полу массивного письменного стола кресло и принялся отжимать подол камзола. Джон неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу рядом.

Майкрофт появился парой секунд позже — впустив их внутрь, он задержался, отдавая какие-то распоряжения (явственно прозвучало «сухая одежда») неизвестно откуда взявшейся Антее. Видимо, на его кораблях моряки предпочитали не помнить никаких примет.

— Вы с ума сошли, — приблизившись к столу и опершись о него обеими руками, рявкнул он и сверкнул глазами на обоих. — Я еще понимаю Шерлок, лезть головой волку в пасть в его стиле, он никогда не задумывался о последствиях, но вы-то, Джон. Я полагал вас гораздо более здравомыслящим человеком, чем мой брат.

Джон попытался что-то ответить, но Шерлок ему не дал. Откинулся на спинку, неторопливо смерил Майкрофта взглядом.

— Так значит ты поэтому был против моего интереса к Стене? Боялся опоздать?

Майкрофту очень пошло бы воздеть руки к небу, а потом схватиться ими за голову. Еще и волосы пеплом посыпать для большего эффекта. Впрочем, позволить себе этого он не мог, выбился бы из образа, хотя видно было, что очень хочется. Пришлось ограничиваться традиционным закатыванием глаз, после чего с демонстративной усталостью опускаться в кресло, вздыхать с видом мученика и подперев подбородок сцепленными в замок руками осуждающе уставиться на Шерлока.

— Что за глупости, дорогой брат. Конечно, нет. Как тебе такое только в голову могло прийти?

— Очень просто. Я тебе уже объяснял. Или это был риторический вопрос?

— Господи, когда ты уже станешь вести себя как взрослый? Посмотри! — чуть повернувшись, Майкрофт указал на бушевавшую за иллюминатором бурю. — Вы могли погибнуть. Утонуть, и никто бы об этом никогда не узнал.

Майкрофт был прав. Корабли плыли к Стене, и чем ближе они к ней становились, тем темнее делалось небо и круче волны. Сейчас с их утлой лодчонкой у них не было бы ни шанса.

— Я полагал, шторм будет не таким сильным, если будет вообще, — наконец, признался Шерлок. — Предвидеть подобную бурю невозможно.

— Шерлок, какое предвидеть? Такой ответ простителен еще Джону, но у нас о штормах Края знает каждый ребенок. И не говори, что не читал легенд, не поверю. В последнее время ты проявлял поразительную осведомленность в данном вопросе. 

Сдавленно втянув воздух, Джон с силой вцепился в подлокотники кресла.

— С чего… с чего вы взяли, что я могу не знать о них?

— Мистер Уотсон, неужели вы серьезно считаете, что я мог позволить Шерлоку брать себе в компаньоны кого угодно? — усмехнулся Майкрофт.

О, это все объясняло. Странное равнодушие брата, отсутствие каких бы то ни было попыток вмешаться.

— Ты велел своим прихвостням проверить Джона, — сложив ладони вместе, Шерлок уткнулся подбородком в кончики сомкнутых пальцев. — Ну конечно же, ты не мог не сунуть в мои дела свой длинный нос.

— Шерлок, — укоризненно покачав головой, Майкрофт опять обернулся к Джону. — Как только что не слишком изящно выразился мой брат, я сунул свой нос, и это ни к чему не привело. Мои люди не нашли про вас ничего до того момента, как вас обнаружили на побережье. Тогда я решил заняться этим вопросом лично, но результат оставался тем же. И тут я понял. Само ваше существование, Джон, подтверждало: за Стеной лежит другой мир, ведь только оттуда вы могли прийти к нам. К тому времени я уже давно курировал разработку программы, с помощью которой можно было бы проникнуть на ту сторону, и это стало для меня настоящим подарком. Теперь можно было не опасаться, что все впустую. А это было крайне важно. Люди, воздвигшие Стену, по каким бы причинам им это ни понадобилось, были оснащены гораздо лучше нас. У сотрудников лаборатории, в которой работал Уэст, ушло больше года на то, чтобы создать принципиально новую ЭВМ, а они весьма неглупые люди и настоящие специалисты в своем деле. Потом еще несколько лет писались программы, в том числе на абсолютно новых языках. Мы не знали, каким языком пользовались наши предки, и решили подстраховаться. И вот, когда все уже было готово, Стеной внезапно заинтересовался Шерлок. Запрещать ему что бы то ни было бесполезно, но я надеялся, что окажусь первым. Как выяснилось, зря.

В дверь постучали, потом она распахнулась, и вошла Антея. 

— Сэр, — кивнула она. — Как вы и просили. Боюсь, размер может несколько не совпадать, но большего в данной ситуации сделать просто невозможно.

— Хорошо, положи туда, — указал на диванчик у стены Майкрофт, подождал, пока Антея выполнит требуемое, уйдет и только тогда продолжил. — Возвращаться и высаживать вас сейчас уже нет смысла, поэтому переодевайтесь. Мы плывем к Стене. Поприсутствуете во время операции. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Вдруг, Джон, вам что-то удастся вспомнить.

Буря закончилась как-то разом. Вот так вот: сейчас была, а сейчас уже нет. Улегся ветер, перестали дыбиться серо-стальными горбами волны, превратившись в ровную зеркальную гладь. Три судна — «Сент-Мэри», «Лэсси» и «Танкард», как сообщил Майкрофт — оставляли на ней пенящийся кипельно-белый след, вскоре, впрочем, таявший. Но до него никому не было никакого дела.

Да и какое тут дело, когда чуть ли не упираешься макушкой в небо, а до Стены рукой подать. Вон она, серая, в потеках соли и пятнах плесени, с прибившимися к ней водорослями, с яркими точками лампочек, разбросанных на расстоянии около десятка футов друг от друга. Невероятно, невозможно древняя. Стоило перестать бесноваться ветру, как сирены смолкли — теперь уже было можно, Край они миновали, и это тоже рассказал Майкрофт — и весь экипаж: моряки, офицеры, ученые — высыпал смотреть. На нее таращились, показывали пальцами, вцеплялись в плечи стоявших рядом. Весь корабль, от форштевня и до юта, наполнился потрясенным гулом.

— Ничего не вспоминается, Джон? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

Джон честно и старательно напряг память, но там по-прежнему было пусто. Словно ластиком все вымарали. Хотя… Вроде, что-то знакомое, что-то, что он уже видел, только вот что. Воспоминание вертелось, никак не давая ухватить себя, дразня и ускользая.

— Нет, — наконец, покачал он головой. Повернувшись, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока — тот стоял, глядя на Стену широко распахнутыми глазами, светящимися восторгом и восхищением. 

— Жаль. Придется действовать без подсказок. Прошу вас обоих, просто стойте здесь и никуда не лезьте, хорошо?

Дождавшись кивка, Майкрофт поправил шпагу и ушел. 

Корабли, все замедлявшие ход, окончательно остановились. Теперь до Стены можно было дотронуться, просто лишь протянув руку. Серая махина уходила вверх, чуть изгибаясь, чтобы обозначить купол небосвода. Не удержавшись, Джон провел по ней кончиками пальцев. Шершавая.

— Вот мы и здесь, — Шерлок не любил, когда говорят очевидности, но промолчать не удалось. — Что теперь?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами тот, повернулся. В отчетливо-электрическом свете его глаза казались золотыми. — Майкрофт взял все в свои руки, нам остается только смотреть. 

— Не самый лучший расклад, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Не самый. Но в данном случае и не худший. Брат может быть страшным занудой, но если ему чего-то надо, он этого обычно добивается.

Сомкнулись на запястье длинные пальцы, чуть сжались. Улыбнувшись, Джон торопливо оглянулся, убеждаясь, что до них никому нет никакого дела, поднял руку, погладил Шерлока по скуле. Начавшие сохнуть волосы свились в тугие кольца завитков, удивительно темные на фоне бледной кожи, бархатисто чернели ресницы.

Раздавшийся позади шум заставил их торопливо отшатнуться. На палубу тащили какой-то громоздкий механизм, змеившийся многочисленными проводами. Майкрофт с невозмутимым видом наблюдал за процессом.

— Я так понимаю, это твоя сверхЭВМ? — Шерлок подошел, критически осмотрел устройство, которое Джон и охарактеризовать-то мог только как «здоровенный такой ящик размером со средний шкаф».

— Правильно понимаешь. Мои техники уже были здесь и выяснили, что вон там, — Майкрофт указала на ничем не примечательную часть Стены, — расположен пульт управления. Скорее всего резервный, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Подобное устройство должно контролироваться дистанционно, но никакой информации касательно данного вопроса обнаружить не удалось. Мы подключимся к нему напрямую, взломаем систему защиты и откроем Стену. Если, конечно, мистер Уотсон не вспомнит, как он попал внутрь.

Джон не вспомнил. Даже не успел попытаться. Очень-очень глубоко что-то утробно содрогнулось, пустило по Морю рябь, качнуло корабль. Что-то тонко зашипело, все нарастая и нарастая, переходя в скрежет. Содрогнулось еще раз, долго, тянуще. Джон и Шерлок синхронно вцепились в борт, кто-то громко выругался, не удержавшись на ногах.

— Отходим! Немедленно! Отвести корабли!

Оглянувшись, Джон увидел: Майкрофт сидит на палубе, обхватив левую ногу, скривившись от боли.

Стена содрогнулась еще раз, по ее гладкой поверхности протянулась щель, принялась раздаваться в ширину. Палец, ладонь, локоть. Фут за футом. Внутрь рванулся упругий поток воздуха, все тот же, и в то же время неуловимо отличающийся. Застрекотало, зашумело. Мелькнуло в открывшийся проем насыщенно-синим и золотым. А потом, оглушая, сбивая с ног вплыли две большие черные тени.


	12. Chapter 12

Это было очень-очень странно. Сюрреалистично, точно в каком-то дурном сне. Сны Шерлоку снились редко, но почти всегда оказывались дурными. В детстве удавалось спасаться, пробравшись потихоньку в комнату Майкрофта и забравшись к нему в кровать, в теплый кокон одеял, подушек и излучаемой братом уверенности. Потом Шерлок вырос, Майкрофт перешел в категорию заклятых врагов, а он научился справляться со снами сам.

Так вот, это было странно — две огромных, с низким, надрывным гулом плывущих по воздуху туши, металлически поблескивающих боками, а за ними — синева и золото. Небывало яркого, насыщенного оттенка.

Восторг мешался с ужасом, отдаваясь ощутимой дрожью в желудке и кончиках пальцев. На палубе творилось нечто невообразимое: кто-то, застыв наподобие статуи, таращился, запрокинув голову и раскрыв рот, кто-то что-то орал, кто-то бегал туда-сюда, бесцельно тыкался по углам. Майкрофт сидел, все так же сжимая одной рукой ногу, а другой прикрыв глаза от хлещущего в лицо ветра. А рядом стоял Джон и улыбался. Его губы шевелились, но, что он говорит, за ревом было не разобрать.

— Что?!

— Вертолеты! — повернув голову, Джон посмотрел на него. Ветер треплет волосы, улыбка на пол-лица, синие глаза светятся от счастья, а из их уголков разбегаются лучики морщинок. — Это же вертолеты!

Отлетев чуть в сторону, эти самые невероятные вертолеты заложили вираж и вот уже снова оказались прямо над ними. Да так и зависли в воздухе. А потом под сводом Стены загремел чей-то голос, говоривший на том же самом языке, что Шерлок уже слышал однажды из уст Джона.

— Они говорят, что они парламентеры? — склонившись к самому уху Джона, потому что иначе было и не расслышать, уточнил он.

— Да. Хотят направить к нам представителей. В случае согласия мы должны приспустить флаг.

Майкрофт, видимо, тоже разобрал. По крайней мере, слушал он с сосредоточенным вниманием, а потом, скривившись, поднялся на ноги — Шерлок видел, что опирается он только на правую, а любое движение левой явно причиняет боль — поискал взглядом капитана, обнаружил рядом, буквально в паре шагов, с вытаращенными глазами и раскрытым ртом пялящегося в небо, окрикнул. Капитан вздрогнул, с выражением полной растерянности осмотрелся. Потом, видимо, сообразил, в чем дело, подошел, а уже через десяток секунд бежал прочь.

Не прошло и минуты, как флаг пополз вниз. Царивший хаос волевым решением был прекращен, все более-менее разошлись по своим местам. Вертолет раззявил брюхо, наружу вывалились три троса, а затем по ним скользнули вниз люди в черной, необычного кроя одежде.

Присутствующие на палубе военные потянулись было к оружию, но одного, брошенного Майкрофтом, предостерегающего взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы они неподвижно застыли, не спуская, впрочем, с пришельцев глаз.

Те, однако, никакой настороженности или агрессии не проявляли. Выпустили тросы из рук, сделали шаг в сторону, сняли шлемы — под ними оказались двое мужчин и одна женщина — и, безошибочно определив, кто здесь главный, направились к Майкрофту. Шерлок ради интереса попытался определить, чем они вооружены, но на основе визуальных данных мог сказать только, что в закрепленных на поясах кобурах находятся пистолеты абсолютно неизвестных ему конструкций.

С некоторой заминкой отдав Майкрофту честь, женщина заговорила — Шерлок, к своему удовлетворению, с легкостью понял, что они «представители Всемирного объединения наций и рады приветствовать…» — но случайно наткнулась взглядом на Джона и замолкла на полуслове, пораженно распахнув глаза, а после секундного ступора выдохнула:

— Джон! — и бросилась к нему.

Джон на пару мгновений растерянно застыл, а затем его лицо неуловимо поменялось, в глазах промелькнули потрясение, узнавание и радость, и, неверяще воскликнув:

— О боже, Сара! — он шагнул навстречу.

Наблюдать, как Джон обнимается с новоприбывшей «представительницей Всемирного объединения наций», оказалось… неприятно. Эта Сара была из той, прошлой жизни Джона, казалось бы, напрочь забытой, но, стоило ей появиться, как он тут же ее вспомнил. Нет, Шерлок, конечно, понимал, что должен радоваться данному факту — ведь он сам так хотел выяснить, что же было в этом самом прошлом — но видеть его, восставшее во плоти, было непросто. Вопреки всякой логике это зрелище злило.

— Господи, мы думали ты погиб! — оторвавшись, наконец-то, от Джона (странно, что не придушила), воскликнула Сара. — А что с Билли?

Нет, ее определенно хотелось прибить. Ну или хотя бы сделать так, чтобы она оказалась как можно дальше, потому что радостное выражение лица Джона сменилось сначала озадаченным, а потом в равной степени расстроенным и виноватым.

— Мэм, я предпочел бы сразу прояснить некоторые вопросы.

В то, что Майкрофт тоже заметил произошедшие метаморфозы, верилось слабо, скорее уж не сумел потерпеть ситуацию, в которой оказался не в центре внимания, но Шерлок в любом случае был ему благодарен. Говорил же братец, как всегда, четко и уверенно, и поняли его, вроде бы, прекрасно.

— Ох, конечно, прошу прощения, — ярко вспыхнув, «представительница» опять повернулась к Майкрофту. Джон остался стоять, наклонив голову и опустив плечи. Весь его вид буквально требовал не оставаться в стороне, и Шерлок ободряюще сжал его руку.

— Меня зовут Сара Сойер, я старший медицинский советник проекта «Вояджер» Всемирного объединения наций, — продолжила она. — Это наш военный советник Франц Дюваль и лингвист, профессор Дэвид Скоровски. Мы представляем Вторую исследовательскую группу по установлению контакта с Потерянными землями. С кем имею честь общаться?

— Майкрофт Холмс, служба по внешним связям, разработкам и инновациям.

А еще по внутренним, хозяйственным и всему остальному, включая контроль за работой прачек и последнего сторожа, про себя дополнил Шерлок.

Впрочем, если братец и оказался неприятно поражен, обнаружив, что Англия — не вся вселенная, и что он — не такой уж великий и всемогущий, учитывая явное превосходство прибывших в техническом плане, то ничем этого не показал. Либо, и это гораздо вероятнее, заранее если не знал, то уж догадывался, что Британия неизмеримо отстает, но, тем не менее, все равно стремился вырваться наружу.

— Сэр, — все трое дружно отдали честь. — Мы счастливы, что наши миры, столь долго существовавшие порознь, вскоре воссоединяться.

Чувствовалось, что говорят они специально замедляя темп речи. 

— Взаимно, — источаемой Майкрофтом уверенностью можно было успокоить впавшую в панику толпу. — Не сомневаюсь, что ваши правители захотят встретиться с королевой, но предварительно, полагаю, необходимо решить ряд неотложных вопросов. Как вам будет удобнее это сделать: на территории Англии или же в ваших владениях? Корабельная палуба определенно не отвечает требованиям. Не скрою, что я предпочел бы отправиться к вам. Играть, конечно, удобнее на своем поле, но что поделать, — деланный вздох, разведенные руки, — любопытство.

Рядом судорожно вздохнул Джон. Это для всех них там, за Стеной лежал новый, неведомый мир, для него же происходящее означало возвращение домой. В пусть и забытую, но привычную обстановку, к знакомым, друзьям, родственникам. Любимой женщине или мужчине. 

Нет. На мгновение прикрыв глаза, Шерлок заставил разлившуюся было боль отступить, почти исчезнуть. Почти. Это жизнь Джона, он не вправе чувствовать себя обманутым или обиженным от того, что тот станет таким, как прежде. Наоборот, ему следует только радоваться. И помнить, что у него было целых пять дней невозможного, невероятного счастья. Раньше, до встречи с Джоном, он не мог рассчитывать и на такое.

— Хорошо, — после недолгих раздумий согласилась Сара. — Мы примем вас на нашей базе в Кале. Я распоряжусь, чтобы проход открыли шире и в него могли пройти ваши корабли.

Подобных устройств — равно как и вертолетов — Шерлок никогда еще не видел. Сара вытащила из кармана небольшую прямоугольную коробочку с антенной, что-то на ней нажала. Сразу послышалось легкое потрескивание, затем голос, судя по интонации, что-то спросивший на абсолютно незнакомом языке. Сара ответила, потом замялась, но добавила еще одну фразу и отключилась.

— Что это? — Майкрофт кивнул на неведомое устройство.

— Простите? — растерянно переспросила Сара, но мигом сообразила, о чем речь. — А, это. Портативная рация, — поймала непонимающий взгляд, улыбнулась, протянула ее Майкрофту и пояснила. — Чтобы разговаривать на расстоянии.

Тем временем створки разошлись шире, пропуская внутрь еще больше синевы и золота. Теперь все три корабля без труда могли пройти в образовавшийся проход, да еще и осталось бы место. На мгновение оторвавшись от пристального изучения полученного чуда — Шерлок, вообще-то, тоже не отказался бы осмотреть и испробовать устройство, с помощью которого можно говорить на расстоянии, но встревать сейчас отчего-то казалось… неправильным — Майкрофт оценил полученный результат и, взглядом найдя капитана, махнул рукой, давая знак трогаться. 

Корабль дрогнул, пошел вперед, понемногу набирая скорость. В какой-то момент в борт ударила волна — несильно, всего лишь заставив огромную махину едва покачнуться — но Майкрофту этого оказалось достаточно. Не удержавшись на одной ноге, он пошатнулся и неизбежно, чтобы сохранить равновесие, встал на обе. Никто не успел бы заметить на мгновение исказившей его лицо боли и едва слышного вскрика — никто, кроме Шерлока и, с легкой улыбкой наблюдавшей за разглядывавшим до этого рацию Майкрофтом Сары. Та успела первой. Подхватила под локоть, не давая упасть, встревоженно нахмурилась.

— Сэр, что с вами?

— Ерунда, — попытался привычно увильнуть от ответа братец, но впервые увидевшая его полчаса назад «представительница» трепетать и раболепствовать перед Британским правительством во плоти отказывалась.

— Сомневаюсь. Сэр, я врач, скажите мне, что случилось. Я же вижу.

Мгновение Майкрофт колебался, а затем, с явным нежеланием, признался:

— Видимо, растянул ногу.

— И вы молчите? — Сара возмущенно сверкнула глазами. — Так, надо перебраться в каюту или что тут есть. Я вас осмотрю.

Фамильная нелюбовь показывать кому-либо слабости спасовала перед необходимостью иметь возможность свободного передвижения. Мученически вздохнув, Майкрофт кивнул и, опираясь на Сару, очень медленно похромал в сторону каюты.

Впрочем, это было уже не важно. Проплыла мимо Стена — поразительно толстая, засади в такую самым мощным снарядом, и единственное, чего добьешься, так это небольшой выщерблины — а дальше… Дальше было невозможное, немыслимое. Бескрайняя бирюза моря, сливающаяся с синевой неба в единое целое, подернутое легчайшей серебристой дымкой на горизонте. А над головой — золотой шар, источающий свет и тепло. Нестерпимо яркий, живой, слепящий. Он мог быть только одним. На него невозможно было смотреть, но и сил отвести взгляд не было, только и оставалось, что щуриться и смаргивать выступившие слезы, потому что он притягивал к себе, звал, пробуждал то, что не должен был пробуждать — ведь они никогда, ни разу в жизни не видели солнца, просто не могли знать, что это такое, каково оказаться под его ласкающими лучами, но, оказывается, знали. И что-то, спрятанное очень глубоко внутри, глубже логики и знания, рвалось к нему, воспаряло вверх, падало в это бескрайнее, бездонное, прозрачное, до самой последней клеточки наполняя ликованием и счастьем и заставляя почувствовать, как трепещет душа. Раньше Шерлок только смеялся, слыша разговоры о ней, теперь твердо знал — она существует. 

Люди на палубе — моряки, военные, ученые — стояли, кто неподвижно застыв, кто упав на колени и беззвучно шепча молитвы. И не было больше ничего — ни мрачной громады Стены, ни стальных, с ревом рассекающих винтами птиц над головой — ничего, только залитый жидким золотом простор вокруг.

У Шерлока был такой вид, словно он стал свидетелем чуда. Впрочем, как и у всех остальных, и Джон не мог их в этом винить. Наконец-то вновь увидеть чистое небо и солнце было потрясающе. Словно ожила старая, полузабытая сказка.

Он стоял, крепко сжимая в своей руке руку смотревшего, чуть приоткрыв рот и широко распахнув глаза, Шерлока, а кожу окутывало приятное тепло. В голове же, одна за другой, проносились разрозненные картинки прошлого. Такие долгожданные, и такие, как оказалось, ненужные. Потому что важно было лишь то, что здесь и сейчас. Там, во Франции, он отчитается начальству, навестит Гарри и, если Шерлок еще будет этого хотеть, вернется с ним в Англию. Это было не решение, а именно знание, принесенное с собой бездонным небом с золотым кругляшком на нем.

Корабли тем временем уверенно набирали скорость, море пенилось белыми барашками волн. Вскоре на горизонте появились нечеткие, теряющиеся в дымке очертания земли.

— Франция, — произнес Джон, одновременно пробуя название на вкус и поясняя происходящее Шерлоку. Знать больше него было очень странно, но приятно. Впрочем, сохранится подобный расклад недолго, Шерлок наверняка первым делом бросится наверстывать упущенное, поглощая новую информацию в головокружительных дозах. — Город на берегу называется Кале. Самая близкая точка материка к Англии. Когда-то, очень давно, их соединял вырытый под проливом туннель. Потом его закрыли.

— Это… потрясающе, — наконец, пробормотал Шерлок. — Все это, — взмахом руки обвел море, небо, солнце, еще на мгновение замер, а затем посмотрел на Джона, и его глаза казались медово-золотистыми в солнечных лучах. — Я даже не представлял, до чего прекрасен мир, Джон. Мы жили, и не знали. Не догадывались.

— Ну, порой бывает и плохая погода, — рассмеялся Джон.

— Не важно, — дернул плечом Шерлок, а потом его взгляд внезапно утратил большую часть восторга и опять сделался сосредоточенным и словно пронизывающим насквозь. — Ты вспомнил.

— Не все, — честно признался Джон. — И не совсем правильно. Так, отдельные картинки, которые еще долго придется складывать, чтобы получить цельный рисунок. И я по-прежнему понятия не имею, что со мной произошло в Море.

Секунд десять Шерлок смотрел на него очень странным взглядом, а затем неожиданно попросил:

— Расскажи мне об этом мире.

— Эм… а что бы ты хотел услышать?

— Все. Я не знаю ничего, поэтому мне будут интересны любые сведения. Так какой он?

— Круглый, — выдал первое, что пришло в голову, Джон. — В смысле, эллипсоидный. Шар, сплюснутый с двух сторон. Одна из планет Солнечной системы.

— То есть таких миров много? — недоверчиво уточнил Шерлок.

— Нет, что ты, — рассмеялся Джон и внезапно понял, _что_ он должен сказать. — Земля такая одна. По крайней мере мы не знаем ни одной планеты, где еще была бы жизнь. А сама Земля прекрасна. Необычна. Мертвый холод ледников на полюсе — и безжалостный жар пустынь в экваторе. Тропические леса и бескрайние степи. Зеленеющие поля и никогда не засыпающие города. Ты удивишься, какой разной она может быть.

Расплывчатые контуры на горизонте тем временем достаточно приблизились и обрели четкость. Теперь можно было различить служебные постройки, возвышающиеся за ними городские дома, несколько кораблей в порту. Кружившие до этого в небе вертолеты заложили последний вираж и улетели. На палубе появился в сопровождении Сары Майкрофт. Он шел, отчетливо хромая и тяжело опираясь на неизвестно откуда взявшийся зонт-трость, но двигался сам, без какой-либо помощи и поддержки.

— Кале, — сообщила Сара и кивнула на приближающийся город. — Наша база расположена в десяти километрах от города.

— Замечательно. Я надеюсь на немедленную встречу с вашим руководством. И первое, что я хочу узнать, — как получилось, что Англия оказалась заперта внутри этого купола. Кстати, — взгляд Майкрофта переместился на них с Шерлоком. — Познакомьтесь, мой младший брат Шерлок. Способен за пару минут рассказать все о ком угодно и еще быстрее вывести вас из себя. Не представляю, как Джон сумел с ним ужиться.

— Вы плохо знаете Джона, невозможное — его профессия, — улыбнулась Сара, а затем посмотрела на Шерлока. — Так вы можете рассказать о человеке все? Что же в таком случае вы скажете обо мне?

Собравшиеся в малом конференц-зале люди представляли собой весьма причудливую картину. Намешано здесь было всякого: и строгие деловые костюмы, дополненные затянутыми под самую шею галстуками, и свободные рубашки вкупе с широкими штанами, и военный камуфляж. Был даже один в шортах и футболке, прекрасно сочетавшихся с длинной рыжей бородой и мягкой шляпой. Но все взгляды невольно приковывали несколько человек в снабженных кружевами камзолах. На фоне больших жидкокристаллических экранов, современных пластиковых кресел и с низким гулом выдувающих холодный воздух кондиционеров, успешно боровшихся с царившей за этими стенами жарой, они смотрелись, мягко говоря, дико.

Наконец, все расселись. Всю дорогу от порта до главной базы проекта «Вояджер» Джон не отставал от Шерлока ни на шаг. Не дал он себя сбить с толку и по приезду, когда к нему, отойдя от первого изумления, бросились знакомые и приятели. Так что теперь он сидел рядом с Шерлоком и с удовлетворением наблюдал, как тот потрясенно и в то же время с жадным любопытством осматривает торчащий из столешницы тонкий монитор и сенсорную панель управления. Протянул руку, осторожно коснулся ее пальцем, потом провел по диагонали, заставляя растянувшийся на экране логотип торопливо свернуться и уползти в сторону.

— Потрясающе, — пробормотал он. — Это же ЭВМ.

— Да, только здесь их называют компьютерами. Слушай, — Джон легонько толкнул его в бок — руководитель группы Эдуард ле Грай предупреждающе принялся покашливать. Не прошло и пары секунд, как все выжидательно уставились на него.

— Господа, — на базе собрались представители чуть ли не всех национальностей, но языком общения по умолчанию был английский. К счастью. — Рад приветствовать здесь наших долгожданных гостей — представителей Великобритании. Нынешнее экстренное совещание является чем-то вроде предварительного знакомства, где мы осветим исторический аспект возникшей проблемы и наметим общий план дальнейших действий. Начнем, пожалуй, с причин создания Купола.

Экраны дружно мигнули. Логотипы пропали, сменившись изображением древней и весьма потрепанной рукописной книжицы.

— Перед вами хорошо известная Исповедь профессора Чарльза МакЭвоя, написанная им 22 октября 2437 года. Именно ее я сейчас и зачитаю, — картинка на экранах сменилась. Теперь там демонстрировали страницы, исписанные выцветшими от времени чернилами. — _«Дорогие потомки! Я, профессор вирусологии Чарльз МакЭвой, обращаюсь к вам. Надеюсь, в будущем, дожить до которого мне вряд ли судьба, найдется, кому прочитать эти строки. Строки, которые я пишу от руки, потому что наш мир рушится, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-то сумеет открыть электронный файл. Бумага же хоть немного, но надежнее. Да и электричества давным-давно нет, а мой планшет разряжен._

_Я нахожусь в угасающем Париже. Девять десятых его населения умерли, треть оставшихся находится при смерти. Пишу, а в нос лезет назойливый запах разложения — улицы завалены трупами. Идешь, а кругом тела. Недавно умершие, давно. Мужчины, женщины, старики, дети. Грудные младенцы. Раздувшиеся, гниющие. Никак не могу привыкнуть. Но я хотел рассказать не об этом, а о нашей ошибке и своем предательстве._

_Начать, чтобы все было понятно, придется издалека — за шесть тысяч миль и семь месяцев от этой точки в пространстве и времени. С одного из отелей Гонконга, в котором заболел постоялец. Это был приехавший из провинции на свадьбу племянницы доктор Лю Джан Ву. Он прожил здесь уже три дня, а на четвертый ему внезапно стало плохо. Сильнейший жар, бред, сухой кашель, воспалившиеся паховые лимфатические узлы. Вызванные медики диагностировать заболевание сразу не смогли и госпитализировали пациента. В больнице тоже ничего не получилось, хотя делали там все возможное. Никакие современные терапии также не помогали, доктору Лю час от часа становилось все хуже. На следующие день сухой кашель сменился мокрым, воспалились другие лимфатические узлы. Их пытались обрабатывать, но они все равно вскрылись. Наружу хлынул гной. Еще через сутки Лю Джан Ву скончался в страшных муках. Обезболивающие ему отчего-то не помогали, не получилось и ввести его в искусственную кому._

_Этот случай мог бы остаться медицинской загадкой. Мог бы, если бы не еще трое заболевших через сутки после Лю. А потом еще шестеро. Потом еще. И еще. Больных становилось все больше и больше, и никто не мог сказать, что с ними происходит и как с этим бороться. Через неделю неизвестная болезнь добралась до врачей, лечивших их. И все, абсолютно все заразившиеся погибали._

_Тринадцать дней спустя после обнаружения первого случая Всемирная организация здравоохранения потребовала изоляции Гонконга. Двадцать один час спустя ее требование было выполнено, но оказалось слишком поздно._

_Новый очаг заболевания возник в Бостоне. Потом в Равенне, потом в Берлине, потом в Красноярске. Город за городом. Столицы и нет. Большие и маленькие. Очень быстро мир охватила пандемия. Лучшие врачи, вирусологи, иммунологи, генетики пытались понять, в чем же дело, и им ничего не удавалось. С чьей-то легкой руки болезнь окрестили Белой чумой._

_Поразительно, но единственным государством, где никто так и не заболел, оставалась Великобритания. Мир постепенно приближался к краю, эпидемия распространялась, невзирая на все предпринятые меры, но в Англии не было зарегистрировано ни единого случая._

_Наконец, два месяца спустя стало ясно, что мы обречены. Смерть выкосила почти треть населения планеты, города превратились в могильники. Привычный мир рухнул. Беженцы, повсеместные стычки из-за еды и воды. Всеобщий хаос. Предложение построить космический корабль, собрать пока еще здоровых людей, не всех, но часть, достаточную, для сохранения и возрождения человеческого вида, пришлось отклонить — мы еще не обладали такими технологиями, чтобы преодолеть скорость света и уйти в глубокий космос в поисках нового дома. И тогда один известный ученый предложил другой план._

_Британские острова решено было изолировать от всего остального мира. Кардинально — накрыв их куполом из особых сплавов. Проект получил название «Ковчег». Назначались десять Хранителей, которые, после того, как пандемия сама собой исчезнет, убив всех, кого наметила, должны открыть купол, либо, если все затянется, передать свои знания преемникам, чтобы это сделали они._

_Строительство длилось пять месяцев — на него бросили все возможные силы и ресурсы. Задуманное было колоссальным — искусственный мир, с рукотворным климатом, солнцами и звездами. Электронная система управления, питание от солнечного света. Практически вечный механизм._

_И никто, ни один человек не догадывался, что мы сами себе строем склеп. Мы даже не подозревали, что Англия — не счастливо избежавший заражения рай, а ад на земле._

_Все случилось 5 сентября. Купол уже две недели как был запечатан, мы вздохнули с облегчением. Решили, что нам ничего не грозит. Глупцы!_

_А потом пришла весть — в Шотландии обнаружена мертвая деревня. Судя по бубонам и состоянию легких, это Белая смерть. Новость попытались скрыть и срочно найти какое-то решение — вскрыть купол тогда никому и в голову не пришло. Но каким-то образом информация просочилась. Люди узнали, что болезнь все-таки здесь._

_Единовременная гибель Ливерпуля, Дэрхема и Бейлиборо только подстегнула. Выживших можно было пересчитать по пальцам. От них удалось узнать, что теперь срок от проявления симптомов до гибели занимал всего три часа. Новый штамм? Просто случайность?_

_Не помню, кому пришло в голову провести сравнительный анализ пораженных тканей из Ливерпуля с данными ВОЗ. Результаты потрясали — мы действительно имели дело с более поздней версией. По каким-то причинам, уже привычно нам непонятным, Белая смерть, планомерно уничтожавшая наш мир, все же проникла в Британию, но стала другой. Более хитрой, более жестокой. Инкубационный период увеличился, но убивала она теперь быстрее. Не за дни, а часы._

_Ночь на 15 октября не забуду до самой смерти. Люди, вооруженные чем придется, от лазерных ружей до дубин, окружили Командный центр. А потом пошли на штурм. Они не знали, что болезнь уже внутри и в их «помощи» нет никакой нужды. Что было дальше? Бойня. Искаженные лица, выпученные от бешенства или ужаса глаза. Мольбы о пощаде, проклятия. Кровь. Я выбрался оттуда только потому, что меня посчитали мертвым. Ударили по голове, я упал, потерял сознание. Когда очнулся, все было кончено. Потом четыре дня добирался до побережья, из купола ушел, воспользовавшись аварийной системой управления, встроенной в стену. Почти не спал — не мог, потому что каждую ночь опять возвращался туда._

_Сейчас я в Париже и понимаю, что нам конец. Не из-за метеорита, разрушения озонового слоя или глобального потепления, как думалось когда-то, а из-за неведомой болезни. И это в мире, сумевшем найти вакцину от простуды._

_Я столько всего повидал, но все же верю в людей. Верю, что кому-то удастся спастись, что все восстановят и возможно — нелепая надежда! — кто-то найдет и прочтет мое признание. Потомки, если вы это видите — это мы все погубили. Оказались слишком глупы и самонадеянны._

_А мне самому конец. Лимфатические узлы вздулись, температура, наверно, около сорока, а то и выше. Часа через два, если пойдет по английскому сценарию, я труп. Или через два дня. Разница только в том, сколько мучится. Но это уже не важно._

_Больно, легкие, кажется, готовы выпрыгнуть из горла, в голове мутится._

_Элли, я любил тебя больше жизни. Тебя и наших детей, Дэнни и крошку Мэри. Вы ушли первыми, но скоро мы все снова будем вместе._

_Господь всемогуший, смилуйся!_

_22 октября 2437 года. Париж.  
Чарльз Арнольд МакЭвой. _

— Сейчас 3058 год, По крайней мере, мы так считаем, — после минутного молчания продолжил ле Грай. — С момента написания Исповеди прошло больше шестисот лет. В первые десятилетия мир погрузился в хаос, настали новые Темные века. Человечеству пришлось заново пройти весь долгий путь развития, начать все с нуля. Высящийся неподалеку от Франции купол долгие столетия считали старинным артефактом неизвестного предназначения. Писали на эту тему трактаты, ломали копья в научных и эзотерических спорах. Исповедь была случайно обнаружена археологами сто шестьдесят три года назад при раскопках древнего парижского метро. Она сохранилась лишь потому, что была запечатана в вакуумный контейнер — МакЭвой, умирая, сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы его послание все же дошло до потомков. Дальше последовали долгие годы сбора информации. Буквально по крупицам. Легенды, сказки, песни. Эта глобальная катастрофа была забыта, но все же оставила свой след в памяти уцелевших и их потомков. Когда нам удалось создать компьютер, мы начали подбирать код, чтобы попасть внутрь Купола. Это получилось три года назад. Тогда и был запущен проект «Вояджер». Полгода назад мы отправили разведчиков — капитана Джона Уотсона и сержанта Билла Мюррея. Мы не знали, что ждет их внутри — уникальная цивилизация или пустота, поэтому постарались сохранить контакт. Это оказалось непросто, Купол, как и предполагалось, глушил все сигналы, кроме вшитых в их одежду маячков. Но через полчаса после начала операции связь с ними тоже была потеряна. Изначально такое предполагалось, и был установлен максимальный срок, после которого они должны были вернуться, если все прошло благополучно. Два месяца ожидания истекли, но никаких вестей не было. Мы решили, что они погибли, и начали готовить новую группу. К счастью, мы ошиблись.

На «Сент-Мэри» они вернулись уже поздно ночью. Весь остаток дня прошел в переговорах. Майкрофт показал себя на них прекрасно — все-таки он умел следить за собой как никто. Услышанное не могло не потрясти его, но он сразу же переключился на обсуждение предстоящих встреч королевы с лидерами других стран и проблему того, как подготовить население Великобритании к открытию Купола. Люди, поколениями жившие в замкнутом мире, границы которого определялись Стеной, ни разу в жизни не видевшие солнца, звезд, неба, могли бы впасть в панику, начались бы беспорядки. Еще одну проблему представляло очевидное отставание Англии в техническом и научном развитии и слишком уж большие различия культурного плана.

Шерлок же все это время сохранял непривычное молчание. Молчал он и пока их везли в порт. В другой ситуации Джон попытался бы его разговорить — он прекрасно понимал, что тот должен чувствовать, узнав такое — но ему самому оказалось не до того. После завершения совещания к нему подошла Сара, попросила отойти на минуту, виновато потупилась.

— Мы правда посчитали, что вы погибли, — произнесла она. — Известили семьи. 

Озвучивать дальнейшее было ни к чему. У Джона не оставалось из родственников никого, кроме Гарри, а та последние годы сильно пила. Видимо, эта новость стала последней каплей.

— Гарри умерла шесть недель назад, — продолжила Сара. Предсказуемо, но от этого не менее больно. — Мне жаль, Джон.

— Это было ожидаемо, — выдавить из себя улыбку так и не получилось. Перед глазами стояло лицо сестры — такое, каким запомнилось со времен учебы в колледже. А дальше в горле встал ком, не давая выдавить ни звука.

— Мне так жаль, — повторила Сара, порывисто обняла его, а через мгновение отстранилась, торопливо вытерла рукавом глаза. — Наверно, я должна была почувствовать, что ты в порядке, но я… ничего, совсем ничего.

— Да, мне действительно повезло больше, чем Биллу. А я ведь даже не помню, что с нами случилось.

Продолжить разговор не вышло — к дверям подкатил внедорожник, который должен был доставить их на корабль, и всю дорогу Джон пытался выудить из памяти события, последовавшие сразу же за проникновением за Стену. Совершенно безуспешно.

На «Сент-Мэри» Майкрофт, вместо того чтобы сразу направиться к себе, остановился, опершись о борт. Джон и Шерлок невольно замерли рядом.

— Мне не дает покоя одна вещь, — произнес он.

— Только одна? — насмешливо изогнул бровь Шерлок. В серебристом свете луны и дежурных огней его лицо казалось пергаментно-бледным, а глаза притягательно мерцали.

— Не только. Не пытайся подловить меня на слове. Как нам известно, Джим Мориарти всеми силами пытался добраться до документов, посвященных проекту проникновения за границы Стены. А на Джона и его спутника кто-то напал. 

— Думаешь, это мог быть Мориарти? — Шерлок нахмурился, потом отрицательно мотнул головой. — Возможно, но даже если это так, узнать правду мы сможем, только отыскав Джима. К тому же посмею тебе напомнить, что смельчаков забираться так далеко в Море раз, два и обчелся.

— Но они есть. Взять хотя бы того рыбака, что согласился везти вас, — возразил Майкрофт. — К тому же он мог никого не нанимать. 

— Маловероятно. Край слишком хорошо известен своими бурями, чтобы суметь преодолеть его, нужно всю жизнь посвятить Морю. Вряд ли Джим или Себ обладают подобными талантами. К тому же в Джона стреляли. 

Внезапно скрипнувшая неподалеку половица заставила всех троих резко обернуться, причем Майкрофт болезненно поморщился. В десяти шагах от них стоял Джерри и нерешительно мял в руках шапку.

— У вас есть нам что-то сообщить? — холодно поинтересовался Майкрофт.

Джерри кивнул, сделал пару шагов в их сторону, а затем опять неподвижно замер, уткнувшись взглядом в носки собственных сапог.

— Я вас слушаю, — не терпящим возражений тоном поторопил Майкрофт.

— Сэр, я… Вы тут разговаривали, ну так вот я все слышал. Не подумайте только, что подслушивал, вовсе нет. Я случайно. Но вы говорили о стрелявших в Море.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — подался вперед Шерлок, а Джон почувствовал, как в груди дрогнуло сердце. Может быть, им все же удастся прояснить судьбу бедняги Билла? На поимку Джима надежды всяко мало.

— Наверно, сэр. Просто уж больно знакомо. Меня как раз полгода назад нанимали два господина вроде вас, просили отвезти их к Стене. Сказали, мол, они любопытствуют всякими диковинками, вот и охота им взглянуть. Я согласился, а чего бы не согласиться. Платили они хорошо, дело знакомое. Ну добрались мы до Стены, они там что-то рассматривали, обсуждали — я не понял, что — а на обратном пути уже расслышали как какой-то глухой удар и воздух словно толкнулся. Это я сейчас знаю, что это такое, а тогда же понятия не имел. Потом шум мотора послышался. Я-то думаю, откуда тут лодке взяться, почитай на всем побережье я один так далеко заплываю. А один из этих господ — невысокий такой, темноволосый — и говорит, давай, мол, туда, нагоним ее. Ну а я что? Поплыли. Вскоре и лодка показалась. Смотрю, двое в ней сидят. Тот господин тогда к своему спутнику обращается — надо взять их, порасспросить. Неспроста они тут. Второй плечами пожал, вытащил из кармана пистолет и пальнул. Видимо, хотел, чтобы те остановились. А те наоборот ходу, да еще и отстреливаться стали. Перепугался я, скажу вам, страсть как. Думаю, дернул меня нечистый связаться. А они все твердят — быстрей, да быстрей. Так мы какое-то время гнались, а потом тот, второй, в одного из них, видимо, попал. Он покачнулся и за борт свалился. Оставшийся в лодке хотел было его спасать, да только в него тут же тоже угодили, и он тоже упал. Уж как первый джентльмен на второго ругался! А мне пригрозили, что если только словом кому обмолвлюсь, я не жилец. Из-под земли достанут. Я и промолчал, все равно те люди утонули, им все равно уже, жаловаться некому, а жить охота. А сейчас вот вас услышал и подумал: что, если одним из тех незнакомцев на лодке мистер Уотсон был? Ну и решил сказать, не могу больше грех на душе носить.

И замолчал, показывая, что с ним могут делать все, что угодно.

Джон попытался вдохнуть и не смог — горло словно пережало. В ушах засвистел ветер…

_…свистит ветер, хлещет в лицо. На глазах наворачиваются слезы. А вокруг поют пули._

_— Поднажми! — кричит он Биллу, и тут Билл, неуклюже взмахнув руками, начинает падать, падать, падать… пока его не поглощает море._

_— Нет!.._

— Ты их запомнил? — осипшим голосом спросил Шерлок.

— Да, сэр.

— Узнать сможешь?

— Если увижу, то наверняка. Они мне потом не одну ночь снились, особенно тот, темный. И глаза у него такие… полоумные.

— Майкрофт, — Шерлок развернулся к брату, — скажи мне, что у тебя есть с собой фотокарточки Мориарти и Морана.

— Конечно, есть. Идемте. И вы тоже, — кивнул он Джерри.

В каюте — Джерри испуганно жался к двери, не смея поднять глаз — Майкрофт достал из стола папку, поворошил лежащие в ней бумаги, достал две фотокарточки, протянул их.

— Взгляните. Они?

Джерри бросил один взгляд и кивнул.

— Они, сэр. Вон тот, — он указал на знакомо-безумное лицо Джима, — угрожал мне. А тот, — теперь палец ткнулся в Себа, — стрелял. 

— Спасибо, можете идти, — велел Майкрофт, задумчиво глядя на портреты. Едва закрылась дверь, он положил их на стол, прислонил к нему же зонт и устало провел по лицу ладонями. Рядом встал Шерлок, принялся, нахмурившись, барабанить пальцами по столешнице.

— Но если в меня и Билла стреляли они, почему ни Джим, ни Себ не узнали меня в Найн Элмс? — рискнул нарушить молчание Джон.

— Они не знали тебя в лицо. Слишком большое расстояние, просто не разглядели. Майкрофт, — Шерлок посмотрел на брата. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что их необходимо найти.

— Понимаю, — кивнул тот. — Джим явно не из тех, кто останавливается на полпути. На этот раз он проиграл, но он предпримет попытку выровнять счет, и я приложу все свои силы, чтобы не дать ему это сделать.

— Надеюсь, — вздохнул Шерлок.


	13. Эпилог

Следующее утро началось с громкого стука в дверь. Джон, не успев толком проснуться, вскочил, ожидая всего, чего угодно, но это был просто капитан. С бледным перекошенным лицом и дрожащими руками.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Джон, лихорадочно соображая, чем может быть вызван переполох.

— Мистер Холмс пропал, — выдавил тот.

— Шерлок?!

О, с него станется отправиться прогуляться по новому миру (естественно, выбирая наиболее сомнительные с точки зрения здравого смысла и самосохранения места) и никому об этом не сказать.

— Да. И мистер Майкрофт Холмс тоже.

Так. А вот это было уже интереснее. Если в то, что Шерлока понесло на поиски приключений, верилось с легкостью, то подозревать в подобном Майкрофта было бессмысленно. На дворе же, судя по царившему полумраку, едва занимался рассвет, то есть часов шесть утра, самое большее полседьмого.

— Вы уверены, что они именно пропали? А не уехали по делам, к примеру? — Джон, прикрыв дверь так, что осталась лишь тонкая щель, метнулся назад и принялся натягивать одолженные вчера на базе камуфляжные штаны. Футболку он надевал уже на ходу, выйдя обратно к капитану.

— Да. Мисс Антея зашла к мистеру Холмсу и обнаружила лишь пустую каюту. У мистера Холмса-младшего было то же самое. Дальше она отправилась ко мне. Мои люди сейчас обыскивают корабли, я же решил, что следует переговорить с вами. Возможно, вы можете что-то знать, будучи помощником мистера Холмса-младшего.

— Мне он ничего не говорил, — буркнул Джон. В голове тем временем роились самые разнообразные и нелепые предположения, от несвоевременного утреннего купания (ага, куда там Майкрофту с растянутой ногой-то) до похищения какой-нибудь террористической организацией, пронюхавшей о последних событиях.

Судя по судорожно носящимся по кораблю людям, там царила легкая паника. Успеть перерасти в тяжелую она не смогла по одной-единственной причине — на причале, подняв столб пыли, затормозил вчерашний внедорожник, и из него выбрался Майкрофт… в застегнутом на все пуговицы костюме-тройке и с затянутым под горло галстуком. Следом появился Шерлок, тоже в костюме и белоснежной рубашке с распахнутым воротом. С довольным видом смерил присутствующих взглядом и стремительно взлетел по трапу на безмолвствующую палубу.

— Джон, закрой рот, — склонившись к самому уху, низким бархатистым голосом произнес он. Затем повернулся к Антее. — Вам, думаю, следует спуститься к своему руководству.

Та, молча кивнув, немедленно бросилась вниз. Последнее, что донеслось с причала, прежде чем они с Майкрофтом забрались в джип, благо царившая вокруг тишина позволяла, было его «Думаю, в интересах нашей страны вам следует сменить…». Дальше дверца захлопнулась, и машина умчалась в обратном направлении.

Первым отмер капитан.

— А вы все здесь что делаете? Работы нет?! Ну так я могу найти. А ну марш!

Народ тут же как ветром сдуло. Последним ушел он сам, напоследок недовольно покачав головой. Впрочем, этим весь его протест против полоумного начальства и ограничился.

— Джон, хватит на меня пялиться, — фыркнул Шерлок, как только все ушли.

Отвести взгляд получилось с трудом. Еще бы, в костюме, узкой, явно тесноватой рубашке и начищенных до блеска туфлях Шерлок выглядел просто сногсшибательно.

— Откуда вы это взяли? — выдал Джон единственное, что пришло в голову, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить неловкость.

— Одолжили денег, — дернул плечом Шерлок. — У ле Грая. Тот был просто потрясен, но Майкрофт умеет добиваться своего. Джон, я хочу съездить с тобой в город.

— А на базу тебе не надо?

— Хватит с меня вчерашнего дня. Как появилась Стена, я знаю, а остальное — забота Майкрофта. Еще раз киснуть там от скуки я не собираюсь.

— Ладно, едем. Дай только умыться, — согласился Джон.

Гулять с Шерлоком по городу оказалось одновременно очень весело и очень сложно. Буквально все вызывало у него целую кучу вопросов, а Джон и сам-то выуживал из памяти соответствующую информацию с трудом.

Что такое мотоцикл? А почему все такие раздетые, это так принято? А что это за фрукты в витрине, такие круглые и оранжевые? Смотри, у того парня из ушей торчат какие-то провода, это зачем? А что такое пьют вон те две девушки из стаканчиков?

Подустав, Джон поинтересовался, остались ли еще деньги из щедро кредитованных ле Граем, и, получив утвердительный ответ, потащил Шерлока в первое попавшееся кафе. Усадил там за столик — тот немедленно в полнейшем восторге уставился в работающий над стойкой телевизор (то, что вещание велось на французском, его, похоже, ни капли не смущало) — и пошел заказывать завтрак.

Возвращаясь назад с нагруженным подносом, Джон заранее предвкушал реакцию. Сгрудил перед Шерлоком тарелку с яичницей, поставил чашку кофе.

— Попробуй, — кивнул на нее.

Недоверчиво прищурившись, Шерлок потянул носом. Удивленно вскинул брови, взял чашку, отпил глоток. И восхищенно уставился на Джона.

— Что это?

— Кофе, — даже не пытаясь прятать улыбку, ответил он. — Напиток изготавливается из жареных кофейных зерен. Их смалывают, потом варят. Можно по желанию добавлять сахар, мед, молоко, сливки, сладкие сиропы. Некоторые даже кладут перец или чеснок. Он растет на юге, в Бразилии, например, — это в Южной Америке, по другую от нас сторону Атлантического океана. Нравится?

— Очень! — заверил Шерлок и, в подтверждение, отпил еще раз.

— Так, а теперь это, — Джон вынул чашку из его рук и взамен вручил стакан. — Апельсиновый сок, — дождался очередного настороженного глотка. — Ну как?

— Здорово. Джон, почему апельсины не растут в Англии?

— Я, конечно, не агроном, но думаю, все дело в том, что они любят солнце и тепло, — рассмеялся он.

Следующим пунктом экскурсии стал торговый центр. Шерлок до этого долго и придирчиво рассматривал людей со смартфонами, затем устроил форменный допрос с пристрастием на предмет того, что это за штука и зачем она нужна. Чтобы общаться на расстоянии? То есть как рация Сары? Нет? Выходить в интернет? А что такое интернет? Когда Джон окончательно запутался и не сумел внятно ответить, Шерлок решительно тряхнул головой, спросил, где продаются смартфоны и решительно потащил Джона туда.

Ле Грай проявил редкостную щедрость. Впрочем, сомневаться в этом, учитывая, что он имел дело с обоими братьями Холмс разом, не приходилось. Денег хватило на очень хороший телефон да еще и осталось. Зато оторвать Шерлока от мобильника теперь не смог бы и конец света. Стоило ему вставить сим-карту, как он с головой ушел в изучение устройства. Быстро осознав всю тщетность вернуть его в реальность, Джон решил отсидеться в кафе.

От созерцания третьей подряд серии какого-то слезливого сериала его оторвало восклицание:

— Джон! Смотри!

Развернутый в его сторону экран демонстрировал интерфейс всемирно популярной игры, в которой требовалось стрелять из рогатки кроликами по овечкам. 

— Я перешел уже на третий уровень! — с гордостью заявил Шерлок.

В ответ Джон уткнулся лицом в ладони и сдавленно расхохотался, получив в ответ недовольное сопение.

На побережье опустилась бархатистая летняя ночь. Тьма пахла морем, раскаленными камнями, цветами.

— Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу, — склонившись к Шерлоку, шепнул Джон.

Они шли по самой кромке пляжа, а теплое море лизало босые ноги. Понемногу огни большого города оставались позади, пока совсем не скрылись. Потянув за собой Шерлока, Джон отошел на пару шагов вглубь пляжа так, чтобы прибой до них уже не доставал.

— Ложись на спину, — потянул его за руку.

Песок был мягким и очень-очень теплым — успел прогреться за день под жарким солнцем. Дождавшись, когда Шерлок устроится, Джон запрокинул руки за голову и вплотную придвинулся к нему, каждой клеточкой ощущая рядом чужое тело.

— Посмотри наверх, — шепнул он.

Там, в бесконечной тьме космоса, сверкали и искрились, как невиданные драгоценные камни, звезды. Миллиарды миллиардов звезд. Не заслоняемые искусственными огнями, они горели таинственным сияющим светом, складывались в рисунки созвездий.

— Какая красота! — восхищенно выдохнул Шерлок, поднял руку, точно надеялся дотянуться.

— Вон там, над горизонтом, Полярная звезда. Когда-то она указывала путникам на север, — пояснил Джон.

И вспомнилась такая же точно ночь, шумное дыхание моря, звезды, теплое тело рядом. Сара. Как давно это было. Настолько давно, что сейчас казалось, будто и вовсе не бывало. 

— Как-то раз мы с Сарой тоже вот так смотрели на звезды, — едва слышно произнес он.

Перевернувшись на живот, Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него. В звездном свете его глаза мерцали, как два спустившихся с неба светила.

— Джон, — начал он, и Джон невольно напрягся, встревоженный проскользнувшей в его голосе неуверенностью. — Я… Теперь ты вернулся домой. К своей работе, друзьям. Я очень рад за тебя. Это удивительный мир, его нельзя не любить. И я хочу сказать, что если ты решишь, если не захочешь… В общем, то, что было, те дни, что мы провели вместе, они были самыми лучшими. Я их никогда не забуду.

— Подожди-ка, — Джон тоже перевернулся и сел, провел рукой по волосам, взлохмачивая их и одновременно стряхивая песок. — Ты что, прощаешься? Не хочешь, чтобы мы и дальше…

Грудь стиснуло, не давая договорить, но Шерлоку хватило и этого. Сжав руку Джона, он отрицательно замотал головой.

— Нет, хочу. Просто… Ты вернулся домой, это твой мир, твоя жизнь. Он прекрасен, но мое место в Лондоне.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/06Gu7zb.jpg)

Медленно, очень медленно Джон начал понимать, что происходит.

—- И ты думаешь, я не захочу с ним расстаться? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес он.

— Да.

— О боже, — от охватившей его легкости, захотелось расхохотаться, но Джон сдержался. Господи, каким же потрясающим, фантастическим, великолепным, гениальным идиотом был Шерлок, если ему пришло в голову такое! — Ты идиот. Не хочу я никакого другого мира, если в нем нет тебя. И я твердо решил, что вернусь в Лондон, если, конечно, ты не будешь против.

— Но твоя работа…

— Проект «Вояджер» близится к своему логичному завершению, теперь это дело политиков вроде твоего брата. Да и в Лондоне сейчас будет определенно интереснее. Так что, придется тебе меня потерпеть.

И, довольно усмехнувшись, прижался к губам, с готовностью ответившим на его прикосновение.

_Три месяца спустя._

Над Лондоном вставало солнце. Шаловливый золотой луч пробрался в окно, черкнул по стене, с нее перескочил на кровать и, наконец, пригрелся на подушке. Джон недовольно поморщился, но вздохнул и открыл глаза. Все равно уже проснулся, а раз Шерлока рядом нет, то и задерживаться в кровати смысла не имеет.

В гостиной пахло кофе. Шерлок сидел на диване, скрестив ноги и устроив на них ноутбук. Рядом лежала наполовину съеденная плитка шоколада.

— С добрым утром, — улыбнулся он, заметив Джона. — Майкрофт сказал, сегодня включат интернет. Пока в режиме тестирования, но, если все пойдет, как надо, то сеть станет постоянной. Кстати, если он и дальше станет так налегать на шоколад, то перестанет проходить в двери.

— И ты решил спасти его от этой печальной участи, — со смешком заметил Джон, кивком указав на плитку, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, хранившие вкус кофе и шоколада. — Что у нас на сегодня?

— Ничего, — вздохнул Шерлок. — И если до вечера ничего не поменяется, мои мозги окончательно стухнут от безделья.

— Ну, надеюсь, им это не грозит.

Возразить Шерлоку не дал шум затормозившей у дома машины. 

— Это Лестрейд, — констатировал Джон, подойдя к окну и бросив взгляд вниз.

— Наконец-то. Надеюсь, хоть что-нибудь стоящее, — Шерлок довольно потер руки, отставил ноутбук в сторону.

Не прошло и минуты, как на лестнице раздались торопливые шаги, и в дверях появился чуть запыхавшийся инспектор.

— Что у вас? — даже не поздоровавшись, спросил Шерлок.

— Двойное убийство. Помнишь труп на прошлой неделе? Очень похоже на то, что почерк тот же. Кажется, намечается серия. Поедешь?

— Еще бы! — вскочил с дивана Шерлок. — Мы уже одеваемся.

— Спасибо, — кивнув на прощание, Лестрейд вышел.

— Наконец-то! – бросился в спальню Шерлок. — Серийный убийца! О, как я их обожаю!

Джон обвел взглядом захламленную гостиную, кружку с недопитым кофе, недоеденную шоколадку на диване, раскрытый ноутбук. Пожалуй, это было лучшее, что могло случиться с ним в жизни.


End file.
